Lord of Ragnarok
by Ron Jeremy Pony
Summary: Ragnarok, the massive MMORPG set in a fanciful world similar to that of Dungeons and Dragons was the pinnacle of advancement in immersive video games. It's flawless system helped cement it as the go to game for nearly a decade, and for a group of bronies it was their chance to bring their favorite ponies to digital life. Yet, as the years passed all but one of the group has left.
1. Chapter 1: New beginnings

_**Lord of Ragnarok**_

_**Chapter 1: New beginnings**_

It was a blast, seriously it was the most fun I ever had. Ragnarok, the MMORPG created to fully use the VR experience, was the most advanced of its kind. Now after five years the Lutum Servers were going to be shut down.

Sitting in the conference room I look at the avatar across from me. The both of us were part of one of the strongest guilds in Ragnarok. The Equestrian Lords, a guild that had two major qualifications to join. The first was that playable characters had to be Equis, or also known as the horse race, and the second was that they had to be fans of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic.

"How's it going Cosmic?"

The winged Equis shrugged, "I'm a tired man. I've been working non-stop for the last two weeks. Plus my girlfriend and I just had a baby."

He sighed, "sorry, I didn't come here to complain."

I gave him a nod, "It's alright. I understand. After all, That's quite a bit that's going on."

He gave a tired nod, "It is. I'm glad to see that Temple still stands. With the servers shutting down I honestly expected to come back to find it completely gone. I would have never thought that any of us would have stayed long enough to keep it going. Guild leader suited you," he said before a yawn escaped him, "I'm sorry my friend, but I've got to log off. I've got to go in early tomorrow. We're going to have to meet sometime in real life." With that he disappeared. I watched for a moment, and felt my shoulders slump.

"Maybe you don't have to go, we could stay, talk about old campaigns, maybe catch up some more?" I closed my eyes and without thinking I stretched out my hand causing the dark forces I commanded to release upon a statue. It crumbled to dust, and I sighed as I grasped a golden casting staff.

The staff itself was a tribute to the guild and to the Temple. Together we worked to grind for the materials for it. Each gem set inside of the rod contained god level magic, each color identified the elemental magic itself. The golden gem was for all Earth Magic, the Red Gem fire, the blue gem was water, and the white diamond was for the very air. Other gems were imbedded into the staff as well. Six purple gems, seated into the eyes of three miniature skulls channeled my ability to raise the dead.

I stood, as the very last member of the Temple of Celestia Sol, Equis Goddess of the Sun, and I was well beyond the limits of most players. I had reached the highest levels, and at this point my being in the game was mainly keeping the temple in repair. We had worked so hard at it, and done so much for it, that I simply couldn't let it disappear into nothing. I walked out of the room and saw a winged Equis. She was cyan, her rainbow mane cut in a military fashion, and I gave a smile. She didn't smile back, she really didn't react to me at all. I suppose that was one of the drawbacks to Ragnarok. They poured so much into the game that unless the character was quest giving NPC they didn't really have expressions.

"Rainbow… Ugh, what was the command? Come with me, I think that's it."

With that she began to follow me, the sound of her light armor rustling around her light frame echoed through the temple. Sombra the Magnificent had spent days creating her. Setting every single setting inside of her to match her counterpart on the show. As a joke he had set her to have a crush on me, and since I had maxed out my charisma points it meant that if I wasn't careful when I spoke to her it could lead to a relationship. That was something we made as a rule.

Of course part of our rules in the temple was that we could have a relationship with the NPCs, but only if their creator gave permission. Of course as a joke it was stated that if the NPCs were fine with it, and consented, then we were allowed to partake of a relationship as well. As I walked I saw others in the Temple. All of our NPCs were Demi humans, most were Equis, but there were exceptions. One of which stood before me. To an unsuspecting eye she looked human, but it would be a mistake to believe her as such.

She was red headed, her eyes an emerald green, and her demure smile hid the fangs that could extend at a moment's notice. Lala was a Lamia, a snake woman, and while she wasn't one of the Six favorites she was in fact one of the main lines of defense for the temple. As I recalled she also was the governess that was over the servants. I looked behind her and saw the eight maids standing at attention. Each of them had been painstakingly created, and each a different subspecies of monster. There was Myra the Slime, Natasha the Harpy, Rikka the Arachnid, Angelia the Succubus, Siliva the Dullahan, Stephine the Vampire, Lydia the Ghoul, and Maxine the Fae.

I groaned at the poor joke. Trixieisagoddess had been something of a Twilight fanatic, and she had specifically created Stephine as a tribute to the God awful vampire series. At least she had listened and made her as a more traditional vampire. I studied them for a moment.

"Come with me," I said and led them with me to the throne room.

I walked into the throne room and saw the Purple winged Unicorn Equis standing there. A book was in her hands, it was opened, and she appeared to be reading and writing in it. That was the default animation for her, although I thought that it felt that it suited her personality fine. I neared her and took a seat. I studied her face, as she continued to read and write, appearing to be so lost in her studies that she wasn't paying attention to the world around her.

As she held the book I opened the settings for her. Thousands of lines were there, and it was set up like an old Dungeons and Dragons character sheet. But then again, Doughnut Steel had been the one to create her. Like myself he had been something of a setting nut, and he was really into Dungeons and Dragons. He had basically created her to match her counterpart's personality, but with a small difference. There, toward the bottom, was his final bit of setting.

"She's completely stuck up? Really Doughnut?" I sighed as I looked at it. Normally I would need to have my administrative account open to change anything, but with the staff I could override it easily. I hoped that he wouldn't mind me changing this. I removed the last line, and I rubbed my chin.

"Let's see… She's fallen in love with Mannulus," I wrote before I shook my head, "God I'm such a geek."

Looking out at the flags in the distance I studied them. The inner circle, Mannulus, Trixieisagoddess, Sombra the Maginificent, L0rd0f7hunder, Clopmaniac, Mistress Marevelous, Cosmic Light, and Lightingsword, of the inner circle I was all that was left, and soon the world I loved would be gone. I looked at the counter, a minute was left, and then it would be gone.

I sighed, It had been fun, no, it had been a blast, and soon it would be gone. I suppose after it shuts down I need to log out. I've got a full day of dealing with customers that don't know how to deal with anything they bought. The timer counted down, and then nothing. The temple stood before me, nothing had changed, and yet I was still here.

Part of me wondered if that meant that the shutdown had been pushed back. Maybe there had been a surge of players, and they decided to see if it could drum up enough activity to keep them up a little longer?

"Settings!"

Nothing happened. I couldn't log out. Something was truly wrong if I couldn't log out. I held my palm out, and my keyboard didn't appear. I closed my eyes.

"Call DM."

Nothing happened. There was no Dungeon Master was on call. I saw Twilight, Doughnut Steel's NPC looked at me, "Sire, I do not know the spell you cast, but it appears to not have worked, is there something wrong?"

That was certainly wrong. The NPCs didn't talk in Ragnarok, and they certainly didn't sound like the voice actors that voiced the characters they were based on.

"Perhaps, but perhaps not, I believe we are no longer on Ragnarok," I looked at Lala and her maids.

"Lala, check the perimeter around the temple. Ensure our location, and report back once you have finished."

She bowed, "It shall be done my lord," and with that she slithered away.

I watched as she left, and I could see the rattlesnake tail of hers. The pink scales had been a touch done by Cosmic. He had basically made her to be a viper woman, but as I recalled he made her to be a fair and obedient servant. As she left I looked at the maids, and then at Twilight herself.

"Twilight, gather the other guardians, have them meet us on the fifth floor."

She bowed, "Of course, my love," she said before she teleported.

"Love?!" I looked to see Rainbow. Her rose colored eyes flashing with anger, "She knows that I love you!"

I sighed, at that moment I could strangle Sombra. Although it was obviously a joke what he had done when creating her had made Rainbow consider herself to be the main contender in becoming my mate. Of course it was a crush, but then that crush could easily turn into something else. I held my hand up, causing her to stop.

"Rainbow, this is not the time," I said as I rose, "all of you, report to the fifth floor, Rainbow, come with me."

She bowed, "Of course," she said as she fell in step behind me. I heard her breathing, her light steps, and it occurred to me how quietly she was able to move. Sombra had done well in making her. She was quiet, quick, nimble, and honestly while I was never really into petite girls she was quite beautiful.

I shook my head. My avatar, Mannulus, was a powerful necromancer. His body was scarred, runes burned into his skin, an eye had been destroyed and replaced with a powerful gem. It was one that L0rd0f7hunder and I had crafted it especially. The gem was able to redirect all magical attacks back at the caster who cast them first. It would work against all magic up to World Tier magic. Safe to say it would be on par with god and goddess magic.

It would work as a real eye, and even at this moment I realized how well it worked. It did more than simply allow me to see fully, but it also allowed me to see magical auras. Rainbow had an aura for certain, but her own magic was centered in attack skills. She could enhance her strength, fly, and increase her speed to the point only the most powerful beings could see her.

Our walk finally led us to the doors to the fifth floor. I opened them and there I could see a sight I had never expected to see. She was facing away from me, her body bare, the light overhead cast a heavenly glow upon her, and she stood proudly. The sound of her was soothing as she talked to a huge hydra. Beside her was a Vorpal Bunny. I couldn't remember if it was L0rd0f7hunder or LighteningSword that had created the bunny and named it Angel. The Vorpal Bunny seemed to stay protectively toward her.

"Be still Angel, Fluttershy, the others are coming," I said.

I heard a soft meep of surprise, "Of course, Sire. Shall I have a moment to dress Lord Mannulus?" she quietly asked.

I nodded, "Of course, take a moment."

She fluttered toward the cottage, and disappeared into it. I watched the hydra, a beast that was easily a level sixty enemy. No near as powerful as any of the guardians, but certainly powerful enough for any mid level adventure that happened to wander into the temple itself. After a moment she reappeared wearing a white chiton. It flowed seamlessly around her. Fitting her like a second skin, and I shook my head. In many ways she was innocent, and I wasn't enough of a bastard to take that from her.

"Sire, I am honored that you are visiting my domain," she said quietly.

I saw Rainbow studying her, "Yeah, well your floor is one of the few that is neutral."

I glanced at Rainbow, and while she stood proudly I could see her swallow.

"Rainbow is correct, the neutrality of your floor was the reason for its choice. As you know the six floor is pure chaos, and as such Twilight would be unable to withstand the attack on her senses."

Fluttershy giggled, "But Pinkie's floor is actually interesting."

Moments later Twilight appeared. Her hair frazzled, her eyes wild, and her soft blue and purple dress ripped in places. She shook as if something truly terrible had assaulted her, and then seeing me she ran toward me. Her eyes focused on me, and without a word she threw herself into my arms. I felt her shutter as she stood there.

"Cake shouldn't be able to do that!"

Rainbow practically growled, but I held up my hand, "Twilight, what happened?"

My answer came with maniacal laughter as Pinkie appeared. She moved toward me, her soft blue dress barely holding the generous proportions that she was designed with. She jiggled as she neared me, "My lord, I'm afraid that I might have let my new creation out of the oven too early, and poor Twilight was unfortunately there to witness it."

Twilight shuttered, "Cake shouldn't be able to do that!"

Pinkie giggled again, "True, but now it can. My lord, I created a new trap, it was meant to be a special cake that would never dry out, but now it is a double chocolate fudge violator slime," she smiled, "I am sorry that Twilight tested it out first, but at least we know that it works."

"What in tarnation are y'all going on about? Lord Mannulus, Ah have come like ya ordered," Applejack said as she knelt.

I gave her a nod, "Very well, Welcome Applejack, tell me, how has food production been?"

She rose to her feet, unlike the others they were bare. They were shaped like traditional feet, with the difference being the single toe that had a hoof covering it. She looked toward Rainbow and gave her a smug grin, "It's goin' as well as Ya could expect. We have plenty of apples, animals, and the such."

"And our livestock?" I asked.

"E'ery creature worth their meat is well cared fer and fattenin' up nicely," Applejack stated, "we're all set fer winter, when it comes."

"I really wish you wouldn't treat the cows and pigs like that," Fluttershy said, "I know we need the beef and pork for most of the temple's guardians and other floor creatures, but they are sentient creatures."

If Applejack took offense I didn't see it. Instead she merely looked at Fluttershy and shrugged her shoulders, "Ah get how y'all feel, but ya best get over it purty soon. Some of the folks livin' here ain't got a choice. Vegetables, any of 'em, wouldn't pass fer food. In fact some of the maids themselves will get right sick if'n they so much as taste an apple. Sides, it's either we keep a good stock of food fer 'em, or they go and hunt down every village within ten miles of the temple."

A purple flash erupted and I saw an alabaster unicorn equis appear. She shook her head, the purple locks flowing freely, and she walked toward us. Her dress, a soft crimson number that covered her chest, stomach, and legs was more than for appearances. I knew that Clopmaniac had created it to be a light suit of armor.

"Sire, I come bringing news that Lulamoon, Luna, and Solar Flare will be here as shortly as possible."

I nodded her to her, and within a few minutes the floor became as black as night itself. A single star appeared overhead, and then hundreds more appeared. A large moon brightened the entire area, and I watched as the dark blue winged unicorn Equis landed near us. Her purple chiton hung on her frame beautifully, and she took a bow, before walking toward me.

"Lord Mannulus, I bring thee great tidings," she said.

I nodded, "Thank you Luna, we need only for your sister to join us."

My words were answered by the sound of hooves stepping behind me, the sky turning into an unforgivable bright summer day, and then two arms wrapping around me. I felt the body lean against me, and warm breath tickled my neck.

"You summoned me, Milord?" Solar Flare cooed, "you know I would do anything for your favor, milord."

"Becalm thy teats, Sister," Luna growled, "thou art making a spectacle of thyself."

"So what if I do?" Solar Flare asked, "it's not like you don't drop everything you're doing when Master summons you."

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT!" Luna roars, then calmly, "the point is that Our Lord has need of us. We are Guardians of the Temple. We should and must conduct ourselves with aplomb and- professionalism."

"And how professional is that shrine to Lord Mannulus that you maintain in your keep, Sister?"

"HOW DOST THOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!"

I listened to them arguing, and honestly it took me back. Mistress Marevelous and Sombra the Magnificent had created them both. Not everyone knew, but they had both confided in me that they were siblings. Mistress Marevelous was Sombra's younger sister. Of course she had decided to create Solar Flare, and she did so using a ton of fan sourced material based on the counterpart for Solar. Sombra had gone far more traditional and created Luna more directly from her counterpart, using only a few basic ideas from fan sources. It would appear that they had made them exactly like sisters.

"Thou hast no right to enter into my domain! We, I, Do not trespass upon your domain!" Luna shouted.

I felt the area around me gain in temperature. It almost felt as if I was standing next to a roaring fire, and I felt those arms squeeze me tighter.

"That's because you know that I would beat you senseless, sister, and if you shout at me again I will personally see how much of my hooved foot will fit into your ass."

I knew that I had to settle things. Mistress Marevelous and Sombra would get into fights like this, and then one, or both of them, would be offline for days, sometimes weeks before they came back. Luna and Solar didn't have the ability to disappear, and I didn't want a fight to destroy the temple.

"Settle, both of you."

I felt Solar Flare hug me tighter for a moment, and then she released, of course her hug had, unintentionally, also been with Twilight who had simply refused to leave me. I waited for a moment, pressed my finger to my head, and decided to see if this would work.

"Message."

There was nothing for a moment, and then I heard Lala's voice in my head.

"Sire?"

"Lala, what have you found?"

Everyone looked at me, almost as if I was talking to myself, which I understood that it appeared to be so.

"There is much to report. Do you wish for me to do so here, or would you rather I do it in person?"

"Please, come and do it in person. We are on the fifth floor. I wish for you to fill me in completely."

"Of course Sire, I shall be there shortly."

I looked at the guardians around me, "Lala is coming, and she is going to report on her findings."

There were various nods, and a few moments later Lala slithered into the room. Her long rattlesnake tail was quite lovely as she coiled herself into a sitting position. I took notice of her dress, black, with white accents, done in a Victorian style. Cosmic had made it like Rarity's, in truth it was armor, but inside of it was dozens of throwing knives, each tipped with her own venom. Deadly to any mid to low level foe, and damaging to many others.

"Sire, we are not on Ragnarok. Instead the Temple appears to be located in a grassland area. There is nothing else directly around us, however, I did go far enough out, about twenty miles, an found a village. It appears to be comprised of humans and demi humans. Mostly Dark Elves, a few Dwarfs, and humans."

I nodded, "do any of them pose any danger to the Temple?"

She shook her head, "No Sire, though the Dark Elves and Dwarfs appear to have some higher strength, none of them are warriors. Instead it appears to be a community of farmers."

I nodded, "Very well, then the first order of business should be to conceal our home. We must think of a way to hide in the open, as it were."

Everyone seemed uncertain of what to do until Applejack shook her head, "Lord Mannulus, It seems ta me that the easiest answer would be to cover the temple with either earth or surround it with woods. Either can be done, and if ya want woods, we can transplant some of the trees outside and just make them duplicate until they surround the temple itself."

I heard her growl, and before I could say a word Rainbow rushed toward Applejack, putting her muzzle against hers.

"You want to cover our home with dirt or put it in the middle of damned forest?! This isn't some hick shrine! It's the great Temple of Celestia Sol! It's the home to the supreme beings! Home to Lord Mannulus, and to each of our creators! How can you be so fucking stupid?!"

"Rainbow, be still, Applejack, it is a suitable idea, but I would rather not cover the temple with dirt. Instead, transplant several trees, and grow a forest. If it is done well enough I'm certain no one will notice the difference."

She nodded, "Course, The woods, do ya want just regular trees, or would ya like some fruit trees as well? If we place Fruit trees out as well we could attract some of the local wildlife, it might give us a chance to see if any of them are worth using as livestock."

I rubbed my chin, "A few fruit trees is acceptable, but not enough to entice the locals to enter the forest willingly. I would rather not deal with a constant clean up of dealing with foolish mortals."

She nodded.

I looked at the others, "Guardians, we are no longer on Ragnarok, and as such we must discover as much as we possibly can about this new world," I said as I studied them, "our top priority to keep the Temple secure against all threats. Until we have a more detailed analysis of our current whereabouts, nopony or creature is to leave the Temple unless it is for the purpose of maintenance or concealment. Is that understood?"

The Guardians gave out their ascent, but stood waiting for further orders.

"Everyone to your keeps, except Solar and Luna," I ordered, "I need to speak to you two privately. Also, Pinkie, I'm to understand that The Twins are working on something?"

"Yepperoni!" Pinkie answered.

"Do you know when they'll be done with that side project?" I asked.

"My Lord, they should be done in another two hours," Pinkie replied, "they got something super-dooper fun to show you!"

"Excellent," I breathed, "when they're done with that, have them meet me in my keep. I have a new project for them to undertake."

"You got, My Lord!" Pinkie squeaked, then she was gone in a gust of wind and a plume of pink dust.

"I'll never understand how she does that," I state before turning to the Sisters, "Luna, Solar, do you still have your connections to your cosmic bodies?"

Solar smirked and said, "I would like a connection with your cosmic body…"

"AHEM!" Luna cleared, "We are afraid that our connection to the moon has been- dulled, Milord. I can feel it here, but my ability to affect it has been severely diminished. I may be able to affect it's rotation, but not it's orbit. Many apologies, Milord."

"Solar?"

"I'm afraid that I, too, have a diminished connection to the local star. I can feel it, and sese it's heat, but as far as it's navigation in the sky, I have to report that is something I can no longer do."

"Damn," I growled, "we could have used a shorter day and a longer night to keep the Temple concealed until Applejack is done with her work. Well, until we know more, report to your keeps. This- this is going to be a long day."

The Sisters bowed and made their leave. As they left, I activated my teleportation ring and slung myself back to my keep at the top floor of the temple. Once there, I made a beeline for my throne room, bypassing the servants of the keep and planting myself onto my throne with a will. I tried again to contact an admin, a moderator, even Ragnorak support and got nowhere. _What in the hell is happening?!_ I thought.

The Bacchanal Immersion Console, v. 0.237961, while not the latest version of the system, was the most stable of the deep dive, full immersion virtual reality systems on the market. Total failure of the units, which require a dive suit which in of themselves were similar to the plug suits from _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ but more forgiving in both form and function. The other part was a neuralace. The neural interface was responsible for providing scents, tastes, and certain visual data to provide a vivid landscape for player to roam in. The dive suit added full tactile response to things like grabbing a sword, climbing mountains, taking hits, and even some more- carnal functions. Ragnorak had the most sophisticated sexual response algorithm of any of the current generation of full dive VR games and it's a small wonder any game after it's release could match it. While several of the newer games came close none of them seemed to ever really reach the pinnacle that Ragnarok had reached.

Still, getting stuck inside the game after the servers were shut down instead of being booted from the game entirely was not the kind of lasting experience I was hoping to have on End Day.

"My Lord," uttered one of the lower maids of the Temple's retinue, "are you well? You seem distressed."

"I am not well," I told the young drow, "I- cannot communicate with The Outside. I should be able to, even if we are no longer on Ragnarok, The Outside should still be available to me. Thus far, nothing."

"Why would you need to communicate with the outside, my lord?" The maid asked, "is there something that you find displeasure with?"

"Nay, there is nothing like that," I answer, "but I would like answers as to why The Temple has been removed from Ragnarok."

The maid looked as if there was more questions she wanted to ask, but she seemed to sense that I wasn't in the mood to give many answers. In truth it was less about wanting to give answer instead of not being able to give them. She finished the clean up she was doing, excused herself, and moved out of the throne room. I took a moment to consider what the next move would be. I couldn't contact anyone outside. The simple answer, as fantastic as it might seem, was that I wasn't on Earth anymore. I could feel things, some things, but other things I couldn't feel as well as I would have claimed before. Feeling Solar's breath on my neck was one of those things. And while I could feel things in a basic way, such as feeling something hard as compared to soft, there was a vast difference between what I could feel in game and what I could feel here.

I could feel the heat from Solar's spat with Luna. I could smell things far better than the game allowed me to. Where there was a basic smell that seemed to default to the game itself I found it enhanced. I could smell the musk of desire, I could smell fresh grass, and I could smell a thousand other things. I considered the actions that I would need to do. First, I needed to gather what information I could about our surroundings. Lala had reported what I asked of her, and for that I was grateful, but at the same time I wanted to know more about this village.

It was obvious that it would be the best source of information about the world to us. How to view it was the issue. I stood and focused on an item I had bought in game. A first there was nothing, and then a swirling vortex of dark energy formed beside me. I stuck my hand into it and I withdrew a mirror. The mirror itself showed my reflection, and I grimaced as I looked at it. My character had been a Unicorn Equis at one time. His right eye had been destroyed, and replaced by a green jewel with a ruby center. The jewel acted as an eye, read auras, and even allowed for some magic to be gathered together in it for quick spells. The most important part was the runes engraved in it. Those caused any magic cast upon my character to be redirected back at the caster.

But looking at it from this perspective, it was dishearting. I looked at my face. Half of it was sunken in, muscle that, according to my character's backstory, had been ripped away by demonic wolves. Various places were present where no fur grew. These places had runes, specific ones that bound my body and soul together. My character, and thus I supposed me, was effectively immortal.

It would take a necromancer of at least my power level, if not more, to break the seal the runes made. In Ragnarok I was at level one hundred and eighty. That was as high as anyone could go. I had power, knowledge, magic, and I needed to play the part of the guild master of the Temple of Celestia. I needed to be Mannulus. It shouldn't be hard, after all I was Mannulus, but at the same time outside of Ragnarok I was a poor schmuck that worked a shitty job at a call center. I didn't have family, I honestly had nothing other than my job, some shows I liked, and Ragnarok.

I studied myself a bit longer. My mane was salt and pepper, my mouth had fangs, something I would get used to, my right hand was missing two fingers, again an astic choice that I regret, but I had no doubts that I could create a replacement. I focused on the mirror, not paying attention to the door opening, not realizing that someone was nearing me, and after a moment I heard breathing. I looked beside me to see Twilight.

"My Lord, everyone is doing as you requested."

I studied her, "I thought I said for all of you to return to guard posts."

She smiled, "My lord, my guard post is with the leader of the Temple of Celestia. I am to remain by your side. As such I have returned to the very duty you have commanded."

I nodded, and then my attention went back to the mirror.

"What are you attempting to do, Lord Mannulus, my love?"

I glanced at her, "I wish to view the village that Lala spoke of."

I focused on the mirror itself. It had been ages since I purchased it, and then afterward I had added several layers of wards on it giving it the ability to view any place I wished to see. I moved my hands, trying to get the cloud to remove itself, and then finally it parted, and I could see the village. It appeared to be a festival, and then I moved my hand again, revealing not a festival, but rather the entire village being overrun with soldiers.

"It looks as if they are under attack, do you want to take action?"

I studied it. Before, outside of Ragnarok, I would have gotten sick at the sight of these people being butchered, but now, inside of Mannulus, it didn't bother me. It was as if my humanity was hampered.

"I'm not sure," I said until I saw a man fighting against a soldier, protecting what looked to be a half dark elf child. "I'm venturing out, Twilight, summon Rainbow and come with me."

With that I opened a portal. The spell wasn't teleportation, exactly, instead it was summoning a gate to leave the Temple and arrive in a separate place. The biggest difference between it and teleportation was that Teleportation used MP, but the gate was tied to the Temple itself. Using it was tied to the runes in the temple and the runes burned into my skin. As the gate opened I felt the runes burn again, almost as if they were once again being burned into my skin. The gate formed and I could see the mirky blackness of it swirled as I stood there. A moment later both Twilight and Rainbow stood on either side of me.

I stepped forward, feeling the magic surround me, and a moment later I stepped out from the gate to see two half dark elven girls. One could barely be considered a child, and the other was in her teens. From what I could remember in the lore for Ragnarok half breeds would age like their human parent up until early adulthood. At which time they would age like their other half. In this case I believed both to be the ages they appeared to be. Behind them two soldiers stood, shouting, and they glanced at me.

"What is an trio of Equis doing here?! Run away ponies unless you want us to kill the three of you!"

I looked at him, annoyance filled me, and I held my hand out, "Chest Burst."

He screamed as my hand disappeared into a small portal and ripped out through his chest. I held his heart, feeling it beat its last, and he fell to the ground. I pulled my hand back, and flicked the blood from it.

"Good, I'm glad to see my favorite skill was retained. Now, for you."

The other looked at me, screamed, and turned to run only for him to choke a moment later. He fell forward and his head rolled away from his shoulders. I looked at Rainbow who was cleaning her sword. She looked at the girls, and then back at the fallen soldier.

"Weaklings or not, killing for no reason is inexcusable."

"I agree," I said as I held my hand, "However, I believe they may be of some use to us. Raise undead knight!"

A black inky blob covered the dead soldier, and his body jerked as if jolts of electricity were running through it. A moment later he transformed into a mummified skeleton holding a shield and a broadsword. His armor was not like what he had been wearing, but instead it was covered with runes similar to those that covered my body. It was different from what had been in Ragnarok, but the spell worked more or less the same. I looked toward the girls, and could see that the elder had taken a large slash across her back. I reached forward again, the small portal opened, and I pulled a red vial from it.

"Here, take this, and drink. It should heal you."

She looked uncomfortable, seemingly afraid, and of course I realized what I looked like.

"Please, I...I'll drink, but do not force my sister to do so."

I shook my head, "It's a healing potion, it will help, not hurt. Stay where you are after you use it," I said as he lifted both hands, "Protection against arrows, negate all melee attacks, protection against magic."

I began to turn around, "Do not leave until you are summoned, and nothing will happen to you," I took a couple of small bells from the portal that appeared, "Use these if you need to. They will summon a few hobgoblins to do your bidding."

I looked at the Undead knight.

"Undead Knight, go into the village and kill all you see there wearing this armor," I said pointing at the dead soldier.

It roared and then ran off toward the village itself. I shook my head as I realized the noob mistake I had made. I had summoned a defensive creature and sent him off to kill. And on top of that I didn't command him to capture any of the attackers. I walked with Twilight and Rainbow until we came to the village itself. Dozens of soldiers lay dead, and a mere five were left alive. Those that were seemed to throwing small vials toward the undead knight. Bottled lightening, fire, and ice spells erupted, but nothing seemed to be slowing the undead knight down. Of course I could see that it had taken some damage, but nothing that would come close to stopping it. The magical attacks were barely a level two, something great against weak NPCs, but nothing against a mid level undead.

"Undead Knight, stop."

It halted its attack. I looked toward the remaining five, "I have gifted you your lives. Leave, and tell all that you come across that Lord Mannulus has taken guardianship over this village, enter it and face my wrath!"

They screamed as they fled. One of the Elves neared me. He bowed his head, "We thank thee. Surely we would have perished if not for thy benevelevent actions."

I nodded, "Thank nothing of it. We happened to see what was happening, I could not allow it to continue," I saw his eyes arch slightly, "However, my services do not come cheap."

He smiled and grasped my hand, "Verily, we shalt ensure thy payment."

I followed him, and began to ask a few questions. As he answered I discovered that he was the chief of the village, the village itself was known as Oppidum, and it was seated near the boarder of the Kingdom of Coronam and the Barbarus Empire. He explained there was a third nation, the Sanctus Theocracy, which apparently was comprised of a nation determined to keep themselves pure, and thusly they refused to allow any demihuman to enter. The Final nail in the coffin was that the name of the planet, was Lutum. I nodded, and followed what he was explaining. The soldiers that attacked were dressed like those from the Barbarus Empire.

I also learned that the currency from Ragnarok itself had value only in the gold. Their own currency seemed to be minted from silver, copper, and a few gold pieces that looked far different than the coins used in Ragnarok. I allowed him to pay me, and I stepped outside. Twilight stood near me as I looked over the village.

"Not that I am one to complain Lord Mannulus, but why are we helping them?"

I looked at her, "Having a village so close to the Temple may be a benefit. If for nothing else than information, but since it appears we will be here for the forseeable future, I believe I would like to see if the village would willingly work along with us. Perhaps we could use them to help supply the temple when needed."

She nodded, "An experiment in governing. That makes sense. Shall we leave a presence with them?"

I nodded, "Perhaps, but not at the moment. Instead, let us allow them the chance to rebuild."


	2. Chapter 2: Magic Duel

_**Lord of Ragnarok**_

_**Chapter 2: Magic Duel**_

Watching the villagers bury their dead I rubbed the golden staff the guild had created. It would easy to resurrect the newly slane, bring them back as they were before their deaths, but doing so might arouse suspicions with a sorcerer who was able to resurrect the dead in a normal state, and not just as an undead. For that reason I left it alone, and instead let them bury and mourn for their dead. Twilight and Rainbow stood near me, neither wishing to leave, but I could see how it was affecting Rainbow.

Sombra the Magnificent had created her parents when he created her, but they had both been guards for the temple. A group of adventurers had managed to get to their posts in the gardens and had managed to kill both of them. From what I could guess the entire grounds around the temple had been brought with us, and that meant that her parents were still buried outside. At the time I didn't have the ability to resurrect them, but perhaps I could now. Well, it would be an idea for later if Rainbow wanted them brought back. Of course performing a resurrection after such a long time would cost much of their life force. They would be incredibly weak for some time.

As I thought about the possible resurrection the sound of pounding hooves caught my attention. Over the horizon nearly a hundred soldiers rode toward the village. I noticed that their armor was far different than that of those who had attempted to wipe the village from the face of the Earth. They neared the village and came to a halt.

"Ho, Villagers, I am Captain Lorica. There has been a string of villages attacked these last few days, and we have traveled from Caput the Capital of the Kingdom of Coronam. We vow to protect this village with our very lives should the need arise," he said.

The chief of the village stepped forward, "Captain Lorica, I am Chief Dux. We thank thee, but we were saved much to the thanks of.." he said before I stepped forward.

"My name is Mannulus, I am a humble sorcerer and adventurer. I happened upon the village and saw their peril. Naturally I felt as if I needed to act."

Captain Lorica gave a nod, "Then you have our thanks."

He dismounted the horse, which looked to be a powerful creature in its own right. He walked toward me and extended his hand. I took it and gave it a shake.

"The pleasure was all mine."

The sound of a single horse was coming toward us, and we turned to see a single soldier. He stopped, his horse breathing hard, and I could see an arrow stuck between the joints of his armor. He dismounted, moving with obvious pain, and like the others his armor was a metallic silver, the symbol of a chimera was engraved on the chests. He stumbled forward.

"Captain Lorica, A great army approaches, less than a day's ride from this very village."

Captain Lorica looked toward the direction he pointed in, and I could see the expression on his face. An entire army, if they were mostly low level warriors and castors, would be well within my power to take care of. After all I had done so after my friends had left Ragnarok. It had been a rival guild, The Mechanized Warriors, that had attempted to lay siege to the temple. Their attack had been about a thousand low level soldiers and three mid level castors. I had used two separate spells on them. The first had instantly killed all of their soldiers, and the second had removed their castor's will to live.

So far many of the abilities that I had in Ragnarok seemed to be here, but I wanted to be sure that I could use them with ease. Not to mention I wanted to see how this army fought. I looked at Captain Lorica again, and I could see his aura. It was powerful, not quite as powerful as Rainbow's but powerful nonetheless. Seeing how he fought would also give me an idea of the potential of humans in this world.

"Lord Mannulus, I wish to hire you."

I shook my head, "And I am afraid that I must decline."

He gave a nod, "Very well, then I humbly request that you continue to protect this village."

I nodded in return, "Of course, I have staked the name of Mannulus upon it. None here will perish by the hands of those attacking."

He gave a smile and then looked toward his own men. Together they mounted their horses, and I walked toward him. I held my hand out to him, and in it I had a single tarnished coin. He looked at me in surprise.

"It's a magical item, and I believe that it will grant you luck."

He smiled, "Thank you, perhaps I won't need it, but I will never turn down any edge that is offered."

With that they rode off, and I felt Twilight near me.

"My Lord, what did you give him?"

I smiled, "Something that will allow me to keep tabs on what is happening."

I closed my eyes, and I could see through his. The coin being on his person was more than enough to allow me to ride shotgun through him. I could feel the horse he was on, see the determined expression of those around him, and then I saw the army. Above them was no less than eight demonic figures. They looked familiar and then I recognized them. They appeared to be Unholy Strikers. Demons that were able to be summoned in Ragnarok and used to attack with fifth level magic. Powerful, for a mid range mage, but nothing really compared to anyone that was a high level sorcerer.

I watched through Captain Lorica's eyes as they rode toward the army.

"Men, punch a way through, and then continue back to Caput. Once there inform the king of the situation and ask for reinforcements."

They rode toward the group, and his men did as he asked. Riding ahead, rushing through, killing as many of the foot soldiers as they could before riding past. I felt an odd feeling of kinship with him. In truth I would do the same most often. Saving those that fought with me and allowing them to recoup. I watched as he summoned skills that he had developed over time and through them he destroyed much of their ground forces, and then moved toward the casters only to receive an attack from the Unholy Strikers. Two of them lanced him with their tails, holding him up, causing mortal wounds, and I held another coin, similar to his, and smiled.

Before I could say a thing I heard him speak.

"Know this, when the man in that village comes for you, all of you, it will be a slaughter."

The leader of the opposing army laughed, "Ha! Be a good dog and die. If you stop struggling I promise it will be a quick death, but those villagers won't have it so easy. No, we will slaughter them all. Choosing to mate with Demihumans, they all deserve death."

"I believe it is time we trade places."

Suddenly I appeared before the group. I stood there, looking them over, and I could see their expressions of confusion.

"Now, I believe that we shall deal with this." Behind me a portal opened and both Twilight and Rainbow stepped through.

"Twilight, Rainbow, neither of you are needed for this."

Twilight looked at me, "My lord, we will not stand by and let you fight without having us here. Besides, if any challenge you they should be strong enough to face us first."

"Pathetic demihumans! Fear for your very lives! We shall cleanse your filth from this land, and paint our armor with your blood!"

"Please give me the command to deal with him," Rainbow snarled.

"Perhaps in a moment," I replied, "Now, you threatened that village, and those villagers are under my protection. You're threatening them has angered me."

They stood there, and I glared at them, "To put it simply, you have invoked the wrath of something far more powerful than you, and you will pay for your mistake with your lives!"

Without warning one of the casters threw a fireball at me, and it struck, doing nothing. And then without warning it redirected itself and the caster screamed as he was engulfed in flames.

"Ah, good to know that my magic redirect still works," I said.

The leader growled, "Unholy Strikers, end this fool's life!"

Three of them rushed toward me, and I held out a hand, stopping them. Before I could do anything Twilight cast a blinding flash that destroyed the three of them. There was a collective gasp from the remaining members of the opposing army. I stepped forward and looked over the remaining casters and their leader. Straightening up I watched their reactions, gauging that they weren't expecting their trump cards to be dealt with so easily. I lifted my hand, and pointed toward their leader.

"What was it that you told Captain Lorica? Oh yes, Be a good dog and die. If you stop struggling I promise it will be a quick death. I make the same promise. Stop struggling now, and I promise you a quick and merciful death. However, should you continue your attack then your suffering will be legendary even in hell."

He brought out a large summoning crystal. I recognized it from Ragnarok as well. It was shaped like a small mouth of a cave, the center a swirling black mass, and he laughed at us.

"I didn't think I would need this, know that you truly are remarkable to cause me to use it! Behond, the very powers of gods are to be cast upon you now!" he threw it and crystal broke releasing a huge demonic presence. Like the Unholy Strikers it was fitted with a metallic tail that could slice through most common armor, but unlike them it was nearly thirty feet tall. A swell of demonic energy surrounded its black frame, and its glowing red eyes looked at me with hatred.

"Unholy Inquisition! Rise up and destroy them!"

I looked at it, and I felt the power. Back when I had just joined with the guild it would have been a problem. It was easily a level seventy monster, but now I shook my head.

"Speechless aren't you! Unable to fathom your folly at the very presence of such power aren't you?!"

I shook my head, "This is it?"

"Incredible isn't it?! Consider yourself lucky! You have the chance to die at the hands of such power!"

I glared at him, "This is so stupid and weak, please tell me that this isn't the best you brought with you."

He looked stunned, "You lie!"

The Unholy Inquisition flew toward me, it's black batwings bating in time as it lifted its hand and drew a sword from the air around it. It swung it down, and I held my hand up again taking the blow. The power of the sword, done in a more physical attack, wasn't bad at the slightest. I waited for a moment and then I laughed.

"So, that's what it's like to be hurt!" I laughed, "Now, I'll defeat this summon of yours with a single blow."

I looked at it, "Cavum Nigrum," I said the basic spell, and suddenly a pinpoint of black energy formed. It began sucking the Unholy Inquisition into it, and after a few moments there was nothing left. I watched as it disappeared completely, and then looked at the remaining casters.

"No...Impossible! Cast everything you can!"

Dozens of spells hit me, fire, lightning, ice, and all of them redirected killing the casters leaving only their leader. He shook as he stood there.

"No, please I… I can make you wealthy! I can give you untold riches!"

"Rainbow, you may have your fun."

She smiled and He screamed as his right arm flew off in a wave of blood. She sped off again and his left arm suffered the same fate. He turned to run and suddenly he found his legs gone from the knees. He screamed as he lay there, and she stood over him. Her hooved foot on his hips.

"The world will be purified with you gone," she said as she pressed down crushing his hips, causing him to scream again. I walked toward him, and cast magic to heal his wounds.

She looked confused at me, "Lord?"

I smiled, "Rainbow, while entertaining this isn't the legendary suffering I had in mind. We want him to know his mistake. Let us take him back to the temple. I believe there is Pinkie's new trap that he can be introduced to.

Twilight shivered as she heard that.

"Wait, please no!"

Rainbow bowed, "Of course," she said.

I opened a portal and watched as she stepped through it carrying him. Once she was gone I walked with Twilight back to Oppidum Village. Once there Lorica was sitting against the wall. From what I could see he had a purple vial next to him. I neared him and pulled a red vial from the small portal where my items were kept. I handed it to him, and I could see his confusion. I gave a nod to the vial.

"It's a healing potion, and it should completely heal your wounds. Although it may take a few hours for your strength to fully return."

He drank it down, and I watched as the visible wounds closed. He stood and neared me.

"Your magical item was a switch place item, wasn't it?" he asked.

I gave a nod, "Yes, I believed that should the worst happen the best way to save the village would be to end the threat."

He smiled, "Thank you. Should you ever find yourself in the kingdom of Coronam consider yourselves honored guests."

I gave a bow, "Thank you."

After watching the villagers speak to Captain Lorica for a moment I began to walk out of the village with Twilight. We exited the village itself and soon I used the portal again, and instantly I felt the burning sensation of the runes as it activated. We stepped through and together we were standing outside of the Temple. Already I could see dozens of trees that Applejack had transplanted. She stood near a section of them, her hand touching the ground, and a moment later I watched as new trees began to sprout.

"Applejack, how goes the transplanting of the trees?"

She looked toward me and smiled, "Purty good. The trees are taking well ta the soil, and that's a blessing. Gotta say that I should have most of the Forest grown within a couple of days, but we should be hidden in the next three or four hours."

"Very good, Keep me informed." I walked into the temple with Twilight and looked at the welcoming sight.

As we walked I heard a sound and looked up to see Lulamoon as she rushed toward us. Her cape was flowing behind her, the wizard's hat on her head was cocked to the side, and her magicians suit seemed to be flaring out as she rushed forward.

"Lord Mannulus!" she shouted as she ran toward me, "I the great Lulamoon have heard that you visited a village outside of the Temple without your most trusted Illusionist!"

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Lulamoon, we didn't need someone to hide our forms, and honestly your other magic is pretty clumsy."

She narrowed her eyes, "Lulamoon the grrrreeeeeaaaaat and powerful Is more than able to deal with you!"

I knew what was coming, and I held my hands up, "No, there is no need for this at this time. Should you want to duel you may do so in the arena."

Lulamoon straightened herself up, "Very well, Lulamoon shall duel with Twilight at a later date!"

I shook my head. Trixieisagoddess had helped in creating Lulamoon, and she had practically poured all of Lulamoon's counterpart into her personality. That meant that Lulamoon tended to be dramatic. Normally, if some of the guild disagreed with one another we would hold a duel between one another. The rules were simple, the first to be bested and fall lost. Perhaps it would be a good idea to have the guardians do the same when they disagreed with one another.

Yes I could certainly see this being used as a way to handle internal disputes. Although it might be easier to simply declare my word as law. As I walked through the first floor I came to the realization that it could be that was what they wanted. The problem was they were alive. Each and every one of them were no longer just digital characters in a game, but instead they were living breathing beings. That being the case I needed to step up and be the leader my guild mates believed me to be, but at the same time I wanted them to think for themselves.

We stopped and I held out my hand toward Twilight, she took it, a soft giggle escaping her, and then I focused on a ring I wore on the hand that was missing a couple of fingers. As I did the ring glowed, and suddenly we were standing in the throne room. I walked toward the throne itself, and I took a seat. Twilight walked next to the throne, and knelt beside me.

As I sat there I began to wonder what else I had access to. There had been a special book that we had created for the game. It had been designed from a fan story of the characters we loved so much, and together we had grinded the materials to make it. I closed my eyes, focused on the book, and reached forward into the small portal that opened. I pulled it out, and as I did a chill ran through me. The book was black, with red stripes pulled taunt across it. There was a form a face on the front, and I could feel the intense dark power inside of it. I opened it to see strange glyphs that seemed to move on the pages. Each one drew in crimson red, and finally I heard the voice from the book. Promises of absolute power, promises of invincible armor for my guardians, promises that if I was willing to learn would make me far more powerful than I was now.

I closed the book, something that took more will than I even knew I had, and Placed it back into the void. I had seen something already, the power it showed, and that was the power to split a soul into pieces. I shook my head, no, the book would not be called upon unless there was no other choice. The door opened and a gray winged equis came into the chamber. Her golden walleyes looked excited, and her postal carrier uniform looked to be in a half hazard state.

"Lord Mannulus! I brought you a message from Rainbow Dash!" she said happily as she handed me a scroll.

"Thank you Ditzy," I said.

She blushed, "aww, you remembered my name!"

I smiled, "Of course I did. I remember all of your names. Each of you are precious to me."

She gave me a bow and then she fluttered up and away from me. I opened the scroll to see it burn and produce an image. The image was of Rainbow with the leader of that opposing army. He was screaming as he was being lowered into a pool of slime. As it devoured him she would give him a healing potion, ensuring that he was going to feel every single second of it. I knew the reason she was doing it.

Her parents had been killed by a rival guild, and specifically by two mages that claimed that all demi human characters were trash. From what I could see Rainbow, Twilight, and all of the others had memories of when they were in Ragnarok. Since that seemed to be the case, and honestly the only thing that made sense, then I could see why she was doing what she was doing. Facing him had been like facing those two monsters again.

I considered that. By Ragnarok's standards I could be considered a monster. I was an equis, specifically one that just a step away from being a lich, and on top of that I was a powerful necromancer. All of that together was more than enough for many in the game to think of my character as a monster. Yet, I wasn't nearly as evil as those two human characters. Even now, with what she was doing, I wouldn't consider Rainbow one either. That man needed to pay for what he was prepared to do, and if what Captain Lorica had said was true they had slaughtered hundreds already.

Unnecessary death like that was unforgivable.

"My Love?"

I looked at Twilight. She leaned toward me, a soft kiss touching the edge of my lips, "You look unsettled."

I smiled, "You have read me well Twilight. I just considered the actions of the man who is enjoying the tender mercies of the temple right now."

She closed her eyes, "Whatever is done to him isn't enough."

I nodded, "I agree. He reminded me of the ones that stole Rainbow's parents from her."

She shook with anger, "Windy Whistles and Bow Hothoof were excellent guards, and both were supportive of every single guardian. Yes, he was cut form the same cloth, and again, what is happening to him is too good for him."

"It is," I agreed, "There is something else I could do. Something that would hurt him on a level far above what he is suffering now, but doing so has risks."

"Would it harm you my love?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No, but it could destroy his physical body. However we would have his eternal soul trapped here forever. Doomed to roam with no peace, no rest, and in eternal agony."

She looked into my eyes, "Lord Mannulus, my love, I believe such a punishment is fitting, if I may be permitted to say so."

I nodded, "I believe you are corrected." I closed my eye and focused on the ring again. I appeared in the room where he was screaming and looked at Rainbow. She brought him back out of the slime, allowing it leave him, and fed him another potion.

"Please stop! I beg you, let me die!" he screamed.

I neared him and thought of what I had learned from the Black Book. I envisioned his soul before me, glowing in a sickly hazy green, and I used my magic to form a spectral dagger. It ran down the length of his soul, causing him to scream in pain, and I split it in half. He wailed in agony as his soul was split into two halves. I took one half and reached into the void again. This time bringing out a blank spell book. I forced the soul into it, and watched as the book began to write itself. Thousands of chapters began to appear in crimson blood as the words form. Chapters speaking about his place, how he was selected to cleanse the world, and then I looked back at him to see his frame curled upon itself.

"Now, you may die," I said as I used my magic to shove him into the pool and let him sink.

Rainbow looked at me. She neared me, and before I could say a word she kissed me deeply. I felt her arms around my waist, her tongue entering into my mouth, and then she pulled back slightly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Get away from my beloved!" Twilight screamed.

Rainbow let go and I watched as she faced Twilight.

"No, I loved him first!"

I sighed, "both of you, calm down."


	3. Mini Chapter 1 - WTF!

_**The Lord of Ragnarok**_

_**Mini Chapter 1 - WTF?!**_

Okay, okay, I knew that I needed to take a moment and figure this out. This world isn't home, I got it. Sure, Ragnarok would allow you have romantic encounters, but it only supported a single dating situation. Granted, you could basically choose any NPC, or even strike up a relationship with another player, but the game would only allow you to have one significant other. I suppose that was the first sign that I wasn't back on Earth stuck in Ragnarok. Twilight, Rainbow, and Solar Flare all three seemed interested in me. The game mechanics wouldn't allow all three to actively attempt to seduce me.

The second was how things tasted and smelled. The neuralace would only allow the most basic of tastes and smells to be accessed, but here I could smell everything, and anything I ate had more flavor than anything in Ragnarok ever had. I looked at the bed I had just been in a moment ago. It was easily the size of the living room in my old apartment, and it was the softest thing I've ever laid on. I glanced at the mirror. I wasn't the same as I had been. I was never an evil person, and Mannulus isn't evil, but I didn't design him to be overly good either. He was more of a force of nature. In a way I designed his behavior after the Fae.

Death and killing didn't bother me. Back home I had a problem killing mice in traps, and I wasn't the one that did the killing. Here, I had killed dozens of men, and specifically killed one in one of the worst ways possible. I still knew things from before, and the core of who I was seemed to be there, but my moral compass was way different. I cared far more about protecting the Temple of Celestia, and of course about possibly finding any of my friends that could be here. I heard something, and turned toward the door to see it open. On the opposite side was Solar Flare. Flame danced across her bare body as she neared me. I began to ask a question when she extinguished the flames.

Her bare porcelain white body was perfect. Her breasts were large, yet they seemed to be perky. Her hips wide, and she looked as though she worked out daily. She neared me, stopping only when she was directly in front of me. She leaned forward. I was the same height as Luna, but Solar Flare was easily a head taller than myself.

"You left me inside yesterday."

I nodded, "I did, there was no call to take more than Twilight and Rainbow. To be honest I could have easily handled the entire situation on my own."

I felt her hand touch my chest. I had slept in my robes, and right now I was thankful that I had. She softly moved her hand down.

"I would have traveled with you, protected you, and I would bare you an heir if you so asked."

I stood there stunned at her words. She moved toward my bed, took a seat on it, and patted the side of it. Her magenta and gold eyes softened as she sat there. I watched as she leaned back, showing off every curve, and I couldn't help but admire the beauty that she was. I was in awe at her grace, and while she was a bit of a pervert, thanks to Mistress Marevelous in her creation. Mistress Marevelous herself had been huge into the entire sub fandom that contained Molestia. I knew that there were aspects of that fan version of Solar's counterpart in her.

"Lord Mannulus, unlike Twilight I have had some practice on pleasing my mate. I can bring you such pleasure, and unlike Rainbow I am more than powerful enough to handle you without the worry of holding back," she looked into my eyes, and I felt an overpowering level of lust rising up inside of me, "Take me and make me yours my lord. Mate with me."

I began to walk forward the door opened and I heard hoofsteps, "Lord Mannulus, I am sorry to bother yo…. WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Twilight shouted.

Solar Flare rolled her eyes, "I was about to mate with my one true love, and I was going to show him that I could do things for him that you hadn't ever read about."

"Leave," Twilight growled.

Solar Flare stood, walked toward her, and smiled, "Very well, Leader of the Guardians, but know this. I have staked my claim, and I will bare Lord Mannulus a child. It is simply a matter of when." With that she walked out and I watched as she swished her tail showing off the well rounded hips with the mark of the sun upon them.

"My Lord…" Twilight began before she looked at me, "If… If you want an heir I will give you one."

I studied her for a moment, "At the moment I had wished to simply take stock in what we have done. Tell me, what is that you needed when you decided to enter?"

She bowed toward me, "Of course my lord. Applejack wished to relay that the forest is complete. It looks as if the forest has been here for several years, and she has reported that some wild life has actually seemed to be entering the outer layer of the forest itself."

I gave a nod, "very well, that will allow to access the other sections of the Temple with ease. This pleases me."

Twilight looked at me, and I could see the confusion on her face. She reached up, and I noticed that her dress was similar to that of Fluttershy's. It was a chiton, granted it was a mulberry instead of white, but she began to unhook it. I stopped her causing her to look confused.

"Twilight, what are you doing?" I asked.

She lowered her eyes, "I want this. I want to be with you, and Solar Flare will not stop until she beds you. I know it. I…. I want to be the one who," she stopped and then she kissed me, "I need to be the one who first took you."

The door opened again and I could see Rainbow looking at her, "So did you tell him?"

I studied them, "Tell me what?"

Rainbow neared us, "We discussed that you are so powerful, and a supreme being, and it would be foolish to believe that you could choose a single wife. We've put our differences aside and wish to court you together."

"I see," I said.

'_WHAT THE FUCK?! Seriously?! I didn't have time for a girlfriend before, forget sex! I don't have a fucking clue! Oh God, they're looking at me, what do I say? Do I put on Barry White, shit does the Temple have any Barry White? Do people still listen to Barry White, oh Fuck they're looking at me, okay, okay, think it through. You got this._' I thought.

"Yes, I see. Very well, I will accept this, with the understanding that it not hamper any of the duties of any guardian."

Rainbow smiled, "It won't," she said.

She moved forward, her slender and athletic body moving far more graceful than I believed she was capable of. Each step she took was followed with a piece of her armor leaving her body. I noticed for the first time the large scar that ran down her side. I knew that she had been wounded when her parents had been killed. But I had assumed that she had been healed completely and fully when the battle was over. I hadn't realized that the wound she suffered had turned into a scar.

She turned the scar away from me, almost as if she was ashamed of it.

"Don't," I said as I reached out for her, "It is a mark to be proud of. It shows your dedication and Loyalty to the Temple."

I felt uncertain, God, this was something that I had never done before. I had never been with anyone, and now this. I had to hope that as Mannulus I would instinctively know what to do and how to do it. Looking at the two of them I realized that every single idea I had of being some kind of porn god was complete and total foolishness. Right now I was just hoping that I would be good. I heard a sound, and the lights brightened for a moment. Twilight and Rainbow stopped as another form reappeared. Like before she was stunningly beautiful, and like before she was wrapped in flame, but this time she looked almost impressed.

"Well, now, I suppose herding would be acceptable. We are Equis after all," Solar Flare said.

Rainbow growled at her, "No one said you could be with us."

Solar Flare looked at her and gave a predatory smile, her fangs showing, as she leaned closer to her, "I've staked my claim on Lord Mannulus, I will have him sire a child with me, and it would be easier for the both of you if I join. If not, then I will compete with you, and I will beat you."

She moved between them, and before either could say a word she lowered herself to her knees. I felt the tingle of her magic as my robes removed themselves, and once more I was witness to the hundred of runes that had been burned into my body. She leaned forward, and a tentitive lick was given.

She hummed softly, "So much power, so much magic, and you shall create powerful offspring. I submit to you Lord Mannulus."

I leaned back onto the bed, and both Rainbow and Twilight moved beside me. Solar Flare seemed to delight in causing me to slowly forget everything I ever knew. Her head bobbed up and down as she caused pleasure to shoot through my entire body. I felt Twilight move my head toward her chest. My hands were directed down both her and Rainbow's body, and there I found a tight warmness that I couldn't begin to explain. Both of them moaned as my middle fingers entered them.

The closest thing I had ever had to any kind of sexual encounter before had been watching a little porn, and this blew that away. What I was experiencing was far beyond any expectation. More to the point it felt right. I felt a bond forming between the four of us, one that I couldn't explain. Something more than just a feeling of lust. I closed my eyes, letting the pleasure cover me. I felt the warmth that had surrounded my shaft move, and then I felt the bodies on the bed shift. Suddenly there was a weight ontop of me. I opened my eyes to see Twilight straddling me. She slowly lowered herself, and the tightness I had felt on my finger was nothing compared to what I felt now.

"Oh Sweet Celestia full of light and grace…" she moaned.

Solar Flare laughed, "Yes, praying to my other self, it makes sense," she purred as she licked my neck, "However, I would rather pray to the flesh."

She kissed my neck, "Rut her my lord, rut her hard, rut her long, make her forget everything she knew, and then rut me into the very ground."

Twilight began to grind her hips, and as she did I felt her drawing me further into her. Her eyes began to roll back into her head as she rode me. Her hands moved to my chest, she leaned forward, her breath was coming in quick gasps, and soon she was moving with abandon. Both of my hands were locked between the legs of Rainbow and Solar Flare, so I could only feel the touches on my chest, her riding me, but it was more than I had believed I would ever feel. Suddenly she stopped, her mouth drew open and I felt a gush of liquid running on me. She almost fell forward, but instead of simply falling she managed to hold herself up. She began to move again, each movement raising my desire. I turned my head to see the look on Solar Flare's face, and then I turned to see Rainbow's face. From their expression, and from how Twilight seemed to no longer be able to control herself I realized that I was in for a long night, and any plan I had of practicing my role as guild leader was simply gone.


	4. Chapter 3: Putting on the Ritz

_**The Lord of Ragnarok**_

_**Chapter 3: Putting on the Ritz**_

_**Twilight's POV**_

Lord Mannulus had given me a gift I never believed I would ever truly experience. I felt so light, as if my entire countenance was lifted as if I had stepped into paradise itself. In truth, I felt as if I had just that. There was a pleasant ache resting between my thighs, and I understood all it stood for. I was no longer physically innocent, but there was something more. I touched the gold band with a single purple sapphire on the top of it. The sapphire was in a six pointed star shape, and I realized that runes around it matched those burned into Lord Mannulus' skin.

As I touched it I felt Lord Mannulus, not as he was last night, buried inside of me, causing me to squirm with delight, but instead as if he were standing beside me. I could almost sense what he could if I focused. I closed my eyes, and for a moment I could see the auras of Lala and Myra. Both seemed to be standing together, discussing something, and I realized that I was actually seeing through Lord Mannulus' gem eye. I smiled but a touch brought me out of what I was seeing. There before me was Rainbow. On her hand was a similar ring, but the sapphire on it was the same light blue as she was.

"You sore?" she asked.

I nodded, "A little, but then that's to be expected," I replied.

She grinned, "It is," she looked past me, almost at the wall, "This is going to take some getting used to. I mean, I guess I'm fine with sharing Lord Mannulus, but at the same time I feel like I should have him to myself."

She leaned against the wall, her light armor changed to a body suit. I took notice that it accented her wings, almost as if just looking at it would will her to fly at great speeds. The golden lightening bolt across her chest seemed to sell it more than anything.

"I understand, but it would seem that having us a herd is something Lord Mannulus is fine with. Besides, we could perhaps each bear an heir for him."

She shivered as she stood there, "I suppose, and I wouldn't be against it. But at the same time I'm not sure how good I would be as a mother."

"Rainbow, Twilight, Solar, Report to the Throne room, now."

I looked at Rainbow, and like myself she heard it. The message was directly from Lord Mannulus. The fact that he was ordering us to the throne room instead of asking meant something was happening that displeased him. Rainbow touched me and a moment later we appeared in the throne room. She held her muzzle as she swallowed back the need to be sick. She would never admit it, but teleportation was one of the few things that disoriented her enough to cause nausea. I saw Solar Flare appear as well, but she had the foresight to dress in armor as she appeared.

"My lord?" she asked.

He stood before us, his great power surging, and I could feel that he was indeed upset, no, there was a word my creator had used once, Pissed. That was what my beloved Lord Mannulus was. He was pissed beyond compare.

"The fools that attacked Oppidum village have dared to disrespect me, to disrespect the Temple of Celestia!"

Solar growled and I felt myself becoming angry, "Where are they? Give the word and I will not only end their pitiful existence, but I will personally raze their homes to the ground."

He raised his hand, "Lala and Myra reported that they were heading in the direction of Oppidum Village itself. The village is under my protection!"

He seemed to calm after a moment, "I am going there, to deal with this. I would rather not have the village attacked again so soon, and I wanted the three of you to be prepared should you be needed."

I shook my head, "My love, Lord Mannulus, I will not stand by and allow you to leave unattended. We are your floor guardians, your guards, and we will not allow anyone the chance to even attempt to harm you."

Lord Mannulus' POV

I took a moment of contemplation, then drawing upon my cult classic movie knowledge base, I said, "Together, then."

This garnered smiles from my three brides. I knew that Twilight, Rainbow, and Solar were all capable warriors and mages in their own right, so their presence on the battlefield would be less hindrance than other forms of support I could conjure up. With that thought taking residence in my mind, I opened the portal I first used to travel to Oppidum the first time, this time large enough for all four of us to slip through easily. Upon drawing open the portal this time, I saw the encroaching raiders.

This time, they had brought a force of marauders and knights and a curious creature who looked human but breathed fire. They had somehow managed to emerge on the outskirts of the village. Thankfully, they hadn't started the slaughter. Yet. Another thing that I noted was the royal blue banner with the sigil of a Gregorian crucifix in white. If this was the battle standard of the Sanctum Theocracy, then it would be easy enough to pick out their forces from range. The reason for their persistent attacks remained a mystery, but I would delve into that when time permitted.

Stepping through the portal, my brides beside and behind me, I felt the now familiar burn of the bodily runes, then met the expected sunshine that lit the exit of the portal. The soldiers of Sanctum Theocracy stopped their march upon sight of me and my retinue, their cavalry corps halting in a braying mass. Soon, a man in bright, mirror finished armor, wearing a tabard bearing the same colors and sigil as the standards I had seen. The plume of his helm was gold in color, possibly the shorn mane of a lion or a roan horse.

"Abomination!" The leader shouted, "I am Paladin Knight of the Sanctum Theocracy, Captain Leonid! You are hereby ordered to take the knee and accept your holy sanctioned execution as punishment for protecting the heathen masses of yonder village. If you do not submit now, we will make your deaths- exceedingly painful."

"That is funny," I retorted, "I was going to tell you the same thing. Now you this: the village of Oppidum is under the protection of the Celestial Temple and I, as chief guardian and guild master of the Celestial Temple, will not suffer any being that threatens that village. But please, if you think you are strong enough, dare make the approach. My guardians and I could use the light work out."

Anger seemed to stretch out over his face as he faced me. He raised a single sword.

"Very well then! We will hold no quarter, and you, abominations shall be destroyed and forgotten long before…"

He never finished what he was going to say. His entire body engulfed in flame, and Solar Flare stepped forward. Her countenance was that of a predator hunting prey.

"Solar, it is rude to disrupt someone when they are monologuing. Perhaps next time allow them to make a complete ass of themselves, and then destroy them," Twilight groaned.

"Oh, please, dearest Twilight," Solar beamed, "this is not a Saturday morning cartoon."

I glanced at her, "In this instance Twilight is correct. I would have preferred to have listened while he dug himself deeper only to be reduced to ash afterwards. Still, we shall allow the next to do so."

Those under his command acted as I believed they would without their obvious leader there. The attack was instant, and I watched as dozens of lower tier mages died from their own spells. I looked toward those smart enough to not attack me directly. Instead one seemed to cast magic on the ground under me. It was a bold move, and I felt the earth quake. Perhaps if his abilities had been more powerful he would have stood a chance. I held the staff my friends and I had worked so hard to create, and I focused on the Earth Magic. Using it I stopped the ground from quaking, and then I focused on the caster that had used the spell. The ground under her became like a bog, and she began to sink. Those that rushed toward her were pulled down as well. I looked back at the others who now rushed forward in combat. Arrows from longbows shot out, and each only managed to break against an invisible barrier around the three of us. I could see Rainbow looking ready, and Twilight's horn glowed. Solar looked ready to lose herself in the blood lust.

"My loves, have fun, any who wish to flee, wound them, but allow them to run. We want the word of what happens to those that dare attack what I claim as mine to spread far and wide."

With that I watched as Solar screamed in delight and took to the sky.

_**Solar Flare's P.O.V.**_

Fire is perfect. It cleans everything. It removes stains of every kind, and nothing is left except for ashes. Oh the times I had destroyed hundreds of soldiers, adventures, and would be heroes for so much as looking at the temple. I do recall one Paladin rushing into the temple, his sword drawn, and his party screaming for him to wait. I remember his running straight into my domain with his pathetic war cry, and then I remember reducing him to ash.

Seriously, what kind of war cry is Leeroy Jenkins? It would appear that many of these soldiers are cut from the same cloth. But most seem to burn nicely, well, except for those that breathe fire. I land near the six of them, seeing their now melted armor sliding off of their scaled skin. A small smile crossed my lips. Hatuibwaris, six of them, and that meant their dragon heritage was all that was keeping them from erupting into flame. One of them shot a small shot of blue flame at me, and I let it dance across my skin. It didn't hurt, but instead it almost felt pleasant. I would have bathed more in their fire but I watched as the one that attempted to burn me turned inside out from exploding.

I glanced at Twilight and saw her using the magic at her command. Rainbow seemed to be content with fighting them hand to hand, and I looked at the last. I prepared to strike, but I saw Lord Mannulus rush forward. He held up his hand, and I stopped. He cast a single spell on the Hatuibwari and it fell forward, unable to move.

"I believe I would like to take this one with us, and see if he is indeed like the Hatuibwari in Ragnarok. If so, he may be of some use," Lord Mannulus said.

"Of course my lord," I replied.

The actions of the army that attacked us was something that happened in Ragnarok. Normally when more common guilds would attack those of us choosing to be Demi human or Undead they would send a smaller force out, to test the waters, and then they would send a standard force. The armies would normally be composed of low level NPCs that could be bought for standard warfare. The remainder would be some of the lower level guild members who would be tested to see if they would be worth keeping. The Temple of Celestia had long since stood against these attacks. Even in the last few months there were a few remaining traditional guilds that would attempt to attack the temple just to see if they could finally crack through its defenses. None of them ever got close enough to be a true problem. The traps my friends and I had set up normally took care of invading forces.

The one thing that I could be certain of now was this Sanctus Theocracy would most likely change their tactics. The next time they attempted to attack it would be more silent, and they would no longer send needless forces. If their actions were similar to that of any of the guilds back in Ragnarok they would send some of the strongest, in the cover of night, and with the commands to silently take out the most powerful being that stands in their way.

Undoubtedly I would need to raise the level of security at the temple. Myra would be the best choice to guard the entrances most likely to be used by would be assassins. Since she could easily disappear into the very cracks of the wall, or even take the shape of some of the statues lining the walls. Plus, I'm certain she would leave no trace of them once she was finished. Then again, I may want to question them. Perhaps using the soul splitting spell would be worth attempting.

I watched as Solar Flare lifted the final hatuibwari onto her shoulder. A portal opened for her, and I watched as she carried it through. I prepared to leave when I noticed the sight of a dozen or so hobgoblins. If not for the jeweled eye I had I would have never seen them. They were from Ragnarok, that much I was certain, and each had weapons drawn. I understood what had happened. The girl I had saved when I first visited Oppidum Village must have used one of the bells I had given her. Of course it allowed her to conjure these hobgoblins to assist the village.

They must have witnessed the opposing army, and they were attempting to lie in wait for them. A sneak attack, one that might have taken several of the foot soldiers, and perhaps a mage or two, but nowhere near enough to stop the army itself. Instead they were left wittinessing what we had done to the army itself. That would be good. Word of our deeds would reach the village. Doing such would only strengthen the ties we had created with the village itself.

I watched as their auras began to drift off, and once they were gone I noticed one last aura. It was a magic caster, a human sorcerer most likely. His level was certainly higher than some of the casters I had seen, but he hadn't cast any magic toward. Instead I noticed a mist, which had remained around the village, completely disappeared. It was somewhat showy, a little hamfisted, and certainly fifth tier magic. For it to be that level the sorcerer would need to be at least a level forty or higher.

"If you are not here to attack, then I have no reason to cause you any harm. Step out to be seen. If you refuse then I will take that refusal to be an act of aggression."

With those words said the lone figure stood. He was indeed human, his red hair and beard were both coppery red. His skin wasn't pale, but instead he had a light tan. He easily stood over six feet, and if I was to guess he most likely weighed in the neighborhood of two hundred pounds. He stayed where he was, his eyes, which were mismatched, never left me. I took notice of how his eyes had one that was red and the other green. One red eye was a tell tale sign of a class of wizards in Ragnarok.

They were often called Hedge wizards, often focusing their magic on communicating with nature, being able to control storms, focus on earth magic, and rarely ever on killing magic. They were typically used as healers and scribes by most guilds. If he had been with those that attacked then he had a head for survival. Of course if he was with the Sanctus Theocracy then it meant that he had either betrayed them, or he was looking for a way to attack. I doubted it was the second.

"Come here, let us converse."

His answer was to turn and follow the hobgoblins as quickly as he could. Unfortunately for him his attempt was far slower than Rainbow. I watched as my winged bride flew toward him and caught him in her arms. I felt pride briming inside of me at how she latched onto him. She pinned his arms so that he had no way of focusing a spell. Doing so would ensure that he couldn't blind her.

She brought him before me, and I watched as he fell to his knees. He looked at the ground, unwilling to look at me. I could see him struggling with what to say, do, or act. Finally he looked up at me. His eyes pleading, and I watched as the first stream of tears ran down his face. He was terrified, and he had every reason to be. Finally he opened his mouth. I expected to hear pleading for his life, sniveling and crying, but there was nothing for several seconds.

"If you're going to kill me, please make it quick. I'm so tired. I haven't slept in days, I've barely ate, and… I just want to go home! I wanted to log in and get my character information out before the damned servers shut down!" he cried, "I just wanted to transfer my files and magical items!"

I looked at him, another player, and obviously someone that either joined earlier, or had left for some time.

"Tell me, hedge wizard, where did you come from?"

He looked at me, surprised, "Ragnarok. It was the last thing I was in before I was here."

I nodded, I could see Rainbow eyeing him, "Rainbow, stand down. He's a Hedge Wizard. He could cast holy healing upon me and it would cause me pain, but it would do little to actually hurt me," I studied him, "You will find no way of logging out. Because, from what I can tell, this is real now."

He looked crestfallen, "I know. They captured me and forced me to join them. They're fanatics, dedicated to exterminating all Demihumans. I didn't want to be part of it, but I couldn't get away," he said as he looked toward Twilight and Rainbow, "They killed Miia. She was my creation, a Lamina I created early in the game, and they killed her before they captured me."

I nodded, "You weren't a high level, were you?"

He looked down at the ground again, "No, I'm a level forty-one Hedge Wizard. I can pull maybe three fifth tier spells a day, and one sixth tier if I'm willing to use all of my MP."

I nodded, "Then I have a proposal for you. You can leave here, travel on your own, and be at the mercy of those that live in this world, or you can stay in this village. I have ties here, and I have staked my name on its protection. If you stay, you will help in defending it, and you will assist those in the village in need. Do this, and if the body of your Lamina still exists, I may resurect her."

His eyes widened, "But how?"

Twilight laughed, "My Lord Mannulus is the most powerful Necromancer to ever exist! Life and death bend at his very will. If he says he can raise your pet snake then he will do so!"

I glanced at her, and she seemed proud. The only thing that I could guess that would have brought this out was the fact that we were bonded now. I held my hand, and she seemed to step back a bit. I studied him for a moment before I motioned toward a dead foot soldier. Solar Flare had gotten him with her first blast of fire, but it hadn't reduced all of him to ash. I focused my magic on him, connecting with his body, reaching out and finding the soul that was still present. I pulled the soul back, and the soldier began to scream in pain.

"NOOOOO! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! IN THE NAME OF COELICOLA LET ME DIE!"

I walked toward him, his legs gone, his right half of his chest little more than a charred skeleton, and I pulled out a blank spellbook. There wasn't much I really planned on getting from him, but whatever it was I believed this would be suitable. I pulled his soul from his body, and then I pushed it into the book. Like before the book began to write itself. The words were in blood, but unlike before the pages took a look of burned leather. I closed the book after a moment, and then I turned back toward him.

"If I wanted I could have healed him, made him whole, and perhaps even wiped his mind and made him a guard here. However, he blindly followed those in charge with the intent of slaying people because of what they are. He deserved no mercy, no peace, but I promise that I will heal your Lamina completely. It will be as if she never died."

He looked at the ground, "You swear?"

Twilight began to say something, but again I held my hand. She quieted down all protests, and I looked at him.

"You have the word of Lord Mannulus. I shall ensure that your Lamina is healed, protected, and in no worse of wear than when you appeared here," I said as I stuck out my hand, "Do we have a deal?"

He reached out to me, and took my hand. When he did a green glowing magic covered our hands, and I felt the binding magic happen. I was bound to my promise, as he was bound to his. If he broke his end the magic would reduce his MP and HP. If it was like in Ragnarok it would continue to do so until his character died. I could only assume that it would do the same here.

"They buried her out on the plain. About a mile outside of that forest that's on the south end of the Village."

I knew the forest he spoke of, and why wouldn't I know it. It was the one that I had Applejack create to hide the Temple. Finding a single lamina wouldn't be hard. I could open my senses to any fresh grave, and then it would be a matter of pulling her soul back to her body. Of course before we began I would need her body recovered. Restoring a body to life while they were buried wasn't advisable. After all, it was likely she would open her mouth, swallow the recently disturbed earth, and suffocate to death.

I touched my head, "Lala, do you hear me?"

'My lord, I hear you fine.' she responded through the magical link I created.

"Good, I'm going to send you an image. It should be a fresh grave of a Lamina. Go and dig her up. Be sure to get every piece of her, and bring her to the village. Do hurry, use the portal if need be."

'Of course my Lord, it shall be done,' she responded through the link.

"My servant will bring her here. Once she has been brought outside of the village I will restore her. I will not do so in the village itself. I would rather not frighten the locals any more than needed. Once I have fulfilled my half I expect the same to be done on your end. Do not fail your end, unless of course you truly do want to court death."

I saw him swallow, shake his head, and I gave a nod, "Very good."

Within a few moments a portal opened, and through it stepped Solar Flare and she was followed by Lala. The viper woman looked upset, and I could understand why.

"My Lord, those that did this…" she said through clenched teeth.

I nodded, "They have paid with their lives."

I felt the energy from the body. The soul was still connected, it hadn't left, and I could only believe it did so because the Lamina had a very powerful bond with the hedge wizard. I let my necromantic magic cover her, engulfing her frame with black energy until it formed her together perfectly. As it was she would be a fantastic zombie if I stopped now, but I had given my word. I then took her soul, and through it I cast a resurrection spell. It was a lower tier, something that would require days of rest, but it should be more than enough to bring her back.

She began to breathe on her own, and I saw his eyes widen.

"She's resurrected. Take her into the village, make a home for yourselves, and do not forget your end of the deal."

He looked at me, "I promise I will keep my end, Lord Mannulus, I am Wainwright the Weary, and I pledge myself to your service, I humbly ask that you teach me so that I may better serve you."

I studied him, "Very well, I will have one of my brides extend a welcome to both of you to the temple, another time. However, now I wish to return home."


	5. Chapter 4: The Unwitting Wizard

_**The Lord of Ragnarok**_

_**Chapter 4: The Unwitting Wizard**_

_**Wainwright the Weary's P.o.V.**_

I had absolutely no idea of how long I've been here. I do know that my first reaction was someone must have pushed turning off the servers back. Of course at the time I had been in my player's home. Unlike a good number of the players of Ragnarok I didn't go full immersion. In truth I didn't see the justification for doing it. It could be played with a smaller scale set up, and that's what I had done. My neuroconnection was through an older system. That system allowed me to see everything that anyone else would, and it would look just as real. However, I only had gloves for my hands, so that meant that I could just feel what my hands felt.

After the countdown ended, and basically all of my menu screens disappeared, I could feel everything. Of course I tried to convince myself that it was still the game, maybe there was an update that allowed older setups like mine to completely manipulate my senses. Looking back on it now I realise how juvenile that thought was. The next thing was something I had also thought must have been an upgrade, and that was for Miia to talk to me. NPCs didn't speak in Ragnarok. Even the most advanced NPCs, with thousands of hours of time dedicated to their creation were unable to speak to anyone.

So, when Miia spoke, and specifically spoke with the voice of the English Dubbed voice actress that was used on the character I based her on, well, I might have freaked out a bit. I tried to contact the Dungeon Master, or game master, although I know most of the old school players in Ragnarok called them Dungeon Masters, and there wasn't a reply. Finally I settled on exploring my little four room hut. I could feel every imperfect piece of lumber that had been used to build it, and I could smell the thick scent of pine and tallow, and slowly some part of me began to realize that this wasn't a game anymore.

I might have gone on like that for days, weeks, maybe even months, but as it happened I was discovered by a bunch of asshats wearing armor and barding resembling that of the people that fought in the crusades. They made their intentions known when they saw Miia. Several torches were thrown onto my player home, and I was forced to run outside with her. She turned on them, using her bow, sending arrows flying at them faster than I believed possible, and it wasn't enough. She killed three of them before one of their spell casters hit her with some kind of spell that completely froze her.

I realized that her weakness to cold had carried over, and in the end that's how they killed her. I heard them joking, laughing, each of them pointing out that if she had been human she might have been worth taking for a breeding que. And then they captured me. I was chained up, pulled behind the wagon, and Suddenly I understood how Ashley J. Williams felt in Army of Darkness. I had been brought before some high up member of what turned out to be the Sanctus Theocracy, and he stated that I would be allowed to live, and my sins of fornicating with a demihuman forgiven, if I chose to join them, and use my magic for their purposes. I had created my character to be a healer, and someone that could use the earth for traps. I originally had planned on getting more NPCs like Miia and using them as defence, but now I wish that I would have gone with the more popular option of creating a dark wizard.

I agreed, and I watched as Miia's body, the same they had dragged behind them, was beheaded, and then they began the process of cutting her apart. The sick bastards knew how to dismember a body with little effort. They had her in pieces when they were done, and then they moved her over to a large pit. I watched as they dumped her into it, and once that was done I was told what we would be doing.

It made me sick. I was watched, closely, and I was forced to move with a scout ahead toward a small village. Maybe it was because I was coming to terms with what was happening, or maybe it was because I figured there was nothing to lose, but I cast a spell causing a magical mist to cover the plains just outside of the village. The scout next to me was killed by a group of hobgoblins, and I didn't say a word. I went with them, explained to the village what was going on, and I promised that I would do what I could to help.

Given the choice between working with psychotic bastards, or helping a group of farmers with kids, I took helping the group of farmers with kids. All I could really do was help them with the basics of setting up traps, and of course the hobgoblins had been aiding the villagers with learning how to use bows, swords, and spears. Even though I knew that there was every chance in the world that they might not listen to me, and I could just be spinning my wheels, I suggested that they build a wall around the village. Memories of an old poem came to mind. Good fences make good neighbors. The Hobgoblins took to the idea, and without question they began scouting trees that would be best suited for building a fort like wall around the village.

As their special guest, and because I'm sure they didn't trust me, I was instructed to go with them. We exited the village only to find a fight brewing between the Sanctus Theocracy and four Equis. The horsefolk that stood there were powerful. I could sense it from where I was, and the hobgoblins seemed to do the same. We held back, and I watched as display of power I had only heard of in Ragnarok. The entire army was burned to ash, and those that didn't burn were destroyed via magic. The hobgoblins began sneaking away, and I found myself unable to move.

The Hobgoblins didn't attempt to force me to move, and I didn't blame them. After all, I had been with an enemy force, regardless of my reasons, and for all rights and purposes they had far less concern with my welfare than that of the village itself. Instead I was left in place, and it wasn't until the leader of the Equis spoke that I was finally shook out of my stupor. I had two choices, and at first I planned on being brave about it. Standing, allowing myself to be seen, but quickly the part of my brain that lived for self preservation screamed that now was the time to run.

And that's what I attempted to do. I attempted to run like a man possessed. I made it six steps before the winged cyan blue one caught me. She lifted me into the air, and I heard her whisper that if I kept struggling she would give me flying lessons right then and there. Of course that was an excellent reason to no longer resist. I became docile and was brought before her leader. When she let me go I looked at him. For several long seconds I couldn't say a word, and then suddenly I felt it simply spill out.

"If you're going to kill me, please make it quick. I'm so tired. I haven't slept in days, I've barely ate, and… I just want to go home! I wanted to log in and get my character information out before the damned servers shut down!" I cried, "I just wanted to transfer my files and magical items!"

He looked at me, his eye showing suspicion, but after a moment he seemed to relax.

"Tell me, hedge wizard, where did you come from?"

I looked at him, surprised, "Ragnarok. It was the last thing I was in before I was here."

The cyan blue one with a rainbow mane was watching me, almost daring me to do something. Smartly I stayed put. I had absolutely no intention of being given a flying lesson when I didn't have a charm, or spell, to use in order to fly.

"Rainbow, stand down. He's a Hedge Wizard. He could cast holy healing upon me and it would cause me pain, but it would do little to actually hurt me," he said as he studied me, "You will find no way of logging out. Because, from what I can tell, this is real now."

I know that I looked crestfallen, "I know. They captured me and forced me to join them. They're fanatics, dedicated to exterminating all Demihumans. I didn't want to be part of it, but I couldn't get away," he said as he looked toward Twilight and Rainbow, "They killed Miia. She was my creation, a Lamina I created early in the game, and they killed her before they captured me."

He nodded, "You weren't a high level, were you?"

I looked down at the ground again, "No, I'm a level forty-one Hedge Wizard. I can pull maybe three fifth tier spells a day, and one sixth tier if I'm willing to use all of my MP."

He nodded, "Then I have a proposal for you. You can leave here, travel on your own, and be at the mercy of those that live in this world, or you can stay in this village. I have ties here, and I have staked my name on its protection. If you stay, you will help in defending it, and you will assist those in the village in need. Do this, and if the body of your Lamina still exists, I may resurrect her."

My eyes widened, "But how?"

His purple companion laughed, "My Lord Mannulus is the most powerful Necromancer to ever exist! Life and death bend at his very will. If he says he can raise your pet snake then he will do so!"

Instantly I felt that of the two companions she might be more dangerous, if only for the magic, and certainly her attitude was arrogant. Part of me wanted to put as much distance between myself and them as possible, but if I could bring back Miia, oh it would be worth it to find out.

He studied me for a moment before he motioned toward a dead foot soldier. The white winged unicorn Equis had gotten him with her first blast of fire, but it hadn't reduced all of him to ash. I watched as he focused his magic on him, connecting with his body, and then what happened surprised the living hell out of me. The body jerked in place for a few moments before the foot soldier opened his eyes and screamed.

"NOOOOO! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! IN THE NAME OF COELICOLA LET ME DIE!"

He walked toward him, his legs gone, his right half of his chest little more than a charred skeleton, and I watched as he pulled out a blank spellbook. I don't know what happened exactly, but I do know what I saw looked like that soldiers soul being sucked out of his body and then forced into that spellbook. At that moment the body went still, and the book itself began to chance. I could see some of it, the dark crimson words, the burnt leather pages, but it seemed remarkably able to work. He seemed to wait until the book was finished and then he turned back to me.

"If I wanted I could have healed him, made him whole, and perhaps even wiped his mind and made him a guard here. However, he blindly followed those in charge with the intent of slaying people because of what they are. He deserved no mercy, no peace, but I promise that I will heal your Lamina completely. It will be as if she never died."

I looked at the ground, "You swear?"

After that I shook his hand, and I made a deal. My grandmother would be so mad at me. She would have told me that I traded my soul for a girl, but I'm not so sure of that. I do know that I traded my freedom. I traded it all for Miia. Miia, looking at her I could barely believe what had happened. I felt terrible. I had tried to make myself okay with what happened by pretending that she was just an NPC. That she wasn't a person, and that it was a game. Of course I had doubts about that the more I tried to log out.

Then when she talked to me, called me darling, and when she took up her bow and tried to protect me from those two dark mages... She hadn't lasted two seconds against them, but she did so because she wanted to protect me. She had a driving need to protect me.

I hated myself a little more. My player home, a simple wooden hut, had been burned to the ground. The only items I had ended up saving were the ones on me, and of course Miia.

Now she was alive again, and me... I was entering willing servitude with an Equis Necromancer. A fucking Beast Folk Dark Magic Necromancer!

Whoever he was, he was powerful, far more than I was. In truth I think that if he was a player, and it was likely that he had been, then he was one of those that lived to play. He had to be at level one hundred eighty. That was the most anyone could level up to, and that meant that he could resurrect the dead regardless of how long, or how, they died.

And that soul collecting thing... That was just fucking weird. My mind would have kept wandering down the rabbit hole if not for the feeling of something touching me. I looked to see Miia, her flaming red hair, her sultry gold eyes, and she smiled at me before she fished my manhood out from the ranger pants I wore. I felt her lick me, and before I could protest she took me into her mouth. Her skilled tongue danced across the skin of my shaft, her head bobbed up and down, and I leaned back feeling the weight of the world leave my shoulders.

Her serpentine tongue wrapped tightly around my shaft, squeezing my length as she sucked and succled me. Miia's eyes locked onto me and a smile spread upon her lips from where she had me in her mouth. I could feel her chuckling; she seemed amused by the pleasure that crept into my visage. Christine would never go down on me. We had dated for three years and yet she had never done anything like this. Granted, Christine was a petty bitch, jerked my chain for a long time, then went behind my back to bang some rando off the street. Miia didn't care about such things. I think she considered Christine as part of the Outside, a world and people she would never know nor understand.

The lamina's ministrations kept me at peak arousal, never taking her eyes off me or her lips off my staff. I knew this wouldn't last forever, as the burgeoning climax that was building in my loins could attest. From the look she is giving me, she seems to be enjoying this immensely. I know I sure am. It isn't long before I feel the well deserved orgasm go from creep to urgent. I don't even get the chance to tell Miia that I'm about to explode before I erupt in her mouth. She takes my load, as heavy as it seems and swallows every ounce.

"Mmmm," she crooned, "darling, your essence issss sweet! I could spend all day drinking it."

A knock on the door caused us to scramble to get dressed. Miia pulled on her shirt and quiver of arrows. I pulled my ranger pants up, and the door opened to show Tukor standing there. The Hobgoblin gave me a nod before looking at Miia.

"The Boss said that she would like for you to make some more of those traps for the south end of the village. We're giving you a lot of trust, so don't go making me regret it." he said.

I nodded, "I won't and thank you for the home."

He waved us off, "It's worth it. Having a Hedge Wizard living here is a big help. You can do some pretty decent healing spells, and knowing where some of those herbs are located knocked our search time down by a few days."

With that he turned around, "And by the way, You both might want to spend a few minutes cleaning up. We Hobgoblins have a keen sense of smell, and I can smell what you've been doing. So, unless you want the rest of them to know, wash off."

Miia laughed as he left. She filled a small basin of water, and then she wet a cloth and handed it to me. I followed suit and cleaned up a bit as she swished some of it in her mouth and then slithered to the door to spit it out. Walking out I began to think about a few things. If my player home was exactly like in Ragnarok then I would need to get there again. Under it was a few things I had collected in game. One of which was a fossilized dragon's claw. That fossil had been able to cut through most mid level armor, and honestly in game it had saved my but a time or two. There was also the war hammer.

It had been something of a special prize for anyone completing the Leeroy Jenkins quest. Which honestly was running through a hatchery of dragon eggs and grabbing a roasted chicken from a split. The quest was something most players had never finished, and only a small fraction of those that did discovered the entrance to an old Dwarven Stronghold. The entire thing had been designed to look like Lonely Mountain from the Hobbit. Which made sense because of where the quest took place. It was in a cave at the top of Odin's Reach, the tallest mountain in Ragnarok, and Odin's Reach was based on the Lonely mountain itself. Getting into the Stronghold allowed the players to select what treasures were there. Ragnarok rewarded the players, and common treasures would respawn.

Gold, gems, some basic armor, those things would respawn every time someone played, but Rare Magical Weapons didn't, and as it so happened I found some rare magical weapons. Well I found a rare magical weapon. Sturmrytter, according to the information panel, was crafted by dwarfs in order to fight off dragons attempting to steal their gold. It couldn't kill a full grown dragon, but a small one was no problem for it. Naturally I could have used it earlier in the quest, but having was certainly well worth the effort.

If it was brought with everything else, then I needed to get it back. If things went from bad to worse then I needed the extra help it would provide. I put that thought on hold. First things first I needed to get outside, and see what I could do to help. Stepping out of our new home Miia and I walked toward the gathering of the villagers and hobgoblins. I saw Tukor, Luzon Tuk, KonKor, and Gudjag working at positioning the cut down trees into a strong wall. Each one of them was their own person. Tukor was dressed in animal skins. His muscles were well definied and he was lifting a log in each arm as he carried them. Luzon Tuk carried his long bow with him, and he was dressed much like a ranger from Ragnarok would have been dressed. KonKor was chubby, usually complaining that he was hungry, but he seemed to be well versed in how to build things. And finally Gudjag himself looked to be a good head taller tha the other hobgoblins, and he was dressed as a blacksmith.

We moved in with helping and as the day wore on I heard one of the villagers complaining.

"Damn it," he swore.

"What's wrong?" Gudjag asked.

The villager leaned against the wall, "My daughter just told me that the something had got into the barn again. She said whatever it was had chewed through six bags of grain. If this keeps up we're not going to have enough for winter."

"Think it's rats?" Tukor asked.

He shook his head, "Normally I'd say yes but we haven't seen any."

Miia looked at me and then back at him, "I'll check for you."

He gave her a smile. Perhaps it would just be some crafty rats after all.

_**Temple of Celestia**_

_**Throne Room**_

_**Mannulus' P.O.V.**_

Finding another player, even one that I didn't actually know, gave me some hope. I didn't want my friends to be stuck out in the world believing themselves to be alone, but if I could get my name out there, get the name of the Temple out there, and if they were around then I could hopefully reconnect with them. I leaned back as I looked into the mirror before me. I hadn't been focusing on what I was doing, but I took back to it.

Oppidum Village was building a wall around itself, and it pleased me to know that they were taking steps to protect themselves. I placed the mirror back form where I had pulled it and then I brought out the two spell books I had bonded the souls of those two individuals to. The first opened and I could see all that was written about his life. He had been called the Verse of the Sunrise. His entire purpose was in destroying demihumans, and he was a fanatic about it. Yet, I saw much of what the Sanctus Theocracy was built on. From what I could see there was at least two powerful mages, one holy, and one dark, that helped rule over the Theocracy. If what his soul said was correct they were on par with me.

Could I destroy them, possibly, but I would need a well thought out plan, and unfortunately it meant leaving Solar Flare behind. I understood it would hurt her, but she was far too eager to rush into battle, to crush her enemies, and I didn't want her strength to be a liability. Twilight would be useful as backup, and Dash would follow orders, but perhaps Luna would be the best at coming up with a plan. She was as experienced as her sister with war, and in truth she had a head more suited for strategy.

I heard the door open and I looked to see my three brides. I placed the book back where it had been.

"Lord Mannulus, my love, you called for us?" Twilight asked.

I nodded, "That I did. It is time we discovered more about about the outside. From what we've seen there are others similar to us, at least in appearance. I think that we need to send ambassadors out into the world, each to connect with the Kingdom of Coronam and the Barbarus Empire."

Solar Flare watched, "You'll want to send those of us who are able to deal with commoners."

I nodded, "I will. Rainbow, I want you, Fluttershy, Lala, and Maxine to go into the Kingdom of Coronam. While there you are find out what you can about the power structures of the Kingdom. Look into how the population is treated, and attempt to blend in. Stay with others similar to us."

Rainbow nodded. I looked at Twilight and Solar Flare, "We will sit up a similar time for the Empire at a later date."


	6. Mini Chapter 2 - Feast for the Foolish

_**The Lord of Ragnarok**_

_**Mini Chapter 2: Feast for the Foolish**_

_**Pinkie Pie's P.O.V.**_

Looking at my calendar I felt a jolt of joy pass through my entire body! The Feast of Fools was almost here! I loved this day! Sure, it hasn't been the same since Lord Cosmic left, but it's still fun! And Lord Mannulus always enjoys the feast! I looked at the cupcakes I was making, this time I left them in the oven longer, no more violator slimes for me, nopearooni! I pulled them out and they were perfect. I set to adding the frosting and then I felt my tail shake. Looking around I stepped to the side and heard a thud as Applejack slowly picked herself up from the floor.

"Pinkie, Ah swear, that slime ya'll made is 'bout ta enter inta a world of hurt! Ain't nobody 'bout ta touch my neithers 'xcept fer the fella I choose ta claim!"

I grinned, "Sorry! But maybe you should've knocked first?"

She looked at me and shook her head, "Really? We're family, and ya'll want me ta knock first? How 'bout ya jest teach that critter that Ah'm off limits."

I shook my head, "Sorry I can't do that! If I make an exception for you then I've got to make one for everybody, and that's no fun! The only ones that don't have to worry is Lord Mannulus. Maybe you could come with him when you need to come see me, or just send me a message?" I asked.

She looked like I had just told her that she should dunk her head into Temple's waste runoff.

"Nope! Ah Ain't gonna try that message thing with ya again! That was plum scary the first time! I heard ya, and then I heard… him…"

I smiled, "Oh, he's harmless unless someone releases him, and then he's bound to the temple, and to me, so it's not like he could actually do anything to hurt us," I giggled, "Although it would be fun to see the halls full of chocolate cake soup again!"

She shook her head, "Nope, Ah'll risk that critter of yours. The worst it will do is try ta get ta ma goods."

Smiling I went back to baking, and then I looked at Applejack, "So, what are you bringing to the feast?"

She looked at me for a second and then shrugged, "Figure that Ah'd bring some apple fritters, maybe make an apple pie or two, and course Ah'd make some baked fish and pulled pork fer those that want ta eat it."

I thought about that. There was a bunch of us that lived here that needed to eat meat. Maybe I could make a meat pie? I shook as I thought about that. Putting meat into pie didn't sound so good. But putting pie and cake into a roasted pig might be fine! We could stuff it full like a pinata and then when they cut into it, they'd get a big piece of chocolate cake!

"Pinkie' ya'll 'right? Ya kinda got a funneh look on yer face."

I smiled, "I'm fine Applejack, say, do you mind if I help with the pork? We could make a roasted pig and stuff it with cake and pie!"

She grinned, "Ah guess, not sure how much the others might like it, but I figure it cain't hurt none."

**Lord Mannulus' Bedroom**

**Twilight's P.O.V.**

"Sweet Celestia full of Light…" I groaned as I felt my love.

What we were doing was so dirty, and he was being gentle, but it felt like I could be split apart so easy! I felt my dock getting sore, the friction from having in my tail hole was both delightful and painful. I heard a soft moan and looked to see Rainbow behind Solar Flare. Where Rainbow had gotten that false phallus I will never know, but one thing for certain is that Solar Flare obviously enjoys this. I can see her pushing her hips backward, her moans becoming stronger, and the way she looks at Lord Mannulus. I know that she wants him to do this to her. I felt him move me, turning me over, and then I looked into his eyes. I saw compassion, lust, and love there. I wanted him to finish, but instead the sound of knocking stopped our moment together.

Lord Mannulus pulled from me, and I felt so empty.

"This had better be important," his voice boomed.

"Sire, it is," came the voice of Luna.

With that we quickly dressed, Solar looking a little more upset than the rest of us, and after a moment the door opened. Luna stepped into the room, her royal chiton clung to her perfectly, and she studied the four of us for a moment.

"My Lord, I have come to inform you that the Feast of Fools is preparing to begin. As the head of the temple you will need to oversee it."

I watched as he smiled at her, "Actually, this year I believe we could do something different."

I felt a bit of panic as he grinned, "The last time we held the Fest of Fools we had only ourselves. This year I wish to invite guests, and specifically I wish to hold it at a different location."

Luna looked at him for a moment, "My Lord, if you plan to include Oppidum Village, then perhaps it would be best to rethink it. The village itself is undergoing repairs, and I fear that the villagers might not understand the customs behind the feast."

"Then we should incorporate that into our plans for the Feast of Fools. If Oppidum is a protectorate of The Celestial Temple, do you think it wise that it holds traditions it does not share with those under it's interdiction? Besides, I think you may have underestimated the villagers some. While we are new to this realm, I feel that the village denizens would welcome some reprieve from their recent troubles. And it would be good if the Temple Guardians were to step out from the Temple Grounds every now and then. Don't you think?"

"Far be it from me to question My Lord's wisdom," Luna said, "shall I have a messenger deliver news of the Feast down to the village?"

"Please do. And inform the other Temple Guardians of this recent development. Except for Pinkie Pie. I will inform her myself."

"My lord?"

"I have a feeling that any other besides myself will be in dire straights should they enter that mare's domain without advanced warning. Given her new pet and it's penchant for grouping ponies in unmentionable places, it would be best if I go to inform her. "

"I understand, My lord," Luna said, "I shall make haste to deliver this news and send forth a messenger."

"Very well. There is no need to make haste about this. If your task should take more than- an hour, that will be more than sufficient."

"Yes, my Lord, very well."

Luna gave a quick look into the room, seeing myself, Rainbow, and Solar there. Her brow crinkled in the way that it does when she is upset, but she said nary a word. She bowed to Lord Mannalus, then left the room. After that, My Lord disrobed again and asked, "Now, where were we?"

**Temple of Celestia - Fifth Floor**

**Luna's P.O.V.**

Opening the door to Lady Fluttershy's domain was a respite from what I had almost witnessed in Lord Mannulus' chambers. My sister had once against taken something wonderful from me. True, I did not act upon my desires, and true my sister was one who put how she felt open for all to see. Yet, here she was, part of a herd with regular access to Lord Mannulus whenever she so chooses to be. Still, there may be hope. It is obvious that Lord Mannulus is open to herds, and I am more pure than my sister.

Perhaps knowing that he could claim that purity would be enough to garner his interest. Neigh, I should not think as such. Lord Mannulus is a fair and just ruler, and it is obvious that he cares for all of us. He never left us, determined to stay with us despite the other supreme beings leaving. I believe he would take me as a herd mate, and the way is to simply show my interest. Perhaps at the Feast itself? I could make my intentions known.

Having a decision made on the matter I approached Lady Fluttershy while she spoke to her vorpal bunny. Angel chittered with her, and looked toward me several times. Powerful as I may be I knew better than to arouse the wrath of the famed Doom Bunny. I cleared my throat and watched as the guardian of the fifth floor looked toward me. She gave a small smile, gathered Angel into her arms, and walked toward me.

"Good morning," she said in her soft voice.

"Indeed, it is a pleasant one. I have come bearing news. This year's Feast of Fools will take place in Oppidum Village. Lord Mannulus wishes for us to attend," I stated.

"Oh, my, Ummm, wouldn't he want one of us to remain to watch over the temple?"

I shook my head, "Neigh, he has undoubtedly issued that responsibility to Lala and her maids. The temple shall be in good hands. Besides, I believe it shall be acceptable for you to leave your floor in the hands of Angel. I have no doubt that he would do a fine job of preventing those foolish enough to enter to continue any further."

She nodded, "You have a point. Angel, would you watch the floor for me?"

The Vorpal Bunny chittered with her for a moment and she smiled, "Yes, I will bring you back a carrot, and I will see if there is a female suitable for you."

She turned toward me, "Do you want me to assist you with getting the others?" she asked.

I looked at her for a moment, "Perhaps, if you wish to contact Lady Rarity that would be of great assistance."

She nodded, "Of course. I'll let Rarity know, and then we'll meet everyone on the first floor."

**Temple of Celestia - First Floor - One hour Later**

**Lord Mannulus' P.O.V.**

I looked as my Floor Guardians gathered. There was a truly magnificent feast prepared, more food than any of us could ever truly hope of eating in a single evening. Everything from the decadent desserts to roasted pig was gathered. I could hear an amused chatter among them, and I waited for a moment more. Part of the Feast of Fools was something I designed with Sombra. The moment it began I opened a portal and I watched as NPCs that normally worked in the kitchens, holding cells, and as low level guards gathered behind them. Each of them was dressed in classic Jester outfits, including the bells hanging from multi tiered hats. One stepped forward.

"My Lord, news of the Feast of Fools taking place outside of the Temple has reached us, and as such, we are prepared to move everything."

I nodded, "Good, proceed."

With that they gathered the tables, the food, and walked through the portal I had opened. I watched as most of them, mainly wild fairies, carried the food and danced. I knew what was coming and as I stepped through the portal with my guardians I heard the first stirrings of the song.

Listening to the song I looked at the villagers as they stared in amazement. I knew that Luna had informed them, and all of them had managed to gather some of their own food for the festival, but I could see the surprise on their faces as they looked at the huge surplus of food that was presented to them. The wild fairies that had brought the tables, and food, forward gathered together at a stump, which one touched causing it to grow twice as large.

I stepped atop the makeshift stage and looked at those gathered.

"Villagers of Oppidum, I welcome you to the celebration held every year at the temple. Eat, drink, make merry, for today is a day of foolishness. Allow tomorrow to worry about what is to come."

With that I stepped down, and I watched as the villagers began to gather at the food. It was likely there would be some becoming sick, after all the food was quite rich, and I was certain none of them had eaten anything quite so rich before. Still, I couldn't help but smile at the action of them together. As they ate, danced, and sang I felt a hand. I turned to see Luna touching my arm.

"Yes?" I asked.

She studied me for a moment, swallowed what must have been nervousness and then apparently steeled her resolve, "Lord Mannulus, I wish to join your herd. I love you, I have practically worshipped you, and I would gladly bare you an heir," she said.

I looked into her eyes, "Luna, I am fine with that, and you have my permission to do so, but I ask that you remember you are not only joining a herd with me, but also with your sister. I know the two of you don't exactly get along."

She nodded, "True my lord, but it is my wish."

I smiled, "very well, then enjoy the feast with us, and my I have this dance?"

I took her hand, allowed my right hand to move to the small of her back, and slowly we waltzed across the town square. I could see the joy brimming in her eyes, and after a moment she kissed my lips. I felt the hunger in it, and I returned it. After a moment I stopped, and looked at her.

"While the Feast of Fools does allow fornication, I believe it would be best to wait until after we have returned to the temple."


	7. Chapter 5: Adventure Time!

_**The Lord Of Ragnarok**_

_**Chapter 5: Adventure Time!**_

_**One Week Later - Flumen Subjicite *Capital of the Barbarus Empire***_

**Mannulus' P.O.V.**

The conversation that I had with Twilight, Solar Flare, Luna, and Rainbow had not gone over well. All four of them respected my decision to set up as an adventurer in order to gain knowledge about the possible threats to the temple, but at the same time they insisted that I send two of them in my stead. I explained that it would do no good to do so. After all, as the head of the guild it would be cowardly of me to hide away from possible danger.

In the end I agreed to allow one of them to accompany me as a warrior. With that decision made Rainbow had gathered her armor, and her sabre. The fine bronze sword was curved beautifuly, in the handle was a single gem, glowing red, that allowed it to turn into a flaming sword of death, and in the hands of Rainbow it was a masterful tool in experienced hands. She touched the armor that she was wearing.

It was chainmail, something I insisted on, but designed by Sombra for her specifically. It was light, stronger than steel, and a darker shade of blue than she was. Her helmet was more ornate than I would have preferred. A golden helmet that had the same runes in it that covered my body. I realized that she had asked for it to be made by Hephaestus, our weapons maker. Much like his name sake Hephaestus was a near deity that worked as a blacksmith for us. He created every weapon used by all of the Temple of Celestia, and in truth none of his work had ever been beaten. In a few ways he was just as thoroughly scarred as I was. I had helped create him, with Clopmaniac, and together we had given him the same backstory as the greek god he was based on. The biggest difference was that he did not have a wife.

After being with my four brides, I wondered if I did him disservice by suggesting that we not give him a bride. After all, Clopmaniac had wanted to pair him with Stephine. In some ways I could see the two getting along well. Perhaps later I could get them to spend some time together. I saw Rainbow waving, and I turned my attention to her again.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought," I said.

She smiled, "It's fine, so, do you want to join an adventurer's guild?"

I nodded, "Yes, that's very perceptive of you," I replied, "I believe that joining one would allow us to discover more about the area, and at the same time it would give us the chance to build on our supply of currency for this world."

I looked at my reflection in a store window. My own appearance was disguised as a black mage. The midnight blue overcoat did not feel warm, the woolen mask that covered my mouth and neck felt light as silk, and then there were the dark yellow goggles. The entire look had been something I had blatantly stolen from Final Fantasy, but it was worth it. In that game the black mage was the master of all dark magicks. And of course there was a subcategory for such a mage in Dungeons and Dragons along with Ragnarok. In a way it made me feel more comfortable staying within my class. I could have created magical armor that would allow me to jump classes to warrior class, but it would seem so redundant to do so. Not to mention that Rainbow was one of the best warriors to exist in all of Ragnarok. Sombra had really gone all out on her creation, and his dedication was very evident now.

After stopping a merchant we asked for the location of the local Adventurer's Guild, and we were informed that it was down the street, on the left, and that we would not miss it. Following his directions we found ourselves in front of a large building, that had several dwarves fighting on the outside of it. Stepping inside I saw a few half elves conversing with *grasswalkers, two wolf-demons quietly speaking to one another, and then a small handful of Equis that seemed to be gathered around a table. Seeing them made me feel better about coming here with Rainbow.

A few of them looked in our direction, and one of them smiled toward us. Although in truth I believe he was smiling at Rainbow more than myself. We walked toward a large wall filled with various notes, pictures, and writing that I could barely make out. Some of it was written in common, thankfully, but there was also quite a bit obviously written in something I had never seen before. I watched as one of the Equis walked toward the wall, selected a paper, and carried it to a counter. He placed it there, and informed the half elf behind the counter that he, and his group, wanted to take this job.

Seeing what he did I selected a job at random, and I walked toward the counter. Not to take his place I walked in front of a Grasswalker that was dressed in a temple maiden's uniform, which was little more than a white piece of cloth that was stretched behind her neck, over her breasts, and then into a unitard that covered her quite well.

"We would like this quest," I stated.

She looked at me, and then at Rainbow, "I'm sure you would, but neither of you are registered with our guild. If you want to register, you will need to fill out the proper paperwork, give a blood seal, and then test your power with our mirror of revealing."

Rainbow looked at her and snorted, "Yeah right kid," she said.

The 'kid' looked at her, and smiled, "If you want to be like that, then you can take your washboard chest, flat ass, and snide face right out of here."

Rainbow practically growled at her, but I took her hand, "Relax," I said before turning toward the Grasswalker, "I assume that you must be fairly high in this guild, to feel so relaxed at speaking like that to two possible recruits."

She leaned back, "You could say that. My name is Cynthia, I'm the guild master here, and if you want a spot then you need to apply like everyone else."

I nodded and she handed me and Rainbow both applications. Fortunately both were written in common, and so thankfully there was no problem with filling them out. Rainbow's mane, and tail, were covered by the chainmail and helmet, so with the exception of her color, which was slightly different, she could go under another name. I had mentioned this to her, and to my surprise she decided on a name herself.

"Okay, so Veneficus the dark mage, and Windy Whistles the Adventurer. Just add your blood seal please," she said.

I cut my thumb, slightly and let a single drop of blood hit the page. For a moment nothing happened, and then the page turned black, rolled itself up tight, and seemed to become stuck to the counter. Rainbow did the same with hers and I watched as it turned a bright blue, rolled itself up, and almost hovered over the counter. Cynthia looked at both, then at us, and motioned us toward a large mirror.

"Okay, focus on your true self, touch the mirror, and it will tell us what level you should be at," she said.

Rainbow touched it first. I had been afraid that the mirror would reveal what we actually looked like, but instead it simply revealed our images. Regardless Cynthia looked shocked as Rainbow touched the mirror and her full image appeared.

"Okay… Well you're easily at level one hundred, maybe more, but the mirror only goes to one hundred… You next," she said pointing to me.

I stepped up, touched it, and the entire mirror turned black. Arches of gold lightening erupted from it, moans sounding like the damned itself echoed from within it, and she pulled my hand away.

"Both of you, come with me now!"

We followed her up to her office, and after a moment another grasswalker brought in what looked like tea cups, a tea kettle, and a pile of cookies. She motioned toward them, and Rainbow took a cup, a cookie, but I remained seated.

"So, here's the problem. Both of you are powerful, too powerful for the beginning class, and I can't raise you above that without you going on a quest first. On top of that you're both easily pass me," she sighed, "I'm a level sixty, and I take pride in that, because I've worked my butt off to get there. But you two, both of you are powerful enough that I'm sure you could beat me with a minimal amount of trouble. So, I doubt that you want to take orders from me."

I looked at her, smiled, and leaned back, "I don't want your position," I said.

She looked relieved, "That's good to hear," she replied.

"And personally, I don't care what your level is. As long as you pay the bounties, allow us to keep the treasures we find, minus the Guild's percentage, and supply us with adventures, we will follow your rules."

She nodded, "That goes for you too?" she asked pointing at Rainbow.

"Sure, just don't be eyeing Veneficus," Rainbow replied.

"Good enough. Okay, I have to start you out at Bronze level, but I've got a Bronze level adventure that might be to your liking. We've got a ruin about a days run from here. The ruin is a fallen city, and from what I understand it's full of Orcs. We need it cleared out. The emperor has hired the guild specifically for the job, and apparently he wants to reclaim the city for the empire. Clear it, and there's a hundred gold and fifty silver for you. Of course any treasure, and weapons, you find are yours, minus the ten percent for the guild."

I nodded, "That sounds fine. We shall leave shortly," I said.

"A quick word of warning, kids," Cynthia called out as Rainbow and I made to stand, "don't underestimate the orcs. We've had this bounty pinned to the wall for nearly a year now. I'm surprised the emperor even knows it still exists. And the reason why I'm giving this job to you two is because less experienced adventurers have tried and never come back. We used to have a silver ranked human who did nothing but slay goblins and orcs. Some of the stories he used to tell are frightening, even for me! As dumb and disorganized as orcs may seem, they quickly make up for it in cruelty and numbers. I don't know if you'll find _Orcbolg_ out there, but if you do, ask for his advice and **heed it.** The last thing I want to have happen to a pair of adventurers like yourselves, as advanced as you are, is to go missing in action, presumed killed."

"Understood," I said, "while orc hunting is not in our usual wheelhouse, Windy and I have faced threats in not inconsiderable numbers. We will, though, be taking precautions to mitigate the possibility of disaster. And I think a fact finding mission is order, as well."

"Thank Varfen, some actual _intelligent _adventurers!" Cynthia cried, "The Guild has a veritable treasure trove of information about all the creatures that roam the world. Talk with my sister, Claudia, down there; she'll get you what you need, that way you won't go ill prepared."

We walked out, and headed down the stairs. I wasn't sure which of the grasswalkers was Claudia, but regardless I felt it best to find and speak to her. Getting downstairs I realized that finding Claudia was far simpler than I had believed it to be. She was similar to her sister in stature, like her sister her rabbit ears were tall, but her ears color were an off white where Cythina's had been a rich brown.

She looked at us, looked behind us and nodded, and then motioned for us. We followed her into a large room filled with books. Once inside she led us to a table and took down about six scrolls.

"So, are you two taking the Orc Mission?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yes, Cythina believes we should be able to handle it."

She looked over me for a moment before handing me the largest scroll.

"That's the information we have over Orcs, specifically the kind that is rumored to be at the ruins. Know that all orcs are able to deflect most magic, or at least magic that is equal to their own strength. So, almost all orcs can deflect first and second tier magic. Third tier can get through your garden variety orc with little problem. They are weak against fire, and they have a taste for any kind of meat," she said as she opened the scroll, "Also, the stronger the Orc the craftier they are. I'm not saying intelligent, because even the strongest orc can be fooled by a green behind the gills newbie, but they are crafty. They can wait in the shadows and pounce on unsuspecting adventurers. They will use basic traps, and they will attack in numbers if they can."

Rainbow looked at her, "So, most of the orcs there should be garden variety then?"

Claudia shook her head, "No, if that was the case I'm sure at least some of the adventurers would have made it back. Even if just to tell us that they didn't want to do it," she said, "I'm certain there's got to be at least one powerful Orc there. How powerful I'm not sure, but it's obviously crafty enough to catch adventurers off guard."

"I see," I replied, "Then it makes sense for us to keep our guard up at all times."

She nodded, "It would. If you make it back I can promise you that you'll be reviewed for the next level, at the least."

With that we stood and took the scroll with us. I studied it for a moment, and I noticed that the information on it was a sort of hybrid between Ragnarok and Dungeons and Dragons. Like Ragnarok the Orcs seemed to be capable of using some basic weapons and skills, but like D&D they had the ability to have limited casters as well. There was a possibility that the Orc that killed the adventurers was a magic caster, however poor of one was to be seen, but it was possible.

I also noticed that according to the scroll they were similar to D&D in the sense that they liked to take females, of any race, hostage and force them to birth new hybrid orcs. I glanced at Rainbow. There was no way I was going to allow some dirty orc to touch her. We left the city of Flumen Subjicite, and headed toward the south toward the edge of the Empire. According to mission information the ruins were once a city, the name long forgotten, and few had seen it.

Those that had stated the city had a large stone wall, expertly crafted to be a barrier to intruders. In the wall, on the right side, was a huge hole where something had smashed through it. Unfortunately that was where the information died out. None had been past the wall of the ruin to know what the inside looked. There was no map, not a single description, and so that meant that Rainbow and I would be going in blind.

In a way it reminded me of the hidden dungeons on Ragnarok. Sombra the Magnificent, Trixieisagoddess, Clopmaniac, and myself would usually go as a small group to explore hidden dungeons and get the loot from them. I had wished that we could have gone to Odin's Reach for the Leeroy Jenkins Mission, but Trixieisagoddess had gotten sick, and she wasn't able to play. It didn't seem right to go without her, so we decided to forgo it.

Still, I felt this was familiar enough, at least in concept, that it shouldn't be that hard. A ruin filled with Orcs was something that normally went to level thirty or forty players. It was challenging for them, but if they pulled together a decent team of at least three could clear it. Regardless I knew that I couldn't get too complacent. The last thing I wanted to do was get Rainbow hurt. Granted, I knew she was a warrior, and I knew that she was strong. In truth Rainbow was at level One Hundred eighty, just like I was. The differences was that I was spected into magic, necromancy, dark arts, and unholy artifacts. Rainbow was spec'd into warrior, bartering, and charisma. Sombra wanted her to be able to fight, get the best deals on weapons, and charm guards into looking the other way.

I shook my head as I realized I doubted that he wanted to spec her into enjoying having a four way. I cleared my head. The last thing I needed was to think about her, moaning, pleading, begging for me to make her my mare. Instead I focused on what was coming. It was obvious that once we got to the city we would need to scout the area first. Rainbow would be best suited for that. She could fly over, getting a good look at the layout.

Once she did that she could let me know what she saw, how many orcs she noticed, and where the largest numbers were. Once she did that we could plan an attack that would deal with a good number of them each time. Since they were weak against fire I could cast a third tier fire spell at them. Maybe dragon's breath. It was large enough to get at least fifteen to twenty enemies at once. Rainbow could pick the others off with her sword, letting it burn through them.

It was a decent plan, so I figured it would be the best option we had. As the night approached I saw the outline of the wall of the ruin. We neared it and I could see an engraving in the stone. Something that was worn well past the point of being legible. Whatever it was, there must have been something about the city. I tried to study it for a moment, and finally I shook my head. Without casting a spell to reverse the effects of age on it there was no way to make out what it said. And in truth there was little reason to do so.

It was dark enough that going into the city now might help us sneak past some of the orcs, but since the mission was to clear them out I doubted that was what was wanted. Instead I looked at Rainbow and pointed above. She looked back at me confused for a moment before she stepped forward.

"Why do you want me to fly?"

I smiled, "Because, my love, I want you to see the layout of the ruin. We may need to bed down for the night, and if there is a place close enough to the wall, that isn't occupied, or at least has a lesser number, we can claim it, rest, and then began clearing them out in earnest in the morning."

She grinned, and with that she took off like a shot. I marveled at how fast, and high, she flew. Within seconds she was back beside me.

"Okay, the ruin is a city, and it's about fifteen miles wide by ten miles long. There's around two hundred stone homes and buildings. I spotted what looked like an old blacksmith shop, but I can't really tell because the roof was collapsed in. Near the gate is a small stone building. It looks like there's no light, and I didn't see anything stirring inside of it. Now, there's a bunch of those orcs toward the middle. It looks like they've got six buildings, decorated up with rib cages and skulls from all sorts of things," she said.

I nodded, "Okay, then we take the first building we come to near the wall. Once inside I'll ward and secure it. Once I'm sure it's safe enough we'll bed down for the night. When we get up we'll start orc hunting."

She nodded, and together we ventured into the ruined city. Once past the wall I saw a small stone home. We walked into it, and the powerful smell hit me. The stench of rotted meat, unbathed skin, and festering boils hung heavy in the air. I looked around and thanks to the goggles I could see in the darkness. Even though I used them to disguise myself the goggles were a fun item that L0rd0f7hunder had won from a low level dungeon. They were magically enhanced to allow the wearer to see without glare in the day, and able to allow the wearer to see perfectly at night. There wasn't any other special power to them, but in this case they were quite useful.

I spotted a fireplace and used a first tier fire spell to ignite the rotted wood in it. A moment later it sparked to life, and the room lit up some. That caused quite a commotion from the current occupants in the home.

"FIRE BAD!" one screamed.

"KILL IT! KILL FIRE! SMASH IT!" the other bellowed.

"Wow, real eggheads aren't they?" Rainbow groused as she touched the red gem on her sword and slashed through one. It's head went flying, causing it to fall, and the other turned just in time to see her.

"MEAT!" he, I assumed, screamed as he ran at her.

She slashed him, again I assumed, through his stomach, then she let him, once again I assumed, fall to the ground. We listened, and there were no others nearby. We climbed the old stone stairs to the second floor, and there was a small collection of broken swords, some pieces of armor, and a few shields. But there was something else that caught my eye. Near the wall was a bed. Untouched, unsoiled, and perfect for the evening.

I quickly warded the house, causing all sound to disappear, making the house seem uninteresting, and finally to cause anyone that wasn't Rainbow or myself to burst into flames if they touched it. Once that was done I walked with my bride to the bed, and stretched out. She crawled into it with me, scooting against me, and I felt her relax.

"You don't think that I have a flat ass do you?" she asked.

I smiled, "No, I think that its perfect in its own way. Now, let us rest. For tomorrow we kill orcs."

.

"Okay," she said. I felt her trying to relax, and I rubbed between her wings. She let out a soft moan.

She turned toward me, and I could see the look in her eyes, "You know, it's just you and me now."

I glanced at her, "Yeah…"

She grinned brightly, "I won't say anything if you go with Solar, Luna, or Twilight by yourself. Because I know that you'll take a little time to make them feel special. So, want to make me feel special?"

I smiled, "Of course, my pretty mare."

*Grasswalkers appear almost childlike. They typically have animalistic ears, normally that of rabbits, and also tails from the same animal. They are nimble, quick, powerful in their own right, and usually their perceived age is far different than their actual age. This is something most Grasswalkers take advantage of. Typically Grasswalkers are classed as thieves and rogues. Their light steps, and nimble responses, make them perfect for sneak attacks, tomb raiding, and silent assassin missions.


	8. Chapter 6: Be Very, Very Quiet

**Lord of Ragnarok**

**Chapter 6: Be Very, Very Quiet, I'm hunting Orcs**

**Ruined City - Stone House - Upstairs bed - Rainbow's P.O.V.**

I didn't want to admit that what Cynthia said had gotten to me. I knew that I didn't have the body that Twilight, Luna, or Solar Flare had. My ass was small, my teats were small, and I couldn't count on an hourglass figure to draw in the stallions. I was far more of a hard body than I was a bombshell. Albeit, the way Lord Mannalus handled me, you wouldn't know. He made me feel like a real mare, like I was the only female in the entire universe. Also it kind of helped that he was _hung._ My plot was sore for weeks…

But the pleasant euphoria after a good rutting quite thoroughly negated that pain. Lord Mannalus and I went at it like a pair of teenagers in heat. (Which I kinda guess we were.) I don't think my womb could be filled with anymore of his seed, so when he proposed we catch some sleep after his fourth (my tenth, maybe?) orgasm, I accepted without provision. Chasing down and exterminating orcs was not going to be all that difficult for the pair of us, but going into the fight exhausted would serve no one.

As we slept I found myself in a dream that didn't feel all my own. I saw a familiar shape and a moment later I saw Luna. She moved toward me, and my dream took a more definite shape. I looked at the library that was in the Temple, a place where Twilight loved to go, and she offered me a seat. I took it, and watched as she took one across from me. She leaned back, and studied me for a moment.

"The news of the orcs has troubled Lord Mannulus some. He is not afraid of them, not in the slightest, however, he is unsettled in one aspect," she said as she studied me, "He read what the orcs here do, and he fears that they may attempt to claim you."

I scrunched up my muzzle in disgust, "I'll kill myself before I let one of those dirty things touch me!"

She nodded, "As would I, but then we shouldn't have to worry so. Your sword is capable of handling them quite well. And from what I have seen in your, and Lord Mannulus' memories, they are quite unintelligent. Regardless, I shall monitor your adventure, and if I feel that you need my assistance I shall open a portal to where you are. At which time I shall send my sister, whom I shall inform that a wicked orcish female has attempted to lay claim to him. I believe that would be more than enough to have her level the entire area in a bout of fire fueled carnage."

I laughed as I thought about it. The truth was that Solar Flare really would lay waste to this entire ruined city if she believed that there was an orc female that had attempted to have her way with our husband. I was certain that we didn't need the help, but I was glad that it was offered anyway. I felt the dream change once again, and this time I saw Twilight sitting across from us. I glanced at Luna.

"By the way, Luna," I said, "I hope you're ready to get laid like no mare has ever been laid before."

"Why, praytell?" Luna asked.

"I'll give you a hint: it's as long as my leg." I teased.

"What is as long-" Luna started, then a blush swept across her muzzle, "Rainbow Dash, su-surely thou jests?"

I just held a smile and let her keep her illusions. For a little while, anyway. Twilight smiled at us, and I studied her for a moment, "Is she really here?"

Luna nodded, absently looking at the distance, "As long as your l…"

I absently wondered if I had broken her when Twilight cleared her throat.

"Rainbow, I doubt that I have much time before Luna ends this dream, but I took a moment to research something about your sword when you left. It will ignite and burn, but if you are flying with it, and you manage to keep it ignite it right before you stop the sword has a special aspect which will send fire flying from it like a dragon breathes flames. It will coat whatever it touches, and that fire won't go out until you touch the gem again."

I smiled, "Good to know, not sure how useful that will be if it becomes a fight inside though, but still, good to know."

She nodded, "Oh, and if there is a library there, please, get any books that are in good shape, we could use the knowledge contained in them."

I looked at her, "You know this place has been abandoned for a long time, from the looks of it a couple hundred years, and it's likely that any books, or scrolls that might have been here are rotted away to nothing."

She got a pained look on her face, "Oh, that's terrible, so much knowledge just gone, still, if there is any that survived, please bring them back."

With that the dream began to dissolve, and far too soon I found myself stirring away. Lord Mannulus seemed to be waking up as well, and from the look of it he had a refreshing night as well. The two of us dressed, my chain-mail once against lay against the body suit I had worn. The helmet I pulled onto my head fit snugly, and thanks to Hephaestus I knew that it would not break, or bend, unless whatever struck me was far above my level.

The two of us walked down, leaving the broken armor, swords, and shields lying where they were. None of it was any use to us, and in truth most of it would simply slow me down. I looked toward Lord Mannulus as he indicated the direction I had told him about. I nodded, and we began working our way toward the middle of the ruined city. As we neared the center the stench hung heavy in the air. It was so thick that I could taste it.

The smell of rotting meat, festering boils, long unwashed skin, decaying animal skins, and finally the musty smell of arousal hung in the air. All of it making my eyes tear up. I looked to Lord Mannulus and I could see that he seemed displeased by it, but he was continuing on as if it didn't bother him. Part of me wondered how he had such control, that he could get through this smell without wanting to gag. I might not be the kind of mare that felt the need to primp and preen, but when I got back I was so going to go to Rarity's floor, and I was going to use her spa. I was going to wash until I pruned up, and then I was going to have her spa maids clean me again.

"MEAT!" a voice boomed out.

"FEMALE AND MEEEAAATTTT!" another voice cried.

The sound was followed by dozens of voices as they began to surge out of the buildings ahead of us. I didn't see a few, or even a couple of dozen, but instead there was at least sixty of them. I felt the air charge with energy and I looked at Lord Mannulus. He had bought a new staff for this adventure. It was scaled closer to a lesser leveled sorcerer, but he explained that the reason for it was that while he had no problem destroying our enemies, he didn't want to cause too much collateral damage while doing it. Seeing the number of orcs I realized what he meant. If he used his full power he could level the ruined city.

I watched as he unleashed a spell toward them. The fire spread out, engulfing them all, causing them to scream in pain as they burned into nothing. I looked at the burning flesh, and after a moment it ended revealing smoldering skeletons laying in the street. I had heard Lord Sombra the Magnificent talk about how they had cleared a dungeon full of goblins, and how it was Lord Mannulus that had unleashed his dark fury on them.

I had wished that they could have taken me along, but seeing this now, I understood. He hadn't even done this against those human soldiers, instead he had defeated their weak monsters, but here, here he burned the orcs into nothing. He looked at me, and under the woolen mask he wore I knew he was smiling.

"Let's check the houses. There may be some treasure, maybe even some decent weapons."

I nodded at him and together we began to search the set of houses the orcs had spilled out of. Mostly there was nothing but broken weapons, ruined armor, and in one building I saw a mare. She was an Equis, like Applejack. Her eyes had been blinded, and she whimpered as I neared her. I could feel the terror rolling off of her, and I could smell the colossal amount of seed that had been put into her. I heard hoofsteps behind me and I turned to see Lord Mannulus. He neared her, whispering softly, and she continued to whimper. I felt magic gather and then I heard the link between Lord Mannulus and all of us at the Temple.

"Luna, go down into the vaults, summon Umbra. When you do I want you and Umbra to come here, to me. Open a portal, and hurry," he said.

"My love, is there something wrong?" she asked.

"There is, but it is not with us. I have need of Umbra's special talent, and I have need of yours as well. Hurry, I want you here in less than five minutes."

Less than two minutes passed before the portal opened and Umbra stepped through followed by Luna. I gasped as I looked at Umbra. I had never seen him, yet he looked like Lord Sombra the Magnificent. The difference was the horn and eyes. Lord Sombra had a red crystalline horn that stuck out of his head, and his eyes were a green and red, indicating the dark magic he had. Umbra's horn was a soft blue, and his eyes were a jade color of green.

"Oh dear, I see the reason to call me. Tell me Lord Mannulus, what is your wish with her?" he asked.

"Determine the extent of damage the orcs had done to her," Lord Mannulus said.

I watched as Umbra touched the mare, she whimpered and tried to scoot away, but he gently held her there. His own armor, a copy of Lord Sombra the Magnificent's which was black and silver, shined softly. After a moment he looked at us, and then specifically at Lord Mannulus.

"Her hips are broken, her reproductive organs have suffered tearing, brusing, and other signs of multiple rapes at one time. Her anus has split to the point that if she does not receive medical care she will die in a matter of hours. My Lord, she is on the brink of death."

I watched as Lord Mannulus looked at Luna, "Tell me how far gone her mind is."

She nodded and touched the mare. I watched as she screamed, fell back, and hugged Lord Mannulus tightly.

"They raped her for days! They killed her stallion, a human, and then they raped her for days! She's in there, hurting, scared, and wishing for death," Luna sobbed.

I watched as Lord Mannulus hugged her. His hands running soothingly down her back, trying to remove the hurt from what she had witnessed, and I felt so angry. For a moment I wanted those Orcs alive again

"Take her back to the temple, heal her, remove what memories you can, safely, and then make an offer to her. She may stay, become a servant, or we will let her go where she wants. If she chooses to go, make the suggestion of Oppidum. I believe a simple life may suit her well."

Luna nodded, and slowly Umbra lifted her in his magic. To me it appeared that he did so ensuring that her hips would not be displaced any further. They stepped through the portal, and the moment they did it closed. Lord Mannulus stood, and there was a feeling of vengeful wrath rolling off of him. He stepped back outside, looking for another orc, but there wasn't one. With no other choice we continued forward, and there ahead of us was a huge manor made of stone. Like the rest of the ruined city it looked to be long abandoned.

The smell of death and rott hung heaviest over it, and Lord Mannulus didn't attempt to sneak into it. Instead he pulled his golden staff from a small portal, pointed it toward the door, and whispered a single door. It blew off of the hinges, and then slammed somewhere deeper into the manor itself. He stepped into it, not waiting, and I could hear him seething.

"I know you're in here! Come out you bastards! Come out and face me! Face the very hell you've brought on yourselves!"

There was a low chuckle, and I jumped out of the way. The orc that landed was far larger than the others. It stood head and shoulders over Solar Flare, and she was about seven foot tall. Its loin cloth didn't cover everything, and what I saw there was as big around as my thigh and it smelled so bad I wanted to gag.

"Puny meat has brought a new female, I will breed her, make new orcs, eat puny meat, maybe let puny meat see me breed female before I eat," it said.

"Like hell you will," Lord Mannulus said. I watched as he cast a lower tier magical spell only for it to reflect off of the orc. It laughed, and then Lord Mannulus grinned, "So, you're strong enough to take it huh? Okay, fine, Dragon's Breath!"

The moment he cast it Lord Mannulus ripped away the woolen mask and opened his mouth. A bout of green flame shot out of it. I watched as it covered the large orc, and it screamed. It ran back, trying to hide, only I wasn't going to let it. I flew toward it, igniting my sword, and I slashed it hard, at the groin, and I was met with the sound of a wet slap as what he tortured that poor with hit the floor. He screamed, his voice rising an octave, and then I jammed my sword into his head. I twisted it, and let go. He stumbled, fell, and I walked over to grab my sword. I pulled hard, and finally it came out. Lord Mannulus stepped up behind me.

"Lets check to see if there are anymore, if not then we can search this place over and see if there is anything worth taking."

**Ruined City - Abandoned Manor - Lord Mannulus' P.O.V.**

What the Orcs had done affected me more than I wanted to admit. There was a primal urge inside of me screaming that I hunt down every single orc, every last one, not just the ones here, and exterminate them. That part of me was demanding blood for what happened to that mare. I didn't know her, she wasn't part of those I considered close to me, but regardless that part of me burned in fury. What I did to that giant orc was nothing compared to what I wanted to do. Part of me wondered how much of that was from the way I created Mannulus.

I wondered if that could be it, could that be the reason, but the more I thought about it the more I felt the same. Before coming here I would have been upset, and I would have wanted the ones responsible to be taken in, but I don't think that I would want to destroy them all. At least I hoped that I wouldn't have wanted to destroy them all. In truth I didn't know. It made me wonder how much of myself I had lost. I still remembered things from before, but my moral compass was far different. I still knew good and evil, but my definitions of them had changed.

Evil was anything that hurt another for no reason. They hadn't been provoked, they weren't acting in self defense, but instead they were acting out of malice. They hurt and attacked because they could. Thinking of it made my blood boil, and it caused me to feel the need to lash out, but instead I calmed myself. I didn't want to lose control with Rainbow near me. Instead we began to search the manor. The building was huge, and there were dozens of rooms. I noticed that a good many of them had been used to stuff various body parts, but as we continued I found the entrance to the basement. Going down I found it less macabre and something far more interesting. I commanded a light, and there before us were satchels of gold, jewels, armor that wasn't ruined, and even a sword with a dark blade. Walking toward it I could feel the odd power rolling off of it. The blade was magical, that much was certain, but what kind of magic I wasn't sure. I cast a detection spell, and from that I could tell that it dealt with monsters, but how I still didn't know. I would need to be back at the temple, and there I could use some of the artifics we had that would let me run a much better test on it.

I looked at Rainbow and together we began gathering up the loot. I looked at one of the bags, and the idea came to me. I could create a bag of holding, which would allow me to carry massive amounts of materials, and it would never be any heavier. I found the strongest looking bag, and I began to weave the magic into it. After a moment the entire opening turned black, and then I dropped a single jewel into it. I reached inside, and after a moment the coin came out with my hand. I dropped the coin inside, turned it upside down, and tapped the bottom of the bag.

When I did this the coin dropped out on its own. It was good enough, and so we began filling it up with the treasure and armor. It took us hours to fill the bag, and when we were done the bag of holding was starting to bulge out. Taking the next best bag I could find I repeated what I had done, and we had a second bag of holding. Much like the first we tried to fit everything into it. When we had finished filling the two bags of holding up we stuffed the remainder of the gold into my pockets, and then we began the trek back to the city of Flumen Subjicite.

Most of the trip back was mostly uneventful. There had been a small group of thieves, but a fire spell cast behind them was enough to make them decide that it would be far better for them to find a different mark. Upon arriving we made our way toward the guild, and both of us realized the time. We had to hope the guild was open, and if so that they would direct us toward an inn that would take us.

Getting back we saw the guild was closed, but Cynthia was outside. She waved us down.

"I didn't expect to see you back this soon. I hoped I'd see you again, but I was expecting it to take a little longer," she said.

I looked at her, "We didn't mess around. After we rested for the night we took out the Orcs. In the process we did find quite a bit of armor, loot, and a couple of weapons."

She nodded, "Okay, I'm not going to reopen the guild for the night, but just down the street is Ferocactus' inn. He's a decent guy, and I'm pretty sure he will rent a room to you for about six copper pieces," she said as she handed me six pieces.

"We could pay," I started to say, but she shook her head, "Call it an advance on tomorrow. Go in, get a room, and I will come and get you in the morning."

We made our way into the room, and once inside Rainbow and I settled down. The bed was soft enough, although the room was practically heaven compared to the abandoned house we had slept in the night before. I felt Rainbow snuggle up to me, getting her body as close as she could before she fell asleep. I watched her, admiring her lithe form, and then I too felt the siren's call of sleep.

The morning brought an awakening by a small grasswalker jumping onto the bed and shouting good morning to us. I held my tongue, slowly got up, and was soon followed by Rainbow. We looked at Cynthia who took a seat at the table. I took the first bag, turned it over, and tapped the bottom. When I did the the treasure began spilling out. For the next ten minutes it spilled onto the floor, under the table, and around it a good deal until I tapped it again. She looked at the amount of gold and jewels there.

"There's more in there, and the other bag is just as full."

She nodded, "Okay, well you've certainly earned yourself a silver ranking. Let's gather this up, put it back in there, and then we're going to go back to the guild, into the vault, and we will take ten percent there. After that I would suggest that you take that and put it somewhere safe."

"We have somewhere safe where it can be stored," I stated, "some of the weapons we acquired there are in need to some slight repair but nothing that can't be handled."

"Oh, really?" Cynthia asked, "I was going to suggest a local blacksmith…"

"Is he affiliated with the guild?" Rainbow asked.

"She is, and she gives excellent discounts to guild members." Cynthia answers, "but you sound like you have someone else you prefer?"

I nod and reply, "I know a blacksmith who handles magical items and weapon repair. I will need his services to assess a piece of gear we found in the abandoned manor. I am unsure if your blacksmith will have the requisite skill to do so."

"Good point," Cynthia said, "Elota is many things as a blacksmith but she isn't trained in working magical weapons and armor."

Cynthia then stood and we followed likewise.

"Well, not time like the present. Come on; I want to see if we can get the guild treasurer to eat their scales!"

_**Wainwright the Wearys' P.O.V.**_

_**Oppidium Village**_

It had been a quiet morning thus far. Miia and I had slept in, considering that the night before we spent a harrowing few hours dealing with some reticent goblins in Old Man Riccio's wheat field. Miia had herself wrapped around me, which was fine because she was laid out in the line of the sunlight. She warmed up like a campfire, so I was nice and toasty given how cold I was last night. I think I was dreaming of cottage cheese and midget mud wrestling until a knocking came at the door.

"Excuse me," a woman's voice said, "is this the home of Wainwright the Weary?"

"Fuck me," I groaned and this was enough to stir Miia.

"Oh, will I ever, Darling!"

"Tempting," I moaned, "but we have a visitor. Could you see them, please, while I get dressed?"

"Of course, Darling," Miia said, uncoiling herself from around my body, "and then later, I will ravage you within an inch of your life."

"Again, tempting," I murmured, then dragged myself from bed to make me presentable.

In the fifteen minutes that I was preparing myself, I heard snippets of conversation between Miia and a local farmer woman named Aelo. From what I could hear of the talk, she needed a hedge wizard to see if her farmland was going bad or been cursed.

As I finished up with my clothing, I began to wonder what kind of curses one could lay upon a plot of land. Most curses were directed at living targets, though technically speaking, plants are living things. Even so, a curse would require certain conditions to be met in order to activate, or at least those that I knew would need that.

Finally dressed, I strode in the sitting room with Miia and the half elf woman, Aelo talking somberly. When the farmer saw me, she stood swiftly, performed a bow, then spoke with a breaking voice.

"Wainwright the Weary, I have need of a hedge wizard," she spoke, "my crops are disappearing and I know not the reason why. That farm is my livelihood! If I cannot get a proper harvest in before the Autumn breaks upon these lands, I could starve! Please help me. I have coins for recompense."

"Madame," I started, "if your very livelihood is your farm, then you need those coins more than I do. That said, you should hold onto them; you'll need them later. That said, I am on the case. I promised Lord Mannalus that i would help around the village and that exactly what I intend to do."

As she fumbled her words to say thanks, she hugged me. I looked towards Miia and she wore an understanding and sympathetic face. Time to prove myself…


	9. Mini Chapter 3 - Mistakes and Lovers

_**The Lord of Ragnarok**_

_**Mini- Chapter 3: Mistakes and Lovers**_

_**Village of Oppidum - Miia's P.O.V.**_

Watching Darling I'm reminded of the reasons I love him. He's carefully checking the crops of the local farmers, and I can see the tender care he has with each plant. He almost communes with them, and I know from experience that those tender hands treat everything he cares for much the same. I smile, knowing that he has every intention of finding the reason the crops are disappearing, but at the same time it's almost as if he is reassuring the very plants that they are in good hands.

I watch him for a few more moments before I return to work on the arrows I've been making. The hobgoblins have been attempting to teach the villagers how to handle long bows, and as such, since I'm skilled at blacksmithing, they've asked me to make arrows for them. Most of the arrows have been simple things. There's quite a bit of iron ore around here, and I've taken to using the forge that was in the village to melt it down, refine it, and pour it into molds for the arrow heads.

The problem is that the iron itself is pretty brittle. It works, but I have no doubts that one or two uses is all that we'll get out of them before the heads snap. Still, it's something I don't mind doing, especially since Darling asked me, and also it's allowed me a chance to look for the materials for a special arrow. I was surprised to find the materials, all of them, but there's only been enough for two arrows. Both are black, as the deepest and darkest part of the night, and both weigh next to nothing. They're strong, but it's the special ability in both that makes them so special.

They're dark tempest arrows. And because of that they can call on the very destructive power of a hurricane when fired. I've only ever had one, and I remember that I used it on a dragon for my Darling. It wasn't a big dragon, and the dark tempest arrow made it more angry than anything else but it was enough to get its attention off of my darling, and that made it rush after me. I don't know if these will be better or worse, but I know that they will make short work of Trolls and Orcs.

I look up again to see a confused look on my darling's face, and finally I can't help but slither over to where he is.

"Something wrong Darling?"

He looks at me, smiles, and then shrugs his shoulders, "All the plants seem to be able to tell me is that whatever is happening is going on under them. I'm wondering if it might be a rabbit burrow under the various gardens and fields. If that's so then we could clear it out, and at the same time it would give the village some much needed meat. But the ground feels wrong for it to be that. It feels a little too warm," he replied.

I looked at the ground, and then I touched it. The warmth is pleasant. It makes me yearn to just stretch out on it, and let the heat radiate up to every part of me, but at the same time I know that the villagers need this food. We need this food, and if we can't grow it we will be in deep trouble come winter. I glance at my darling.

"Maybe we could see if there's a cave somewhere nearby that could be the opening?" I asked.

He nodded, "I thought about that, but if its a burrow I doubt that either of us would be big enough to go into it," he replied, "And if we just killed the rabbits, it might help the crops, but it would be wasting all of that potential food for the villagers."

He had a point, but it didn't feel like the heat that would come from rabbits, even a large group of them. It felt like something bigger. The warmth emitting from the ground was cause for concern, too.

"Miia?"

"Yes, Darling?"

"Could you take a quick scout around, check to see if there's any rabbit warrens nearby? I don't think it's any adorable but voracious rodents, but it wouldn't hurt to check."

"Of course, Darling, but will you do in the meantime?"

"I have some ideas I want to try, mainly with the water. Aelo, where do you draw your water from?"

The half elf woman answered, "I have a well dug. My late wife and I dug it out when we first moved here."

"Excellent! I have a jar I'm going to lend you. This jar has enchantments that will tell me if there's any parasites, poisons, or other anomalies in your water. Could you fill it for me?"

"Of course," Aelo replies, taking the jar and heading to her well.

"See?"

"I do, Darling. While you do that, I shall search the perimeter for rodents and other nuisances."

"Please do," my Darling says, and as I leave I see him return to a meditation pose. Quickly leaping the oaken fence of Aelo's farm, I slither around it's edge, looking for warrens and mole dens. My tongue and other senses tell me that there are a few dens nearby, but the creatures in them are staying clear. How curious… I don't expend any arrows from my quiver, as all the animals seem deathly afraid of approaching the farm itself.

When I return, My Darling is inspecting his Analysis Jar, looking a little alarmed. As I approach, he looks up and gives me a wan smile.

"Anything for you to find?" He asks.

"Nothing," I answer, "there are a few mole dens and a rabbit warren or two, but they are deathly afraid of encroaching. Why would that be?"

"I don't know, but I have an idea. Okay, Aelo, what I'm going to do now is charm the water in my jar with a detection charm."

"What will that do?" Aelo asks.

"It will tell me if there's something below the surface of your farm. There's a warmth that Miia and I can feel and- that is unusual."

"Unusual?" Aelo ponders.

"Unless there is a hot spring below us," I answer, "then any warmth that's there could mean something more sinister."

"Which is what we're about to determine," My Darling says, then spills the now charmed water on the ground. I watch as the water is absorbed into the ground. My Darling scrunches up his face in concentration but it isn't long before his eyes shoot open in deepest alarm.

"We have trouble," he begins, "part of what the plants have told me is that they're getting destroyed from their roots up. And the detection charm tells me more and it's not good."

Aelo then asks, "What is wrong?"

"Wyrms," My Darling says, "your farm is infested with wyrms!"

I saw Aelo look at him disbelieving for a moment, and then the panic set in, "Wyrms, you mean Dragons?! Gods and goddesses, what can we do?!"

My darling looked at her, "I can deal with it. It will take a bit, and I have to travel to reclaim something, but it should make short work of the wyrms," he looked at me, "Miia, do you feel up to revisiting our old home?"

I nodded, "Of course darling, I'll get my bow ready."

As I began to gather my things I saw Luzon Tuk near us. His long bow was in his hand, and he had a quiver full of the arrows I had made. Granted, Gudjag was just as skilled as I was, perhaps more, when it came to blacksmithing, but I knew how to perfectly balance the arrows so there would be minimal dipping as they flew. He nodded toward us, "do you need another hand? I am certain that one of us could be spared if you needed help in traveling and retrieving an item," he said.

I looked to my Darling as he looked at the village, at the great wall Luzon Tuk and the other goblins had helped the villagers build, and then he shook his head.

"No, the village needs you, and the others, here to help in the protection more. Besides, if it is just Miia and I we can move quickly and quietly."

He nodded, and I felt relieved. It wasn't that the help would not be nice, but I wanted to spend time with Darling alone. I finished gathering my bow, my arrows, and a small collection of potions that my darling had made, especially healing potions, and I slithered toward him.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded, "I am, oh Darling, do you know what day it is?"

He looked a little confused, "Uh, I know we've been here for a while. I'm not sure how long exactly, but a while," he said.

I grinned, "Happy Valentine's Day darling," I practically sang.

His eyes widened, and then he smiled, "Well, I suppose this adventure could double as a date. It's a shame that it leads somewhere less than pleasant…" he began before I kissed him and stopped him.

"Enough of that. I'm with you, and we have each other. It is a good day, a wonderful one, and I believe that as long as we are together it's a perfect one."

He smiled, and I felt my heart soar. We began the trek from the village, and though there was dangers, I was prepared, he was prepared, and we had time to be together.

**Temple of Celestia - Sixth Floor - Spa**

**Twilight's P.O.V.**

I moaned as the steam filled the room. Across from me Rainbow leaned back spread legged, her towel open, and a soft snore erupted from her. The entire day was given to us to enjoy, and our husband Lord Mannulus, insisted that we use the spa, relax, and that we would celebrate Hearts and Hooves together properly. I saw Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy talking, and I could hear Fluttershy asking about the Chaos Spirit that resided inside of Pinkie.

I'd only seen Discord released one, and that was more than enough for me. He somehow managed to bypass every spell, every trap, and those same gifts were given to Pinkie as well. I knew that Fluttershy was interested in the Chaos Spirit, but I wasn't sure why she was. Still, I let the steam relieve the tension in my wings and back. I looked toward Luna who was attempting to sit without leaning from side to side. Lord Mannulus had welcomed her fully into the herd, and part of that had been buggering her backside.

I will say that she took to it every bit as well as Solar Flare, although Solar seemed to have far less trouble sitting properly. I couldn't be sure, but if I was to guess Solar had practiced some. If that was the case then it would explain how she was truly able to enjoy without the faint pain and burning sensation afterward. Still, it was nice to relax, and even nicer to see my friends, and herdmates in some cases, being able to be themselves without worry.

_**Temple of Celestia - Sixth floor Spa - Men's Side**_

_**Umbra's P.O.V.**_

I studied my lord Mannulus as he allowed Aloe to work the knots out of his back. I myself had enjoyed a deep tissue massage, and was currently relaxing in a hot tub. I could see Hephaestus, and out of all of us he seemed the most reluctant to relax. He was powerful, to be honest, and his body every bit as scarred as Lord Mannulus' own body, but he seemed unable to truly allow himself a single moment of enjoyment.

"Lord, wouldn't I serve best by upgrading the sword you brought me?"

I could see Lord Mannulus look toward him, "Hephaestus, that is something that can be done tomorrow. Today I want you to relax. From what Umbra told me you've helped our current guest find her place here."

I knew he spoke of Oriaos. The soft tan Equis mare did clean up quite nicely. I did manage to heal most of her injuries, but her eyes were beyond my help. Hephaestus had came to the rescue, so to speak, by crafting her a set of artificial magical eyes from gems. Like Lord Mannulus' own eyes they glowed a soft green, and she exclaimed that she could see people's souls. I assumed she meant their auras.

"I did Lord, though there is a few things she needs," he replied.

Lord Mannulus actually smiled at him, something I wasn't sure was a good or bad thing.

"Then I do have a task for you. Retrieve Oriaos, take her into the village, and from there into Flumen Subjicite. Be certain to purchase her the various things she will need for here. One of which is a proper set of armor. She wishes to be a guard, I will not begrudge her that desire."

"My Lord, I could craft her armor better than some lowly mortal blacksmith," he replied.

"I know, and I am not saying you are unable to do so, but she may see a design that catches her eye. Allow her to choose, and if you choose to make her a suit yoursel, then you will simply have the design she prefers. She will also need fresh changes of clothes, and from what I've learned from my wives, you will will want to obtain some soaps and sundries for her," Lord Mannulus replied.

Finally after a moment I spoke up, "Take this time to truly get to know her Hephaestus. She is new to our home, but she has taken up a keen interest in you. Such a thing should not be brushed away so quickly."

He nodded, "very well, it feels off to spend time in such a way, but there is a pleasant aspect to it. I do find her company enjoyable."


	10. Chapter 7: Kindness and Chaos

_**The Lord of Ragnarok**_

_**Chapter 7: Kindness and Chaos**_

_**Marketplace of Flumen Subjicite - Hephaestus P.O.V.**_

The mortal market place was far different than I believed it would be. I had expected to find the wares displayed, the masters of their craft working in the back, and perhaps some lowly servant waiting up front to be asked questions. I had expected efficiency, what I observed was a chaotic display of everything a mortal could desire. Oriaos seemed to be drawn toward the more utilitarian clothes. Her choice was more along the lines of function than fashion. I found that I shared the similar choice of clothing.

My own clothes were designed with metal working in mind. From my thick leather gloves, the leather apron, and my leather guarded ranger pants that I wore. Even my boots, gifted to me by Lord Mannulus were made to be protection from the molten metal that I often found myself working with. The clothing I saw set out, toward the front of the various shops, were made for fashion. Clothes that served no other function than to be paraded around as a peacock displaying for attention. Why mortals would want such useless things were beyond me.

Watching Oriaos I saw a kindred spirit. Her first choice was a suit of beige ranger clothes. The shirt was open and breezy. The top was designed to be tied down, fitted, able to be restrained, or allowed to flow openly for ease of movement. The pants were open for ease of running. What she wore now was a spare dress from one of the maids. It fit well, but I could see that she was uncomfortable in such finery. From my observations she was one used to work, used to doing what needed to be done, and I found myself respecting her more for it. We moved from the clothing toward the store offering various soaps.

In this she was more selective. I half expected her to choose a decent lye soap, simple, effective, but instead I discovered that her choice was more along the lines of which soap cleaned the best with the most pleasant smell. The one she chose smelled of peppermint candy mixed with a hint of jasmine. She spoke to the shop owner, and I watched as she worked with him, guiding him, until he lowered the price of the soap so that she was able to purchase three of the thick bars for a single bar's price. She thanked him, and together we stepped out into the marketplace once more.

"Thank you for taking me shopping," she said, "It's nice to have my own things once again. Although, I do hope that you will allow me to repay you."

I waved off her comment, "Worry not. We are merely obtaining the things of which you need. To not do so would sully my honor, and thus the honor of the temple. It would be unforgivable to do less."

She smiled at me, and I felt her hug against me, "It's very sweet of you to be so kind."

I felt odd. Her prase sat proudly in my chest, filling it with warmth. Doing such for her had made her happy, and her happiness had spread to me. Perhaps, just perhaps, this was what Lord Mannulus and Umbra had wished. It would certainly fit into my Lord's intelligence. He does see things several steps ahead, and perhaps he felt that I would connect well with Oriaos. I have found that she is very enjoyable to be with.

I heard her gasp, and turned to see her viewing the weapons a mortal man of arms had created. There his wares lay, and for a mortal they were acceptable. The swords I saw hanging and laying in display appeared to be of moderate quality. They were non-magical, single edged, for the most part, but the smith which created them had made them with an alloy. It appeared as if he had discovered true steel. A very useful metal, and I could see the blades were designed to bend before breaking.

However, it would have been a simple affair to make them double edged. The handles were wrapped with leather, yet they were of forge creation. Simple, strong, dependable, and unlikely to break. If given enough time I believe this mortal might eventually create swords worthy enough to enter the temple. I did see the sword she admired. It was modeled after a broadsword, yet unlike a true broadsword it was single edged like a rapier. Naturally it was unsuited for use as a rapier. It was obviously designed to be used as a broadsword, the strokes of it coming from powerful swings, meant to be used as a club able to cleave into the enemy.

She would do well with a broadsword, but her gracefulness called for a rapier. She would do well with a weapon which moved in a graceful manner. Perhaps one of each would be best suited for her. One to use for power, one to use for grace, and I could easily create swords that far out matched the ones this mortal was selling. She moved from the sword onto a crossbow. It interested me to see that the mortal had created the bolts to be auto fed into the crossbow. The cocking mechanism was of simple design, yet it proved that there was much thought considered in its creation.

Again, I could create one that far outmatched the one she seemed to favor. For one, it was a mere crossbow. Its bolts are good for normal enemies, but one I made could be enchanted. The bolts would be capable of casting fire and ice. A jewel in each side of the stock selecting which to be fired. She then looked at the armor, and on this I admired the decision the smith had made. The armor was functional, yet it had been made light. The steel had been tempered in such a way that it was light and strong.

Again, the armor I could make would be far better than what was on display, but I could easily incorporate the design of it into what I would make for her. In the end she did choose the crossbow. Respectfully I agreed with the choice, but I would upgrade it for her. It would be easy enough. Leaving we walked further, and she lead me to a small stall that was selling food. It's smell was interesting, and stepping after her we stepped in front of the owner.

"Welcome to Noodle Palace. We have fifty seven varieties of noodle soup," the woman behind the stall said.

Oriaos smiled, "We would like to try the fish ramen, extra carrots please," she said.

"Very good, it will be a moment," she replied.

She smiled at me, "You'll like the noodles here."

_**Temple of Celestia - Fifth floor**_

_**Fluttershy's P.O.V.**_

I checked the table as Pinkie stepped into my little cottage. She looked happy, and I was glad. I knew that she didn't like to trade places with our mutual friend, but it had been so long since we've had tea that she agreed. Of course she did say that I would need to visit her on her floor, and the two of us would need to bake together. I agreed, after all I enjoyed her floor as well. It was interesting, and I did love to see what sorts of insanity she would unleash at any one time.

I watched as Pinkie closed her eyes, her mouth opened, and then an eagle claw came out of it. She grabbed the claw, pulled, and I watched as her hooves began to be sucked up inside of her legs. She didn't whimper, but instead the two of them began to pull him out and she began to be sucked into herself. When it was done he stood there before me, his hand slowly letting go of Pinkie's as he closed his mouth.

He was so unlike us. His body was similar to an Equis, but his head was more like a rams, and he had a single ram horn. The other was a deer antler. His mouth was better suited for a herbivore, but he had one long fang, that looked much like a rattle snake's fang, sticking out on the left side of his mouth. But sometimes when his head turned that fang would jump to the other side. His left arm was a Lion's arm and paw, his right was an Eagle's leg and claw. His legs were also different. One a dragons and the other a Equis like us. Finally his tail was a mix of dragon and serpent. Finally, after several moments he grinned at me.

"Ah, Fluttershy, it has been so long! You must simply tell me all that you have been up to," he said.

I grinned at him, "Well, we're not on Ragnarok anymore, but I think you know that," I replied.

He nodded, snapped his fingers, and within seconds he was wearing a pair of cargo jeans, a leather bomber jacket, and a white scarf. He then took a seat near me, "So, what have you done since you've been here?"

I grinned, "Just watched over the critters on my floor, and helped Applejack supply the new forest with critters. Lord Mannulus has decided to name the forest the Everfree."

Discord grinned, before he leaned back, "Gee, I wonder where he got that idea from?"

I grinned, "I don't know, but the forest is beautiful, and it's a perfect home for my Hydra, the cocatrise, and Manticore that wasn't getting along with their own kind in here. They seem to be much happier out there."

I poured him a cup of tea, and one for myself. The tea was a special blend, something that Lord Mannulus had gotten for me while he was in the Empire. He said it was called Wolfsbane tea, and that it was something of a delicacy there. The tea itself was a little bitter, but it had a sort of energy to it that I liked. Discord sipped his tea, and let out a small bark of laughter.

"Wolfsbane, I haven't had this in such a long time," he stated.

I looked at him, "You've had it before?"

He nodded, "Absolutely, when Master Clopmaniac was exploring a dungeon he gifted me a special tea from the raid. It was wolfsbane. Apparently it was supposed to suppress lycanthropes from transforming. Very handy for those who get all furry under the moon, but it didn't do much for me," he looked at me, "However, we can test it."

I watched as he snapped his claws and a woman stood before us. She looked human, she was nude, soap covered her, and she brought her arm across her breasts.

"Gods and goddesses, where am I? What are you?! Oh gods preserve me!" she cried

I shushed her, and Discord handed her a cup of tea. She looked at him, Wary, and I could understand why. He shook his head, "Child, and you are a child to me, I am about as interested in what you have as you are interested in what a fly has to offer as a mate. You're being offered a cup of tea, which is supposed to suppress your lycanthrope tendencies. So,take a drink, see if it works, and if so I will let you know what it is."

She seemed to swallow back her response, and then she took a drink. I watched ched as she finished the cup, and then she looked at him. She looked confused, and then overjoyed. Forgetting that she was nude, or no longer caring, she rushed toward him and hugged him.

"It's quiet! The growl and hunger are quiet! I can get married now! I can have a child! What is that tea?!" she asked excitedly.

I smiled at her, "It's wolfsbane," I answered.

She looked at me warmly, and then Discord snapped his talons again and she was gone. I looked at him, "Did you send her back to her bath?"

I shrugged, "Her bath, a busy market place, the home of a man that will find her quite pretty I'm sure. I mean, they're basically the same aren't they?"

I looked at him, "That's not nice, please make sure that she gets back to her bath."

He sighed, snapped his claws, and then did once more, "She has been returned exactly where I plucked her from, along with a new friend."

**Flumen Subjicite - Bathhouse - Women's Bath - The Lycanthrope Discord had Summoned Earlier P.O.V.**

I looked at Lord Fortem as he stood there confused. We had been in his bed chambers a moment before, granted I was still soapy and wet, but now we were both back in the bathhouse I had been in before I had been teleported to where that odd being had been talking to the winged Equis.

"You are not allowed in here!" the mistress of the women's bathhouse shouted as she moved toward Lord Fortem.

"See here, I have no idea how I came to be here, but I still need to have words with this young lady!" he shouted.

Perhaps he would have been more authoritative had he been dressed in his clothes that he wore when speaking in court to the emperor. However, standing here, nude, in the bathhouse was not getting him the attention I'm sure that he wanted. Instead the mistress moved in, swooped him up like a piece of unruly luggage, and carried him toward the exit. It was the first time I had ever seen a noble treated like that, and it was the first time I had ever heard a noble swear like the rest of us as he was tossed nude into the street.

**Temple of Celestia - Fifth Floor - Fluttershy's Cottage**

**Discord's P.O.V.**

Sharing tea with a good friend is always welcomed. In truth I always feel welcomed when I'm visiting Fluttershy. Perhaps it's because the others are terrified of me. Not that I really understand why. I am simply how I am. I am a spirit of Chaos, of change, and that is what I provide. The only one besides Fluttershy that understands me is Pinkie Pie. However, we can't be in the same place at the same time. Being trapped inside of her doesn't really allow for us to converse as we would like.

Oh, she does try, and I will admit that she does bring a smile or two when she causes some chaos. Her violator slime was an excellent example. It did no real damage, and it managed to cause Twilight to step outside of her normal, and boring, routine. It did the same for Applejack. Lord Mannulus, well I don't believe that he fears me, but then again we have not spent any real time together.

Master Clopmaniac spent time with me several times, but it was mainly to make use of my abilities. So far the only ones that have spent any time with me, for me, have been Fluttershy and Pinkie. With Pinkie, it's not that either of us have a choice, but again, she doesn't begrudge me for it. She instead seems to view it as a permanent friend that is always with her. For Fluttershy, she seems to want to actually learn more about me.

I look at her as she daintily sips her tea. She's powerful in her own right, yet she acts kind and considerate. I finished my cup, looked at her, and then looked out at her floor.

"So, have you moved just three of your animals, or was it three pairs?"

She stood, finishing her own tea before grinning at me, "Oh, I moved three pairs. Lord Mannulus said that it might be an idea to allow one or two of the Timber Wolves you created to run loose out in the forest as well. He believes that they would be a good deterrent against any that wouldn't belong here."

I nodded. He wasn't wrong. The timber wolves were perfectly sculpted bits of chaos. Plant based, fueled by chaotic magic, able to reform, always hungry, always hunting, and never moving past the forest that they claim as their own.

"He has a point, but those are to help guard your floor, are you sure would want to let them loose outside?" I asked.

She looked toward the rabbit that didn't enjoy my presence very much.

"Well, I still have Angel, and he's quite good at helping guard the floor."

I shook my head, "Yes, I understand, I've seen Monty Python and the search for the Holy Grail."

She seemed confused, and I chose not to further that confusion. Instead I lead the conversation back toward something simple. Well perceived simple. When I asked her if she had chosen someone to tend to her more carnal needs. She blushed, shied away, and informed me that currently she didn't feel the need to do so.

"And before you ask," she said, "It's not because of you. I understand the reason you let me down. It wouldn't be fair to Pinkie for you to be out so much, and I know that she doesn't swing that way."

I nodded, "True, she doesn't, but she also has abstained from choosing because she wants to find someone who can handle having a spirit of Chaos residing inside of the bride of his choice. She had considered courting one of the many lords that had resided here, but in the end when only Lord Mannulus remained she chose to remain alone.

Fluttershy nodded, "Lord Mannulus is a wonderful stallion, but he tends to be too serious. I feel that they wouldn't mesh correctly. Although I do think that she would do well with someone creative."

I grinned, "Well, it wouldn't be hard to find such a person for her. A mere snap of the talons, but then, I doubt that she would appreciate my meddling. Speaking of which, we will need to finish our tea. I believe that my time in this form is nearing its end. I do look forward to our next tea date, perhaps the same time next week?"

She nodded, "That would be wondeful."

With that I felt the sensation that something was crawling up my throat and I opened my mouth. I reached into it, finding the hand there, and I began to pull. I felt my body beginning to close in on itself, and I could see Pinkie immerging. I wondered if she realized how wonderful of a gift she had. To forever be free to be part of this world, not tied to a temporary body, and to only have to reside inside of another for a brief time while the other helped, aided, or enjoyed tea with a friend.

Perhaps, one day, I would be able to ask lord Mannulus to create a true body for me. If such a thing ever happened then I would be able to enjoy the simple moments with my friend, and, if they were willing, even make new ones.

**Temple of Celestia - Fifth Floor - Fluttershy's Cottage - Pinkie's P.O.V.**

Wowie! Every single time I pop back out it feels like I've just been born again! I looked at Fluttershy and I could see a small frown. That made me feel a little sad, but I knew that she would cheer up again soon. She just hated to see her friend go back. I understood, but we couldn't stay like that. After all, I was the guardian for my floor, not Discord. Maybe there could be a way made for him to have his own body, but if that happened it might get lonely. Because with him inside of me I never felt alone.

"Didja have a nice tea?" I asked.

She nodded, "We did, Pinkie, would you like to bake with me?"

I smiled, "Sure, want to make a double chocolate never dry out cake? I figured out how to do it so that it won't make a violator smile," I said.

She grinned, "Okay."

**Charred remains of Wainwright the Weary's Player home**

**Wainwright's P.O.V.**

The time spent traveling had been well spent. Miia had proved herself to be every bit the companion I knew she was. She would hunt for us, normally getting small game with ease. Unfortunately her domestic skills did leave some to be desired. I believe because her tongue has less taste buds on it that she she feels the need to add far more seasoning than is needed. Such has been the peppered rabbit. I have found that eating it feels as if I am eating a bit of rabbit with a large helping of wild peppers.

Yet, here we are, standing at the remains of my player home. Mostly it's ashes covering charred boards that made up the floor. I stepped into the mess, feeling along the floor for the small bump that activated the trap door that lead into the basement. I felt it, and then stepped on top of it. The switch activated, and I saw a small plume of ash bellow up as the trap door dropped down. I walked toward it, finding the first step, and I stepped on it to hear the crackle of charred wood. I hoped it would support me, and it did long enough for me to step off of it onto the next step.

Each step down lead into a better preserved room, and there, before me, was my lab and vault. I had spent the most time designing the basement of the player home. Each piece had been created to hold magical weapons, what small treasure I had accumulated, and of course the various potions I had made were stored in here. It would be best to gather it all. The more I consider it, the more I realized that leaving the basement in tact would be inviting trouble. I instead knew that what needed pass was Miia and myself attempting to gather everything together in a single go. I would need to cast a reduction spell, and if I did so, it would be possible to store everything into the bag of holding I had packed away down here.

**Flumen Subjicite - Adventurer's Guild - A Week Later - Mannulus' P.O.V.**

Cynthia informed me that as Silver level adventurers we had far more jobs available. The one that caught my attention was one I wanted to research anyway. The Empire had posted a job wanting a Dwarven stronghold searched. From what they had said the stronghold, which apparently also doubled as a mine, had been abandoned after a small collection of trolls had invaded. The trolls hadn't been heard of, no farmers, nor anyone else, had been taken from the surrounding area.

The Empire wanted to know what was left in the stronghold, if it was still capable of being used as a mine, stronghold, or even a bargaining chip with some of the wealthier dwarven families. From what I read it appeared that something more powerful than Trolls had set up there, and that's what I wanted to learn about. I wanted to learn about the more powerful monsters, how much of a threat they would be to the Temple, and if any of them could be domesticated.

I agreed to the quest, and Rainbow looked excited at the prospect of seeing what awaited us. Together we sat out, knowing it would be a few days journey, and this time I would contact my other brides. Twilight's magical abilities would be of great benefit when it came to studying the dwarven stronghold, and I was certain that both Solar and Luna would be able to contribute to any of the dangers we may face there. The other reason I wanted to bring them along was it felt unfair to not bring them along.


	11. Chapter 8: Dragon's HordeLonely Mtn

_**The Lord of Ragnarok**_

_**Chapter 8: Dragon's Horde/Lonely Mountain**_

_**Hidden City of Sanerek Nim - Long Abandoned StoreRoom - Mannulus' P.O.V.**_

There was a reason why dragons were considered one of the most powerful races in Ragnarok. Eight hours ago Rainbow, Twilight, Solar, and Luna entered into this hidden city with me, and instantly we had found the bones of trolls. The bones looked to be crushed, deep grooves had been scratched into them, and I had instantly understood that we were facing something of at least moderate power. Looking at Rainbow I began to wonder if it would have been better to have remained with the plan to send her with Fluttershy. As it was I had reduced the number of dignitaries to the Kingdom of Coronam down to Lala and Maxine.

I had no doubt that they would do well in exploring the kingdom, and Maxine could fit into the role of a normal human well enough. I had sent them with the instructions to discover every facet of power inside of the Kingdom, and if there was a criminal underworld, to root it out. Either we could gain control of it, or if we ended it then perhaps the Kingdom would feel that we were potential allies. Either way would give us a foot into the Kingdom, and it would help establish the name of the Temple.

Wainwright was proof that I was not the only Player from Ragnarok in this world, and perhaps there was a chance that some of my friends were still here as well. At this moment I wished that Sombra, Clopmaniac, L0rd0f7hunder, Lighteningsword, or Trixieisagoddess was here. Not because I didn't believe in my brides, but because they had wanted to take on a dragon as much as I had wanted to. The dragon itself was an adult, and she was very territorial. Like most dragons she looked reptilian, right up until she used the inherent magic dragons possessed to transform into a more humanoid shape. When we had ventured further into the Abandoned Dwarven City we had found more than the bones of the Trolls.

The sight we first witnessed was of a large purplish tail. It was easily four times longer than Solar Flare was tall. We had continued deeper into the abandoned Dwarven City until we heard a booming voice.

"You might as well show yourself. There's plenty of treasure here, more than any one mortal could ever use in a lifetime."

I knew better than to say a word, the last thing I wanted was to become fully noticed by such a potential danger. I needed to gather more on her power, on exactly how powerful she was, and that meant observing. I heard her snort.

"I can by smell all of you, hear your breathing, and I even feel the slightest trembles in this treasure from your movements."

Hearing her I kept us hidden. I had no idea of her strength, her power, or her magic. I knew that she was an adult, but was she a young adult, or was she older? If she was an older dragon then this was as close to suicide that I had ever come before. So far there was much of this world that seemed related to Ragnarok, but more than that, much more, it seemed to be related to all fantasy. If that was the case, truly was the case, then it meant that the older a dragon was the more powerful it was. Being a female didn't make her an easier target. If anything it would prove to make her more cunning and much more of a threat.

"You have not been burned to a crisp yet, surely that shows that I am not going to harm you."

Luna looked toward me, and then toward the voice. I nodded, and then I pointed at the various burned bodies of trolls, dwarfs, and a small collection of burned out armor of men. The dragon had obviously protected itself quite well. I reached back to my days of playing Ragnarok, and I began to consider everything. There had to be more. Then I thought of it. I didn't have the one ring, that was something that never made it into the game, unfortunately, but what happened was still likely.

"I mean you no harm. I simply had to see if the stories were true."

I heard the movement stop, "What stories?"

Her attention was given, and that was both good and bad. I didn't want her to know exactly where I was, so instead I reached out with my feelings, and I found a mummified corpse. It was mostly intact, its body receptive to the magic I held, and I began to use it as a puppet. I moved its head, and the magic coursing inside of it formed two eyes of dark magic. I could see her, and in her human form she was beautiful. Her skin was light purple, two small horns curved up near her forehead, and a smaller, more delicate tail swished behind her. She turned toward the sound, and I could see the rest of her. Her face was soft, beautiful, lips full and pouting, and her eyes remained a gold color, the reptilian slit of her pupil was there. Her hair was a deep dark red, mulberry, or crimson, and her figure was similar to that of Twilight's. I could see her looking at the dead body, a bit a suspicion and surprise on her lips.

"A necromancer? Well, this would be the first time one has visited me. Tell me, what stories have you heard?"

I remembered the story I had read so long ago, but I knew I couldn't pull directly from it. The dragon in it had been a drake, a male, and as such her ego would be different. I looked toward my brides, and inspiration struck.

"I heard tales of a dragon who claimed a stronghold, one that trolls had turned into their home. The same dragon was said to be a beauty beyond compare. That her eyes sparkled more than any treasure, her face was more flawless than even the most striking elvish princess, and that her figure would make any comparison unworthy. I had heard these tales, and I needed to see for myself."

Her tail flicked with what I assumed was interest. She neared the mummified body, standing nude, allowing me to see the fullness of her breasts, the taunt stomach, and full hips she had. She almost seemed to pose, and then she studied the body for a moment.

"You would venture into a dragon's keep, simply to gaze upon her? Surely you are either a very brave, or very foolish, individual. If you are brave, then I would see the one who wished to see my bare form. Step out, proclaim yourself, and perhaps I shall add you to my horde. I have not chosen a consort, and unlike most of my kind I have no problem mating with other beings I find suitable. If you are to my liking then I will allow you to enjoy me in this form. I will even bare you a child."

I looked at her through the puppet, "And if you find me repulsive, unfit, or undesirable?"

She touched the body, "Then I shall relieve you from the suffering of knowing that I would not choose you. I promise it to be quick, painless, and far more gentle then these trolls passed," she replied, "Unless you make me search for you. If that is what you plan then your end would be the kind legends were made of."

Solar looked at me, trying to figure out what I planned on doing. Having a dragon as part of the Temple would be a benefit, there was no doubt of that, but she wouldn't be like the other NPCs. She may watch me and decide one day that I would be easy enough to kill. Granted, I was certain that the rest of the temple would rise up against her, but it would leave me no less dead. I could see my wives all studying me now, and from the body I was using I could see the dragon becoming impatient. Finally she lifted the body, causing me to direct more magic into it in order to keep it together. Her mouth opened to reveal her sharpened teeth, and I could see the whisps of black smoke as she studied me.

"Make your answer," she demanded.

I studied her for a few seconds, "Madam, while I would not put you in a class with others, for truly you seem quite amiable, but I fear that your sweet promises may only to rouse where I am, and that may be done to destroy me."

She dropped the body, her form changing to that of the giant dragon. She was a winged fire breather, and she was no less beautiful. A small snort of fire erupted from her mouth.

"Then you are wiser than most. Regardless, little one, I will find you, and you will curse the day you dared to enter my home. If you came to see my nude form, then I applaud you. You have collected the very thing you wished for, and hopefully your life is complete. Because now it will end."

The magic dropped, and I looked at the others. She had given me what I wanted to know. She was old enough to use transmogrification magic, young enough to be in fantastic shape, but old enough to be powerful in her own right. The five of us might would be able to defeat her, if we had an army at our ready. I smiled, the bodies were still lined along the tunnels, most were little more than skeletons, stripped of flesh, but there was still hundreds, perhaps thousands of bodies belonging to dwarfs, trolls, human adventurers, and countless others. We had an army, and we had a true chance. I looked toward my brides.

"I'm going to gather an army to help face her. When I do be prepared. She is a fire dragon, and powerful at that. Fire magic won't work on her. We need an overwhelming force to do so. I'm going to bring that force together. When I do I need concise strikes. Her scales are better than any armor, but her belly appeared to be soft. She will favor it, and she will not give you any chances to strike willingly."

Rainbow grinned, "I'm so fast that she won't have a choice."

I nodded, "I know, which is why after she sees how fast you are she will counter for it. You have to be the final blow, not the first. Solar, I know you prefer fire, and out of us you are the only one that will withstand her fire breath. Don't try to fight her fire with your own. At best you'll be evenly matched. Instead focus on using the stronghold to your advantage. Collapse tunnels on her, use traps against her, do what you can to occupy her attention," I said getting a nod of agreement.

I looked to Luna, "Luna, I need you to try and enter her mind. Do it from a safe distance, but get into her head. Find her fears, and turn them on her. Make her lose her focus and strategy. If you do that then beating her will be far easier. If you can get her to become completely overcome with fear, do it. It will weaken her, or at least it will weaken her resolve."

Rainbow looked at me, "So, we can kill her, right?"

I looked back at her. In Ragnarok it was possible to kill a dragon, but even the strongest players had the stuffing beat out of them when facing down a dragon. It was nothing for a single to player to die against one, and even though Solar Flare, Luna, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and myself were all maxed out before coming here there was no promise that we would fully beat her.

"We will do our best, but it may be possible to not have to destroy her."

Solar Flare looked at me, "Please, my love, don't tell me that you wish to bed that creature. Perhaps she's quite fetching in that other form, but you only need to gaze upon her now to see what she is truly like."

I shook my head, "It's nothing like that. But destroying her seems like a waste. Granted, it may come down to it, and if so then Rainbow will have to land the killing blow on her underbelly. But it could be that we simply will be able to overthrow her."

Solar beamed at me. I didn't like the idea of taking slaves, and honestly I wasn't even sure if it could work. I had the raw materials needed to cast an enslavement ritual, and theoretically I could do it remotely through a controlled corpse. Doing so could be risky, and it could even prove to be fatal if I didn't get it completely right. The best option would be to do it directly, which would be incredibly difficult to do.

I needed to be somewhere to control the dead, and that meant that I had to be secure. What I had planned would take a massive amount of my magical power. I looked to Twilight.

"Twilight, my love, I know that you know spells upon spells. I know how well versed you are, and I know that you can even perform some dark magic if needed. The will will come. I will need you to remain close to me, and when I give you the word I will need you to teleport me directly to where she is."

Twilight looked at me surprised. The fear in her eyes was evident. She had never faced a dragon, but she knew about them. She knew their power, and she knew what they could do. Doughnut Steel had done much in the way of making her just as intelligent as her counterpart, and part of that was gifting her the knowledge of just how powerful each race was. She touched me.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, "I am," I said before I looked toward the wall, "If we are to have a chance I will have to do something risky. And in doing so I will need to be there. You are the only one I can trust to take control of the army I will raise when I perform it. Take them, bend them to your will, and make them hold. They will have memories of their lives, they will have their wants and desires, and you will need to make them serve. I believe in you Twilight Sparkle, do you believe in me?"

She kissed me deeply, "If I didn't I wouldn't have given myself to you."

Solar Flare, Luna, and Rainbow each did the same. I smiled at them, Closed my eyes, and reached out to the darkness. Flickering memories of fire came to me. Thousands of deaths cried out, and I began to trace them. Each one is more powerful and potent than the last. The trolls were the first and easiest to raise. From my mind's eye I could see the green ectoplasmic flesh form over their bones. Their splintered bones pulled themselves together, muscle, tendons, ligaments, and skin began to cover them. Their eyes were glowing balls of ectoplasmic jelly, and through them I could see.

Each Troll lifted the weapons formed from the dark magic creating their bodies. Weapons formed from their memories of what they had once used. Clubs, simple knives, and meat hooks formed for them. Next I reached out to the dwarfs. I found the warriors, six thousand strong, and I began pulling them together. Like the Trolls their ectoplasmic flesh began to cover the long lead bones. Their armor reformed, their weapons once again were new, and they began to chant a war cry. Finally I found the adventurers, and like the Trolls and Dwarfs they began to awaken from their long sleep. Weapons of every shape came into being, and I was surprised to see a longbow with an arrow made from a dragon's claw. The adventurer had obviously understood that only a dragon could pierce a dragon. Once again they cried out their rallying cry. There, within the stronghold was an army ten thousand strong. I saw the dragon through various eyes, but I kept the dead under control. I made them converge together. Once they were formed I ushered their will to my will.

"Virth! Dragon Queen under the Mountain! We have returned for what is ours!" A voice cried out.

I had searched for her name, and the leader of the Dwarfs knew it. That settled it, she was over three hundred years old. Old enough to be powerful enough to be a tough boss. Still, I had an army, and she only had herself. She looked upon the vast army, formed of necromantic energy, and she did not proceed forward. A snarl escaped her lips.

"You raised an army for me?!" she shouted the question.

I opened my eyes and looked at Solar Flare, "Now," I said.

She nodded and blinked out of the room. Closing my eyes once again I saw her, bright as the sun, and she laughed as she bathed in Virth's fire. She returned it, playing a game of tag with Virth that drove the dragon queen mad with anger. I watched as she led her through the narrow hallway causing Virth's wide hips to become caught. She screamed in anger, wrenching her hips loose only to get caught in the snout by a Troll's meathook. The hook sank deep into the scale, but it did not pierce it. The Troll ripped it back, pulling well over half of the scale with it.

Virth howled at the troll only to find a full collection of warriors fighting her. I saw every attack, I felt the weapons in my many hands, and I plunged them deep each time. I could see her becoming reckless, her eyes frantic, and I knew that my Luna was attempting to break her mind. She screamed like a wounded animal as unseen attackers came at her. I could see what was happening, and I opened my eyes. I looked at Twilight, "Do it now love, Rainbow, be ready if this doesn't work."

Rainbow nodded, and I grabbed a crystal from my satchel. I lifted it to my lips, "Virth, Dragon Queen under the Mountain, I claim you as mine. Your power is my power, my life is your life, you will is mine," I whispered to the crystal before putting into my mouth.

It became like honey, and I felt the power melt over me. With that I disappeared and appeared before Virth. I kissed her snout causing a blinding white light to cover her. When it cleared she was once again in her humanoid form. A shackle was around her neck, and in the middle was a heart shaped lock. Around my neck formed a necklace, and on the end of it a key. Virth growled at me, her eyes wide in terror.

"Hear me Virth, I am Lord Mannulus, master of the Temple of Celestia Sol, leader of those that live there, and now I am your master. To defy me is to welcome death!"

"RELEASE ME!" she screamed.

"No, you are mine, you are my servant, my slave, and as such I claim you."

She looked at me with so much hate that I could practically feel it burning into my soul.

"What trickery is this?! Why can't I transform and crush you?!"

I walked toward her, touching her soft skin, "Have you heard of the servant dragons?"

She looked away from me and hissed, "The cursed ones, those that would hand our lives over to pathetic mortals. Yes, I know of them."

I nodded, "This is their magic. I have claimed you, you are mine."

She growled at me, "I will be free, and then I will kill you. I will bathe in your blood, and your temple will fall before me!"

"So certain of this are you?" I asked, "I have a mate who bathes in fire and another who is awash in magic. My third bride can warp your mind until you are essentially lobotmized and my fourth bride is so fast, your head will be severed from your neck before you could raise a claw against me."

"And you can raise the dead?" Virth spat.

"Aye, and more besides," I answered, "you will not find me a subpar opponent. I have laid waste to whole armies with but a word; the world's of life and death mean nothing to me. But please, just try."

"You- you- filthy demon…"

A blade was at the dragoness' throat in an instant. Rainbow's blade shimmered even in the weak light of the cave; the gleam was bright enough to show Rainbow's wide sneer.

"Yet, you're the one with slave collar? Are you really a dragon? Or a kitten?"

"Hmm, Kitten," I mused, "Rainbow, I love and cherish you but you are not known for being a paragon of intellect-"

"HEY-!" Rainbow shouted.

Twilight smirked, saying, "he's not wrong."

I smiled at the two, saying, "and yet, in this instance, my prismatic bride was shown some deft wit."

Rainbow beamed and Virth had a disgusted look on her face.

"So now, KITTEN, you are mine, and your will has no meaning compared to mine. Luna, love, can you come forth?"

Luna emerged from the shadows, startling the now enslaved dragoness, "I am here, Beloved."

"Can you open a portal and take Kitten to our home? Be certain that she is placed into Fluttershy's capable hooves."

"It will be done, Beloved!" Luna beamed, then scowling to the dragoness, "MOVE."

With that said the portal opened, and Virth looked positivityly livid. She walked through the portal, her head held high, and I saw Solar practically dancing on her hooved feet.

"Do you want to watch?"

She nodded, "Oh Yes! I want to see that stuckup prissy little bitch get what's coming to her! May I beloved?"

I smiled, "Of course, however, allow Fluttershy to deal with her in her own way. I believe it would be best."

She smiled at me, and rushed through the portal. I looked at the army, knowing that Twilight could see me, "Release them Twilight my love," I said.

With that the flesh began to melt from the bones, and the bones began to fall to the floor. The weapons and armor turned back to their original forms, and what was left behind was nothing more than a giant tomb.

"So, what do we tell the Adventurer's Guild?" Rainbow asked.

I looked at the strong hold, "We tell them that it was a dragon's horde, and that we defeated the dragon, "I said as I walked toward broken arrow. I lifted it, holding a dragon's claw.

I formed some magic around it, and the claw became complete, along with the fleshy remains of a fire Drake's digit. She looked at it, "I believe this will work."

I almost fell over right then. The amount of magic I had used in both the ritual and raising the army had nearly taken everything from me. Still, I knew we had much to do. Twilight came down to us, and she opened the portal for me, although it was obvious that she was tired. My magic was nearly gone, but my disguise was still intact. Twilight disguised herself as a more bookish Equis. Her coat was a soft cream color, her mane and tail was red with a purple and pink strip in the middle, and her clothes changed to wizard robes with a cutie mark of a crescent moon surrounded by three stars.

We walked into the Adventurers Guild, and I looked at Cynthia who marveled that we were there.

"We came, we saw, we kicked its ass!" I exclaimed.

"What was it, will there be more of them?" she asked.

Twilight smiled, "What you had there was a class five fire drake, a real nasty one."

Cynthia looked at her, "And who are you?"

She smiled, "Forgive me, I am Moondancer, a traveling wizard, and both of their traveling companion."

Cynthia looked at her for a moment, "So, I take it that the stronghold is empty now?"

I nodded, "There's treasure there, and I will take my portion, although I am tempted to leave it in there and use the Stronghold as a base of operations. Would that be possible?"

Cynthia looked at the paperwork, "Well, the empire just wanted it cleared, so I suppose that should be fine. Although, you're in charge of keeping it guarded, and we will have to come and collect the Guild's Ten percent."

I nodded, "Of course, but for now, I believe my companions and I will rest."


	12. Mini Chapter 4 - Pest Control

_**The Lord of Ragnarok**_

_**Mini Chapter - 4 - Pest Control**_

_**L0rd0f7hunder Solo Chapter**_

_**Basement of Burned out Player home - Wainwright's P.O.V.**_

As Miia and I gathered the possessions stored in our mutual basement, my mind went back to when I first started playing Ragnorak. I had spent two years slaving away for the cash to afford a second Bacchanal Console and while it wasn't the latest unit, it exceeded the minimum requirements for playing the game. I did encounter a minor problem: the unit I had precured still required a neural interface implant and that was nearly as expensive as the console itself. It was six months of scrimping, saving, and starving until I was able to afford the implantation procedure. I was sore as shit for weeks on end but finally, I could play the most popular (and first ever,) Massively Multiplayer Immersive Online Role Playing Game.

During the time I was nigh killing myself to afford the whole kit to play, a new event was announced to the remaining players in the Ragnorak player base. Eighteen months prior to the servers shutting down, Odinson Software announced The Raid on Odin's Reach. The player's were promised a raid of epic proportions. The event took place on Odin's Reach, a massive mountain set on the main continent of Orelck. Unlike other locations in the game, Odin's Reach moved from day to day. Players were tasked with finding its location via clues in the vicinity of the Reach, wherever the RNG gods decided it was to land. The event was scheduled to last for six months. (I was still working on getting the funds for the implant at that time.)

By the time the Raid ended, none of the player base had managed to complete the raid and the event ended. I began my playthrough six weeks after the Raid was completed unsuccessfully by any players. And, praise be to the RNG Gods, my spawn point was actually **on** Odin's Reach! I started my player home on a plateau ringed by various caverns loaded with creatures still several levels above my character, mostly as a place to respawn at in case of player death. It was also a nice refuge and storage site for all my gear.

Since I was a solo player, with no team or guild affiliation, I rooted through the caverns carefully, gathering materials, looting items, and building levels. By the time I was ready to make an NPC companion, I had plenty of loot from which to craft all kinds of potions, tinctures, and tonics to stave off death. And while my character had some formidable spells to work with to deal with hostile mobs, I was having trouble with dealing with hostiles at range. Thus, Miia.

I had originally intended her as a long range archer, so she could deal with foes at range while I dealt with close and mid range mobs. Eventually, I had built up the levels and skill points to assign Miia with things like Bore and Armor Piercing. Bore allowed Miia to send an arrow or bolt through multiple enemies, as long as they were grouped together. Armor Piercing should be self explanatory, seeing as the ogres in those caverns were rudimentary iron armor that was able to repel my spells. Once I had the points for it, I also added Dual Wielding, which would allow Miia to use any two melee weapons as long as they were the same type, i.e.: two broadswords, two rapiers, two daggers, et al. I also added in Two Handed, so she could use greatswords, claymores and zweihanders.

Then, one day, we encountered a cavern on the upper tier of the mountain. My detection charms showed no hostile mobs patrolling but did reveal a more menacing threat: wyvern eggs and they were ready to hatch. Miia and I had engaged the odd wyvern or two and we barely escaped with our lives. An entire cavern filled with those monstrosities in infant form? We wouldn't last a minute with our current load outs. So, in order to survive, I respec'd all of Miia skill points and traded Dual Wielding and Two Handed for Multi-shot, which was further down her Archer skill tree than either of those sword skills.

Then I crafted a cooking station to mix up some potions and vitality restoring items. Grilled ogre is better tasting than it sounds, actually. Once we were fully healed, fully stocked, and well armed, we ran the cavern. It. Was. Hell. The wyverns hatched if we got too close, and Miia and I spent an inordinate amount of time dealing with those instead of running through the cavern. There were sixteen floors of monsters, traps, and pitfalls we had to navigate or circumvent. We used up all of our potions and were running low on our healing items when we finally found the end of the cavern. And what should we find there? A spit, with a roasting chicken set on it above a cooking station.

I was going to look a gift horse in the mouth, so I took what meager resources we had and brewed up some more potions and cooked the last of our ogre meat. Miia, on the other hand was salivating over the roasted chicken. I told Miia if she wanted it, she could have it. Grabbing the chicken, Miia tore into it with a will and soon her fangs pierced the flesh, I got a message from the game.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" The Message stated, "You have completed the first half of The Raid on Odin's Reach! Your clue to Raid Boss and all the fantastic treasure that it guards is found in the roasted chicken that you just acquired. Look inside and be ready for The Fight Of Your Life! Good luck!"

Miia then bit into something hard. After dealing with the pain, she retrieved a steel compass. The compass was enchanted to show a topographical map of the Reach. Our current location was three tiers below the Raid location and it promised plenty of good loot for the taking. We may have been the only players to actually get this far on the canceled event, so all that treasure was ours and ours alone! Now, the good news about all of this was that I had acquired in an earlier dungeon crawl a scrying mirror.

From what I was able to see on the Ragnorak Wiki, a scrying mirror served two purposes. The first, and most often used purpose, was to determine the locations of hostile guild players when you were defending your guild keep. I had gotten on so late in the games life span that I didn't have the opportunity to join a guild. But the second and even more vital function of a scrying mirror was as a portal back to sanctuary. I had mine installed back at my player's home. So, after activating the enchantment to open the mirror's teleport feature, Miaa and I were back home.

We took a few days to replenish our supplies, repair our gear and armor, and store any loot that would leave us encumbered. I then had to log off (real life intruding on game time,) so Miia and I went to bed so I could log off. The next week was busy as fuck, with work and life running me roughshod. I finally found some time to get back online and when I did, I found that I had scored some serious XP after getting through the Wyvern Cavern. I had been on the verge of reaching Lvl. 34 but after the cavern and it's horde of eggs, I was now sitting on Lvl. 40! So now I could regain Miia's Dual Wielding and Two Hands, and I could max out my potion making skill.

Then, with all of our preparations and skills assigned, we assailed The Raid Boss… Which was ultimately disappointing. We never found the boss, most of the hostile mobs were doormats compared to the wyvern hatchlings we had previously dealt with, but boy, did we ever fill up on loot! Plenty of legendary gear, including some well appointed wizard robes that improved my damage resistance to ranged weapons and a new brand new longbow for Miia that vastly improved her Armor Piercing and Bore skills. We also found a few custom swords in the loot pool that Miia still favors to this day.

The real prize, though, was in a treasure we almost didn't have the bags of holding to accommodate. In a hidden antechamber of this treasure room was a rare chest. I had only ever seen three of these in my time playing, including this one. Upon opening it, I found the best possible weapon for my character at my level: a masterwork grand warhammer, called Strumrydder. A dwarven weapon, it was meant to deal with wyrms, wyverns, and minor drakes. While not a dragon killer, per say, with the proper enchantments and reinforcements, it could wreck Hell on anything. I did indeed need to wield this thing, because most of the gear I had at the time did not gel well with my current build. Strumrydder went into my backpack, and everything else Miia and I pilfered went into what room remaining in our bags of holding.

After returning home, we stored all our gear, even Miia's new longbow and my lovely new robes. This is why those Santus assholes caught so unawares. Negating the fact that we were no longer on Odin's Reach, we had all of our best gear stored away, so we had little capable defense against those bastards. Now, I was looking at the chest with my warhammer stowed away, as well as my robes and the elixirs I had stashed away for a rainy day.

"Aw, Legolas, how I missed you," Miia said, as she pulled her longbow from a chest, "I will definitely need to gather some materials for some custom arrows."

"I think we still have some in the chest adjoining the potions table," I told her, "grab some stuff out of that. We may need some corrosive arrows and explosive arrowheads."

"Ah, yes, those would be helpful," Miia said then raided our materials chest.

Equipping our best gear and stocking up on potions, tinctures, tonics, and splitting up our elixirs, we headed back to Oppidium. Before we did, so though, I broke down all the crafting station I had built, set up explosive gems around the basement, then rigged them to go off when we clear of our old home. Ten minutes after leaving the one place either of us felt at peace in the world of Ragnorak, the whole of it became a dusty, barren depression in the ground…

_**Village of Oppidum**_

_**Later That Day**_

Upon returning to the village, Miia and I sought out any possible ingress into the wyrms catacombs. We did eventually find it, but it was further away from Aelo's farm that we would have liked. We spelunked our way down into those catacombs and carefully picked our way through them. We found the wyrms alright and it was a good thing I brought Strumrydder with me. In spite of the close quarters we found ourselves in, I was more than capable of swinging the hammer against our reptilian foes. The lightning jewel affixed to the haft did wonders on those monsters, who had no defense or resistance to it; Miia struck true with corrosive arrowheads fired from her Legolas longbow.

In total, the brood we exterminated totaled 32 strong, and that's not counting the clutches of eggs we discovered in a well dug hatchery. Those that were close to cracking we smashed but the more recently laid eggs I pilfered for some tonics I had the skill now to craft. I bet Lord Mannalus would pay top coin for those when he saw what they could do. There was also some uneaten produce that most likely originated from Aelo's farm, so we gathered as much as we could from the stores the wyrms had gathered. Some loot from other races was also down in those catacombs; at one time, I think this place might have been a proper burial site.

Returning to the surface was an ordeal because we hadn't kept track of where we were heading as descended into the wyrms lair. We did find our way back out the way we came in. Aelo was pleased that we were able to return some of her looted foodstuffs. She told Miia she was willing to pay, but ever with the hassle of dealing with all those wyrms, the loot we found more than covered our trials down below; I think Aelo was more than a little relieved, and also dumbfounded, when I refused her coin. I told her we would return eventually to seal off those catacombs and if possible, bring back that which we couldn't initially haul with us. She thanked us profusely and treated us to a very rich beetroot broth that was quite delicious. All in all, not a bad day for a recalcitrant wizard.


	13. Chapter 9: House Guests and Old Friends

_**The Lord of Ragnarok**_

_**Chapter 9: House Guests and old Friends**_

_**Flumen Subjicite - Ferocactus' Inn - The following Day - Mannulus' P.O.V.**_

Tired didn't even begin to touch how I felt. After using so much magic in the enslavement ritual, and the raising of the army that I had raised to face Virth, I was lucky to be able to sit up. My entire body felt worn out. Luckily both Rainbow and Twilight were making sure that I was eating, and Rainbow, in her guise as Windy Whispers the Adventurer, had managed to purchase a few low grade magic replenishment potions. They smelled of sulfur, and tasted of ass. It wasn't the ass of my lovely brides, but something horrid and nasty. An Ogre I suppose would be the closest guess, but regardless the potion was working.

Twilight believed that I had nearly suffered a magical burnout. There were bits and pieces of that information in the lore for Ragnarok, but no player actually ever suffered it. From what I could remember though magical burnout was the moment that all MP reached zero. At that point any use of magic would start deducting from HP, and each cast of a spell would double each time it was cast. It was exceptionally easy for beginning players to kill off their characters by relying directly on their magic. From what I could guess I had nearly done the same thing.

Still, I needed to get up. The potions had restored me enough that I could open a portal back to the Temple, and once there I could use the restorative springs on the Fifth Floor to fully regain my power. I stood, and felt my vision swam. A small laugh escaped me as I stood there. Like the rest of my guild I had been a brony. And one of the things I had done before coming here was read. At the moment I wondered if this was how Littlepip felt after dropping a boxcar on the goddess. It was dumb, and I knew it. But it was the closest thing to a reference I had. Unfortunately I didn't have any statues that would gift extra abilities, and that meant doing things the hard way.

I walked with Twilight and Rainbow, both staying close to me, outside and into the street. Ferocactus was good enough to agree to hold the room for us whenever we were in need, and the cost was a single gold a month. Expensive I was certain, but it ensured that we had a home here in Flumen Subjicite. Having such a thing would only be a benefit. As we walked I looked among the merchant stands. The last few times I had been to Flumen Subjicite it had been only as an Adventurer, and never as anyone else. The idea came to me to come, at least once, as Mannulus. When I did I would need to bring my brides. I was certain that Twilight, Luna, and Solar would enjoy shopping, and I had no doubts that Rainbow would enjoy it as well.

Still, as I looked the stands and shops over I caught sight of Wainwright the Weary and his Lamina companion. Although, from her actions, I would dare say bride, as they shopped at a small stand that offered materials needed to produce various potions. I began to walk past them when I noticed a familiar aura. Then another joined it. The last time I had seen either had been back in Ragnarok. We had been on a quest together, and we had managed to save a small village which awarded the three of us with three magic rings.

The rings alone were barely worth having. Separate their powers were fairly mundane. My ring, on its own, was able to block all scrying spells for three seconds. Useful if you were trying to hide, but three seconds wasn't really enough time for anyone that was higher than a level seventy. Anyone higher than that could continue a scrying spell for up to ten seconds with no extra cost to MP.

But if it was coupled together with the other two it gave indefinite ability to block all scrying spells, and it gifted invisibility. L0rd0f7hunder's ring alone could temporarily give two HP for every three HP lost for up to five seconds. Nice, and helpful, but against ultra powerful bosses it was barely worth having. But coupled with the other two it could give two thirds of all HP lost, for as long as it was in range of the two other rings. And finally Lightingsword's ring granted its wearer plus one to charisma for up to one minute. By itself it was the most useful, but with all three it completely maxed out charisma.

His character could actually talk a super powerful enemy into just giving up, or talk any unaffiliated NPC into doing pretty much any action. Of course if the NPC was taken, either companion, married, or bonded to another player, then he could get the _just a friend_ perk which would grant him a temporary ability to use that character's special ability while he, or she, was in his party.

The last time I saw them there was an argument about using Lightingsword's ring on Fluttershy. L0rd0f7hunder had said the ring was cheating, and besides we had all taken the same vow about relationships with the NPCs. Lightingsword had remarked that he was upset because he chose the wrong damned ring, and if he had gotten this one then he would be doing the same damned thing right now. I ended up stepping in and reminding Lightingsword that the vow was part of our being in the guild. That we had to either have the okay of the creator, or if the NPCs became sapient then their own consent had to be given.

To stop the argument we had agreed to lock the rings up in the Vault, and Umbra was instructed not to allow any one of us alone to take them out. We could only remove them if we agreed to do so together. For that reason I had left the rings in the Vault. Sure, I most likely could have convinced Umbra to let me have them, but I had given my word. I walked toward the two Auras, both conversing with Wainwright, and I waved at them.

"Good Evening gentlemen, what brings such as yourselves to this place? I regret to inform you that Miracle Max is no longer employed by Prince Humperdinck. As such, I fear his potions will only work for the Mostly dead, and not dead dead."

One of their eyes widened, "Truly? But we have just enough for a minor miracle, and our reason for life is true love, surely there is no nobler cause."

"True, but is it true love, or to blave, which is to bluff?"

With that both of them looked at me, their eyes widening, and I saw them look at my brides, "Perhaps we should speak somewhere private," the more quiet one suggested. I motioned toward them, and together we walked back to Ferocactus' Inn. We entered the room, and Twilight removed the illusion of her disguise. I removed the coat, goggles, and scarf, and Rainbow removed her helmet. Both of them shimmered for a moment, and there I saw a Pegasus I would have never believed I would see again. His Platinum coat and copper mane, added with the light and dark mottling around his muzzle was a dead give away. I took in his stocky build, and then I looked at the dark blue Pegasus, with an orange and gray striped mane. Both of them took a moment to study me, and then they rushed forward and pulled me into a hug.

"Holy Shit! Mannulus, is that you?!" L0rd0f7hunder asked.

I smiled, "it is, old friend. Welcome to the Barbarus Empire, specifically the the City of Flumen Subjicite."

"L...Lord Lightingsword, Lord L0rd0f7hunder? But… I, we had believed only Lord Mannulus had remained behind with us," Twilight said.

Rainbow looked at both of them, snorted, and gave a slight bow, "Lord Mannulus is the only one that stayed behind," she said looking at both of them, "But you are both surpreme beings, and as such worthy of being lords of the Temple, but know my allegiance begins and ends with Lord Mannulus and my father, Sombra the Magnificent."

I watched as L0rd0f7hunder studied her for a moment before laughing, "Well, Sombra really did make her like Rainbow Dash didn't he? Loyal to a fault," and he grinned at her, "And I bet every bit of a hot head like Sombra was.".

She growled and I held my hand to her arm, "Rainbow, love, calm yourself. Remember, these are my friends, and they are members of the guild."

She gave a nod, "Fine, but I won't blindly follow orders," she replied.

Lightingsword studied her, "Any reason she's wanting to give us a hard time?"

I looked at him, "She is exactly who she was made to be. As such, do you think someone that embodies Loyalty would take kindly to feeling abandoned?" I shook my head, "I understand, Real life came into play, and it caused people to leave. But I couldn't abandon what we had made together."

Lightingsword gave a nod, "So, how's Fluttershy?"

L0rd0f7hunder rolled his eyes, "Not even five minutes… Seriously? You couldn't go five minutes before asking about her?"

Lightingsword looked at his huskier friend, "Seriously, I know that you're just as worried about her. She's actually alive, and you're going to tell me that you don't want to know how she's doing?"

I smiled, it was the same arguments as before, and that feeling of having my friends nearby actually filled my heart with gladness, "She's fine. She is still the guardian of the Fifth Floor, and Angel is still her protector. In truth she is helping me with a new addition to the Temple. Both Solar and Luna are standing by should she need them, but I have faith that she can handle our new guest on her own."

Lightingsword looked at me, "Mannulus, seriously, are you trying to pull a Celestia?"

I shook my head, "No, because I know her stats, and I know what she can, and can't, do. Besides, push comes to shove you both know that she defend herself. Plus there is the fact that Pinkie's Floor is just one above hers. If she needs the help, I'm sure Pinkie can let Discord out to assist."

Lightingsword closed his eyes, "Clopmaniac really had to include him didn't he?" he asked, "Let's put a chaos spirit into Pinkie he said, It'll be fun he said, and now here we are. Discord is real, and he's inside of that hyperactive mare."

I looked at him, "Discord may be unpredictable, but he did help more times than not back on Ragnarok. I think that his being here isn't a terrible thing, besides, he's tied to Pinkie Pie. He can't even have a regular body for very long before he has to go back. So, it's not like he's going to be running loose."

L0rd0f7hunder grinned, "And that is why we elected you as guild leader. You were willing to put everyone's interest forward, and you helped to make the compromises that we could all live with," he looked at Twilight and Rainbow, "So, I'm going to guess that you've been busy."

I nodded, "Yeah, you could say that. But as per the rules of the guild, they became sapient, and they sought my consent."

"Does- does that mean I have a chance?" LightningSword asked.

"Damn it, bro, keep it in your pants," L0rd0f7hund3r chided, "but, yeah, that's a development. Uh, by the way, what is this new acquisition you mentioned?"

"An elder dragon, methinks," I answered, "we only just got back from 'taming' her; Fluttershy is going to ensure she stays true to the temple."

"The fuck?!" LightningSword shouted, "You tamed a dragon?! And left her with Fluttershy?!"

"Dude, chill," L0rd0f7hund3r said, "but damn, Mannalus, mad props. Fuck, we wasted all that time rooting around in Odin's Reach and turned up bupkis, while you were riding herd and capturing a dragon. Seriously, if we had known that was ongoing, we would fast traveled to where you were and gotten a piece of that action."

"You found Odin's Reach?" I asked.

"Yeah, we did, for all the good it did us," LightningSword said.

"We were there hoping to loot the treasure room before the servers were shut down," L0rd0f7hund3r explained, "when we finally got there, all the chests had been raided, all the mobs were wasted, and the Raid Boss was down for the count. We found it's mouldering corpse before we explored the treasure room."

"At first, I thought that Steve had killed it," LightningSword said, "lots of carbon scoring, like it got hit by lightning. Then we saw what looked like snake tracks in the dust. None of us has a Lamina companion, so…"

"Somebody beat us to the punch," L0rd0f7hund3r said, "James suggested we double check the chests in the Treasure Room, but all we found was a big bag of nothing. Whomever raided the place left no stone unturned in looting it clean. By the time we discovered this, we had thirty seconds to log out."

"We tried."

"And tried."

"But when the count down went to zero and we hadn't logged out yet, we knew something was wrong."

"And the whole cavern system got colder."

"Turned out we were now miles and miles away from the southern plains where we found Odin's Reach. We had to trek down the mountain in a blizzard."

"No loot."

"No XP, like we needed it."

"And stranded in who knows where."

"The next town we ended up in practically chased us out. Something about 'purity of the human race.'"

"Those banners kinda looked familiar, though…"

Listening to their harrowing tale, I then asked, "Were the banners royal blue with a lily white sigil?"

L0rd0f7hund3r stared at me, and asked, "How in the fuck did you klnow that?!"

"The Temple has had a few encounters with those- zealots," I answered, "they were attempting to exterminate the citizens of a nearby village. I have proclaimed the village as a Celestia Temple protectorate."

"What is with those idiots?" LightningSword said, "we've had a few encounters with them. Violent encounters. It's like they've never encountered an Equis before."

"Probably haven't without running them through, Jimmy," L0rd0f7hund3r said, "we had to go pretty far to get away from those assholes."

I rolled my good eye, and said, "I knew it: I'm surrounded by assholes."

And, in tandem, both Pegasi said, "KEEP FIRING ASSHOLES!"

"Gods, that never gets old."

"Lord Mannulus?" Twilight asked as she looked at both L0rd0f7hunder and Lightingsword, "Are they under a compulsion or some other foul magic? They've referred to themselves in different names."

I smiled, took her hand and squeezed it, and then shook my head, "No love, it is nicknames they have given each other. The names refer to individuals that come from the other world we were a part of."

She gave a nod, "Ah, that makes sense."

Rainbow gave a snort of indifference, "I suppose," she groused, "But I never really understood either of them."

I looked at her, "Rainbow, love, do you understand me?"

She looked as if I had floored her, "Y...YES!" She stammered, "I, well I mean, I understand that you're good and kind. And you want the best for the temple, and for all of us," she tried to get everything out far too fast, "And that means that you're worthy of being the head of the temple!"

I touched her cheek, "And yet that is just part of who I am. Both of my friends are as complex as I am, and both of them have the good of the temple in mind," I said.

"I'm sorry," she said lowering her head.

I touched her cheek again, and slowly I had her move her head until she was facing me.

"Never lower your head to me in shame again. You, Twilight, Luna, and Solar are perfect to me how you are. I don't want to see you acting contrite again. It doesn't suit you," I looked at my friends, "What do the two of you say to going to the temple?"

I got two nods, and we left the room again. Heading outside we moved down the street, stopping only briefly so that both L0rd0f7hunder, and Lightingsword, who were once again back in their disguises, along with the rest of us, were able to purchase a few new sets of clothes. Coats, some basic chainmail, a few pairs of boots especially designed for our kind, and finally a small tub of a nut butter.

L0rd0f7hunder opened the wooden tub, sniffing, and his eyes widened.

"It's peanut butter!"

Lightingsword looked at him, "Bro, this is a medieval world, filled with magic, swords, and all kinds of beast folk. Do you really believe that's peanut butter?"

Without missing a beat he ran a finger through it, lifted it to his lips, and tasted it.

"Nope," he said.

Lightingsword looked smug as he smiled, "See."

L0rd0f7hunder grinned, "It's hazelnut butter, that's way better."

"What the f… How in the hell do they have hazelnut butter?!"

L0rd0f7hunder grinned, "Magic."

Lightingsword looked at the tub, "Let me have a little bit."

"Ah, nope. I plan on giving it to Flutters. As I remember we included that she was a vegetarian, and that she liked nut butters."

Listening I heard the argument start anew. Who was going to give Fluttershy the tub, who paid for it, who decided to get it in the first place, was it even really a nut butter or some kind of sweet poison for pests, and then it began to build again. Rainbow growled, walked forward, and wrenched the tub from them. I watched, knowing that this was who she was, and waited for it.

"Do you really think that giving Fluttershy some sweets is going to get you anywhere?! Luna's sweet snatch, we've got an entire kitchen filled with fifty different varieties of nut butters. If Fluttershy wants some she can go down to the Kitchen, or call Stephine, and get an entire container brought to her," she groaned, "You're both like listening to Solar and Luna argue about who's going to go first at being rutted!"

Both of them looked at me, "Solar Flare and Luna? What, did your dick turn magic too or something?" L0rd0f7hunder asked.

I rolled my good eye, "No, not that I'm aware of anyway."

Twilight giggled, "Well, it might not be, but I believe that you can use it like it was."

Rainbow let out a bark of laughter, and since we were talking none of us realized how far out of the city we had traveled. I judged my MP, found it to be high enough, and I opened a portal to the temple itself. We stepped through, and the first thing that L0rd0f7hunder and Lightingsword found was a host of guards. Among them was Oriaos. The Equis mare stood her ground, and I could see that Hephaestus had forged her new armor, a new sword, and he had taken her crossbow and turned it into something powerful regardless of who wielded it.

"Lord Mannulus, who are these with you?" she asked.

It was Stephine who bowed first, "Lord Lightingsword, Lord L0rd0f7hunder, we welcome you back to the temple. Shall the rule of the supreme beings never be ended."

Oriaos refused to lower her weapon, "Sorry, I don't know them, and it was Lord Mannulus that saved me. So, unless he gives me his blessing I'm going to deliver a world of hurt."

I shook my head, "Oriaos, they are my friends, and they are two of the ones that helped to build the great temple of Celestia Sol. As such they are equal to my station," I replied, "But your loyalty has been seen, and it has been welcomed. You truly have a place here."

She gave me a smile, "Thank you, and to be honest I want to keep it safe for Hephaestus as well. He's been very kind to me."

L0rdof7hunder looked at me, "So, you've been playing matchmaker? I didn't think that you would try your hand at being Cadence."

I laughed, "Nothing like that, but I feel they are good for one another," I replied, "Come, let us get you both situated."

**Temple of Celestia Sol - L0rd0f7hunder's Room - L0rd0f7hunder's P.O.V.**

I looked at the door before me, and I held out my hand. Unlike Mannulus I didn't have runes burned into my hide. I know that he originally did it because it looked cool, and apparently it gave him the ease of basically being able to access every door, every room, and every level in the Temple. When he designed his character I doubted that he planned on actually living in that skin. Watching him walk I could see the pain he was in. Instead I had settled on a simple magical mark that operated my room, the main levels of each floor, and the entry to the Vault, or at least the main lobby of it. I presented my arm to the door, and for a moment nothing happened, and then I felt a burning sensation. A glowing mark of a crown of lighting bolts lit up on my wrist, and I felt the same pattern burning on my rump. A moment later the door popped open.

A second door lay beyond the first, an additional measure of security against one of the more curious souls living in the temple, proceeded by a small foyer. The door looked deceptively simple, save for the twin locks set in the median of the doors surface. My wings unfurled at the sight of them. I rushed forward, pressing the primary feathers against the locks; said locks were enchanted to open only by the touch of my wings and my wings alone. Once pressed, the locks clicked, the door split in twain, vertically and horizontally, opening not unlike a flower.

When the door fully retracted, I stepped into the organized chaos that was my room. Shelves upon shelves of books lined the walls. I smiled as a perfect replica of Maya's Legendary Siren class mod sat at the place of honor on the bookshelf above my bed. I neared them, and I realized that the magical books I collected in Ragnarok were actually real. There were ingredients laying haphazardly on a table, notes from various arcane experiments littered the floor, and nearby were the dried out husks of various creatures that would be used for potions ranging from Magical Power restorative potions down to bottled lighting.

A small collection of armors, a few daggers I had searched for when I first started the very beginning quests, and the jeweled crown belonging to Mortuus Regem the Lich King from my first quest with the entire guild. I could feel the dark power flowing off of the crown. It felt cold, and the sound of a rough old voice, which reminded me of dried out leather, echoed when I was near it. I shivered, looking at the thing, and instantly thought of the Vault. In the game it had been a pretty cool keepsake. Just a simple reminder of the excellent quest we had done together. But here that thing was freaking me the fuck out. I gave it a wide berth, and I neared something else I had gotten from Ragnarok. The stone tablet was polished, completely bare, but if I was to write a location on it that I had just seen, once, all of the information about the area I'd seen would become etched onto the tablet for an hour.

The tablet had been a _lucky junk_ item that someone could get from a merchant only under certain conditions. You had to be at least a level one hundred, you had to visit the very first town in the game, and you had to have at least thirty silver dinarians. The coins were super rare, only found in dungeons where purely evil creatures lived. And in order to get the coin in the dungeon the boss enemy had to be killed with a melee strike. It had taken a year and a half to get the coins together, and honestly I was never really sure if the tablet was worth the trouble. Taking a look at it, at the rest of the room, I let out a soft whistle.

"Finally! Home, sweet fucking home."

**Temple of Celestia Sol - Lightingsword's Room - Lightingsword's P.O.V.**

Lighting bolt enclosed sword on my wrist and ass cheek still burned from the magical lock opening. I looked at the room I had left before leaving the game, for what I thought was the last time, and I walked toward the unused candelabra. A thin layer of dust covered it, and I could only believe that Mannulus had requested that our rooms be left alone from Lala and the maids. Relaxing would be the first thing to do. The entire ordeal of ending up in another world, dealing with the massive assholes that tried to kill us as we escaped, and then trudging through the cold and wet had made the entire thing miserable.

Mannulus had managed to get here with the Temple, and I suppose it was because he had stayed behind to keep it from falling into disrepair. In a way I was thankful. I had a decent room, and the world I had once escaped into in order to get away from my problems was now real. Still, after everything I wanted to face down some monster, or a lich, or anything that was super powerful and destroy it. I wanted to beat it into submission, and I understood that part of me was still fuming that I had to run from those assholes.

I Looked to my bookshelves I walked over, found one, and picked it up. The book was something I had spent hours making. The paper had to be made from specialty parchment only able to be created by harvesting the Lunar Trees found on the southern most island on the Ragnarok map, the leather cover was made from killing wild boars, which it always seemed far fetched that you would have to kill six wild boar for one book cover, and finally you had to buy the twine from a single book maker in the beginning town.

Still, the end result was worth it. I picked up the book, Pokemon: Criminal investigations, and I felt the heavy leather cover and binding. Opening it I looked at my favorite fanfiction when I played Ragnarok religiously.

"Huh, guess I'll read."

Walking over to the bed I sat down to discover it was softer than any bed I had ever sat, or laid, on. Instantly I realized how incredible, and insane, that was.

**Temple of Celestia Sol - Fifth Floor - Three hours later - Rejuvenative Springs - Mannulus' P.O.V.**

I groaned as the springs performed their inherent magic. The feeling of my MP and HP being restored was positively delightful, and seeing all four of my wives bathing nude near me was a bonus. I heard a sound and looked to see Virth. The dragoness was angry, but she held her tongue. She neared us, holding a few towels, and she managed to keep from looking directly at me.

"Does my master desire a towel?"

Unlike the first time I saw her she was dressed in a Maid's outfit. Her dress was long cut, flaring out at the bottom to accommodate her tail. A simple scrunchie tied up her crimson locks, and if looks could kill I would be dead. I heard the doors open, and I heard two voices calling out.

"Virth, that would be my two friends. They helped to build the temple, and as such they are granted the same station I am."

She narrowed her eyes at me, "I will not be some toy to be passed around."

I shook my head, "I never said you would be. I only want you to greet them. Once you do, go inform Fluttershy that they are here. She will want to see them."


	14. Chapter 10: No Rest for the Wicked

_**The Lord of Ragnarok**_

_**Chapter 10: no Rest for the Wicked**_

_**Temple of Celestia Sol - Fifth Floor - Rejuvenative Springs - Mannulus' P.O.V.**_

I studied Virth for a moment after giving her the directions to greet both L0rd0f7hund3r and Lightingsword. She retained her vertible resting bitch face.

"Of course, Master," Virth growled, then fell away to greet my friends. I relaxed back into the bubbling waters. I could hear the voices of L0rd0f7hund3r and LightningSword speaking. They emerged from the privacy curtains. Both were wearing bathrobes marked with their personal sigil. They were having a quiet discussion between them; L0rd0f7hund3r was looking behind him as he whispered to LightningSword.

"Wow. Miss Kobiyashi's Dragon Maid, she is not," he finally said to me, "and the kitten has claws. How ever in the fuck did you tame a dragoness like _that_?!"

"She seems cranky," LightningSword said, "I don't want to know what she's like under estrus."

"Neither would I," I retorted, "that is why I have her under Fluttershy's tender mercies."

"And Angel ain't going to be dealing with her bullshit, you can believe that," L0rd0f7hund3r stated, "man, I forgot we had this in here, it's been so long. Who's idea was it to install this? Trixie?"

"You know, I have no recollection of that," I said, "it's been ages since it was suggested that I've forgotten."

"Oh, well," LightningSword mused, "I'm tired, sore everywhere, and this seems like just the thing."

Then at that moment, a quiet voice seemed to shout from behind the curtains.

"Master Lightning? Master Thunder?"

And both men, in tandem, shouted, "FLUTTERSHY?!"

A golden blur flew out from the curtains, also wearing a modest bathrobe, to slam into the two men. They, in turn wrapped her up in a loving hug.

"Masters, Masters!"

"Hey, Shy!" L0rd0f7hund3r said.

"Oh, Fluttershy!" LightningSword breathed.

"Gentlemen, lady, were you not here for a relaxing bath?" snarled Virth, skulking in behind them.

"Oh, yes," Fluttershy, "if you wanted to, Masters?"

"Well, I have no shame in this form," L0rf0f7hund3r said as he disrobed.

"O-o-oh, okay, Fluttershy," Lightning Sword said, as he too disrobed.

Both men slid into the spring and I could see them visibly relax. I looked to my wives, each studying the display that was happening. For all rights and purposes, it was as if Fluttershy's fathers, or creators, at least had returned. There was some jealousy, and I would not deny that things most likely would be tense until those feelings were addressed. The one that I worried the most about was Solar Flare. While I had no doubts that she loved me, and that she would listen to me, I did worry that she may attempt to be far more harsh with Fluttershy. It was part of how she was made. She had Sombra's temper, and she had Mistress Marevelous' loving nature.

Still, push come to shove the temper would win out, and that was something I didn't want to see. Luna would, without a doubt, attempt to redirect it, quench it, and remind her sister that she was acting like a spoiled brat. The two of them would argue, and eventually Solar would move on and leave Fluttershy alone. But it would be the first little bit of it that I worried about. Solar watched them, and then looked at me.

"Lord Mannulus, my love, is it possible that Lord Sombra the Magnificent is somewhere here in this world as well? Would it not be possible for him to find us as both Lord Lightingsword and Lord L0rd0f7hund3r have done?"

I nodded, "It is possible, and that is part of my plan. I want those who were part of our guild to know that we are here, and that they are welcomed here," I said, "Because we are strongest when we are together."

She smiled, "I believe he would approve of my choice for a mate."

I gave her a smile, but I didn't share her exact thoughts on that. Sombra had modeled much of Solar Flare's personality after Mistress Marevelous, his sister, and I had doubts that he would like the idea of my routinely rutting his NCP, which was modeled after his sister, in about a hundred different ways. I hoped that my answer would keep her from attempting to take out her frustration on Fluttershy. Besides, I really didn't need a fight to break out between her and Discord.

I knew about Discord's friendship with Fluttershy. It had never actually been programmed into either of them, but Clopmaniac had wanted to see if it could naturally happen. In truth it actually happened far easier than it had on the show. Fluttershy was accepting, kind, and she treated Discord as an equal. She didn't fear him, and she didn't think of him as a mere tool to be used. All of those traits had created a very real friendship between them.

Naturally I surmised that Discord knew I had looked in on them. Out of every guardian, every servant, every being inside of the Temple he was the one that I worried about dealing with if he would ever turn. His abilities basically gave him nearly unlimited power. He could snap his talons and cause enemies to explode like Pinatas, He could change the water in every well, within a thousand miles into poison, and of course he could simply wipe anyone's entire family, going back to their first ancestor, from existence.

The two failsafes were his being trapped inside of Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy's friendship. If Solar Flare ever hurt Fluttershy… Well, I dare say that he wouldn't give Pinkie the choice about him coming out. In the end the simplest, and easiest, way of dealing with it would be to keep Solar from acting out. Well, at least to keep her from acting out toward Fluttershy. I considered it for a moment and a smile crossed my lips. Solar wanted to see the world, and we could use an ambassador to the Equis people of this world. If they truly were like the Equitra or Equis of either Ragnarok or Dungeons and Dragons they were a very spiritual group.

Solar Flare would certainly fall into their belief of a deity. I had hopes that she could pull from her other self's core memories and use the diplomacy that I knew she had. It would give her the very thing that she wanted, and it could, in theory, give us more allies to depend on. If Oriaos was any indicator of how the Equis of this world could act then, it was fairly obvious that they would be loyal to those they deemed worthy. Regardless it would give her time to cool off. And that likely could, and would, be needed.

With that in mind I knew my next step would be to operate the scrying mirror. I could use it to locate various villages of the Equis. Once I knew where they were I would know where to send her. I understood how dangerous this could be. There were factors existing in this world that I didn't know of. But, without risk there was no reward.

I felt lips on my neck, and my mind was brought back to the present. Twilight, Solar, Luna, and Rainbow had gathered around me. I felt them pressing against me, and I smiled.

"While I have no desire to end your affections I do need to say that this is not the proper location for this. This is Fluttershy's Domain, and we would be terrible guests if we were to soil her wonderful hot springs in such a way."

I clapped my hands and Virth returned. She held five robes, one, for each of us, and she studied our behavior.

"Your Robes, master Mannulus," she replied.

I began to gather them, but Luna floated each of them to each of us. She stood, her nude form a thing of absolute beauty, and she slid into the robe with ease. Then she looked directly at Virth.

"You can either remain bitter, and curse your lot in life, or you can learn to enjoy yourself here."

I could see Virth holding back the response she wanted to spit. Whatever Fluttershy had been doing was obviously working. Instead the dragoness walked away, stiff legged, and went wherever it was that Fluttershy had her staying. Once she was gone I looked toward Fluttershy and her two creators, my friends, and I gave them a nod.

"Lighting, 7hund3r, I'll be off now. I've regained my strength, and there's much to do. When you've finished visiting, why don't the two of you come to the council chambers? We can go over what's been going on, and how we go from here."

"Sure thing, Chris," L0rd0f7hund3r said, "Jimmy and I will just be chilling here for a while. You know how reunions are."

"Indeed," I said, and left for my chambers.

**Fifth Floor - Rejuvenating Spring - L0rd0f7hund3r's P.O.V.**

Shy, Jimmy, and myself slipped into the spring. It was relaxing in a way no amount of sleep ever could be. I was happy for the first time in a while. Life in the Real World is a hassle, what with work, bills, taxes, and politics intruding upon one's free time. Being back here, in the house that Our Guild made, I could finally be myself and not have to wear all the masks that modern society forces me to wear.

As I slid deep into the spring, I spied Jimmy and Fluttershy getting comfortable. Shy was- getting rather touchy feely with James. There was an animal part of me that felt a pang of jealousy. It had been ages since I resigned myself to being naught but Fluttershy's creator. If there was an equivalent of an NPC's paent, then I had placed myself into the role of Flutter's dad. So, while I was feeling a little envious of Shy's decidedly lovey-dovey attention on James, I knew that was a kind of parental envy.

"You two planning a wedding over there or something?" I asked.

James visibly paled and Fluttershy's face seemed to turn a new shade of pink. I gave them a wan smile. Jimmy took that as the joe that it was. Fluttershy- her expression is inscrutable to me. Something to ponder over later.

"Masters?" Fluttershy said after a pause, "Wherever did you go? I missed the both of you for so long…"

"Errr…" James opined, which left me holding the bag.

"We were called away," I answer, "The Outside had a quest for us. It was necessary to attend to that quest, or else we may never return."

It's a little thick ono melodrama, that answer, but I wasn't sure who Shy and any of the other NPCs would take being under the command of false gods. The Outside was our explanation as to why we would disappear for days at a time. Any other deception would have been a disservice to our beloved characters.

"The Outside demanded much of your time," Fluttershy said, "we did our best to protect and maintain the temple, though."

"We thank you for that, all of you," James told her, "unfortunately, we do have obligations to- forces from The Outside."

I nodded, adding, "If we didn't need to answer those summons to The Outside, then we would. Unfortunately, taking summons from The Outside is not negotiable for us. It summons, we answer, we return. It's the responsibility we took as Master of the Temple of Celestia Sol."

I'm not sure how weary James was but I was now feeling fully refreshed.

"Hey, kids, as much as all this has been, I'm starting to feel a little like a prune," I said.

"I like prunes," Shy stated.

"I know you do, Flutters," I added, but I would rather not look like one. I need to go see a man about a wallaby, too. So, you two have fun."

I stepped out of the spring, wrapped myself in a towel that Virth begrudgingly gave me, and then went straight to me room to get back in uniform.

**Abandoned Village sixty miles south of the Sancus Theocracy - Sombra the Magnificent's P.O.V.**

It's been a little over a month since I've been here. The last thing I was doing was trying to make it back to the temple. I mean, it was only fair to visit Mannulus. The guy basically kept our guild alive after we all left. But then I found this place, a complete, and abandoned Equis Village. My only guess is that whoever made it had been a Brony like the rest of us. How else could they explain having a merchant shop that sold quills and sofas? Whoever had made it had done their best to make it look similar to Ponyville.

I had to check it out. After all, you can't pass on a tribute like this. Janey, or Mistress Marevelous in Ragnarok, said she was going to try to visit Mannulus as well. After I couldn't log out, and after I realized that I was actually Sombra the Magnificent… I hoped that she didn't get logged in before the servers went down. Hearing a soft snore I looked at the Equis beside me. She's a Unicorn, shy, reserved, sweet, and practically everything L0rd0f7hund3r and Lightingsword made Fluttershy to be.

I wanted to laugh. Both of those guys would be pissed if they knew that I wanted to hook up with their guardian. Instead I found Timidus, and what I had now I wouldn't trade for what could have been. I watched as her soft brown eyes opened. She looked up at me, that beautiful caramel colored face smiling with adoring love.

"Good morning king Sombra," she said sleepily.

I touched her cheek, "Good morning Timidus, sleep well?"

She nodded, "I did, but it's time for breakfast, and I need to go and help with making it," she said.

She got up, her nude form beautiful, and I admired it as she dressed in a long flowing green gown. It was something the others wanted her to wear. Apparently since I had chosen her as a mate, and since I was named their king, she was their queen. As such they wanted to see her dressed in something befitting royalty. Personally, I preferred her simple ranger clothes. There was more skill involved with making her appear dressed why I secretly made her squirm. I too got up, and I walked out of the home that was obviously supposed to be Berry Punch's house. Well, I assumed it was. The extensive collection of empty wine bottles seemed to indicate that it had been.

Stepping out I saw several of the Equis bow out of respect. I nodded, informing them that I was proud to see the home I had given them prospering so. I walked in the direction of what looked to be Sugar Cube corner. I could already hear Timidus speaking inside. She was actually quite skilled in baking, although she loved to make something close to English Muffins. In truth, they were kind of sad little things, but I ate them happily. It honestly looked to be a perfect day, and I had believed that later i would take a short journey, and see if I could locate the Temple. After all, if I was here, then it stood to reason that Mannulus would be. I truly hoped that Janey wasn't, but if she was then I had to believe that she would make it to the temple. If so, then I knew she would be fine.

"King Sombra! There's an army nearing us!" Excursor, our scout, exclaimed.

I looked in the direction he pointed, and then I ran toward it. Exiting the village I saw a small incursion force. It was only about five hundred or so soldiers, none of which honestly frightened me. Even without any of my weapons I was still at level one hundred eighty. I had made Sombra into a magical powerhouse. Mannulus had necromancy on his side, but I had good old fashioned dark magic. Destructive, powerful, and able to warp minds to my will if needed. Sure, I based my avatar off of King Sombra from the show, but damn it, I was more than he ever was.

"Halt! You do not have my royal permission to enter into my domain!" I shouted to them.

They stopped, and I could see them looking confused, good, time to put on the show I used when meeting players in the game.

"If you don't want death turn around and leave now! I am King Sombra the Magnificent! True King of the Crystal Empire, Rightful ruler of its population, and the sole heir to its throne! Face me, and face death!"

The Soldiers sounded their war cry, and they ran forward. I focused my magic, calling upon my elemental magic, and suddenly black crystals began to sprout from the ground. Dozens of them died instantly as the crystals speared them. The others tried to dodge only to find themselves either trapped, or dying from the same thing. The battle lasted little more than five minutes, and only two were left. Both were mages, that much I could tell, and both were near my level. One laughed. He walked forward, and I could see his form bulging. He ripped through the black crystals like tissue paper. His eyes were glowing red, and his mouth was breathing smoke so black that I couldn't see through it.

"Sombra the Magnificent, long time," he said.

I recognized the voice, "Anok the Destroyer, of the Third Reich guild, right?"

He stopped and held his hand to his chest, "Well, color me surprised. You remember me. Did you know that I found something special since the last time we faced each other? It's a bracelet, a very special one," he said as he held it up, "Special because it lets me do this…"

His skin ripped apart like wrapping paper, blood and muscle exploded out, and what stood there in its wake was a giant red fire breathing dragon.

"You humiliated me," he bellowed as he belched fire at me. I jumped back, raised a barrier, and cast one of my strongest spells at him. It hit him, knocking him back, knocking teeth loose, but it wasn't enough. I had never tried to face a full grown dragon before.

In Ragnarok Dragons were the toughest of the toughest. Any magical item that could transform your character into one, even temporarily, was insanely powerful. You had to be at least a level one hundred to use one, and then it was tricky. Anok had obviously practiced with it, and that made this the most dangerous fight I've ever been in. I was so distracted by his attack that I had forgotten his friend. The woman laughed, and then I watched as she began to target a spell at the village. I closed my eyes, The message spell still worked, and I focused on Timidus.

"Timidus, I need for all of you to escape. Go through the forest on the south side of the village. Stay away from any place that has a royal blue banner with a white symbol in the middle. And look for a Temple. It is huge, white, and it has a large symbol of a sun at the top. It is called the Temple of Celestia Sol. My sister, Mistress Marevelous may be there, but my friend Mannulus will be. Tell them Who you are, inform them that you are the true Queen of the Crystal Empire, and they will know that you speak the truth."

"W...What are you doing?" her frightened voice asked back in my mind, "What's going on?"

I laughed, "I am saving you my love, you, our people, and our child that grows inside of you. I felt the first tingles of magic from your womb. Our child will grow to be a great ruler, now go, I will buy as much time as I can."

With that I dropped the barrier, threw a spell toward the other mage, and watched her double over in pain. The Mind Violator wasn't pretty, and like Sombra's own spell from the show it gave her a personal glimpse of everything she ever feared. It showed her everything that ever hurt her, and it made her live through it again and again. The spell was something I had spent nearly a year coding into my spell catalogue. And right now it was worth it. I felt something hit me, and I went flying. I landed against a black crystal spire. A large paw slammed down on my form, and I felt my legs break.

I screamed in pain, and I saw the far too smug smile of Anok as he looked at me with his dragon face.

"Beg, Oh great Sombra. Beg for me to spare you. Prove to me that you're every bit the bitch I know you are."

I hit him with the same spell again, this time destroying an eye. He slammed me into the spire again, this time breaking it in half and causing me to lose all feeling from the waist down. I was bleeding out, I was dying, and there was nothing I could do about it. I should have panicked, I should have screamed in fury. Instead I remembered a line from a favorite Sci-fi series, FarScape. "Fear comes from the threat of death, calm comes from its certainty." I was certain I was going to die. And I had only the choice of how I would go out.

"BEG!" he screamed.

"Go suck Hilter's dick." I said.

He snarled at me, lowered his head, and looked at me with his one good eye.

"I watched that dumb ass show to figure out how to beat you. I focused on that pussy King Sombra. So know this asshole… You're not the pussy he was."

He roared and I felt the hot breath of fire before it closed in on me. It hurt for only a second, and my thoughts were on Timidus and how I hoped that she got away.

**Forbidden Forest, South of Equis Village - Timidus' P.O.V.**

We moved quickly, and quietly, and the magic that let me hear my beloved husband's voice went silent. I cried as I ran, carrying what supplies I could, our unborn foal, and I ran toward an uncertain future. My husband had given us a chance to live, to escape, and we would not let his sacrifice go in vain. He said to go to a special temple, and we would find it. When we did I tell those that knew him, know him, of the great thing he had done.

**Temple of Celestia Sol - Fifth Floor Promenade - Lightingsword's P.O.V.**

_I hate stairs. Of all the things we could have coded into the game, why couldn't we try escalators?_

Step by laborious step, I made my way to the fifth floor. I knew what Steven would say, how he'd react—the mild deprecation with a slight twist of mockery. But I didn't care. I needed a moment alone with her.

Now out of my armor and duster, and clad in a comfortable basic wizard's robe, I opened the door and stepped inside. The fragrant smell of flowers and pine needles struck me immediately. The sunlight fell gracefully through the high windows and permeated the area, giving the finishing touches to a forest world of wonder and magic that took place entirely indoors. I moved forward, letting the cool shade of the trees cover me. No environment could be more relaxing to me, and none fit her personality better. I took a breath to steady my nerves and let it out in a long sigh. After all this time, I'd finally get to have a moment alone with her. The excitement doubled back on me and struck me with a sense of self-awareness, and as much as I wanted to block it out, the thought wouldn't stop perforating my brain—I was romantically interested in a video game character.

_But she's real now._

I stopped and rolled my eyes as that classic defense resurfaced. Despite being trapped here, living as well as I could with the knowledge I had, the skills I had honed, none of it made it seem less like an immersive RPG experience. I couldn't explain it, but there never seemed to be any time. It was always onto the next mission, off to find more loot, off to try and impress more women to set the cogs of the dating sim aspects turning.

_Because that's all it was. A dating sim._

_But she's real now._

_Get it together, man,_ I quieted the voice. _You'll embarrass yourself like you did when you tried to date Mitzi in Animal Crossing when you were twelve._

_I was lonely . . ._

_You were a loser. You still are. This level 123 Paladin skin with your plethora of weapons, armor, spells, treasure and prestige means nothing and you know it._

_You were a loser then, and you're a loser now. The only difference is you have a sword._

"Hello, Lord Lightning."

I looked up from my contemplation and saw her. The short pink robe fit snugly over a generous bosom, and the hem danced flirtatiously around a pair of slim, firm yellow thighs that tapered down into the knees, shins and hooves of a healthy female Equis. She smoothed back a lock of long pink hair and blinked her luminous teal eyes at me, catching his breath in his chest.

_There she is. And she's real now._

I walked up to her, feeling my heart swell when she walked towards me with a small smile. As the distance between us closed , I resisted the urge to reach out to her. Even now, taking in her stunning presence, I had enough rationality for that. _Don't be desperate, you idiot._

As we reached each other, she threw her arms around me and pressed me close to her, burying her face in my chest. I impressed myself with how little noise I made having my breath taken away.

"My lord . . . I've missed you so much . . ."

I slowly raised my arms and returned her embrace. Her warm, supple skin felt so comfortable and entrancing beneath my hands. Her soothing breath moistened the front of my robe. The fact that only a single, thin layer of cloth separated me from her body drove me wild. An animal buried deep in my mind raged against its bonds and demanded me to take her, right then and there.

I stopped, one hand frozen in its tracks on its way down her back and planted firmly above her backside, the other hovering lustfully over her thigh.

"I have too. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of you. I want . . . I want to . . . ."

"Yes?" she replied breathlessly, her hand pressing down on mine to squeeze her thigh. Her other hand reached behind her, guided my other hand the rest of the way down her back and planted it firmly against the pillowy curve of her buttocks. She raised her head and stared deeply into my eyes, biting her lip and releasing breath after shuddering breath.

I couldn't take it any longer. I lowered my head, she reached up to meet me, and our lips met. I closed my hand and gave her backside a squeeze, and I felt her moan into my mouth. My hand slid up her thigh, taking her robe with it, and it took no further thought to conclude she was naked beneath it. Her hand reached up to caress my face, her other arm snaking around my neck to hold me tighter. Time seemed to stand still as our lips stayed together.

_She's real now._

I pulled my lips away for a moment, my body still locked together with hers. There it was, that sadistic bastard of a feeling that already kept me away from her for so long.

_It's just a dating sim. Nothing more._

"What is it, my lord?" Fluttershy asked, holding me closer and pressing her ample bosom against me. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I . . . well, sort of." I can't believe I'm spilling my guts to an NPC. "This all still feels strange to me. I feel like I helped make you just for moments like this, and it feels . . ." Say it. ". . . wrong."

Fluttershy's brow furrowed with despair. "Is it me?" she asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

That hurt me more than anything she could have said.

"No!" I blurted out. "Absolutely not. I just feel like this is a total Weird Science scenario—" I paused when I saw the confusion on her face and brushed the reference aside, "Look, the point is, I helped create you. Shape you into everything you are, to the best of my and 7hund3r's ability. And I want you more desperately than anything else in this world. But that want is selfish. It's not fair to him and it's not fair to you. You don't exist just for this. I . . ." My grip over her enticing form slackened. "I feel like I'm using you."

Fluttershy batted her eyelashes, perplexed. "I . . . I don't understand. I know where I come from, but I know where I am going, as well. I know what I want and what my potential is. Ser 7hund3r told me all of this. He wants me to make my own decisions . . ." She caressed my cheek as she continued, "And this is my decision."

"I just . . ." I felt speech dry up in the face of this. Was she somehow establishing sentience? How was this possible? She's just an NPC in a game, right? Being stuck here doesn't change the fact that it's all just coding and graphics, does it? It felt more real since then, but . . . how real is it now?

I pushed it all out of my head and continued spilling my guts to the shockingly real NPC. "I just . . . I just feel like you shouldn't be rushed."

Fluttershy's gaze lowered as she sighed, almost defeated. She looked back up to me, her face notably harder than before. "If it pleases my lord."

I felt my skin crawl at the title.

"No," I replied as I smoothed back a lock of her pink hair. "If it pleases _you_. Only you."

If she really is more of a person now than when the servers were still active, then let this prove it.

She peered into my eyes for a few seconds longer, searching me, almost daring me. What she sought, what she dared, I couldn't even guess. After a few seconds, she took a step back and out of my arms, and I felt my heart plummet.

_Wrong dialogue option, player,_ the sadistic bastard feeling said in my head.

Fluttershy then moved her hands to her sash, undid her robe, bent back her shoulders and felt the fragile cloth slide off her body and to the forest-like floor. And there she stood, gloriously and tantalizingly naked.

My eyes widened so much, I felt the beginnings of a headache coming on. She stood there, her defiant face and nude form either allowing me to take her or daring me not to. Either way, the choice was clear.

"I . . . I'll take that as a yes."

She rushed back to me, and our lips met again. This time, the beast in my brain was unchained, and my hands found her butt, her thighs, her breasts, her stomach, her legs, her shoulders, her hair, her face, whatever they could touch. She undid the front of my robe, we stumbled and pulled each other to the grassy floor, and the forest suddenly filled with more cries and calls beyond anything within the restrictions of the animal kingdom.

What happened was beyond expectation, and was something so pure that even the part of my psyche that reminded me of what I was remained quiet. I was apart of something pure and good. Slowly we separated, I felt conflicted, but regardless I felt amazing.

Laying there something, almost like a buzzing in my mind grabbed my attention. I extended my hand, and a small portal opened. I pulled my hand back to see a mirror I had created for the sole purpose of spying on Sombra the Magnificent. Looking into I stared horrified as I witnessed the attack. Fluttershy screamed in terror as she saw him engulfed in flames.

A pit formed in my stomach, and I stood. I supposed Fluttershy sensed what must be done and told Virth to gather both Mannulus and 7hund3r together. I wasn't sure how I was going to tell them what happened. The fact that it had to still be a game, that Sombra was fine wherever he went after that stuck in my head. I just couldn't face that he might actually be dead. For fuck's sake we hung out in real life sometimes. Well, hung out might be too much, but we did talk at work. We had the same shit call center job. Constant apologizing to customers who were too stupid to operate whatever piece of technology they had gotten.

I even met his sister, and.. I barely registered that Fluttershy was helping me dress. It was a shock, a real shock, that things went down this way. It wasn't real, because if it was then one of my only friends was dead. I saw both 7hund3r and Mannulus. I didn't try to explain, instead I had the mirror show them what happened. 7hund3r raged, he practically screamed, but the cold anger that was in Mannulus' eyes was horrifying. I felt my stomach sink. The expressions they had weren't part of the pre animated expressions. They were real expressions; how could the game have real expressions? Oh God, was this real? Was this actually real? Oh FUCK WAS THIS SHIT REAL?!

**Temple of Celestia Sol - Temple Roof - Half an Hour later - L0rd0f7hund3r's P.O.V.**

Sombra, murdered, by none other than Anok the Destroyer. Damn it all the Hell, that rat bastard had followed us here. When the last time the Third Reich Guild tried to take us down, he was one of the battalion commanders. He and I squared off as I protected our Western flank, along with Sombra. Sombra may have gotten the kill, but I know for sure I had softened that fucker up greatly, I don't know how he knew, the name of Anderson or what happened that year of 2006. I hadn't thought of that name in nearly thirty years and the fact that he knew sent a chill up my spine…

That year, my sister, who was two years younger than I am, started dating some jerkoff named David Anderson. Had a car, had money from Maker knows where, and was an adult still attending high school. Age 20, he must have been the very epitome of maturity for my then sixteen year old sibling. Things got ugly quick when my sister kept refusing to have sex with him, After six months of dating, she broke up with him. That started up a long and torturous nightmare for her.

He began stalking her, sending explicit private messages through Facebook and Twitter, sending pictures of penis and posting threatening messages in every thread she commented on. It all culminated in an attempt to rape her. She barely got away from him during the attack, but that didn't stop him from saying he had "broken her in." Three months of this vicious campaign and my sister was getting suicidal.

So, what was a good big brother to do? I'll tell you precisely what I did. I found an abandoned car along the highway, stole away with it in the dead of night, fixed it up, painted it midnight blue, then cruised around town looking the assholes souped up Honda. I found him on a Tuesday night, coming down a back country road I knew well. He never saw me coming… Nor would he after I gouged out his eyes. A point of clarity here, I was wearing crown to sole in black, including a face concealing balaclava. I never said a word, either, just to add insult to injury. The road I hit him on was little traveled, save for some ranchers down a ways.

Boy, did he ever scream when I gave him that beer bottle vasectomy! I don't normally consider myself a bloodthirsty person, yet I relished in this act. I then disemboweled him for good measure. A sick sort of joy spread through me as I watched him bleed to death from crotch and belly. When he finally expired, I took his corpse to a lye pit used by one of the old coal mining facility outside town. There hadn't been any coal mined out of here in half a century. No one would find Davey's body, his car, or the vehicle I rammed him with after I dumped it all down into the lye.

I'm not sure where Anok learned of that but I wanted to be damn sure he would never speak of it again. Thus, when his guild went to hit us, I laid into that fascist faggot with every spell, every curse, every jinx that I had mastered. While I didn't get the killing blow, I did thank Sombra for his help. He and I had never gotten along very well, though our skills had proven complimentary.

Even with the petty squabbles we often had (with him dropping SombraShy memes in the Guild Chat sometimes,) I didn't hate the guy. He was a solid member and contributed a lot to our raids and the defense of the Temple. To see him murdered that way, though… At least he went down fighting, like the badass I always admired him for being. I knew he and James were tight in real life so this news hit him really hard, almost as hard as what Solar Flare and Luna might be going through.

And Anok- where in the fuck did he get a metamorphose bracelet from?

I'm not sure it matters. He had gotten Sombra alone, away from the Guild. He wouldn't be doing that to James, Chris, or myself. When he goes down, he's going to go down like the punk little bitch that he is. And if he and all the members of the Third Reich Guild are the founders of that Sanctus Theocracy cult? Well-

Bellows of rage,

The bearing of fangs,

The echoes the haunt and bereave thee.

No ocean contains,

The vengeance I crave!

The fury it never leaves me.

Salt the earth, that's what I say. Raise the Black Flag, for no quarter will be given as no quarter will be taken!

**Temple of Celestia Sol - Guild Council Room -Half an hour later - Mannulus' P.O.V.**

Anger coursed through me. No, not anger, rage, pure unfiltered, complete and total rage. One of my oldest friends, one of my only real friends, was gone. Hearing about it had sent waves of fury into my core. I wanted to raise an army ten million strong, march onto the Sanctus Theocracy, and burn it to the ground. All of them were to be held accountable now. Men, women, children, soldiers, citizens, it didn't matter. They had attacked and killed my friend, they brought war onto the Temple of Celestia Sol, and I will give no quarter.

There was a reason other players called me the master of death. Once I was the hightest level I could be I would decimate entire armies of NPCs. AFterward I would turn them into low level skeletons used to patrol the lands around the temple. I didn't want to waste decent revival spells on them, and I wouldn't waste them on a single soul in the Theocracy. I would make them witness their world burn. I would make them feel terror, and then I would give them the gift of oblivion.

I looked at Solar Flare and I saw a barely contained rage. Beside her Rainbow and Luna both cried. I beckoned to them, and received their embrace.

"Tell me that they will pay for it," Solar said, "Tell me that they will pay in blood for what they did."

"They'll pay, and the interest will be all of their lives."

"Beloved," Twilight said, "I agree that the ones responsible need to pay, but all of them?"

I looked at her, "What would you have me do Twilight? Leave any of them to survive so that later they could attack again? They are a sickness, a disease, and as such they must be cut from the healthy flesh. Besides, they sparked war with the Temple. And I will bring that war to them."


	15. Mini Chapter 5 - Relocation

_**The Lord of Ragnarok**_

_**Mini Chapter 5 - Relocation**_

_**Timidus P.O.V. **_

The Grasslands and forests have always been our home. I've heard of our kind settling in cities, and I suppose our village was close to one. But I know we feel more at home while roaming over the grassland, or venturing into the darkened forests. But I don't feel free, and I don't feel at home. I feel as if the weight of the world has closed in around my throat. I had been a simple mare before meeting my husband. I helped gather the food and various necessities we needed, and I resided myself to being someone who would never know the yolk called leadership around my neck.

After his death it is my voice that all of them turn to. I'm not a strong mare, not a warrior, or a doctor, I'm a baker, a food gatherer, and soon to be a mother. Leading is different, and that difference is frightening. I watched as Ventum Celeri returns to the larger group. There were only a few winged members of our group, and his speed is, I dare say, unmatched by the others. He knelt before me, and I felt uncomfortable with the display of reference. After all, I remembered when he was a colt and he would dip the ends of my mane into some ink! Now, now he treated me as if I were my husband.

"Queen Timidus, I see a place, about a day's trot from here. It does not have the banner we have been avoiding, but rather, it appears to have a red banner, with a gold gryphon inside of it. While I am but a humble scout I believe it would be a worthwhile venture to seek help from them," he said as he pointed toward the direction.

He was right of course. We needed to find help. It was foalish to want to avoid any settlement other than the Temple my husband spoke of. I didn't have the luxury of being foalish anymore. I had to become a leader, a queen, and I needed to lead my people into safety. Once that was done, I wasn't sure what would happen, but I could only guess that the yolk of leadership would be removed from my neck. I suppose that I could go back to being a simple baker, but even that wouldn't truly be so. I carried the heir to my husband's legacy, and I carried the the heir to the throne of an empire I have never seen.

For now my role is simple. Keep my people moving, find the temple, and seek refuge for all of us. Elude the forces that seek us harm and keep the herd together. Maybe, just maybe, if we can secure the assistance of this temple, we can return to our village in peace. And maybe, word will have come of what has happened to my stallion…

All in all I understood the truth of what was at stake. Our freedom, and our way of life, but more importantly to me was the life I wanted for my foal. I needed to know that my foal would have the ability to grow into the leader he, or she, was destined to be. All I could do for the time being was keep moving. Keep all of us moving. So, following Ventum Celesti's directions, we moved toward the village he spoke of. Getting near it I realized it wasn't so much a village as it was a large city. Shops and Businesses lined the street we walked on, and I found myself feeling more and more uncertain. I saw two females, one a snake woman, and the other looked human, standing at a stall. I didn't know them, I could only surmise how they would react, but I could wait no longer. I asked Ventum Celesti to accompany me, if for nothing else than support, and I neared them.

"E..Excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but would either of you know where to find the Temple of Celestia Sol?"

The snake woman looked at me, and I realized she was a viper woman. Her golden eyes studied me, and I could see the way her purple scales shined in the light. She coiled herself up, becoming just a little taller than myself, and looked into my eyes.

"How do you know of the temple?" she asked.

I swallowed my nerves, "My husband… King Sombra the Magnificent, told me to seek it out. I.. I must find it for all of my people. He said to find either his sister Mistress Marevelous, or a Lord Mannulus there."

I saw her swallow, "Lord Sombra the Magnificent is here? Where is he? Is he in danger?" she asked.

I shook my head, "He was fighting invaders that wished us harm," I said as tears began to fall, "He bought us time, all of us, including our unborn foal, so that we could escape. I lost contact with him, I… I think that he's dead."

My words struck her, and she looked dumbfounded. For several seconds she did not speak, and then she looked at me. "Are you sure?" she asked.

I nodded, "I am. We heard it as we left, a dragon was with whoever was attacking," I said as the sobs began to shake my voice, "He…"

I felt Ventum Celesti's hand touch my shoulder, "Queen Timidus, it's okay, I will tell, if you want me to."

I nodded, and I closed my eyes as he began, "One of our scouts had seen an army approaching. King Sombra the Magnificent went out to face them. I don't know how long it was exactly, but it seemed after only a few minutes the dragon arrived. Queen Timidus gave the order that King Sombra the Magnificent said to escape. She told us that he said to go to a temple called the Temple of Celestia Sol, and that we should be safe there," he bowed his head, "We had believed that he would catch up to us. After all, I had seen him personally take down great beasts on his own, but he did not. After the first four days, we realized that he must be dead."

I looked at the Viper woman and she bowed her head, "I see, we will take you to the temple, while you are in our care no harm shall befall any of you. Tell me, do you know the name of the dragon that slayed him?" she asked.

I nodded, "I heard it through the spell my husband used to contact us, He is called Anok the Destroyer."

She nodded, "Very well. We shall learn of this Anok the Destroyer, and his hiding place. I promise you, he will pay dearly for what he has done."

She turned toward her companion, "Maxine, please contact Lord Mannulus immediately. Inform him of what we have learned, and inform him that we will bring Lord Sombra the Magnificent's servants, and chosen queen, to him. Afterward, ask if he wishes for us to continue to learn about the Kingdom here, or if we should prepare to hunt a dragon."

I watched her companion, Maxine, as she removed a scroll from her handbag. She wrote a few lines, closed her eyes, and then I saw a bright light engulf her. For a moment I saw her fully, and I could see a set of transparent wings on her back. Her long elvish ears, and youthful face looked in contrast to the sophisticated woman that stood there a moment ago. She then disappeared completely. None around us noticed, and the viper woman waved it off.

"Worry not, we have cast an illusion spell. To everyone else outside of the three of us here it will appear that we are still talking, and that she is standing behind me."

I nodded, and watched as the light shimmered again. This time she appeared with one of our kind. Much like myself, and my husband, he was a unicorn. One of his eyes had been replaced by a green jewel, and I could see burned marks all over his body. Places that looked like writing, and how painful they appeared to be. He gave me a slight bow of respect.

"I am Lord Mannulus, head of the Temple of Celestia Sol, Leader of those inside, and regent of the surrounding lands. Sombra the Magnificent was my dear friend, and you madam, are welcomed to enter the Temple with your entire community. We shall do all we can to keep you safe and comfortable."

I saw the viper woman turn toward him, "Sire, Do you wish for us to lead them to the temple?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No, simply lead them outside of the city. Once there I will open a portal for all of them to cross into the temple with no problem."

A small shimmer rippled around us, and I noticed that he was dressed differently. Yellow goggles covered his eyes, a long coat with a hood was over his face, and a scarf covered his muzzle. To many he would seem more approachable in this disguise, but after seeing his true form I found it to be off putting. Regardless I followed him toward the edge of the city, and once there I felt the energy of untold power surround a small area. My eyes beheld a darkish vortex open, and I stumbled back as I admired the power radiating from it. The amount of it rivaled my husband's own power, and I looked toward Lord Mannulus.

"Come, There is much to do, and so little time to do it in," he said.

Stepping into the Temple I was in awe at how large it was. The vast rooms seemed to be decorated by various banners, and one was something I had seen on my husband's rear end once. A trio of Red and black crystals, shooting up together, in a tight formation that somehow fit him. Seeing the formation here, I understood that this had, at one time, been his home. I noticed a statue moved into place, and I looked at my husband's form in shiny black armor. The statue looked almost as if it was going to step off of the pedestal, and I couldn't help but be drawn to it.

I walked over to it, and I looked at the regal way the statue stood.

"You did it," I whispered to black onyx that made the statue, "You saved all of us, and I am so proud of you, but I'm so scared and angry too. We were supposed to be together for the rest of our lives, and you're gone now."

I felt a touch and looked toward another winged of our kind. She was cyan, a rainbow colored mane and tail adorned her, and she looked at the statue with me.

"Lord Mannulus said that you and Lord Sombra the Magnificent were married, is that right?" she asked.

I nodded, "We were, still am," I sighed, "I will never find anyone else like him. I don't want anyone else."

She smiled, "I understand. In many ways he was like my father," she replied, "And he became even more so after my parents were killed," she looked at the statue, "Which is why we're going after the ones that did this, and we are going to make sure that they will never do this again."

She led me over to Lord Mannulus, and he asked if I would hold out my arm. I did and he chanted a few words. I felt a magic cover me, and suddenly I felt the presence of my husband, or a portion of his power. An odd feeling came from my rump, and I looked at him. He pulled a small mirror from what looked like a miniature portal, and handed it to me. I moved it to see my rump, and there, on it was the same mark that had been on my husband's rump.

"You are welcomed to go everywhere Sombra the Magnificent was allowed to go, and you may stay in his room, if you wish. As for his belongings, there are some that can not leave the Temple, but the rest will go to you, and to his foal."


	16. Chapter 11: A Flicker of hope

_**The Lord of Ragnarok**_

_**Chapter 11: A Flicker of hope**_

_**Temple of Celestia Sol - Throne Room - Mannulus' P.O.V.**_

I looked at the Scrying Mirror which I had linked to the spell book I had bound the soul of that lower level mage to. The two worked together, and through some slight alteration of various spells I was attempting to peer into the Sanctus Theocracy. So far I was able to see some of the outer layers of it, but getting much closer was proving to be near impossible. The only thing I could think of was that there was a powerful ward which protected the more secure areas from any kind of scrying.

This gave me some concern. If there was a warding powerful enough to keep me from scrying, it meant one of two things. The first was that it was created by various mages, ranging in skill, and constantly maintained by them. The second was that there was a mage, or sorcerer, who was at my level of skill, and they were keeping the ward up. What I had seen in this world so far led me to believe that most magic users were a far lower tier. It seemed likely that it was someone that was a player, and that left Anok the Destroyer.

I growled at the thought of that name. Anok had killed my friend, and what I remembered from Ragnarok was that his class was a brawler sorcerer. His magical stats were more toward offensive spells, and the rest of his stats were designed around melee attacks. It would explain how he was able to use a transformation item. Those were designed more toward offensive magic and usually melee attacks. But his skill set didn't include defensive or repelling magic. A ward used to protect more secure areas was well beyond what he should have been capable of. What Timidus had told me, and also what Lightingsword said about it, there wasn't a second magic user specifically fighting against Sombra. But that didn't mean there wasn't someone else there.

As I recalled he usually quested with a female avatar as his second. Where he was more about overwhelming force she focused on more nuanced magic. Her skill set, from what I could remember, dealt with dark magic, but it was allined toward protection, security, and torture. Someone like her could cast the ward, I was sure of that, but I never knew her level. Anok, the times we faced off, had been very close to ours. His level was about one hundred seventy. The ten extra experience points were indeed the difference between a great sorcerer and an extraordinary one.

I considered what I had learned. It most likely wasn't Anok the Destroyer by himself that killed Sombra. I believed that it had to be two of them, and that one distracted him. Of all of us I was certain that Sombra could possibly face down a full grown dragon and live to tell about it on his own. He had leveled in both offensive and defensive magic. And he had some powerful spells, some of which could wreck pretty powerful beings on their own. However, after facing Virth I knew that we could face and defeat a dragon. The difference was that there were five of us facing down Virth, and she was on her own. Not to mention I had raised a huge army, and they were keeping her busy while Luna had begun to attack her mind. It had ended up having the effect I wanted, and that was to enslave Virth.

I had no intention of enslaving Anok, but instead I wanted to wipe him from the face of the planet. No, what he had in store would be death, and I wanted to make it as slow and painful as possible. On top of that my promise about what awaited the Sanctus Theocracy would be kept. It needed to be because of the danger of allowing the nation to thrive. All of them had been conditioned, from what I read in the bonded spellbook, at an early age to be fanatical believers in the philosophy that all demihumans were to be destroyed to keep the bloodlines pure. Those that had disagreed with this following were often labeled as heretics and executed.

In the end, I couldn't spare them. I couldn't afford to spare them. Destroying an entire nation would label me a monster, regardless of the reasoning, and in order to keep the appearance of justification I would need to spark a war. I knew that the Empire already had terrible relations with the Theocracy. Sparking a war between the Empire and the Theocracy would be the easiest, but I didn't want another world power to wait in the wings and sweep in to finish off whichever won. Sadly, this would need to escalate into a world war. The Theocracy would need to do something against the Kingdom of Coronam. It would need to be terrible enough to warrant the Kingdom to side with the Barbarus Empire.

Sadly, I knew what action would need to take place. While I was no great fan of the Nolan Batman movies his version of the Joker was right about something. _People are fine with something terrible, something horrible, as long as it's part of the plan_. That was true here. If a thief of a soldier dies no one would bat an eye. But kill a noble, or a royal, and everyone will lose their minds. To ensure peace, and to ensure the justice that Sombra deserved, not to mention the vengeance we desired, I would need to manipulate the death of someone beloved in the Kingdom of Coronam.

How was the question to ask. It couldn't lead back to the Temple in the slightest, nor could it lead to any member of the guild. It would be simpler if the Sanctus Theocracy was actively attempting to start a war with the Kingdom of Coronam. Then again, it could be seen that they were the way they attempted to attack Oppidum Village. The village itself was apparently part of the Kingdom of Coronam, but it was so poor, and so close to the border between the Kingdom and the Empire, that I had doubts it would be enough to cause the Kingdom of Coronam to consider an attack.

No, the best way would be to insight a war between the two powers. The chiefest trouble, though, was I lacked intel. The lay of the land was slowly being opened to me. Too slow, actually. This wasn't Ragnorak; I didn't have an Internet connection wherein I could Google the various powers in this world. There was no Wiki I could reference to determine who I would need to bribe, blackmail, murder or extort to get the ball rolling on a global war.

What agents we had placed were making some headway, but if Sanctus Theocracy was staging some sort of Fourth Reich action, they wouldn't bother waiting for all the intel they needed. The Third Reich Guild was anything but subtle or patient. If they had managed to found or co opt this Theocracy, then one can only assume (even if assumption is the mother of all fuck ups,) then they were moving very rapidly. It was obvious that the Sanctus Theocracy had all the momentum at the moment and only a rather large accident, or a bafflingly massive mistake, would stem their ambitions.

In the end it was looking likely that I would have to become a monster in order to ensure peace. That was not a move I wanted to make. I needed information, and I needed it yesterday. I understood the Empire and that they were slowly attempting to reclaim lost lands from monsters. The Ruined City, the Hidden City of Sanerek Nim or as I preferred to call it the Dwarven Stronghold, and just local grasslands that the monsters roamed. Acting as an Adventurer there I realized how much they were attempting at growing. It wasn't stupid, and it would give them exactly what they needed. In this case it would give them land for new cities, fields for farms and farming communities, and finally valuable mining resources.

What Lala had reported back on the Kingdom was that it was divided into four factions. The Royal Family apparently made the ending decisions, but they listened to the Noble faction, the House of Commons, and finally the Merchant's Guild. I had Maxine and Lala set themselves into a Merchant role, allowing them access to the Merchant's Guild, and attempt to learn the amount of suggestive power they held.

It was some, and it did help, but it wasn't enough. I began to feel heated rage when I felt the message spell activate. I calmed myself, and closed my eyes.

"Lala, what do you have to report?" I asked

Her voice came through crystal clear, "Lord Mannulus, I have discovered a hidden power. There is a dark criminal enterprise at work here. Apparently they call themselves the Hydra. From what I've learned they deal in slaves, sex trafficing, and they take a percentage from every member of the Merchant guild. One of the other high ranking members has said that Princess Elegas Regiis, of the Regiis Royal Family, is publically attempting to end their presence."

I smiled, A Princess being a champion for the people, this would be beneficial, "Is that all?"

"No My lord," she replied, "The same member has confided in me that she believes the Hydra has connections with the Sanctus Theocracy."

I smiled, "That is interesting. Lala, attempt to learn what you can about Princess Elegas Regiis. Observe the kind of ruler she is, how popular she appears to be with the commoners, and how close she is with the rest of the royal family."

"Of course my lord."

A popular princess was something I could work with. I had two options, and both stood out as decent plans. Both included hiring mercenaries, but it would appear to be through the Sanctus Theocracy. Both would start the same. The Mercenaries would be hired to kidnap, and kill, the Princess. If I let them slaughter her then I had to be sure that my puppet was there to be discovered. The act had to lay at the feet of the Sanctus Theocracy, but the second option I felt was better. Again, they would believe their job was to kidnap, and kill, the Princess, but one of us would step in and save her.

I instantly decided on who it should be. I would have Umbra save her. The likeness of Sombra the Magnificent would spark the war between the Kingdom of Coronam and the Sanctus Theocracy. The Puppet would still need to be there, but only to be destroyed by Umbra. He would save the Princess, contact me, and we would return her to safety. Once she was safe I would explain that my servant had saved her, and we would let her tell them, in her own voice, that it was the Sanctus Theocracy that had attempted to kill her.

If she was as popular as I hoped then war would be guaranteed. All I could do at this point was wait. I wanted action, and I wanted to have Anok the Destroyer's Head on a platter. It was vengeful. I knew it had nothing to do with justice. What I wanted to do, and I felt I had to do, wasn't justice. Justice would be just taking out Anok the Destroyer. Justice would be ensuring that he paid for every death he was behind. Justice wasn't burning all of the Sanctus Theocracy to the ground and then pissing on the ashes.

But that was what was going to have to happen. I couldn't afford to be merciful on this. If just a fraction of what was in that spell book was true then leaving a single one of them alive would be welcoming it all to start again. It would be allowing more suffering, more hate, more anger, and we couldn't do it. One of my favorite quotes expressed exactly what the road was that I was looking at. "Fear leads to Anger, Anger leads to Hate, and Hate leads to Suffering." I could rationalize it, and I could say that it was their fear that lead to anger, and their anger that lead to hate, and their hate had led to countless individuals suffering.

I could rationalize it, and in some ways I was, but the truth was I was going to cause suffering on a scale that would be just as terrible. The difference was I knew that I was making a world that would be safer for all. I was making a place that would accept all people. I closed my eyes and I suddenly didn't fail to grasp what Franklin D. Roosevelt had gone through when he entered the U.S. into World War II; I understood it completely.

A clap of thunder seemed to answer my mood. L0rd0f7hunder was still in a rage and the somber mood afflicted upon LightningSw0rd hadn't left. I could tell as they entered the conference room. Seeing Fluttershy trail James with a look of despondency added to my dour deposition. On either side of me, my herd mates flanked my throne. Rainbow and Solar Flare glowering in anger, Twilight mournful, and Luna somber.

All the other floor guardians and temple staff were in attendance, including Virth and, strangely, Orasio. I had not called the newest of our guards, so I couldn't understand why she was in attendance. She gave a loving smile to Hephestus then switched her gaze to L0rd0f7hund3r. She tilted her head, seeming in inquiry, and Steven nodded. She strode to conference's rooms podium, something TrixieisaGoddess installed. Orasio cleared her throat, calling all to attention.

"Orasio," I called out, "is there a reason you are not with your fellow guardsponies?"

"Aye, milord,' the mare said, "I have something that needs reporting. Something Sire L0rd0f7hund3r brought to my attention."

I looked to Steve, who nodded at me with a grave face.

"What is it you have to report?" I asked.

Clearing her throat again, Orasio said, "I have with me a piece of parchment, procured Sire L0rd0f7hund3r, off the corpse of a dead Sanctus Theocracy soldier. It was written in Lanctum, an obscure language oft used in the lands to the west. Ser 7hund3r could not interpret the writing, but I have spent time there and am, learned of the language, both spoken and written. The parchment has- an interesting piece of information. Methinks it pertains to The Guild at large…and to you, milord, as well as Sire 7hund3r and Lord LightningSword."

I looked to fellow Guild members; James was seething but his eyes betrayed some sense of confusion. Steve has a concerned look on his face. I, myself, was curious and a little alarmed. While the Third Reich Guild had a foothold on this world, I had no idea they knew of us or our presence here.

Intrigued, I told the guardsmare to continue.

"According to the missive, it is a letter from The Triumvirate Masters. It speaks about ongoing efforts to 'neutralize the abominations of this world for the purity of the human race.' It also speaks of a 'holy scripture,' some piece of divine revelation discovered in a monastery that was- cleansed."

"Does the parchment mention what this 'revelation' is about?" I asked.

"Aye, milord," Orasio stated, "a copy of it is written, like doctrinal scriptures. Shall I recite."

"Yes, please."

"Of course, milord," Orasio said, then after clearing her throat again, she began.

"_Triune troubles plague Lutum fair,_

_A world balanced upon the width of a hair,_

_Nine shall come from a land beyond,_

_Six of chaos and three of laud._

_To Death, for whom life has no meaning,_

_A storm of justice, quick and keening._

_To Lightning, proud and fair,_

_A storm to rage, a lion's share._

_To Silver, bound to speed_

_A chorus of affection to him should heed._

_Three to bind the world of Lutum,_

_Six to break it all asunder._

_Death, Lightning, Silver, ho!_

_To wreak justice upon the sodden fold._

_Whence havoc wrought upon The Dragyn Of World's End_

_Two worlds shattered, now to append._

"There is not more to it then that, milord," Orasio concluded.

"I wonder what it means," I said.

"Sounds like ravings of a lunatic," 7hund3r uttered, "Death, Lightning, and Steel, that could mean anything."

"No," stated Lightning quietly, "no, it means us. It means the three lords sitting here, today."

"Dude, I ain't no lord," 7hund3r started but James cut him off.

"Steve, you command lightning; Chris, you control the dead," Lightning said, "Quicksilver allows me move such velocity that even with my dark paladin armor on, nothing can be seen of me but a flash of silver. I'm pretty sure it's talking about us."

"Why us, though?" Steven mused, "we can't be the only major powers here. Coronam must have some badasses in the ranks of their militia. The Empire has to have some major kickers of ass in their ranks. Why us?"

"Because," James said, "we come from Outside."

This left us to pause.

"Outside, milord?" Orasio asked.

"It's the other world," Fluttershy explained, "Master Lightning, Sir 7hund3r, and Lord Manalus all receive summons from The Outside. Master 7hund3r explained that The Outside is a land from which they hail. It summons them occasionally to take on dark and dangerous quests that only They can perform. If they do not, they cannot return to us until that task is done."

I looked to Steve to find him looking away. I hadn't deigned to explain my absescnes to my brides and had no insight in how to do so. Then again, I was here more often than not during the end and had I not when the Lutum servers were powered off, none of us would be here at this moment.

"Is- is that what happens when you are away?" Twilight asked.

"Indeed," I answered, "though, now it seems that I am cut off from The Outside. We all are. The summons will no longer be heard."

"Does that mean you all are here to stay?" Luna asked.

"I guess so," James answered, his face melancholy again.

"Is it such a bad thing?" Rainbow asked, "Because it seems to be just fine. We have you here, and you aren't leaving. Is there anything in this _Outside_ that you need or want?"

I smiled, "No my love, there is nothing that is better on The Outside."

I felt Twilight's hand touching my arm, "Beloved, you control the dead. I know that it isn't what we're discussing, but can't you revive Lord Sombra the Magnificent?"

I felt the stirrings of anger. Not at Twilight, but rather at the fact that my friend had been so ruthlessly killed. I looked toward her, "I'm uncertain. If there is at least a piece of his body, a tooth or bone fragment, then perhaps. Even my mastery of Necromancy needs a physical piece of the dead to channel them. Having something that was his in life may be enough to draw in his soul, but having a physical piece of his body would allow me to create a new body for him."

I saw Solar Flare's eyes light up, "The Flesh Golems?" she asked.

I nodded, "Basically, yes. I could use the bone fragment, or tooth, to create a blank body for him, and then bond his soul to it. If he hadn't been practically cremated I could use my magic to repair his body and restore him to life."

Lighting looked at me, "So, if any of us die, you can bring us back?"

I held up my withered hand, showing the three fingers it had, "Yes, but there are three things to know. It's easier if your body still exists. You will be weaker for about a month, and I will need time afterward. Raising the dead is different than bringing someone back to life. When I raise the dead I'm giving them a temporary body normally made over their bones. It still takes magic, but it's less taxing. Repairing a body, or rebuilding one, takes a great deal more, and then there is joining the soul to it," I looked at Solar, Luna, and Rainbow, "but if we can find some piece of his body I will bring Sombra back."

There was an excitement at my words that passed through the room. The knowledge that I could bring Sombra back was indeed exciting. But at the same time, it had a frightening aspect to it. From my experiences so far I had been able to draw the dead back after they were killed, and the cases of the trolls and dwarfs in the hidden City of Sanerek Nim I had pulled souls back that had been dead ranging from months to years. In some cases hundreds of years. I began to say something when Rainbow looked at me.

"Just a piece right?" she asked.

I nodded, and then she took off. I began to say something, but I felt a hand touch my own. I looked at Solar Flare. She gave me a smile, "Beloved, she is simply doing what she feels needs to be done. If you command her to stay, she will , but I beg you, let her see if there is anything left of our Father."

I nodded, it wouldn't be right of me to take that hope away from any of them. Besides, there was a very real part of me that wanted to see if this was something that I could do. I wanted to experiment to see if I could raise any of us that ended up. I needed to see if it would be a truly viable option should the worse happen. If it was an option then there was the potential that I could ensure that would be truly eternal.

There were some worries I had of course. The beings I've raised so far had been from this world. Their souls were a part of it, and it made bringing them to the surface all the easier. But Sombra, L0rdof7hund3r, and Lightingsword were from a different world. The NPCs themselves seemed to have gained a soul from here, so I was less worried about reviving them. Still, the possible reward would be worth the risk.

**Sombra the Magnificent's Room - Rainbow's P.O.V.**

I looked at the open door, and I stepped into it. I could see Timidus sitting, holding one of Lord Sombra's robes, and I walked toward her. I needed her to tell me where their village was. I could get there fast, faster than anyone else here could, and I could find a piece of him. I had to find a piece of him. I stepped up to her, and I knew that she didn't notice me.

"Where was your village?" I asked.

She looked at me, "It's… Why?"

I studied her, "Lord Mannulus can bring Lord Sombra the Magnificent back, but he needs a piece of his body, so where is your village?!"

I saw her eyes widen, "Bring me a map, and I'll point it out to you!"

A map, well, the village had provided a basic map of the world. I could only assume that it was old, but even if I had a general idea that would be good enough. I just needed a point to search for any piece of his body. The moment I found it I could come back and Lord Mannulus could bring him back. Maybe, if he was fine with it, he could even bring back my parents as well. I understood that they would be weak, but even so, having all of them back would be worth it. I saw her look at the map before she pointed to a place just outside of the Sanctus Theocracy, but I wasn't worried. They couldn't catch me.


	17. Chapter 12: Return of the King

_**The Lord of Ragnarok**_

_**Chapter 12: Return of the King**_

_**Battlefield outside of the Abandoned Equis Village - Rainbow's P.O.V.**_

Finding the battlefield was easy. I had spotted the village, and then I saw the dead soldiers outside of it. Moving close to the village I found a half crushed and melted crystal spiral standing at the edge. Ash littered the ground, but I didn't see anything. There were no bones, nothing, until I looked at the melted piece of the spiral. There, inside of it, trapped like a fly in tree sap on Applejack's floor was a part of a fang.

Tenderly I reached down and removed Lord Sombra the Magnificent's fang. I lifted it, holding it close, and took off again. Finding the Village had been easy, finding the fang not so bad, but waiting for my love and lord to resurrect one of my fathers was going to be torture. I flew back, hoping that I could keep from wanting time to jump forward. I could see the Everfree Forest, as Lord Mannulus called it, and I swooped into it. I landed outside of the Temple, and I walked into it. Stepping inside I saw my Husband, still talking with the others, and I prepared for how he may react. What I did was in the best interest of the Temple, but it was also selfish.

I wanted Lord Sombra the Magnificent back. I wanted him, my parents, and all of the other supreme beings to be here. They needed to be here, all of them needed to be here, and I knew that he understood that as well. My hope was that he wouldn't be disappointed in me for not telling him what I was going to do. I understood that he worried about all of us, but as far as I knew I was the fastest being on this planet. I could pull off speeds that would strip flesh from other beings. Once I was in the open, nothing, but nothing could catch me. I walked toward him, bowing my head in respect, and I felt a hand touch me.

"What have I said about being contrite?"

I looked up at him, a small smile crossed my face, "I found part of one of his fangs."

He gave me a smile, "And that should be enough. Come with me."

We walked down to near the dungeon and vaults of the Temple. Once we were there I saw him open a special room. Hundreds of clay jars, each with runes that looked to be made of swirling magic, were lined against the walls. Long tubes ran from each jar to a center jar, and he opened the lid. Once it was open he dropped the fan into it. He then closed his eyes, gripped the jar, and I watched as green magic covered it. As it did he began to look weaker, and finally he released himself from it. I touched his face and he smiled.

"Hard part is over, now we wait. In three days his body will be regrown, and we will need to resupply. I suppose that won't be an issue."

I looked at him, "How?"

He studied me, "Because, we are still going to war. I refuse to allow them to do this to another of us, or another life regardless. Besides, they so willingly gave us over a thousand lives to bring back one of our own. I can only believe they will do so again."

We walked out of the lab together, and I helped him back to Fluttershy's floor. I wasn't sure, but it looked as if recreating a new body took almost all of his MP. We reached the floor and walked toward the rejuvenative springs. Slowly he undressed, slipped into the springs, and then he looked at me. I smiled, stripped, and slipped in beside him. He took me into his arms.

"I'm sorry," I said as he held me, "I should have said what I was planning on doing."

I felt him kiss the back of my neck, "Rainbow, you have no need to apologize. What you did was to save my friend, and in a sense one of your fathers. You are the embodiment of Loyalty, and you behaved that part of you."

I turned toward him, seeing the love in his eye, and I kissed him. He was my love, my husband, and eventually the father to my foal or foals. Ultimately, he was who I wanted to give all of my loyalty to, but there was a small part of me that wanted Lord Sombra the Magnificent's approval. I want to know that he loved me. I know that Lord Mannulus loves me, and I hate that I want to have Lord Sombra show that he loves me. To hear him tell me that he's proud of me.

I felt tears well up, and I reached down finding my husband's shaft. I stroked it, slowly, getting him hard, and then lowered myself on it. I wanted him to use me. To rut me with abandonment, and to let me know my place. I wanted it because even though I knew he didn't believe I betrayed his trust, I felt like I did.

_**Temple of Celestia Sol - Fifth Floor Rejuvenative Springs - Mannulus P.O.V.**_

Feeling Rainbow ride me wasn't unpleasant, but rather it was something I felt that I needed. Still, I wasn't an idiot. She was crying, openly crying, and after a moment I hugged her. She hugged against me, and I felt her shaking sobs. I held her, kissing her neck, telling her that she was loved, and I refused to simply rut her with abandonment. No, she needed tenderness right now. She needed to be shown that she was loved. At least I believed that. Finally she leaned back.

"Please, rut me hard. I'm sorry, just please rut me hard," she said.

I kissed her softly, "My love, you deserve to be made love to, not used like a sex toy."

She shuddered, "No… I…" and I kissed her, stopping her again.

"You deserve to be loved, and there is no reason for you not to be. Now, let me love you."

With that, I began to kiss down her body, taking care to linger on the spots that I knew made her squirm and squeak in pleasure. I had every intention of making her feel as perfect and wonderful as I could. I made her moan softly, and I began to feel her movements change. Together we moved toward a healing that I knew she needed. The time we spent in the rejuvenative springs was spent in more than healing bodies, but it was spent, I hoped, in healing souls.

Rainbow obviously felt conflicted about something, and I didn't understand what it could be. She was loyal, and her actions were for the good of the guild and the temple. But then again she had acted without a clear order or direction. She had acted on her own, and while I was impressed I could only gather that it was her actions that was tearing her apart. When we had finally climaxed for the last time, and I held her lithe body against my scarred one; I understood that what I had done for her was helping.

Before she had questioned if I thought she was beautiful, did I think that her form was any less desirable than Twilight's, Solar's, or Luna's. What she didn't understand was that it wasn't her form, or beauty, that I loved. It was her. It was who she was at her core. She was loyal, caring, unafraid to do what needed to be done, and she was soft and vulnerable at times as well. We slowly got out of the springs, and found the robes used to cover us. Instead of taking her own, she seemed to want to share mine. I gave her a smile, and I indulged her desire.

We left the fifth floor, and instead of finding the others I took her to my personal room. The room was as it always was. The master bed in the middle was easily a king size, or larger, book shelves upon bookshelves lined the walls, a closet, off to the side, held other player clothes, robes, and armor I had collected in Ragnarok. But what held my interest was the bed. I led her to it, and she moved to the side. I watched as she leaned forward, her tail lifting and moving, and she presented herself. Instead I crawled into the bed, and she followed me. She looked confused until I put an arm around her and pulled her close to me.

"L...Lord Mannulus?" she asked.

"Rainbow, my love, you need to rest. Something has bothered you, and it has weighed heavy on you. I don't know what it is, but I want you to know that you are loved, you are desired, and you are more than just a tool or object. Sometimes, the easiest way of learning this is to just be held for a while."

She gave me a small nod, laid her head on my shoulder, and rested her wings against my chest. Sleep soon took her, and I let her drift into the realm of dreams well before I moved. I looked up and saw my other wives standing there. None of them looked upset, or angry that I had taken time to help Rainbow through what she was feeling. Instead I looked at Luna.

"Can you peer into her dreams, and then let me know what has been bothering her?"

She smiled, "Of course, do you want me to ensure that her dreams are sweet?"

I nodded, "Yes, there is something that has weighed heavily on her, and I want to know what it is. Anything that is attacking her, even if is a stray thought, is an enemy, and I will not allow any enemy to hurt those I care about."

She smiled, "Of course my love, and I am glad to know that you desire us to be well in spirit and body."

I studied her for a moment before I nodded, "It only makes sense, doesn't it? Being well in both means that you are happy, and being happy means that you will do your best for each other and for the temple."

Solar moved toward me, "But I feel that it is more for us to be happy, isn't it beloved?"

I nodded, "Yes, it is. Luna, please stay with her while you visit her dreams, let me know what you find."

She undressed, moved toward the bed, and spooned against her. I watched as her eyes closed, and then I looked at my two brides, "Now, we have much to do in order to prepare for Sombra the Magnificent. Rainbow has found the means to bring him back, and even after going to the springs I am not fully back to where I had been."

Twilight looked at me, "Is there a reason why?"

I knew that hiding anything from her would be useless, "The magic I used comes at a high price. In order to give his new body life I had to give it some of my own."

Solar Flare looked at me, her eyes narrowing, "How much?"

I studied her for a moment, "About half of my full HP. That's what the spell demands, well that and the components from about a thousand slain enemies."

She looked at me, "The Rejuvenative Springs only replenishes about a quarter with each dip, and you can only regain that HP once in twenty four hours."

I nodded, "I know, but this was important."

She hugged me, "I'm thankful that you wanted to do this for all of us. That you wanted to bring back our father, but my love, what if you would have been in battle? It is possible that the spell could have killed you!"

I looked at her, "I know, but to save a friend, it is worth it. I don't have time to stop though. Between monitoring the growing of his new body, and preparing for war, I fear that my time will be stretched thin as it is. Luckily L0rd0f7hund3r and Lightingsword are both here. They should be able to help with some of it, but I don't want to push it off on them.

Twilight touched me, "There is us my love. We can take the responsibility on and do what she can to help. I believe we can devise a plan based on what we know."

I grinned, "The plan to get allies I already have, I just need more information gathered from Lala and Maxine."

Twilight looked at Solar Flare. The two of them seemed to silently speak to one another before finally Solar Flare cleared her throat.

"Then perhaps we should send someone else out to help gather information. Since we know that our kind are fairly common here, why don't we send Lulamoon?"

I turned to look at Solar Flare after she suggested that, "Lulamoon isn't the best idea for an intelligence gathering mission. She's capable, but she tends to be a braggart and a showoff. I doubt that she could endear herself to anyone enough to get the kind of information we would need."

Solar Flare smiled, "True, but Lady Trixieisagoddess did give her the ability to fit in with high society. If she has currency, I could see sending her to help Lala. Perhaps she could fit in easier with some of those who hold themselves to a higher standard. It is part of what she is anyway, isn't it my love?"

I couldn't argue there. Lulamoon was basically the showmare that was supposed to be Trixie, and Trixie always presented herself as someone of means. Well, as much as someone with means could be while living in a crappy wagon.

"Okay, but she needs to understand that she wants them to talk about the Princess. We need to learn how well loved she is, and how often she travels alone."

_**Dreamscape - Rainbow's Dreams - Luna's P.O.V.**_

Flying, it didn't surprise me. Rainbow had always loved to fly, and she seemed to be the most free when she was soaring through the air. At this moment I saw her as the beautiful, and graceful, work of art I know she was. She moved with a grace that was nearly ethereal in its own right. The sky around us was blue, the sun warmed my body, and I felt mostly at peace. I would never be so crass to say so aloud, but perhaps our husband shaft was magic in and of itself.

The sky began to turn black, storm clouds began to gather, and the scenery changed. Lighting flashes matching the color of Lord Sombra the Magnificent began to erupt around the two of us, and Suddenly I saw not one, but two Rainbows floating there. One was the mare that had given herself to our husband, but the other, the other seemed to seethe with anger. She pounced at Rainbow and I wrapped her in magic. She howled with anger, shouting betrayer, shouting unworthy, and I saw our Rainbow hug herself. I turned toward Rainbow.

"Do you truly believe you have betrayed any of us?"

She opened her eyes and looked at me, "No, but I will."

I studied her, "You are the most loyal…"

She looked away from me, "I wanted our father back, and I didn't wait to find out if that was the best for the temple. I just acted, and now… Lord Sombra the Magnificent is my creator, my master, what if he tells me to stop being with our husband? What if he tells me to hurt him? I… He's our creator."

I studied her, and brought the foaming version of herself toward her. She shied away, but I held her close.

"Your other self isn't wrong, but she isn't right either. You are loyal, in truth, you are loyalty, the very concept of it exists inside of you," I said as one of the dark clouds took shape. She watched as it formed into Lord Sombra the Magnificent. The other became Lord Mannulus. Lord Sombra the Magnificent walked toward her, his steps full of confidence, his actions that of true royalty. He stopped, just short of her, and looked at her.

"Mannulus, my old friend, is wrong. He is wrong on how to run the guild, he is wrong on the decisions he's making, and he is wrong in having ruined you. Prove your loyalty to me," he said as he handed her a dagger, "Slay him."

She looked at it, and then at the face of our husband. She looked back at the dagger, and then tossed it away, "No."

"You are my creation! My daughter! I gave you your parents, I made this body for you! Slay him where he stands!"

She shook her head crying, and her other self moved toward her, stepping behind her, closing her wings around her as a protective parent might would, and a light shined over the the both of them. They became one, and a much more confident Rainbow stood there before the image of our creator.

"No, my heart belongs to my husband. I am loyal to the temple, and I will do what is best for it, but I will serve, honor, and be ultimately loyal to my husband and my own heart!"

With that the image of our creator and our husband disappeared. She turned toward me, a more confident and vibrant mare. Strolling toward me she stopped just before and gave me a small smile. Then she lightly punched me.

"So, was that really the only way to help me?"

I grinned, "To do as our husband asked, and heal your mind and spirit? Yes it was the only way. You needed to see for yourself that when the choice was presented that you would stand with our husband. I love Lord Sombra the Magnificent. He is my father. He created you, and your parents, but he is every bit my father. Yet, I know in my heart, if he asked such a thing of me I would disobey him."

She shook, standing nude in the dream, and looked directly at me, "I was worried though. I mean, if I could act on my own, would I choose to side with him? Would I turn on our husband if given the choice?" She breathed out a sigh, "I'm glad that I know now, but it scares me that it may happen."

I studied her, "Why do you say that?"

She looked at the sky around us, "Lord Sombra the Magnificent wasn't keen on any of the Supreme beings being with any guardian. Something about it not being fair if they couldn't choose."

I grinned at her, "Then there is no worry. We can choose, and we have chosen. Our choice was a wise one. We have the ultimate lord of the Temple. The most powerful Necromancer to ever live, and perhaps the one stallion that seems willing to do everything in his power to help not only us, but the world around us. Our choice was well made, and I believe our creator would say so."

She smiled at me and looked around the empty sky. She then turned back toward me, "This dream is kinda empty. Can we have anything in here?"

I nodded, "Of course."

I watched as the sky changed to the room our bodies lay in, the bed was present in the middle, and then not one, but six different versions of our husband walked into the room. My eyes widened.

"R...Rainbow, what is this?"

She laid one of him on the bed, straddling him, and then she looked over her shoulder at me, "It's a celebration, and besides, haven't you wondered what it would be like to service three of our husband, three exact versions of him, at the same time?"

I shivered, "Yes, but then I prefer for my dock to not be sore for days afterward."

Her answer was leaning forward, taking him in her mouth while another version of him lifted her tail, entered her rectum, and cause her to moan deeply. I felt hands on shoulders, and I felt a flash of warmth spread over me. It was a dream, and there would be no sore dock tomorrow.

_**Temple of Celestia Sol - Flesh Golem Lab -Three Days Later - Mannulus P.O.V.**_

Looking at the body I began pulling the soul back. It had taken three days to regrow Sombra's body from the components taken from the deceased soldiers left over from when Solar Flare and Rainbow had helped me defeat the Sanctus Theocracy outside of Oppidum. The lab had worked just as I had hoped it would. The magic fueled the magic jar on in the center of the casting circle, taking the partial fang that Rainbow had found, and from it the imprint of Sombra's own body began to develop.

It lay there, breathing, heart beating, and showing every sign of a living body except for having a soul. So that was all that was left for me to do. I had to attach Sombra's soul to this body. With the people of this world, and I assumed the NPCs, there was little worry. Their souls were connected to this place. But for one of us I could only hope that I was right. I closed my eyes, reaching out into the aether, reaching beyond the physical, and deep into the spirit world. I could feel the dead around me, hundreds crying out for relief that would never come, and as I searched I began to feel panic. I wasn't finding him.

Finally, I found Sombra's soul, but it was different. It was two souls combined into a single one. There was no way I could separate one from the other, and the only choice I had was to bring it whole and complete back. I considered the magic inside of the black book, I could split the soul, but they were so intertwined I was uncertain that I had the precision needed to separate one from the other. Touching it I felt what the soul truly was. It was who he had been outside of the game, and the soul of Sombra the Magnificent the avatar. Together it formed who he had truly been.

I brought the soul back with me, and I focused it onto the body. I opened my eyes to see a green mist enter into the nostrils of my friend, and then his eyes shot open. A long and pain filled howling scream escaped him and echoed through the room. I watched as he held himself, rocking back and forth, obviously experiencing the pain of his death. I reached out with my magic, taking part of the pain upon myself, hoping to dull it for him, and slowly he began to settle down, his eyes no longer frantic, and instead they settled on me. I saw the confusion setting in.

"M...Mannulus?"

I nodded, "Welcome back old friend."

He shivered, "Everything hurts," he nearly whimpered, "It feels like someone set me on fire."

I nodded, "It was the dragon."

His expression grew angry, "Anok," he said with a growl before a painful groan escaped him, "Is this how I'm supposed to feel?"

I looked at him, "I'm uncertain. I've only attempted to raise the dead, not a full resurrection. From what I can tell it should be working correctly. I believe you will get to feeling better, eventually."

He stood, his body still appeared to be frail, "It feels like I'm all wrong inside. Something, something doesn't feel right. It's like there's a whole different me, and I… Mannulus, I'm worried."

I saw his eyes harden, "No, things will not be right until vengeance is taken."

"Sombra?"

He looked at me, "Mannulus, Lord of the Temple of Celestia Sol, Head of the its guild, and old friend, tell me that we are going to destroy those peasants that dared to attack my royal person."

I nodded, "Of course they are going to be dealt with, but are you alright?"

He flashed a fanged smile, "Of course, but I have an empire to establish on the ashes of our enemies."

He walked out, and I realized what had happened. Sombra the Magnificent, the character he created in the game, had taken over.


	18. Mini Chapter 6 - It's not a &ing GAME

_**(AN:So, after looking at how Lightingsword found out about Sombra there was some discussion and Lightingsword wanted to rewrite the scene. To be honest, I felt that it was so well done that it deserved its own chapter. With that said, here is the mini Chapter. Thank all of you that have been following the story, and thanks for being so Awesome.)**_

_**The Lord of Ragnarok**_

_**Mini Chapter 6: It's not a $%^&ing GAME?!**_

_**Fifth Floor - Fluttershy's Domain - A week and a half earlier - Lightingsword's P.O.V.**_

My eyes fluttered open, and I blinked as a dim sunbeam hit me full in the face. The day was waning and the creatures of the forested fifth floor were active and thriving. I groggily turned my head as I lay in the grass and I saw her, head and one hand laid gently upon my chest, rosy pink hair tangled and disheveled and spread all around her face. Her robe was draped lazily across both our hips like a light dusting of snow on a still, sleepy landscape, covering us both. She stirred slightly in her sleep and snuggled in closer to me, and slowly I began to piece it together. The conclusion came effortlessly.

_Did . . . did I just get laid?_

I stretched my arms out and crossed them behind my head, a self-assured grin crossing my face.

"Yep. I sure did."

Fluttershy stirred again beside me as she awoke. She looked up at me and pulled herself up to kiss me on the cheek. "Did you sleep well, my lord?"

I felt another uncomfortable creeping feeling at the sound of the title. "Fluttershy, there's no need for that. Especially not now. I'm not your lord, I'm . . . well, you're . . . hmm." I drew a blank. "I'm not exactly sure what we are right now."

Fluttershy smiled and kissed my cheek again. "You're still my lord. And right now, I'm your lady."

Her words, a sleepy whisper just like mine, sent a thrill through me that nearly reignited the lust I had for her mere moments before. For just a second, I was tempted to whip off the robe and take her again, but too much had already happened. There should at least be a grace period of some kind.

"How're you feeling?" I mumbled to her, letting my hand gently creep down to her buttocks. It wasn't until after I asked that when it occurred to me that that was just a more subtle way of asking, "Was it good for you?"

"Ooh!" she squeaked as my hand connected. "Careful, my lord. I'm still quite sore down there."

I released a light chuckle and felt a bit of soreness of my own. "Well, I might need to have those fingernail marks all the way down my shoulder blades looked at."

Fluttershy visibly blushed. "Apologies, my lord. I admit I may have gotten a bit carried away . . ."

"It's all right," I said with another chuckle. "I guess we're even." I gave her cheek a pinch, and she gasped. "Oop! Sorry! Sorry . . ." I muttered, feeling a blush coming on myself. She merely gave me a light tap on the tip of my nose and snuggled back down onto my chest. We rested there in silence for another few minutes.

Nearly drifting off to sleep again, I was pulled back by Fluttershy's voice. "I'm so happy we finally got to do this," she whispered, caressing my pectoral with one hand. "I was so afraid I'd never get the chance to tell you . . . after so much time with you away, I . . . there was always a chance that you'd . . . oh, I don't even want to think about it."

I glanced down at her before staring up at the high stony ceiling. _A chance I'd what?_ Something she'd rather not talk about, but she still brought up? It must be a problem if it made her hesitate this much. _And while I was gone? She wasn't seriously suggesting that I'd . . ._

I had enough strength of mind to withhold a laugh.

"I'm fine, Fluttershy," I said assuredly. "I'm here and I'm with you."

"I know . . . but I just can't stop thinking about it. I hadn't seen you in so long, that I feared the worst . . ."

"Fluttershy, trust me. No one is going to die." _As long as the respawn points still work._

"I just can't help it. I never want to lose you. Not now or ever."

"You won't lose me," I insisted. "I'm certain of that."

"I'm not!" She raised her voice and looked up at me as she said it. "If I knew I was never going to see you or Sire 7hund3r again, knowing I'd never get to hear you or talk to you . . . you treat this all like it's some kind of game, but losing you would be the end of me! I don't . . . I never want to . . ." She buried her face in my chest again and started softly crying.

I released a soft sigh as I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. I hadn't thought about this at all, and now, seeing her genuine turbulence over the mere thought of my death, the situation threw me. _She doesn't understand how it works. Of course not. She's part of the game._ Things suddenly got much more complicated than the mere question of "Is it right to have sex with a game character I helped make?"

We both lay there in silence for a bit, Fluttershy's sobs coasting back to calm, until I suddenly felt an idea coming on. I only hoped it would be enough to convince her that there was nothing to worry about. Real or not, we had something, and I wasn't going to make her think she would ever lose it. _She accepted me. She wants me. She'd do anything for me. I won't let it all go to waste._

I landed a gentle kiss on top of her head and wiped a tear trail from her face. "Wait here, sweetheart," I whispered, triggering a blush on her cheeks almost immediately. I slipped carefully out from beneath her touch (and her robe), found my robe and smallclothes, felt her hand grasp mine as I left, and I turned to see her smile, back again and luminous as always. She tilted her head in a coy fashion as her fingers tickled my palm. We were both still naked, and temptation was a cunning and strong thing.

This is important. Save the quickie for later.

Our hands parted, I dressed, and I found my swordbelt from where I'd laid it against a tree. I returned quickly to Fluttershy, who was now sitting up with her robe still draped across her to hide her modesty.

"That sword . . ." Fluttershy frowned. "A symbol of the danger that separates us. Must you bring it here?"

"Habit, my dear, habit," I waved off. "But it's actually good that I brought it. I can show you a spell I've been perfecting. It's a special tool for paladins to help against opponents in stealth situations, but if you're willing to learn, it'll be a direct lifeline to me whenever you need it." I unsheathed the silvery white, four-and-a-half foot long blade (the Shining Force, it was called, one of the best items I'd found and my pride and joy), held it sideways, and placed one hand in a two-finger gesture over the base of the blade. "It's called 'Spellsword Sight'. It allows me to see the perspective of my enemies, allies, or anyone I imagine. You can only use it on those nearby at first, but the more experience po—" I'd almost said experience points, and thought better of it. "The more experience you have with the spell, the stronger it gets. I can see through the eyes of just about anyone on the continent, as long as I can picture that person clearly in my mind."

"Ooh!" Fluttershy smiled, pressing her palms together excitedly. "I'd always admired your spellwork, my lord. Even if you did set my dress aflame once. Lucky for you, your burns are much easier to deal with than your handprints." She rubbed her loosely-covered backside with a sassy grin.

I felt a heat penetrate my face and I gave a sheepish smile before clearing my throat. "Here, let me show you." I closed my eyes, moved my two fingers up the shaft of the blade, and a bright glow issued forth from the steel. As my fingers reached the tip, the glow became focused like a flashlight beam, and a sliver of light shot from it, widening until it became as wide as a theater screen.

I glanced down at Fluttershy. "Adjustable screen size. Just a nifty little perk." I winked, and she grinned.

She looked up at the screen and saw . . . me. Or at least, for a split second before she was what was behind the screen, on the screen. "I . . . I don't understand"

"Oh, wait. One sec . . ." Fingers still on my blade, I moved the angle of the projection and shrank the screen so that it fit perfectly between us, and she saw me on the screen, from a lower angle as if she were looking up at me. She slowly stood up, bringing her robe with her to dress herself, and she saw the image on the screen change in angle as she stood.

"This is what you're seeing right now," I said, swelling a bit in pride. I closed my eyes and focused on Virth, and the display changed dramatically to a long spiral staircase. She appeared to be descending a staircase, her point of view was aimed downward, and the scene therefore seemed to incorporate a healthy sight of her cleavage.

"AHEM!" I yelled as I focused my attention elsewhere; the screen went fuzzy in the meantime. "Uh, let's try someone else!" I glanced at Fluttershy just as she was glancing down at her own chest, a worried expression on her face.

I focused on Steven, praying that the sights I chose were less scandalous this time. This time, the perspective was of a waist, its owner buckling it with a swordbelt. I remember he had been in the spring with Fluttershy and I earlier, and was probably getting dressed. I found myself glad we didn't see through his eyes sooner, and gladder still when I heard a small gasp come from Fluttershy.

"You know," I muttered guiltily, "this spell was originally made for combat, but I feel like a simple demonstration highlights the moral flaws in its use . . ."

"You said it could be used on those far away, did you not?" said Fluttershy, her smile widening again. "If it can, I'd never need worry about you. I could see what you see and know you're all right, no matter where you are!"

"Yep, that's right!" I replied with a smile of my own. "Now let's see . . . who's far away and not in a compromising position . . . ah! Sombra! We haven't heard from him in a while. This is a great way to demonstrate using the spell for connecting to those far away!"

Fluttershy gasped excitedly and gave a small clap as I focused on my old co-worker. Most likely he was asleep in some lofty castle he'd liberated, or clearing out some dungeon full of creatures for a sweet reward. He was one of the more skilled and experienced guild members. I wouldn't put it past him to be facing down...

"A dragon?!"

It was the first thing Fluttershy and I saw as the screen showed what was happening through Sombra's eyes. It was a massive creature, red and coated with muscle so thick, it seemed like armor. It grinned at Sombra, it grinned, as it spoke with a voice that crackled like wildfire:

"Beg, oh great Sombra. Beg for me to spare you. Prove to me that you're every bit the bitch I know you are!"

A spell, presumably Sombra's, struck the beast in the eye, and then the scene became chaotic and blurry as Sombra was thrown. Where and how far, neither of us could see, but the more we watched, the less exciting it was and the more frightening it became.

"BEG!" came his hellfire voice again, and Fluttershy squealed and ran to me, holding me close and trembling like a leaf in a gale-force wind.

Sombra's voice came at last, weak, but ever defiant: "Go suck Hitler's dick."

The rest of the conversation, I could barely register. It slowly dawned on me what was happening, and like some horrific accident, I couldn't look away or stop the spell. I couldn't even speak or act. All I could do was watch, feeling Fluttershy shake beside me and feel my guts plunge out of my body. There was no mistaking it. As fun and exciting as this game had become, nothing could have prepared me for this: a moment that shattered everything I had ever known about this world. I felt as though the walls around me were coming down in a titanic rumble. One little screen of light seemed to melt me down into a pitiful mess of sheer terror.

I couldn't even imagine how Fluttershy felt beside me.

The red hellbeast roared, and the screen filled up with a fire so bright and intense, we could almost feel it from hundreds of miles away. Fluttershy let out a bloodcurdling scream, and I felt an all-consuming chill grip my body. Just before I finally dropped the sword and broke the spell, the screen went black. No fuzz, no blur, no warped or distorted imagery.

Just black. Permanent, immutable black.

"It's real . . . oh, God, it's all real . . ."


	19. Chapter 13: Hail to the King Baby

_**The Lord of Ragnarok**_

_**Chapter 13: Hail to the King Baby**_

**Lord Sombra the Magnificent Quarters - The Day of Sombra's Resurrection - L0rd0f7hund3r's P.O.V.**

Mannalus had told James and I that he was going to try and bring back Sombra. I don't know how he was going to do it, considering that he was turned to ash, but he assured us both it was possible. Risky, yes; dangerous to both, also yes. He had to try, he told us, so we waited for the end result, I wandered towards Sombra's room in the dormitory. Hehe, saying it like that, it kinda makes this place like a boarding school. Still haven't gotten my Hogwarts letter, yet…

When I do get down to Sombra's room, the door is open and someone is inside. A paranoid part of me wanted to assume that we were being spied upon. But, as Soup from _Lock, Stock, and Two Smoking Barrels _once said, "Assumption is the brother of all fuck ups." It's actually "mother of all fuck ups," but the failed recitation was played up for comedy. So I go and look.

A mare, bearing the mark of Sombra and looking very pudgy, or very pregnant, is the room, sorting through some of Sombra's gear. _Who in all the Hells is this?_ I wondered. Probably best just to ask.

"Excuse me," I said, startling the poor mare, "oh, yeah, sorry about that. Self taught ninja training; I tend to sneak up on everyone. I'm L0rd0f7hund3r. I can help with anything."

"Oh," the mare said as she sat down heavily on Sombra's bed, "I'm so sorry. I- I hadn't been introduced to you personally, although my husband spoke of you often."

"You knew Sombra?" I asked.

"Yes, I know him," she said, rubbing her abdomen, "he used to say that we knew each other in a biblical sense, though I don't know what that means."

"Ah," I begin, "yeah, that's Sombra alright. Injecting obscure references from The Outside. Would you like to know the meaning of that phrase?"

"That would be helpful," the mare said.

"It means being- physically intimate with someone. Or somepony, in this case. How far along are you?"

"Oh, about seven months," the mare said, "oh my, I have forgotten my manners. Timidus, of the tribe of Sombra."

"Timidus?" I wondered, and now looking at the mare, I think I can see what, and why, Sombra may have hooked up with her. (Considering the biblical reference before.)

"Yes, uh, I have never been what one would call a brave pony," Timidus explains, "in fact, the bravest I ever did was approach Sombra for a date. Can you believe that?"

"Actually, I can," I answer, "D- Sombra can be quite intimidating at first glance."

"Aye, but deep down, he's a big ole softie!" Timidus exclaimed.

"Don't I know it," I said, beaming, as I touched the Go Fish plushie that was Dave's pride and joy.

"Still, I wonder," Timidus began, "was I some- I don't know, a backup choice? A rebound fling?"

Confused, I ask, "How do you mean?"

"I found this on his bookshelf," Timidus said, as she drew a battered book from her lap (which I had hardly noticed. Good jyob, artist.) She hadn't the book to me, which given the pages I could see, appeared to be a photo album. I opened it to a well worn page and then I felt my blood boiling. On the page, and opposite, were fan art rendition of Sombra (anthropomorphized variant,) and Fluttershy doing the horizontal mambo. So **this** is where he catalogued all those pics. Sunovabitch…

"I see," I began, "you found his fan art repository."

Confused, Timidus asked, "Fan- art- repository?"

Sighing, I set the book down (with images of Fluttershy getting eaten out by King Sombra flashing in my head,) and stated, "These- images? They come from The Outside. They depict a version of your mate that doesn't really exist. As for the rendering of he with Ms. Fluttershy? Not a thing that actually happened. You don't have to take my for it, though. Ask Fluttershy, or better still, ask Applejack. Applejack is incapable of lying, so you know she will tell you Maker's honesty. Besides, uh, I'm pretty sure that Lord LightningSword and Fluttershy are an item now; I don't see your mate-."

"You don't see me doing what?" came a chilling voice.

"Sombra!" Timidus shouted, flinging herself off the bed with surprising speed (for a mare with foal, that is,) and threw herself in the embrace of Sombra the Magnificent himself.

"Maker fuck me raw and hard!" I exclaimed, "Dave, man, shit! You're back! How are you doing man?"

My hand was outstretched for a handshake (and even in the strong embrace of a pregnant mare, Sombra/Dave could have easily taken it,) but instead, he seemed to stare at it. Almost as if it was beneath him to do so.

"L0rd0f7hund3r," he said, and it felt like the temp in the room dropped twenty degrees, "what are you doing pawing at my possessions? And being familiar with my Queen?"

"Dude?" I said so eloquently, "I didn't know you were here and and picked up a waifu. She and I were just chatting, nothing more. Man, I ain't one to cock block. 'Bros before hos,' you know."

"No, I do not know," Sombra said coldly. I was beginning to get the feeling that Dave hadn't come back with all his marbles.

"My Love?" Timidus asked, clearly nonplussed as to what was going on.

"We will speak of this later," Sombra replied, even colder than he did to me, "but first, I must question this _peasant_ as to why he feels obligated to enter my royal quarters or to **place his filthy hooves upon my possessions!"**

"Slow your roll, boyo," I growled, "I am not a thief. Many things I have been, and a few of those I choose not to speak about, but thief is not one of them."

"**Or a philander?" **Sombra asked.

"Dafuq? Dude, really, I don't know where all this is coming from but Objection: Stating Facts Without Evidence."

"My Love," Timidus squeaked, looking very visibly afraid, "what is wrong? You don't- sem yourself?"

"**I don't- seem myself, do I, MY LOVE?" **Sombra roared, "I come back to this plane of existence, only to find this _peasant_ attempting to seduce My Queen- _**whilst in my Royal Quarters. **_**TELL ME THIS IS NOT SOME COINCIDENCE OR HAPPENSTANCE, **_**MY LOVE."**_

"Sombra, no, stop, you must stop," Timidus quavered, "you're scaring me…"

"_**SCARED, LITTLE MARE?! I WILL SHOW YOU SCARED! YOU WILL FULL THE FULL BREADTH OF MY WRATH AS SOON AS I-"**_

At was at this point I socked Dave in his stupid face. He went down hard, a sack of potatoes with good hair. He didn't stay down long, as he returned to his feet almost instantly- only for me to slam him into the wall, sending tchokis and brick-a-brack tumbling from the shelf I just broke. Now, nominally, Dave isn't this much of a push over. I've seen him take down ogres over sixteen stone in weight and take nary a scratch. That was in Ragnorak, though, and now it seems we're in Tulum, like an actual planet of that name. Also, James and I were warned that Dave would be severely weakened after his resurrection. He needed days of recovery to get him back to 100%. That fact actually favored me in this moment.

"Dave? DAVE! SNAP OUTTA IT!" I yelled.

"YOU HAVE SULLIED ME FOR THE LAST TIME, PEASANT!" Sombra roared, "I SHALL BE THE END OF YOU!"

"If Carla were here," I bellowed, "she would be **very disappointed** in you right now!"

That gave Sombra pause, like it switched on something inside his psyche.

"C-carla?"

"Yeah, you remember her, right?" I asked, "That's why you started playing Ragnorak, as a means to combat your grief, right? And you promised her, didn't you?"

"Promised?" Sombra said, because I was sure this was starting to get through to him, somehow.

"What?" Timidus asked, looking between us with utter bewilderment, "Who is this Calra, My Love? What did you promise?"

"IT IS NOT YOURS TO QUESTION YOUR KING-" Sombra started before I threw an elbow in his jaw, which silenced him.

"Carla-" I began, "we Lords of The Temple of Celestia Sol… We had, or still have, ties to The Outside. I have a younger sister and two younger brothers. Lord LightningSword has a family, to whom he's estranged from. Chr- Lord Mannalus was once engaged and has a daughter, though he hasn't seen or spoken to her in years. Lord Sombra? He was married once."

Timidus was on the verge of tears, but instead of running upon hearing that revelation, she stayed rooted to the spot. I'm sure she wanted to know more; I was going to give it to her. She deserved to know.

"Your Lord Sombra, at one time, used to be deep into drink," I explained, "he and his wife, Carla, well they had plenty of troubles because of that- YOU STAY BLOODY STILL, ASSHOLE! Sorry. Anyway, one night, D- Lord Sombra is in his cups again. They were at a social gathering, so I was told, and Carla tried to get them a cab because Lord Sombra was not in any condition to drive.

"Well, there was a row. She insisted that they take a ride from someone and Sombra insists he's sober enough to drive. This culminates in a shouting match, which Carla loses. They get in the- the carriage, and off they go. Straight into an accident, actually, a bad one. The carriage is a wreck and Sombra is lucky to be alive.

"Not so lucky for Carla. She's dying, and any chance for a- doctor or a nurse is too long for how much time she has left. She makes Sombra promise two things, as she lays there breathing her last and he's being three magnitudes of sorrow. She makes him vow to never touch the drink again. And- and she tells him to find someone or something that will make him happy, but never go back to the bottle. She dies seconds before any help can arrive. Like anyone else, he grieves, for a while. So, what does Sombra do after? He gives up the alcohol, quits his stressful job, starts volunteering, finds someplace where the work isn't set out to kill him or drive him back to drink, he makes a friend in Lord LightningSword, who eventually introduced to him Our Guild. And he finds just the right place to escape from The Outside, and actually takes some pride in himself. That's what was promised."

"My word," Timidus says, as she looks now to her mate, who has quieted down some, "Is this true? My Love?"

"It- it's true," Dave says, in a very small voice, "I got her killed. I- I- haven't touched a bottle or looked at one, even at- at the Market, in nearly a decade. That's why- I knew so much, from before, I- I only ever wanted to make you proud, in me. I'm so- I'm so sorry!"

"SOMBRA!" came a shout and Mannalus rounds on us in Dave's room.

"It seems my search is over," Chris says.

"Eeyup," I retort, "Da- Sombra is in a bad way. He's good, for now, but I think he may start to relapse. Didn't you say he'd be in rough condition once he came back?"

"I did," Mannalus states, "Lord Sombra, it is good that you are back in your right mind-"

"I'm trying," Dave cries, "I need- I need help! Please, Chris, I need-"

"Say no more," Mannalus states, "Timidus, could you accompany Sir 7hund3r and myself back to the conference room? I think we have much to discuss."

**The Next Day**

So, after getting Sombra situated in an isolation chamber, with Timidus close by, James, myself and Chris discussed some new protocols. Things that were to be in play should any of us buy the farm. Twilight, one of Mannalus' brides, had the skill to pull of the resurrection spell Chris used on Dave, but the results of that- experiment showed us two things: One, we can and will die here, pending some _deus ex machina _intervention and Two, the resurrection spell has consequences beyond a weakened caster and severely weakened subject. Chris explained that when he brough Dave's soul back, it had attached itself, permanently, to the ideal Sombra that he roleplayed as. Seeing as James, myself and Chris rp'd original characters, we may not face that dilemma, but other's of our guild, if they followed us here, may. So we decided on a series of responsibilities we would enact upon if such a calamity happened to one of the others.

That took us well into the night, even with Virth supplying us with a regular serving of coffee. It was all hashed out, though, by two in the morning, local time and we all hit the sack thereafter. At the moment, James and I are hanging out, chilling at the Temple's entrance and having- let's say it's a spirited debate. (Don't ant anybody getting a bad idea here.) We were only settling our, ahem, debate when we hear the following.

"WHASSUP, BITCHES?!"

Mannalus had joined us for some fresh air, along with Twilight and Solar Flare; they caught the noise as soon as we did.

"Can it be?"

Appearing through the wooded lane that ead to Oppidium and all points beyond was the one person/pony I hadn't expected to make it. Wearing fishnet stockings, a tight body suit, a magicians jacket (the ones with the flared tails in the back,) a sorcerer's hat, a horn proudly poking out from above the brim, and the gaudiest sunglasses known to man, beast, or Equis, came-

"WHAT UP, LOSERS! THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIEISAGODDESS HAS RETURNED!"

"Trixie?" Mannalus asked.

"THAT IS RIGHT, MOTHERFUCKERS! NOW GET ON OVER AND GIVE ME HUGS!"

Mannalus and Lightning went immediately over and applied such close contact activity. Trixie basked in it all, but then noticed me sitting where I had been before. She beckoned me over with a hand and a tilt of her head.

"No offense, Trixie," 7hund3r stated, "but I ain't huggin' ya."

I took notice of what was beside her after a few moments. He didn't look malnourished, and at some time Trixie had begun the process of using some transformation magic. He had been human, I suppose, originally, but now he seemed to be almost a mix of human and some kind of dog. The man, for lack of a better word, stood, only to receive a light rap on the back of the head.

"Did I give you permission to stand?"

"N...no," he whimpered.

"No, what?"

"No mistress Trixieisagoddess, this lowly pet did not ask for permission, please forgive and punish me."

I shook my head as I watched this shit, "Ummmm, Trixie, what the fuck?"

She looked toward me with a bright smile, "This is my loyal pet Reginald, isn't that right?"

He nodded, back in a crawling position, which I noticed that his tail wasn't a tail as much as it was a plug designed to look like a tail that was inserted into his… Yeah, I wasn't going to look at that anymore.

"Seriously, what the fuck is this?"

I gestured toward the changed human.

She lowered her glasses, "Reginald here was some part of something called the Sanctus Theocracy, and I caught him, and his men, doing unspeakable things to a poor dark elf. Naturally, I wasn't going to let that stand. So, I took care of his men, and Reginald here begged me for his life. He even agreed to become my pet. So, I've made him into a loyal dog."

I shook my head, "Trixie, that's fucked up."

She grinned, "Please, it isn't like you didn't want a great and powerful visit before from Mistress Trixie, right lover?"

She laughed when I rolled my eyes, "Didn't happen then, not happening now."

She grinned, walked past me, with the company of the others, and gave me a playful slap with her tail. I rolled my eyes again. Although it was good to know that she was still alive. What we were going to do with her pet I had no idea. As she made her way with the others I heard a voice I hadn't heard before. The cry was almost overwhelming orgasmic and joyful. I looked toward the steps of the Temple to see a light purple Equis running out. Her purple with a cyan stripe mane flowed out of the tight ponytail she wore, and of course her black corset was toppless, allowing her breasts to bounce with each running step. Her knee high boots allowed the sight of her lacy black stockings and lacy panties to be seen by all.

"Mistress Trixieisagoddess! I've missed you!" she cried before she kissed Trixie deeply.

Trixie smiled at her, "Starlight, I've missed you, too, and I've brought a pet for you to play with. Remember the game we played?"

Starlight nodded vigorously, "Yes, I remember it, do you want me to allow him to do that?" she asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

Trixie grinned, "No, my sweet Starlight, I want you to do it to him. Continuously, for a couple of hours."

I watched as Starlight's normally demure smile became slightly sadistic, "Of course, but will you play with me as well?"

She gently patted Starlight's head, "Naturally I will. I love my sweet little Starlight."

I watched that, and shook my head. Sure, Trixie had a right to her kinks just like the rest of us, but seeing a submissive Starlight Glimmer reminded me of just how much at home she obviously was in this world. She had been like this in Ragnarok as well, but regardless she was a loyal friend, a damn good dark paladin, and someone who wasn't afraid to be herself. We walked into the temple, and I could see Trixie greeting each and everyone of the NPCs as she neared them. Of course she took special delight in talking to Stephine. The vampire practically fawned over her, gushing with abandon about having the Great, and Powerful, Trixieisagoddess return to the temple. I couldn't blame her. Trixie had made her, and had put a lot of time into her creation. As far as vampires went Stephine was actually pretty powerful. It was just kind of odd how her other suit of clothes was a sort of japanese school girl/magic girl suit of clothes. Something she would occasionally wear around the temple. I had a feeling that it would be wore more often now that Trixie had returned.

**Temple of Celestia Sol - Trixieisagoddess' Room - Trixieisagoddess P.O.V.**

I walked into the room to see it much to how I had left it in the game. The Alicorn Amulet, something I had created with Mannulus' help, was still there. I could have used it, about six times over, when I was traveling. I looked at it on the bust designed to look like my avatar, well I supposed it looked like me now. Looking from there I saw the king sized bed, my closet and wardrobe. The closet had my other changes of clothes, things I had grinded to make in Ragnarok. A dress that showed amble leg and cleavage, and was designed around Jessica Rabbit's dress. Some comfortable pants and shirts, of course a more traditional Wizard robe, and my shoes.

God I missed my shoes. All of them modeled after the shoes I wore IRL. All of them garish things, but then when I went from being Tyrone to Tiffany, well I wanted to live out loud. That was something else I had left on my avatar, creating a hermaphrodite character, although I just referred to her, I guess me now, as a futa female. Looking over at Starlight I could see her tying down Reginald. Normally, I would be so against this. Hell, in the outside, I guess that was the best word, I was strongly against the philosophy of an eye for an eye. But here, in this world, I couldn't just stand by. I had power, more than just a voice, and I could use it to do some good. Maybe making Reginald into a slave, and more or less a fucktoy was wrong.

But then as far as the new me was concerned he gave up his freedom the moment he and his men raped that dark elf. The moment they tried to cut off her ears, when they busted out her teeth so she couldn't bite down on them. They gave up every right to their lives. The fact he drew breath was more mercy than he deserved. At least that's how I felt now. I saw Starlight walk over to the wardrobe, open it, and there was the harnesses, dildos, and all of the other wonderful straps, blindfolds, and fantastic BS&M gear I grinded to make.

I was surprised that Ragnarok allowed me to make it, although it took a long time to get it correct. Each item I had to tweak and modify until it matched the purpose it was supposed to. Starlight took a harness, inserted the toy I called a Bumbler, and then fit it onto herself. She walked behind Reginald, her eyes had a sadistic glimmer to them, and she slapped his ass.

"Mistress, do you wish for me to begin?"

I smiled, "Of course Starlight. He's your toy now. Just be careful not to break him outright. It's rude to destroy something completely that has been given to you."

She grinned, somewhat predatorily, "Oh, I won't ruin him completely. I only want to show him what you've shown me."

With that she pushed the overly large tip toward his one truly presented orifice, and pressed forward. I watched her, so lost in the moment, and I realized that Starlight was a perfect representation of where I had been when I created her. She was a sub, something I learned that I wasn't, but more than that she was open with her sexuality, willing to express herself at every turn. I still loved to express myself, but I had learned to keep it with those who accepted them. Starlight was fearless in her own way, and that was how I was. It was how I wanted to be again.

**Crumbling Manor - A three days walk from the Border of the Barbarus Empire - Bandit's P.O.V.**

_Shit! Shit! What in the seven hells is she?!_

I ran, trying to get away from the insane Equis mare. She was orange, her hair colored like fried bacon, and to be honest she was quite fetching. Add to the fact of her strange color pallet was the proof that she was obviously a magic user. The horn on her head gave that away, too. I didn't expect her to put up a real fight though. She was completely nude, wandering around inside of this collapsing manor. She was practically begging for us to abduct her and sell her to the highest bidder! Instead she had just killed five of my men, her magic turning their weapons on themselves. And singing! She was singing while she was doing it! I held my sword, a magic weapon I had taken from some piss poor guard. It could channel the owner's own magical energy into wind like energy. I've used it to slash doors apart from a distance, and I was hoping that I could get one good hit on her.

Oh, they shoulda just sent the whiskey

When they saw the trouble coming,

Oh, they shoulda just sent the whiskey!

Then they wouldn't be a-runnin!

"OHGODSMYBALLS!"

I stood there, shivering. That was Brutus, and she just… Oh GODS! She stepped into the room, an old bottle of some liquor floating by her. In her hand was a long fire drakes claw, and behind her was about all of their weapons. I most certainly didn't scream like a little girl, and I didn't piss myself.

She neared me, sashaying her hips, a drunken smile on her lips.

Times are tough and things are bad

So why be dumb and risky?

When you see the trouble come,

Ya better just send the Whiskey!

Now I hear wine is fine, it makes ya feel so Frisky!

I looked at this dunk Equis swishing the bottle, slashing the fire drake claw in front of her, and singing like a demon mare in heat. The only obvious answer was to jump for it. I did, and I fell through the floor and onto the solid floor on the bottom. The loud cracking sound was my legs as they broke. I cried out, and I saw her carrying Brutus in her magic. The large half giant was holding his groin, crying.

"Gotta say, I'ma damned sorry I did that you there sport," she slurred as she sat him down, "But you can't come thinking that you can jump some mare on her own. You might get a good old fashion ass whoopin'."

She looked to me, and floated me the bottle, "Here you go champ, take a swig of it. Should dull the pain. It ain't whiskey, but it's close. Now, I'ma gonna take your stuff, cause I bet ya fair and square, and I'ma gonna go to the temple. You two take care."

"Who… . Who are you?" I whimpered.

She grinned and looked at me, "My friends call me Clopmaniac, pleased to meet your acquaintance. Now, Sport, you take care of yourself. And thanks for the loot."


	20. Chapter 14: Shoulda sent the Whiskey

_**The Lord of Ragnarok**_

_**Chapter 14: Shoulda sent the Whiskey**_

_**Crumbling Manor - Three days walk outside of the Barbarus Empire borders - Clopmaniac's P.O.V.**_

The bottle sat just outside of the wounded bandit's grasp and on two broken legs, he wasn't effectively crawling to it. So instead I decided to try on some of the armor I had taken from his friends. I could hear his breathing becoming heavy, and a small part of me enjoyed the fact that I was causing some very conflicting emotions in my would be attacker. Unfortunately, most of it didn't seem to fit, and the rest of it was of such a low quality that I might actually be better off wearing nothing.

"Ach, you bandits," I drunkenly murmured, "would it 'ave killed ya to maintenance on yer gear? Ah might b' able to magick this into something respectable, but most of this is utt'r crap!"

I then turned to him, a vicious grin growing across my face.

"Say, laddie, ya'll ain't seen some decent kit in this here mansion, now, have ya? Maybe somethin' befittin' a lady or a mage, eh?"

"No- no," he whimpered, "this place was looted long before we got here."

"Ach, a shame," I said, "Ah ain't one fer poufty dresses or whatnot, but that is a fine sight bett'r than this garbage. Oh, well, when in Rome."

With that I studied the best of the worst. I originally had thought it a hoot, leave my avatar nude, out in the middle of nowhere, and just leave everything at the temple. It was a right funny notion, and now I was looking at piss poor leather. I had no doubt that Mannulus had kept my armor, weapons, and everything else in good condition. That was just who he was, but it didn't help me a bit right now. I looked at the leather vests, the first two would fit, but each of them were worn pretty heavily. I cut them apart, using my new daggers, which really was only suited for something like this, and then I began to piece the best pieces together using a repair spell.

Slowly the armor was fixed and it would be at least a +5 to defence against melee attacks. Nowhere near as good as my chainmail, but better than nothing. Pants were the next order, but fuck pants. And fuck the Dobber that invented them. I'd rather have a decent kilt any fockin' day. I split the best leather chaps and the best cloth ranger pants into pieces until I had a decent set of material. I then pictured a decent kilt in my head, letting the spell form it into being. I folded the material in half, laid on it, and rolled across the floor until I had wrapped. I then took a belt from the big lad, wrapped it around the material, and I walked with my new armored Kilt. Shoes would be next, but I'd deal until then.

I looked back at the bandit, and with a pang of mercy I floated the bottle over to him. I watched as he took a big draw from it. Nodding, I closed my eyes. In Ragnarok I'd created a homing spell to let me know where the Temple was at. It was damned simple, and usually it made things easier. I thought of the temple, and then I opened my eyes. A notion, sort of a deep pull from inside, was telling me to head to the west. I followed that notion, and I walked toward what looked like an abandoned ruined City.

The buildings looked ancient, their walls crumbling, and I could see the remains of Orcs littering the street in places. Looking at the collection of them I was actually reminded of Mannulus. That boyo brought death everywhere he walked in Ragnarok. I walked past them, seeing that the bodies had long since been looted. It looked as if whoever had done the looting also took time to make sure each and every orc was really dead. Most of them had been burned down to the bones, but a few others had been slain with a sword where they lay.

As I walked I saw two grasswalkers tallying up the bodies.

"Oi, what's all this then?" I asked.

One of them glanced toward me, "Are you an adventurer?" the brown rabbit eared grasswalker asked.

I smiled, "Only the best love, now, mind to stop being a twat and tell me what's this all 'bout?"

She huffed in annoyance, "Well, if you're trying to collect on the reward for clearing these ruins, then you're too late. Veneficus and Windy Whistles already cleared the city of the Orcs. We're just doing an official count of the dead orcs to report to the Empire. They want to know exactly how many were here so that they can be sure to post the correct amount of guards to ensure that none attempt to resettle here."

"Ah, makes sense that, although, it's best if ya don't go getting yer panties in a twist lass. Gonna tell ya for free though, a bunch of Dobbers decided to hold up in that manor on the hill. Nothing major, just a bunch of wankers playin' bandit. Bunch of Jessies the lot of 'em."

She studied me, "So, you dealt with some bandits?"

I nodded, "'Bout eleven of 'em, not real bright, most of their stuff was mince, still, gotta nice sword and some new armor outta it. Notin'good, but good 'nuff for now. So, any reward for dealin' with 'em, or my reward the mince I got off of 'em?"

The lass scratched her head, "Well, the empire usually pays for capturing, or killing, bandits. Typically two coppers per bandit, or a gold piece for twelve of them."

I scratched my head, "Naw, just got eleven, not a full dozen. Damn shame too. So, how I collect?"

She studied me for a moment, "Well, if you were part of the Adventurers' guild it would be just letting us know, and we would tally them up for you, and then you could collect at the guild itself. Since you're not then you're going to have to go into the city, report it to a guard, and have them check it. Once they do it could take up to a month before the Empire pays you proper."

"Oi, yer bum's oot the windae! A Month ta collect for takin' out the mince? Fock that, I'll just sell the mince I got off 'em. Probably pay better anyway. Thanks though," I said as I walked past her.

She seemed to look at me, "Ummm, don't you want to join a guild?"

I smiled, looked back, and waved her off, "Maybe, but not right now. I gotta find my friends, and I'd like ta get laid at some point. Plus," I said as I scratched my chin, "I'd like ta find another bottle of whiskey. Don't like ta get too dry."

With that, I walked toward the direction my spell was pulling me. I heard the grasswalkers speaking to each other, but I didn't pay them too much attention. Instead, I focused on what I intended on doing. I needed to find the temple, simply because out of all of us I knew Mannulus would be there. I grinned as I walked. Sure, it'd been a big damn surprise to find that this was real. But, I supposed that it wasn't bothering me too badly because I liked this world better. Back home was a collection of shite. A piss poor job at a shop, tryin ta keep from lookin' drunk while answering some dobber's questions on if the mince we were a sellin' was worth a damn or not. Course it wasn't. Everythin' in that damned place was made over in Thailand for about a hundredth of the cost we sold it for.

Not to mention here I didn't have to worry about living up to my dad's memory. He was the Polis Boaby, damned fine one, me I was the Bugger up of the family. Everybody figured I'd follow his example, go on to bigger and better things. I just didn't see it. Nae, it weren't what was in store for me. I just wanted ta fool around, maybe fock a sweet lad or lass, get 'nough dosh ta pay rent. That's what I wanted. Bugger everything else.

I began losing track of time as I walked. Although I did end up settling down a time or six to catch some sleep. Finally, I ended up in a small village, not much ta it. Maybe a few streets, but a sweet looking red headed lamia. She was fawnin' over some hedge wizard, callin' 'im darlin' and the such. Seeing that tongue, I'd be interested in seeing how far she could reach in my nethers, but I would boaby block some poor bloke. Instead, I rested the best of the gear I had taken from those Dobbers playin' bandits. Wasn't the best profit Ah made from a killin', but certainly not th' worst.

With me coin in hand, Ah made me way down to the lamia and the duine she was with. Ah hear 'em talkin' and the lamia says something about Mannulus. Th' done peak'd me interest. How an' why she knew of Mannulus is none me concern; wh't does concern me person is that Mannulus is definitely, the mangy git. Ah sidle up 'long side and find me way into the còmhradh.

"'Scuse, lassie, ah cannae he'p but overhear ya talkin' 'bout a bloke by th' name o' Mannulus," Ah start, "ya ain't seen now, recently?"

"I think so?" The lamia replies, "Lord Mannulus and the Celestia Sol Temple are not that far away. Half a day's walk from here, isn't that right, Darling?"

"You're right, Miia," the duine says, "we, myself and Miia here, are affiliated with his group. Why? Ddo you know him?"

"Aye, Ah do," Ah answer, "he and Ah used to be part of the same group, way back when. Found meself in an ruined city with bugger all on me. Had meself surrounded by some barmy wankers thinkin' they ha'e their way with me. Showed them I did, that Ah ain't as harmless as some wee bairn."

"I, uh, I've taken to not make any assumption about anyone or anything thing," the geezer tells me, "assumption is the mother of all fuckups."

"Aye, 'tis is," Ah agreed, then pointing to where me direction was indicatin', "thataway, mayhaps?"

"Oh, yes," the lamia, Miia, tells me, "we'll be heading that ourselves. We're only here in the Oppidum Market to sell off some excess ingredients."

"Ya don' say?" Ah ask, "what fer?"

"Panacea," the bloke tells me, "the formula is complicated, the components for it are very uncommon, and it takes a while to properly brew. Once done, though, it'll cure all that ails ya and then some."

"Too bad it can't cure sober," Ah quip, "been nearly dry since turnin' up in this shitehole and could use some lubrication, if ya catch me meanin'."

"Do you mean liquor?" Miia asked me and when I nodded she got grave on me, "I'm afraid that aren't any pubs or bars in Oppidum. And most liquor is homebrewed around here."

"But," the geezer adds, "Miia and I have a skunk works distillery set up at our house. It might not be whiskey, but it has enough kick to strip paint off. And afterward, once you're sufficiently inebriated, we could escort you to the temple. I need to speak with Lord Mannulus about my panacea."

" Well, this day ju' keeps gettin' better," I beam, "lead th' way."

"This way," the geezer says, then adds, "I'm Wainwright the Weary. I had a feeling you were a player and not an NPC. Pleased to meet ya!"

"Pleasure's mine, boyo," I reply, adding, "you ken call me Clopmaniac. Bu' dunnae call me durin' supp'r; Ah get cranky when me meal is disturbed."

He gave me a smile, "Solid advice. We need to cover some ground, especially if we want to make the temple before nightfall. The Forest that surrounds it is full of dangerous creatures. They don't seem too interested in hunting anyone unless they step into the forest unwelcomed."

I grinned, a forest, surrounding the temple, full of dangerous beasties? Sounded like Mannulus had recreated the Everfree right here. Made sense, every version of Equestria, including that in the Fallout Equestria, had an Everfree, and it was filled with dangerous beasties that kept the local folk on their toes. As the old geezer walked the lamia spoke openly to me. She stayed near him, unwilling to get much more than a meter or so away from 'im.

"Oi, 'bout the liquor, ya wanna stop ta get it first?"

He smiled, "I would, but I fear we will end up walking through the forest in the dark. It would be best to simply get there. I do believe that Lord Mannulus has some drink on hand. I would almost believe so."

I thought about it. We had grinded enough to create wine and other spirits. Specifically I remember making a few bottles of whiskey and labeling them as Wild Pegasus. I could practically taste the sweet flavor of the amber colored drink as it touched my tongue. The way it would slide down my throat with a pleasant burn, and then how thankfully it would make me able to deal with memories.

Our walk led outside of the village, past a small hut that was built closer to the normal player homes in Ragnarok, and finally into the forest itself. Walking inta it I could hear the sounds of something off in the distance, something huge, and it was circling us. Moving slowly I walked with my guides until we reached a clearing. There, in the center of it, was the Temple. How it looked in Ragnarok did not do it justice. The Temple was bright and beautiful. The marble build was straight out of Ancient Greece, and I found myself runnin' up the steps. I didnae care one tinker's damn 'bout anyone lookin'.

I threw open the doors, seeing a confused looking trio of friends, and I rushed toward 'em.

"I'm back ya daft bastards!"

Nae a one of 'em escaped as I caught 'em in a group hug, "It's damned good ta see ya! Let's have a drink ta celebrate! Where's the whiskey?!"

My question was met with some laughter. Although, looking at Mannulus I saw how much older he looked. Ta be honest, I nae understood the need to make a character look like he'd been through hell an back. Yet, when I looked at Mannulus I hurt. He gave me a small wave.

"I had to resurrect Sombra the Magnificent," he said.

"Ya can bring us back? That's good ta know! How is the daft bastard?!"

There was a powerful silence that answered me.

"What happened?" I asked.

None of them really wanted to look me in the face, but finally Mannulus looked toward me, "It brought him back, but… His soul is joined to Sombra's. That's the best I can describe it. It's making him not be himself."

I looked at him, "Cannae you… Split the two apart?"

He looked at me sadly, "I don't really have the precision to do it. Unfortunately I just don't have Snips' ability."

I smiled at the reference, "Rarity does."

He looked troubled at my suggestion, "I don't know if I want to expose her to that magic. It's dark, and it taints the soul. It's a constant battle of will power for me to not simply bring the Black Book from its place in the void to where I am, open it, and read. It...speaks to you. There are whispers, promises it makes, and the power is seductive. I don't want to see it corrupt her."

He had a point. I didnae think of it like that. The black book itself had been a mod that Mannulus had created with Cosmic. I had seen it, and I had even made the suggestion about binding a soul ta it. Apparently, it had actually happened here. If that was true, then some dark necromancer soul was bound ta it, and I couldnae let it take Rarity."

"I see yer point boyo, but, what other option do we have?"

He sighed, "Perhaps once his soul heals our friend will return to how he once was."

"We better hope so," 7hund3r said, "from what I've seen, the two persona have grafted or integrated into each other. Separating the two might be counterintuitive if that's the case."

"Ach, damned if ye do, fucked if ye don't," I said, "well, Ah guess the best option is t' wait-'n'-see."

Mannalus nodded, adding, "that's probably for the best. He's with his wife now and she's tending to him personally. He has his bad days, as well as good ones."

"Wife, eh?" I muse, "so he up and d'filed fair Fluttershy now, did 'e?"

"Uh, actually, he didn't," LightningSword said, "that, uh, 'honor' goes to me."

This startles me some, as I had never expected Lightning to be so bold, but I still have to smile at the man finding something out of this whole clusterfuck.

"Good on ya, boyo," I say, clapping him on the back, "ya treat th' mare r'ght, eh?"

"That's the plan," Lightning said, "I don't want to hurt her at all."

"Aye, ye best get on that," I confirm, "now, Ah'm still nowhere near drunk enough to be dealin' with this tosh. TO TH' WHISKEY!"

The group of us moved deeper inta the castle and instantly I saw the dinning room. Mannulus had specifically designed it to look like it was right outta Hogwarts. Stepping inta it I heard the scurrying of feet, and I looked in time to see more of the NPCs that was designed ta take care of the temple. Several of them brought food of various shapes and sizes out, and my mouth watered as I saw the bottle of whiskey. I moved toward it, practically tasting it, needing to have the blessed warm liquid moving down my throat. Scratch that, I needed the whiskey, and then I needed ta get laid. There was three of them here, but It wasn't like I'm picky. Well, a little picky, after all a girl needs to know what she likes and what she doesn't like. Mannulus isn't handsome in any use of the word, but he's a damned good fella. Figure that he'd want ta make a girl feel good 'bout herself.

I looked at Lighting. Naw, he's bagged Flutters. Right now he's living on cloud nine, and having a mare with more demons then he's got hairs on his head ain't gonna help. That left 7hund3r. I looked at 'im, and I wasn't sure. I was about to give up hope when I saw Trixie walk inta the room. She was wearing her wizard robes, her hair pulled inta a tight ponytail, but she looked every bit like Trixie from the show, right down ta the red eyes from the Alicorn amulet. Her azure colored cheeks had a slight blush.

"Oi! How's it going ya howlin' Jessie?!"

She stopped, blinked, and then smiled, "CLOP! Well fuck my ass and call me a bitch!"

She ran over, hugged me, and I returned it, "Been good, had a nice scrape while out, got a couple new swords, found out this is real, and gettin' ready to drink ma tits off, now, how ya a doin?"

She took a seat, "I'm good. Starlight has been starved for company."

I rolled my eyes, "Gonna sound like a right hypocrite, but ya created a cock hungry bed warmer, didn't ya?"

She shrugged, "I suppose so, and yes, that does make you sound like a hypocrite. But damn it's good to see you."

**Temple of Celestia Sol - Dinning Room - Mannulus P.O.V.**

Hearing my friends again made me smile. It was good to see them all talking visiting, and I wanted to join in when I felt the message spell begin. I closed my eyes.

"Lulamoon, what did you discover?"

There was some quiet for a moment before a heard a mental cough, "The great and powerful Lulamoon has discovered that the Princess enjoys a country ride. She normally takes only her lady in waiting. From what the great and powerful Lulamoon has discovered she is quite fond of riding further ahead."

I smiled, "Good, that's useful information, when does she ride?"

"She rides out every other day, for about two hours in the morning. They do it very early. Today was a riding day, so there will be a day of rest."

I nodded, "Keep track. What I have planned will take some time, but it should cement our ability to create allies. You've done well Lulamoon."

I heard a haughty laugh, "Lord Mannulus, was there ever a doubt?"

I opened my eyes, and looked at my friends once more. Slowly I stood, "I fear that there are things that require my attention, however, I shall catch up to all of you later."

I slowly left the room, and saw Rainbow and Twilight waiting on me. Both of my brides came to my side, "My love, are you okay?" Twilight asked?

I nodded, "I am, Lulamoon has delivered some news that is very useful. We can proceed with the plan," I replied, "But for now I need to go to the lab."

They followed me, "Why? You're not going to try to recreate Lord Sombra the Magnificent's body again are you?" Rainbow asked.

I shook my head, "No, but I do need a body. I need to create a puppet from some of the corpses we have. Something that will pass as a Sanctus Theocracy soldier."

Twilight nodded, "That's clever, allow them to think that it is the Theocracy that is attacking."

Rainbow studied me, "How will it operate?"

I shrugged, "I should be able to simply animate it, and then use my will to guide it. Once I've done that it should act as I would act. I plan on allowing it to be destroyed, and I plan on allowing Umbra to do it."

"Are you sure?" Twilight asked.

I nodded, "I am. Umbra is completely loyal to the temple. I know that he will do this for the interest of the temple itself."

**The Slave Pit - Border of the Sanctus Theocracy - Head Slaver's P.O.V.**

_What the hell is she?!_

I ran from the cage, seeing the golden haired Equis Mare rip the door apart. She had been out cold, ever since I had my second in command use that stun spell. It's useful, which was why he was my second in command. Of course he wasn't anything anymore. Nothing more than a body with its spine ripped out. I jumped out of the wall of a piece of iron as it flew past me, and I did my best to rally my men. But no one was coming.

I turned around and looked at her. She was beautiful, her muscles well defined, and that armor we had cut off of her had been tough, so very tough. But slaves don't need armor. Her freckled face looked pissed, and it was all I could do from pissing myself. I looked over to see the bodies of some of my men. The other slaves were out as well, attacking, turning on us, and this bitch was the reason. We had them broken! They were money in our pocket! I saw my ace in the hole. He stood up, easily twice as tall as me, and solid muscle. I watched as he picked up a large rock, well actually a small bolder, and he prepared to throw it.

"CRUSH HER!" I screamed.

He didn't the chance. She ran and tackled him, taking out his knees. I watched as she straddled him, a bloodlust in those green eyes. He tried to reach for her, but she wrapped her hands around his head, and then without missing a beat she crushed it into nothing. She looked at me, and I could see something else. The bloody stain between her thighs. She couldn't know it was me.

"You bastard," she growled, "You fucking son of a motherless whore!"

She grabbed the dagger from Andre's lifeless body. In her hands it looked like a short sword. She stepped near me, "You took me, and those other girls prisoner, and then you… FUCK YOU!"

She jumped toward me, and I couldn't move fast enough. I felt the dagger rip into my stomach, and I felt it tear through my back. I fell backward, my hands clutching the weapon. She wrenched it away easily enough, and I fell to the ground, blood pooling up.

"Please… Mercy…" I begged.

"She spat on me," Slavers, especially those that are rapists pieces of shit, don't deserve mercy."

I saw her foot come down toward my head.

**The Slave Pit - Border of the Sanctus Theocracy - Mistress Marevelous' P.O.V.**

He was gone, gone. Okay, I could breathe. Fuck, I could breathe now. Come on… It's okay, the fucker is gone, and he isn't going to do that to anyone else.

"Hey, you okay?"

I looked toward Suavis. Like me he had been kidnapped, and from what I found out, he'd been raped, a dozen times, by some of the slavers. I wanted to collapse, but he ran toward me. He was an Equis, like me, but a Pegasus, or winged I suppose, although they had cut his wings off. He held me, and I began to weep as he stroked my back. I sobbed as the humiliation hit home. I cried as the memory surfaced of what happened. The stun spell didn't let me react, but I felt, heard, and saw everything.

I couldn't act as they stripped me, laid me across a table, and then that… Oh GOD!

"He won't do it again."

I nodded, "I… I need to go home…"

He smiled, "I have no home, but I'll travel with you to yours, if you don't mind."

I nodded. The heat of the battle was over, the revenge was done, and I felt so empty. I wanted to feel vindicated, and triumphant, but I just felt cheap and used. Suavis handed me some leather armor he had stripped from some of the slavers. I pulled it on, feeling filthy as I wore it. I need to bathe. I needed to scrub my flesh until it was raw and bleeding. I felt Suavis walking near me, and in his hands he carried a bow, on his back was a quiver of arrows, and I had a sword. The other slaves, dark elves, Lamias, two centaurs, and twelve Equis like myself began to follow us. I didn't know how to tell them that I wasn't sure if they should follow me. I didn't really know where we were, or even how to get to the Temple, but I knew that's where I wanted to go. I knew that if no one else was here, Mannulus would be. I also knew that if he found out what happened he would want to burn every slaver camp that he could find to the fucking ground. And God help me, I wanted him to do it.


	21. Mini Chapter 7 - Gaining Allies

_**The Lord of Ragnarok**_

_**Mini Chapter 7 - Gaining Allies**_

_**Kingdom of Coronam - Forested Area outside of Urbe Auream/Captial City of Coronam - Two weeks later - Princess Elegas Regiis P.O.V.**_

The wind whipping past my face was beyond delightful. I understood that it wasn't exactly lady like to ride ahead of Gravida, my lady in waiting, like I was, but at the moment I didn't care. For a mere three hours, when I got the chance, I was free. I wasn't Princess Elegas Regiis, beloved child of Agustus Regiis the king of Coronam, but instead I was merely Elegas, a girl who enjoyed riding, seeing the wonders of nature, and observing the world around me. It was not as if my life wasn't blessed. Everything I could ever want was in the palace. Anything I could ever wish to eat, gowns for days, but that was it. All of it was materialistic.

It wasn't that I didn't enjoy these things. I would be the greatest of liars if I professed to disliking them, and disliking the pageantry. But at the end of the day, they were things. And things, regardless of how wonderful, simply are not able to hold a person's attention indefinitely. Which is why this ride is so important. I get to see something new every time I pass through here. I looked ahead, and there was a wagon, it's wheel broken, and outside of it were three men. One, balding, seemed to be fuming at the other two. The largest, a half giant I would believe, appeared to be lifting the wagon itself.

The balding man saw my approach, and he graciously bowed. It appeared that regardless of where I rode there was those that would always know who I was. I stopped my steed, which I had silently named buttercup, for she was very gently and sweet natured, and looked at the balding man. He was dressed in ranger garb, mostly a mixture of dark greens and black, and he looked behind me.

"Forgive me highness, but we are a trio of carnival performers, and our wagon has broken down. Unfortunately our caravan has long since left us behind, and we do not know this area well. Are we near the City of Urbe Auream?"

I gestured behind me, which is I supposed he looked in that direction, "Yes, the city itself is a mere hours' ride from here in that direction."

He nodded, "Would you know if this road is heavily traveled?"

I smiled at the unfortunate man, "I fear it is not. That is the reason I often ride here. There's little chance of being bothered."

He once again nodded, bowed, and then looked at me, "Then, I believe that there will be no one around to hear your screams."

My eyes widened as the giant struck buttercup, knocking her out. He grabbed me, threw me onto his shoulder, and looked at the balding man.

"Okay Vizzini, we have her, what do we do now?"

I saw The balding man as he looked at him, "Fezzik, you great lumbering landmass you snap her neck! Leave her here, and allow the search party to find her," he said as he pulled a flag from the Barbarus Empire out, sliced it up a bit, and then looked at me, "Afterward I will leave this on her body. It's usually carried by high ranking officials in the Barbarus empire. They will think that she was killed by them, thus sparking an all out war."

The half giant lowered, me, his hands trembling, "But Vizzini, I don't want to kill her. She hasn't done anything to me?"

I watched as Vizzini turned toward him, "You great idiot! You are working a job which will result in an all out war. It's a very prestigious line of work. Besides, if you don't then I have to fire you and do it myself!"

I heard a defeated sigh, "I'm sorry Princess, but I need a job, any job," he said before those massive hands began to squeeze on my throat.

"Do it," a raspy voice said.

I couldn't see him, but I heard Vizzini gasp, "Lord Stercore, You did not need to oversee this yourself."

"It doesn't matter, kill her, pin the flag, and then leave," Lord Stercore said.

"Halt!"

The voice was commanding, yet there was something rich and inviting about it.

"Turn away Equis, before you're killed," Lord Stercore rasped.

I saw a blinding light and then suddenly I was released. I turned to see a dark horned Equis. His blue eyes were soft, and his mane almost had an ethereal look to it. He moved toward me, giving me a reassuring smile.

"It is lucky I happened along this way. There were two paths to my destination, yet today I chose the path less traveled, and it appears that it made all of the difference."

I rushed toward him, wrapping him into a hug as Gravida Mulier rode up on us. Her horse was panting heavily, which means that I had pulled further away than I intended before she could catch up to me. She looked winded herself, and I watched as she managed to get down from her mare. She neared us, "Your highness, what happened?"

I looked toward where the men were, and I noticed the dead Sanctus Theocracy soldier. Beside him was the three that had captured me, and they looked unconscious, but in pain.

"I was caught off guard by those three, that… man had hired them to kill me, and then lay the blame on the Barbarus Empire," I looked to my savior, "But he saved me."

He gently rubbed my back, and then stepped back, "I was merely running an errand for my Lord, and happened upon this situation. I believed it was imperative to intervene."

Gravida nodded, "It is a wonderful thing that you have. Please, inform your Lord that his Majesty Agustus Regiis will most likely want to thank him, and you, for this wonderful act."

I smiled, "Inform him that my father will want to thank you both, as shall I," I bowed slightly, "Although, I did not get the name of my rescuer."

He smiled back at me, "My name is Umbra, and I am a servant of Lord Manulus. I will relay your message. However, since I have business in Urbe Auream, and I am certain that you most likely would like to return, shall I accompany you there?" he asked.

Before I could answer Gravida did, "Please, we shall ensure that you are well compensated for your generous act."

He gave us a bow, "That is not necessary. I did what I had done simply because it was the right thing to do. I offer to accompany you now because it too is the right thing to do."

**Temple of Celestia Sol - Throne Room - Mannulus' P.O.V.**

I leaned back, glad to receive the message from Umbra. The Princess was safe, and he had become ingraciated to the royal family through his act. Undoubtedly the king of Coronam would want to start a war with the Sanctus Theocracy. After all, they apparently launched an attack on one of the royals. We would need to lessen their control on the criminal enterprises happening in Coronam as well. Doing so would ensure that they would not have the opportunity to retaliate so easily.

Simply put, I would need to ensure that we were completely prepared. I had no doubt that Lala, Maxine, and Lulamoon could easily deal with the criminal element. Doing so unnoticed might take time, but right now we had that luxury. I closed my eyes, and I cast the message spell. A moment later I felt it connect with Lala.

"Lord Mannulus, how may I serve you?"

I grinned, "Lala, we're ready to begin to remove the criminal element. Inform Lulamoon that she is to help you in this endeavor. I want every single burrow of pests that make up the criminal element ran by the Sanctus Theocracy to be removed. When you are finished I want you to keep the home you've acquired in Urbe Auream in good repair. I intend to visit. As such, there will need to be a place to stay."

"Of course Lord Mannulus, shall we begin right away?"

I opened my eyes and looked at my four brides, all of which had accompanied me, "Yes, we begin now."

**The Hidden City of Sanerek Nim - Entrance to the City - Mistress Marevelous' P.O.V.**

I was so tired. We had moved, nearly non-stop, for two weeks, and in that time we had tried to stay hidden. I didn't want to admit that fear was getting the better of me. But it was. Finally, I had to find a place for my people, because apparently they chose me as their de facto leader, to rest in a sort of shelter. This cave looked promising, only to find that it wasn't a cave as much as it was an entire Dwarven city. It was odd, but the bones of dwarfs, humans, and trolls littered the area. It was almost as if they had been in a massive army together.

Regardless, there was shelter, there was rest to be had, and then there was the sound of someone not of our group walking and shouting. I stood, ready, and scared out of my wits. I hated what that bastard had done to me. I was scared of a male voice I didn't recognize, and I hated it. I wasn't supposed to be like this. I wasn't supposed to be scared of my own shadow…

"Hey! This stronghold belongs to the Guild of The Temple of Celestia Sol! Show yourself or get a close up view of a lighting bolt!"

My eyes widened, "7hund3r?!" I shouted.

I heard the hoofsteps, and then I saw his face, "Holy Shit, MM?" he asked

I broke into a smile, cried, and hugged him. I wasn't alone, I didn't have to be afraid. I barely registered his telling me it was alright, but I hugged him for all I was worth. Slowly, I released him, and I felt the Presence of Suavis nearing behind me. I turned toward my new friend.

"Suavis, this is L0rd0f7hund3r, he's a friend of mine, and one of the people that live in the home we're going to," I looked at 7hund3r, "Is the temple far?"

He shrugged, "It's a good walk from here, but I think we can do better. Let me contact Mannulus, and I'm sure he'll find a way of getting you there quicker."

He walked away, closed his eyes for a moment, and then he seemed to go very still. I looked to Suavis, "You okay?"

He nodded, "I am, I just… It's hard to trust anyone easily. Not after what has happened."

I touched his hand, "I understand, but it's nearly over. We're almost finished with it, and I know that my friends will protect all of us."

He nodded, "I trust you, and I will try to trust them, but please, be patient."

I nodded. It would be patient with him. He had been infinitely so with me, and besides, right now he was the closest thing I had to calling a friend before finding 7hund3r. And unlike my old friend contacting another old friend, Suavis knew what I had gone through. He had suffered as I did, and neither of us wanted to go back to it again. I would gladly choose death over going back. And I knew that all of those that had followed me felt the same. Death, in any shape, any form, and any terribly way it chose to exist, was far better than going back into the tender mercies of those slavers.

Instead I heard a sound, and looked toward the opening of the cave to see a portal open. Out from it walked Mannulus, and with him was Rainbow, Twilight, Luna, and Solar Flare. The four of them saw me, and instantly I could see their muzzles grow into a smile. I didn't want them to smile. I didn't want them to be glad of my return. I wanted to wash this feeling off of me before I could even begin to celebrate. And I hated that I felt like that. I was approached, and I saw the look on Mannulus' face. He wore the stoic look well, but I could see that something bothered him.

"What happened?"

"We were taken as slaves and… It's a long story, I just want to go home, can I please go home?" I asked.

He nodded, pulling me into a hug, "Of course, and I will ensure that this never happens again, come, it is time for you to be safe once again."


	22. Chapter 15: Hydra

_**The Lord of Ragnarok**_

_**Chapter 15: Hydra**_

_**Urbe Auream - Stately Manor - Kitchen - Lala's P.O.V.**_

While this manor was not nearly up to the standards of the Temple, it served well enough. Although I have to remove all of the original furnishing for the Kitchen. Wood burning cook stoves are fine, and I even prefer to use them, but having a singular cook stove, and not using the open area for at least preparing other dishes was wasteful. Naturally I overcame this oversight. I had two wood cook stoves installed, back to back, and both fed into the same piping, which heated much of the upstairs during the cold season. I then had counter space added, and I instructed the construction of a cold room.

If we were without magic it would mean traveling to the mountains every two weeks for a small load of ice, which would be stored in the room, thus keeping everything cold. But, a simple frost spell did the trick well enough. I would not dare say that I was the same level of cook as Angelia was, but her ability was gifted to her by our creators. And besides, I was given a similar ability. Granted, mine was not nearly as grand as Angelia, but hers was designed so that she could use it as a form of seduction.

I finished preparing the meal, a rich stew, containing various local, and more exotic, vegetables, a small bit of fish for flavor, and cheddar biscuits, something I knew that Lord Mannulus himself was quite fond of. If one such as he was fond of the dish, then I assumed that it would be a fantastic accompaniment toward the meal. I looked up to see Maxine walking into the kitchen. She bowed to me, and then cleared her throat.

"Lady Lulamoon has informed me that our guest for tonight would be joining us soon."

I nodded, quickly finishing the meal, and then I took out a small bottle. The contents smelled sweet, like honey, and I lightly drizzled them on a single biscuit, which I placed on a plate next to a special bowl. I placed the cap back onto the bottle. Such poison was rare in this place, but easily enough to create. Especially when I was simply able to milk my fangs for it. I began carrying the food out to the kitchen, and I saw our guest. He was a magistrate, a rather thin one, and it was confirmed, through Lulamoon, that he indeed allowed Hydra to operate in the city for a fee. Tonight, the poison would make him drunk, he would spill every secret he had, and then he would die from what appeared to be heart failure.

"Ah, Lala, meet Magistrate Decipio, Gallus Decipio," Lady Lulamoon said as she took a seat.

"Charmed," he said as he studied me with a letchurious grin, "I'm sure. It must be a relief to be able to serve two fine upstanding ladies as these, especially since Lamias are known to be widely clingy and untrustworthy."

I knew a baiting tactic when I heard it. I also knew that if given the chance he would likely have me stripped naked, raped, and then murdered in an instant. Luckily, he was not long for this world, and I could enjoy the fact that I had removed such an unsavory individual from the potential breeding stock. The less of his kind to govern, the better. I merely bowed, placed the bowls of stew in front of each individual, and each had a biscuit. The one difference was Mr. Decipio. I watched as the stew was enjoyed, and then I saw Mr. Decipio bite into the biscuit. My guess had been right as he finished it, and looked toward me.

"Girl, another of those rolls, and some wine!"

I gave a small bow, "Of course."

I slithered into the other room, finding the platter of biscuits, taking one I bit into it, enjoying the taste. I needed only a few more moments before I returned. I finished it, took a bit of fish, ate it, and then grabbed the platter and a bottle of wine. I brought them out, pouring him a large glass. He quickly drank it, and I waited as he shook his head.

"I say, this wine… it is very strong… I've fucked a lamia like you… Friends of mine, cornered her. She was a timid little thing, a weaker member I suppose, she didn't even fight when I had them hold her down. She's locked up in my basement. She's my pet, " he slurred.

I growled at his words. There would be one I would be freeing this evening, but I had to get all I could from him.

"Truly, what of your associates? What do they do?"

He laughed, "They're part of the criminal underground! It's all funded by the Theocracy though, Shush!" he held his finger to his lips drunkenly, "Don't go telling the king! The idiot! He doesn't know… had a plan, kill that elf bride of his… Not sure we can do it though… Say, are there more of those rolls? They're really good."

He winked at me, thrust his hand out, and grabbed my left breast. "Damn, they're soft."

I growled, but it was a light azure magic that grabbed him. He gagged as he was lifted. Lady Lulamoon stood, "You can have more when you finish telling us about your friends," she purred.

He smiled, obviously unaware of how close to death he was, "Oh, sure, there's Offoco Caedis, he runs the slave trade. He gave me my pet snake," he choked out, "And there's Onager Cavum he runs the assassins… Scary guy… I heard he's actually a lich."

I narrowed my eyes, a lich could be a problem, but Lady Lulamoon showed no signs of worry, "Is that all?"

He shook his head, "Nope, there's also Incido Lingent. She's the one that runs the whore houses. Of course, there aren't any that's legal. So she runs them out of homes of people who can't pay her loans back. We make the most money off of her… It's really hot in here…"

At that he went slack, and I saw his breathing stop.

"Well, he was almost useless," Lady Lulamoon said.

I nodded, "True, although, how would you like him dealt with?"

She smiled, "Dump him in the street, around the corner. It will look like he simply died."

I nodded, collected his thin form, and began to slither toward the kitchen. It would be easiest, and far less noticeable to leave his corpse in the direction described. So, lifting the body in a bridal fashion, I slithered out of the house, down a back alley, and into a rut where waste run off ran during storms. Here, I deposited the former magistrate. Before leaving it there, I searched the corpse for any incriminating evidence. A bottle of some vile, yellowish liquid that smelled of turpentine was on his person; a set of keys was found also. Then, in the inner pocket of his cloak, I found a piece of parchment. It was folded over several times and when I unfolded it, I found that there were several documents folded onto themselves.

Looking upon the words and figures upon the pages, I had discovered part of a ledger; the ledger was a listing of his business associates, numerous bribes and accounts where those bribes were saved, and a page of accountants notes detailing the trade or sale of numerous illicit materials… and people. Written on the back of that ledger page, I saw a note. It said, "Operation: Flynn Rider, aborted. Murder of princess failed; agent gone missing. Proceed with Operation: Regicide- youngest half-breed princess must be assassinated. Agents en route; mark may be handled as you please until agents arrive." Incriminating…!

I removed the accounts, studying them, and then I used the message spell to contact Lord Mannulus.

"Lord Mannulus, we have obtained quite a bit of information from a magistrate that had been allowing the criminal element to operate within the city. I have various ledgers confirming the influx of funds, the locations of various businesses, but there is also some troubling information. It appears that the Sanctus Theocracy plans on assassinating the youngest Princess."

For a moment there was nothing, and then I heard the sound of a portal. I looked up to see Lady Twilight with Lord Mannulus, "Let me see," he stated.

I showed him the information I obtained from the deceased magistrate's pockets. He took a moment, studied it, and then nodded, "I see, it could be an older note, but I doubt it. Regardless, maintain your presence here. I will be visiting soon. Take the information that you've collected, and begin dealing with these criminals."

I bowed, "My lord, there is a potential problem. He did indicate that the leader of the assassins is a lich. Such a being could be problematic. While I have no doubt that is no measure to your own abilities, I must state that if he has the ability to raise the dead, or resurrect fallen assassins it may cause us to take a different approach in how to deal with that extension of the criminal element."

He smiled, "Let us see how powerful this lich is first. Begin removing the other legs of the organization. If he heads the assassins it's likely he himself isn't a magic castor, but instead is someone that paid a sorcerer to convert him into being an undead. If that is the case, then it is merely measuring how powerful he truly is."

**Urbe Auream - The Next Day - Male High Elf P.O.V.**

We walked the mezzanine of the city, the both of us lithe of figure and tall of stature. The robes we wore were finely spun silks of a variety found only in the dwellings of the High Elves. Being the leader of the two of us, or at least appearing to be, I carried a bulging satchel, had a prominent set of elven ears that poked out the strands of waxen hair much the same as my traveling companion wore. Our gaze swept the throngs of beings that gathered in the mezzanine, going from shops and stalls with hauls of bounty or sustenance. Our eyes roved over the buildings that fringed the marketplace, never lingering on any one structure. To any that would have looked upon us it would have seemed that we were infuriated by the lack of distinct architecture to the municipalities skyline.

"Damn it all," I muttered, "I'm a surgeon not civil engineer! Where the devil is this blasted place?!"

"I am uncertain, Mockoy," my companion, a fetching maiden in her own right, said, "would it not be prudent to ask directions from one of the passersby?"

"Yeah, maybe," I replied, "let's just hope they speak Eng... Ummm… Common, because I ain't lookin' forward to talkin' in one of the more exotic tongues places like this employ."

"I shall see if I can procure the address of the location," she replied, "I am more proficient in the more common tongues."

"Okay," I replied, "just don't get lost, a'ight, Ric'cay'ooh. Imma set a spell over by that fountain. My dogs are barkin' carryin' this burden."

"I I have stated previously that I would be more than capable of carrying our provision sand equipment," Ric'cay'ooh replied, "I do not see why you seem so possessed to do a task beneath you."

"Call it doctor's prerogative," I answered back, "I ain't lettin' this gear outta my sight until we can get proper sick bay established. And if this Guild is what I think it is, they could use my skills and have the coin to keep me retained."

"Of course, Doctor," Ric'cay'ooh said, "so be it, then. I shall start with our immediate inquiry."

With that said, Ric'cay'ooh waltzed into the crowd. I would be remiss to call her ungainly or ugly. As a high elf, she was possessed of the ethereal beauty common amongst the High Elves. And if it hadn't been the major blow up my parents, Dale and Ellie McLeary of Mobile, Alabama, about my coming out (screaming about his going to Hell for "laying with another man" really got my, Tucker McLeary's, goat,) then I wouldn't have retreated into my Mockoy Leo'no'nard character in Ragnorak and then get myself trapped in Lutum.

My last night on Earth was definitely nothing I wanted to contemplate right now. In this city of human, drow, grasswalkers, lamia, naga, _kemononekko _of every stripe known to geek kind, and numerous other high fantasy, humanoid species, I could spend several days just people gazing. My weariness could be forgotten into the fantastical world I now found myself living upon as one of the myriad of denizens of this planet and not a player of the most successful immersive multiplayer game in the twenty-first century. I was living the nerdy dream I always wanted, as well as escaping the fundamentalist chirstian hellhole I had barely survived in for most of my life. If I had been old enough, I would moved out of Mobile and headed- well, I didn't know, but anywhere away from Alabama sounded like a good start.

"Mockoy," the voice of my nurse and traveling companion broke me out of my revery.

"Yeah?"

"I have found someone with an understanding of the guild we are seeking," Ric'cay'ooh stated. She was in the company of dark Equis character with an ebony horn. He wore a simple tabard over a set of wizard robes; it was marked with, of all things, the sigil of The Temple of Celestia Sol. I had heard of that guild when I was playing Ragnorak but I was joined to another and I rather liked my High Elf form. I didn't see the need to transform himself into an Equis, especially when I was already part of another guild.

"Good afternoon," the Equis spoke, "I am named Umbra, a servant of Lord Mannulus. It is my understanding that you and your companion were seeking the Temple of Celestia Sol?"

"That's right," I said to the Equis named Umbra, "Imma surgeon, and you've met my nurse, Ric'cay'ooh. I'm Mockoy Len'no'nard, of late of the High Elf city of Lor'ein'ham. I was hoping to speak with yer master about setting up a medical practice within his guild home."

"I understand," Umbra said, "we at Celestia Sol have a small cadre of healers, myself amongst them. What makes your skill with medicine as practical as what arts I can provide?"

"Ya ever see a man revived from near death?" I asked.

"With a potion, yes," Umbra answered.

"What happens when ya ain't got any potions left?" I asked further.

"I- I am unsure," Umbra replied, "we have in our employ a hedge wizard with considerable skill in crafting potions, tonics, and the like. He is no combat medic, but his skill is unquestionable."

"I see," I said, "what if I were to tell ya I could bring a guild member from near the brink of death in a fraction of the time it would take for a spell or potion could take effect?"

"I would say you are a miracle worker," Umbra stated.

"And he is," Ric'cay'ohh stated, "within his hands is the miracle of life! It is more than magic, though he is gifted in that a well, but his hands are like unto those of a god. Sutures heal up major injuries in seconds! Poultices can relieve damage in mere minutes and restore vitality to the critically injured! Doctor Mockoy can even set bones, perform internal surgeries, and diagnose nearly three hundred different maladies with ease. I have seen him cure the illnesses of some of our fellow High Elves within the time it takes to blink!"

"Most impressive," Umbra said, "methinks Lord Manulus would like to see your skill. He has had some- newcomers of late that have suffered egregiously by another faction of this world. If you can use your 'magic hands' to perform a miracle of restoration, then I think The Temple would have some use for you."

"Then what are we waitin' fer?" I growled, "have patients, will travel, I always say. Lead on!"

**Temple of Celestia Sol - Council Room - Mannulus - P.O.V.**

The knowledge that Lala had shared certainly painted a new light on the situation in the Kingdom of Coronam, and specifically in Urbe Auream. Hydra had begun to shift and grow slowly outward. I was certain that the Magistrate was little more than a figurehead, if that, and his power was more on paper than in reality. Most likely he was kept alive because he was useful. The names of the three main heads meant little, with the exception that knowing them would give us some advantage.

"Beloved, Lord Mannulus, Umbra has stated that there is someone of great interest that wishes to meet with you."

I looked toward Twilight. She stood, uncertain, and I felt terrible that I had almost ignored her. It wasn't my intention. I didn't want her to think that I was purposely trying to ignore her, or that I just didn't want anything to do with her. The problem was that my plate was very full. I nodded, looked at her, and then motioned her over to me. She came, quickly, and joined me by my side. Looking at me she gave me a soft smile, and I took her hand. She beamed brightly as she grasped my hand and held it. It was the little things that often meant the most to people. That had been something that my father had told me before he passed. I closed my eyes. I wished, multiple times, that I would have created an NPC based on him. Even a romanticized version of him would be good to talk to.

I looked at Twilight and realized that he had been right. The little things do mean the most. Twilight was happier, I was giving her attention, and I slowly got up.

"I know that I have not been the husband I have needed to be," I began only to be shushed with a kiss.

She broke it, her eyes soft and wet with uncried tears. I feared the most, that I had hurt her, that my working like I had done ruined some part of our relationship, but instead she leaned her head against me.

"My love, you've done what needed to be done. You've seen to Rainbow, and brought her back from the pit of despair. You are ensuring that our enemies will be unable to gather strength against us, and you have began the various tasks that are needed to gain us powerful allies. Everything you have done has been for the Temple, and by proxy, for us. You have been a wonderful husband."

I gently nuzzled her, getting a small hiccuping giggle, "And all of you have been wonderful wives."

She looked up at me, "Your strength, has it returned?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Mostly. My magic is nearly returned, and my health is back to normal. It was odd to see myself as someone old and gray."

I looked outside, "I have a present for the Temple, and for Rainbow. She has not specifically asked, but I believe that bringing back her parents would be something she would feel overjoyed about."

Twilight hugged me, "When do you wish to?"

Luckily, their bodies should be buried where they were left. If everything was working as it should, then it stood to reason their souls, so to speak, should be created and in the ethereal plane. I would need to restore their bodies, far easier than creating a new one, and then rejoin their souls to it. Restoring them from that state would cost far less resources.

"Prepare them tonight. I know we have some of the servants that tend to the cemetery. Have them remove them, bring them to the lab, and lay them out for me on the spell circle," I said, "I will raise them, and ensure that they are level headed and among the living completely. Like Sombra they will be weak, but they will be returned to us."

She nodded, "Of course beloved. I am certain Rainbow will enjoy her gift," she giggled, "I believe what she may give you will be enjoyed by all of us."

I looked at her, and softly grinned, "At some point you have become quite lewd Twilight Sparkle."

She held her hand to her breast, "I am merely how you have been molding me, my husband, and I am Twilight Sparkle - Mannulus, first wife to lord Mannulus," she said before she kissed me.

She leaned against me, enjoying the moment we shared, and likewise I enjoyed the closeness of it. She softly nuzzled against the sunken part of my muzzle, "What shall you do about the individuals Umbra wishes to bring into the temple?"

I nodded, "bring them inside. I shall meet with them. Perhaps they will have something of value, or they may know a trade that would be beneficial to the temple. If that is the case, then we could ensure that they are welcomed here for as long as they desire."

She closed her eyes, and a moment later the portal opened. From it stepped Umbra and two high elves. Both were of more civilized stalk, and that meant that they had not dealt with their more adventurous, and slightly more insane, woodland and dark cousins. The both of them entered into the room, and I faced them. I could hear a gasp of surprise. It made sense. I had the magical power to create an illusion to hide the damage that had been done to myself, but I chose to leave it alone. After all, I didn't see a reason to hide what I looked like. My brides found the burns and scars fine, and I didn't need to change that.

"Welcome, I am Lord Mannulus, head of the Temple of Celestia Sol," I said.

The male bowed, "I am Mockoy, and as I have informed your servant, I am the answer to your problems dealing with medical issues."

I studied him, "A surgeon?"

He nodded, "I am."

I walked toward him, "Were you stacked toward that on the outside?"

He grinned, "You could tell huh?"

I smiled, "It's becoming second nature, but yes, we could use a surgeon. Umbra is actually very skilled, but having someone that is trained in alternate forms of medicine that doesn't require specific spells would be welcomed," I looked toward his companion, "I take it that you haven't seen what demonic wolves do to someone that has chosen to face them before they were prepared. I paid the price, and I have gained knowledge."

She bowed her head, "I am sorry, it is not often that I see such wounds," she replied.

"You are forgiven, tell me, would you want to stay here?"

Both nodded, "If you have the room, it would be best."

I nodded, "Very well, know that everyone here carries their weight. There may be times that you will be called upon to do more than simply heal. If you would rather remain a surgeon only there is a small village less than a day's journey from here. We can call on you when needed, and I am certain that they will sit you up with a fairly nice home."

He shook his head, "No, we can do more when called upon. Thank you."

I nodded, and extended my hand, "Then welcome."

He took my hand, and in that moment a green light surrounded his hand. He pulled it back afterward, and a tattoo of the symbol of the guild's crest appeared on the back of his hand.

"What's this?"

I smiled, "that will allow you into all of the general areas without facing death. Now, your companion will need the same. Please, take my hand."

She gently took it, and then she groaned in pain as the magic branded her.

Umbra, please, show them a room that we will prepare for them.


	23. Chapter 16: A Striking Serpent

_**The Lord of Ragnarok**_

_**Chapter 16: A Striking Serpent**_

_**Urbe Auream - Magistrate's home/Basement - Lala's P.O.V.**_

The sound of soft breathing was all I heard as I entered the basement of the large manor. As Lord Mannulus had predicted, the note the Magistrate had on his person had only increased security. The Prince and both Princesses were closely watched. I knew that Lord Mannulus had been invited to visit with the King of Coronam, and he stated that he would do so, soon. That in turn informed me that we were to clean the city. The first order of business was to rescue the girl trapped here.

I entered the basement unsure of what I would find, and based upon the various torture devices in various areas I was sorely upset that the Magistrate had died so quickly. I heard a whimper, a soft mewling sound, that came from the dark. I saw a single golden eye, staring in pure terror at me. I slowly moved toward the owner of the eye, and I noticed that she seemed unable to really move. As I got closer to her I could see that she was bound in chains. There was not a stitch of clothing on her, and there was small cuts and large bruises that lined her body.

She tried to move back, her tail secured to the ground.

"This… Please, this slave will not fight, please do not punish this slave, please, do… Please don't do it again, please…" she weeped.

I slowly reached down, unlocking her shackles, letting them drop, and then I saw the confusion in her eye, her unswollen eye. Rage filled me as I looked at her. She had been beaten, raped, and then beaten again. I desperately wanted Lord Mannulus to resurrect Magistrate Gallus Decipio and then allow him to be slowly dissolved by various slimes. I gently touched her, "The magistrate is dead, you are free," I said.

She shook her head, "No… He… It's a trick. He will know that I'm loose, please, lock me back up! I… I don't want him to hurt me again!"

It was my opinion that death was far too good for him. I slowly lifted her, and I found that she couldn't fight back. She was far too weak. Anger raged through me toward the Magistrate, and I wished deeply for lord Mannulus to resurrect him. I wished it with every fiber of my being. Because he needed to suffer for this. His death was mostly painless, and he most likely suffered a euphoric high while dying. He didn't need to feel pleasure. He needed to be beaten within an inch of his life, healed, and then slowly fed to slimes for this action. I carried her, hearing her panicked voice about how she needed to go back, how she couldn't be beaten again, and I ignored it all.

I carried her as quietly, quickly, and carefully as I could. When I returned to the manor I took her to a bed. Once there I summoned Maxine. She glanced at me. Her own anger began to surface, and I realized what it truly meant for her to be a fire fae. Flames flickered across her skin, and her very clothes began to catch a flame. She slowly turned away, "I will call for Master Umbra to join us."

I gave her a nod, and a moment later she was gone. The girl was less stressed, but she looked around, trying to see if there was anyone that would attempting to hurt her. Instead, after a moment she relaxed. I heard the portal, and I looked to see Umbra, but along with him was an elf I had not met before. The elf rushed forward, his eyes looking at the girl.

"What happened?"

I closed my fists, determined not to allow myself to vent to the obvious attending surgeon. Instead I looked ahead, "She was captured by various criminals, given to a magistrate as a present, and then she was used."

He looked angry, gave her something, and I watched as she fell asleep. He then held out his hand, and a soft glow covered her.

"She's suffered anal tearing, There's two, no three different sexually transmitted diseases, and she seems to be bleeding internally. I will have to act fast, but I should be able to save her. This Magistrate, where is he?"

I knew that he most likely saw the cold look of anger on my face, "He's paid with his life, but he didn't pay nearly enough."

He gave a nod, "From what I see here, unless he was mauled by a mountain lion, dragged himself through about four miles of broken glass, and then was forced to roll around in salt until he died, no, he didn't pay nearly enough."

With that I watched as he began treating her injuries, and while a potion, or spell, would do the trick far easier I could see his actions having the desired effect. He finished, and when he did he cast a small spell over her. He looked toward me.

"She will recover, but the psychological trauma will remain with her. I don't know if her staying here would be for the best or not. She needs somewhere to feel safe, and honestly if this happened in this city I don't know how safe she would feel here."

I gave him a nod, "For the time being I believe it would be best for her to remain. I personally would like to ensure that she is safe."

He studied me for a moment, "Alright, although getting her away from here might be the safest for her."

With that he rose and looked at Umbra, "So, about that Pegasus missing his wings."

Umbra gave a nod, "I believe there are a few options, although I personally think that Hephaestus' suggestion of creating prosthetic wings would be best. He is quite gifted at creating such things, and in truth they would be far harder to break."

The two of them talked about this unknown Pegasus until I saw them disappear back through the portal. Once they were gone I looked at the young Lamia. I could be mistaken, but I seriously doubted that she was out of her teenage years yet. Perhaps it was just her build, but she looked to be mid teens. Such a thing was completely unacceptable.

I heard Maxine and I looked to see her studying our guest.

"We should let her rest. Lord Mannulus gave us orders, and they include destroying the hold this Hydra has on the city."

She was right, and I knew where to strike first. The Magistrate's notes confirmed that Incido Lingent was the one that supported the bulk of Hydra's financial support. If we removed her, and her network of brothels, then we would deal them a crippling blow. Since reporting to Lord Mannulus, and exploring the Magistrate's manor, I had learned of an official building she worked out of. The building was a loan agency, and today I would be visiting her."

After a couple of hours I accompanied Lady Lulamoon as she walked toward the office that Incido Lingent worked from. The door itself was simple, but I noticed something right away. The wood used to construct it was Ironwood. Lady Applejack had transplanted several Ironwood trees from her floor to the surrounding area. Those trees grew quickly, often covering vast areas in days instead of years. And another of the trees properties was that when cut, the wood dried and treated, and then used as timber for buildings, or wood for doors, was twice as strong as processed iron.

Lady Applejack had often said that a shield of Ironwood would far outlast a normal shield. For this Incido Lingent to have such a door she obviously understood that there would be those eventually tempted to come after her. This was a layer of protection that was most expensive, from what I had learned during the meetings with the Merchant's guild. One merchant, Cupidita Avaritia, explained that her wood mill, and carpentry agency, charged top billing when dealing with Ironwood simply because it was so difficult for their tools to get through.

From the work alone, based on what Cupidita had said, this was her carpenters work. I knocked on the door, and a moment later it opened to reveal a fetching woman. She was tall for a human, reaching around six foot, her build was generous, similar to Lady Solar Flare's own build, but her face was one that seemed unmatched. She was beautiful, her crystal blue eyes scanning both myself and Lady Lulamoon. Her crimson lips parted, and she beckoned us inside.

We followed her into her office, and she shut the door. I noticed that she messed with a lantern in the window. There were two slight flashes, and she appeared to make a grand show of adjusting it to get the level of light correct. Perhaps the rouse would be enough for those desperate for money, but I saw it for what it was. This was her signaling others.

"Welcome to Lingent Counting house. How may one such as myself help two obviously well upstanding ladies as yourselves."

Lady Lulamoon smiled, "Actually, we wanted to help you."

I watched as the illusion magic was cast, and Incido Lingent cowdered back into her chair. She frantically looked around, desperate for some kind of escape, and instead the fears she had closed in on her. She looked at her hands and screamed.

"NO! I'm young! Young! That bastard promised me that I would be forever young!"

Lady Lulamoon leaned forward, "I can return your youth, in a mere blink of an eye, but doing so isn't my desire, so what are you willing to trade for it?"

She looked at her, "Anything! I have money, lots of money! I can give it all to you!"

Lady Lulamoon stood and laughed at her, and I enjoyed watching her squirm.

"Money?! The Great and Powerful Lulamoon is not concerned with your pathetic, small, and insignificant collection of coins!" she laughed, "No, I wish for more."

She looked at lady Lulamoon in desperation, "Everything I have! Please! I'll sign it over!"

Lady Lulamoon stood, and I watched as she touched her. Suddenly Incido Lingent shivered and she looked fearfully up at Lady Lulamoon. Lady Lulamoon studied her, "You will do the following things in the next few moments, or I will return you to your former state, do you doubt the Great and Powerful Lulamoon?"

She shook her head no, and I saw her bow before her, "Please, I believe you, what do you want?"

She smirked at her, "You will give loan forgivenesses to every house that has loans through you. On top of that, you will give us the information detailing the amount of money that leaves this counting house and supplies Hydra with funds it needs to operate, and lastly you will pack every last item you own, and you will follow us. If you do not, and if you attempt to undermine us, The Great and Powerful Lulamoon will send you back to your former state, and I will make it last forever!"

She whimpered, "I… I can't! They'll kill me!"

She screamed again, her eyes frantic over what she alone saw.

"Please! I'm sorry! I'll do it! Please, return my beauty!"

She quickly began gathering parchments, writing out forgiveness letters to every loan she had, and then she swallowed, and pulled out a large ledger. She opened it, and looked away.

"The money from the brothels is moved through my connections in the royal guards. They ensure that it is transported to these two addresses. From there my funding goes two both Offoco Caedis and Onager Cavum. Afterward I'm not sure how they spend it, but I know that I send the same amount every month."

Lady Lulamoon glared at the ledger, "You just sent the payment, didn't you?"

She nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry, please…"

Lady Lulamoon studied her, "First, the names of the guards. All of them."

She brought out another ledger, and on it was various names with amounts next to them, "These are the guards and the amounts are the bribes they accept to continue doing this."

I watched as Lady Lulamoon studied it a bit longer, "Very well, pack everything, follow us, and when we have arrived to your new home I will grant you back your beauty," she grabbed Incido by the hair and pulled her forward toward us. I could see the ears streaming down her face. She whimpered as Lady Lulamoon moved closer to her, "You will spend the rest of your life, which I'm assuming is immortal, making up for this. You belong to me now. You are property of the Great and Powerful Lulamoon!"

It took her very little time to gather a few basic things, among which were a small collection of coin purses. She looked defeated, humiliated, practically broken, and I realized just the level of power that Lady Lulamoon had. We left, heading back to the manor, and I could see our newest guest whimpering the entire time. She acted as if she couldn't bare the skin she was wrapped inside of. The moment we stepped through the door Lady Lulamoon contacted Lord Mannulus.

I watched as the portal opened and Lord Mannulus stepped through. He studied the woman, a moment later he was followed by Lady Rainbow Dash, Lady Twilight Sparkle, Lady Luna, and Lady Solar Flare. The four of them looked upon the gibbering wretch that pleaded for her beauty to be returned.

"My Lord," Lady Lulamoon said, "I present you a present from our conquest. The letters of forgiveness for the loans that held the converted brothels in thrall will be delivered. Without those means of funds Hydra will have to be far more brazen in their actions."

He nodded, "Well done, all of you, now, restore her, after I do this."

I watched as he performed a simple ceremony, one which ended with Incido Lingent wearing a slave collar. The illusion was broken and she wept with relief. Lord Mannulus looked at her, and held his hand out. A moment later he laughed.

"I see, it's a simple spell, one that steals a few seconds of life from those bound to your contracts. I believe that with them all forgiven you will begin to age."

I watched her face fall, "No, please! I have to be beautiful! I can't be an old crone!"

I saw him look at her, "I will grant you eternal beauty, but its cost is dear. You will become a servant," he looked to me, "Lala, I am making her a maid. She is to serve domestic duties, and she is under your authority. Report to me if she fails any of her duties."

I nodded, "Of course my lord."

**Temple of Celestia Sol - Mannulus' chambers - Mannulus' P.O.V.**

Going back through the portal again I felt the familiar burn of the runes. It was something that I had become accustomed to. The pain was gone. My body, and mind, had completely adjusted to it, and all that was honestly left was just the faint whisper of sensation. I looked at my brides, all four of them, and I noticed that Solar Flare looked pleased. She moved toward me, her hands gently touching my robed chest.

"You've collected a fine servant my love," she purred, "And one that had been a predator. Lulamoon has broken her for us, and then you gave her a gift."

I smiled at her, "I believe she can be useful. Having an immortal as a servant will certainly come in handy."

She licked my muzzle, "The fact that she seems to have my build does not hurt either," she gently pushed me to the bed, dropped to her knees, and moved my robes, "but I believe I need to remind you of why I am one of your brides."

The others were moving around her, undressing, and I felt her lick and gently suckle my shaft before taking it into her muzzle. Her head began to bob up and down, moving quickly, and easily, as she took my length first to the opening of her throat, and then deeper into it. The pleasure was one of the few things I could fully feel. My body responded as my other brides began to move against me. Solar Flare pulled up, and I felt the coolness of the room as she allow my shaft to leave the silky confinds of her throat. She straddled me, moving back, and then I felt myself enter her. She let out a low growling moan as she began to move her hips. I felt her thrusting as it became deeper and more possessive. She looked down on me, her eyes looking at my form.

"Mine!" she cried as she rode me, "All of you are mine!"

I began to move, and the others allowed me to. We changed positions, and no longer was she riding me, but her legs were now held in place by my arms. She relinquished power to me, and I gave her all that I could. Minutes turned to an hour, and then that hour turned to three. When we had finished all of my wives had been sated, and I felt better than I had in some time. Standing I took in the sight before me, but more than that I took in what would be coming. With the first blow dealt to Hydra they would begin to openly attempt to defy and control the city. They would be crushed, and then war would proceed.

These moments, wonderful and beautiful, would become less frequent until the Theocracy was nothing but a burning husk. I looked back at them, and I realized exactly how unfair this was to them. They needed to know that they were loved. Solar Flare had shown me that in her own way. I moved back to the middle of them. Once we were up and clean, it would be time to call a guild meeting. We needed to manage this as a guild once again. I was good at this, excellent at it, but as Twilight had once said to me, Even I needed help sometimes.

**Everfree Forest - Orc camp - Oriaos P.O.V.**

Standing there I couldn't get my legs to move. It was a couple off Orcs, dumb, easy to defeat, and slow Orcs, but I was frozen to the spot. I didn't know why, but I was terrified. I wanted to run to Hephaestus and let him hold me in his arms. I wanted him to tell me that I was safe, that nothing would hurt me, but I couldn't do that. All I could do was watch as they laughed. The two of them had stumbled into the forest, and they seemed to be determined to make a home for themselves.

_They're orcs! Big dumb orcs! Just kill them already and be done with it! _

I couldn't move. I tried to will myself to, but I couldn't do it. Finally one looked toward me.

"MEAT! FEMALE! BREED AND EAT!" he joyfully screamed.

I couldn't move. I felt myself almost crumple to the ground, and I wet myself. They neared me, both of them removing their loin cloths, and I wanted to throw up. Then I heard a shout, and a mighty hammer came down on the first orc's head. It exploded into hundreds of chunks, and the second didn't even have a chance to move before the hammer slammed into his chest and caved it in. I looked at Hephaestus. He lifted me, kissed me softly, and stroked my back as he told me I was okay.

I believed him, I did, but why did the sight of the Orcs frighten me so badly? I remember a large group of them attacking, of them killing my former comrades, but I couldn't remember anything else. There was no reason to be so frightened of Orcs!

Hephaestus carried me back into the temple, and I hugged against him for dear life. I didn't know why I was so scared, but I knew that something must have happened. Something made me frightened of those Orcs. What it was, I didn't know,

**Mistress Marevelous' Chambers - Shower - Mistress Marevelous' P.O.V.**

The hot water cascaded down my body as it began to wash the dirt and memories away. I scrubbed my coat with the shampoo that I had. It smelled like honey and jasmine. The smell was far better than what he smelled like. I hugged myself, letting the water do for me what it had always done. The Shower, and rain, were the safest places to cry. No one could see you cry, no one could hear your pain, and right now no one could tell that I wanted to throw myself from an open window.

I wept as I showered, and I wept as my innocence was mourned. It wasn't as if I didn't understand the world. But I had saved myself, this entire time, because I had wanted to find someone worth being with. It was old fashioned, and I knew it, but my brother and I had been raised to believe that holding onto that part of your innocence was special, and that whoever you gave it to needed to realize how special of gift you were giving them.

I didn't have it anymore to give. I washed the dried blood from between my legs, the last witnesses to the humiliation and shame, and I bitterly wept at their last proclamation that I had been used like a cheap whore.

**Outside of Mistress Marevelous' room - L0rd0f7hund3r's P.O.V.**

Hearing MM cry inside the shower was tearing me up inside. I wanted to find the bastard that had… I wanted to find him, ask that he be resurrected, and then I wanted to give him flying lessons. I had wanted to come and talk to her, to see how she was settling in, and now I was standing guard outside of her room. She needed space, and I wanted to make sure that she had it. At one time we used to flirt, but I was pretty sure that was over. I didn't want to make her feel uneasy around me.

I mourned that part of our friendship, but at the same time I knew that I wasn't going to stop being her friend. She needed one more than ever. Part of me wondered if we could have the memories removed from her, but would that be right? Would it be right to remove the pain from her? I knew that if we did it would certainly make her feel better, but what if it just made things worse? I sighed, and I saw Clopmaniac nearing the room.

"Everything okay?"

I shook my head, "nope,"

She shook her head, "She's a good friend. I'd like ta take the mince that did this, and show 'im what 'is balls looked like outta the sack."

I gave her a smile, "I was thinking Flying lessons."

She grinned, "Too fast. He'd barely understand why before he hit. Naw, a good dip with a slime, that'd work."

I laughed, and then looked at the wall in front of me.

"I keep wondering if there's anything we can do for her."

Clopmaniac shrugged, "Be here. I know ya thinkin' Luna, but 7hund3r, it didn't work too well in Project Horizons."

I laughed, "That's a story, and even so, Blackjack had a good reason for doing it."

She smiled sadly, "Ya, and it bit 'er in the arse. Let 'er heal naturally. Gonna be hard, but she's strong."

She walked past me, "Now, Imma gonna find some whiskey, and then I'm gonna get good and wrecked!"

_**(AN: So, I was asked if I could include a Character list. So, my friends, here it is. This should be a full list of every character up to this point. Hope that it helps keep everyone straight.**_

_**Temple of Celestia Sol Guild members:**_

_**Mannulus - head of Guild - Necromancer**_

_**Clopmaniac - Guild Member - Melee fighting expert**_

_**Sombra the Magnificent - Guild Member - Close combat Magic Castor**_

_**Mistress Marevelous - Guild Member - Tank/light Paladin Class**_

_**Cosmic Light - Guild Member - Archer/Ranger**_

_**L0rd0fthund3r - Elemental Magic Castor - Long Ranger Fighter**_

_**Lightingsw0rd - Swordsman/Paladin Class - Martial Arts skill fighter**_

_**Trixieisagoddess - dark magic castor, Dark Paladin Class - Guild member**_

_**NPCs (named so far)**_

_**Solar Flare - Current one of Mannulus' brides - pryomancer**_

_**Luna - Currently one of Mannulus' brides - Dream powers, mental control magic, mental break magic.**_

_**Twilight Sparkle - Leader of the Guardians - one of Mannulus' brides - Skill set of being able to copy any magic witnessed.**_

_**Rainbow Prism Dash - One of Mannulus' brides, lead barter/warrior. Head of airstrike team.**_

_**Lulamoon - Guardian - Illusion Magic - Alter reality Magic**_

_**Rarity - Armor creator for Guild - Fashion designer for Guild - Guardian**_

_**Pinkie Pie - Guardian - host for Lord of Chaos**_

_**Fluttershy - Currently lightingsw0rd's bride - Guardian.**_

_**Discord - lord of Chaos - Trapped inside of Pinkie Pie**_

_**Lala - head of Maids - lamia.**_

_**Maxine - Pyromancer Fae - Closest to human by looks alone - Maid**_

_**Stephine - Vampire - Maid**_

_**Myra - Slime - Maid**_

_**Natasha - harpy - Maid**_

_**Rikka - Arachnid - Maid**_

_**Angelia - Succubus - Maid**_

_**Siliva - Dullahan - Maid**_

_**Lydia - Ghoul - Maid**_

_**Hephaestus - blacksmith - Married to Oriaos.**_

_**Umbra - Vault Guardian - Medical treatment specialist**_

_**Miia - Lamia - Married to Wainwright the Weary**_

_**(There's more we haven't introduced yet, so I'm not listing them)**_

_**Other Players**_

_**Wainwright the Weary - Hedge Wizard - Druid class.**_

_**Mockoy - High Elf - Surgeon**_

_**Anok the Destroyer - Paladin/Dragon class**_

_**Eva Brunnell - Mage - Dark Castor**_

_**This is the main list of main characters. I will finish out a more complete one later, but this should give everyone a decent idea of the core characters.)**_


	24. Mini Chapter 8 - It Ain't So bad, After

_**The Lord of Ragnarok**_

_**Mini Chapter 8 - It Ain't So bad, After All**_

_**The Temple of Celestia Sol - LightningSword's Quarters - LightningSword's P.O.V.**_

"I've been trying to reach him for days. I'm scared . . ."

I heard her voice, but I could barely process it. I simply sat on my bed, replaying that horror show in my mind over and over. Sombra's defiance. The roar of the dragon. The searing flames that overwhelmed the screen, followed by the finite blackness that only came with death.

"Please, Ser 7hund3r, I couldn't think of anyone else to go to. You know him best, you're the only one I can think of who could reach him."

"It's all right, Fluttershy. I'll think of something."

I sat on the bed staring at the stone floor, listening to my guildmate and my . . . I still wasn't sure what to call her, but Fluttershy was definitely there, and beyond worried. We'd discussed and executed the plan hours ago. I saw him walk in, fully formed and unscathed. Everything was back to the way it was (for the most part, he was acting peculiar since he came back).

None of it seemed to matter.

I heard footsteps approach, and I heard Steven's voice, "Hey, man. You holding up okay?"

I couldn't answer. I didn't really have an answer.

"Look, Fluttershy's really worried about you. You gonna keep that lady waiting?"

I said nothing. How could I? There was too much to say and not enough emotional capacity to express it all. The bucket was overflowing, and was now fit to break.

"Dude, snap out of it!" Steve shook me by the shoulder, and I grunted softly. "It's been days! Sombra's back! Chris fixed everything! Now come back to the land of the living before you make Fluttershy start crying!"

"Do you realize how many things I've killed?"

It just slipped out. I wasn't even thinking. It had enshrouded my mind like a thick fog, and I dared not venture out to penetrate it.

Until now.

"What?" I heard L0rd0f7hund3r say with a nervous chuckle. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Each mission, each quest, my life was in danger at least once. Genuine danger. And I never realized it. I've been hunting monsters, killing mercenaries, stealing treasure and pissing off powerful people all over the place, and not once did I consider that it would be my last day on this planet. I killed without realizing that they were all real beings. People, animals, just living the way they live, and I stopped them. No regard for anything but myself, and even then . . . no regard for my own life . . . ."

Another weak chuckle, this time more of a helpless scoff. Whatever Steve was doing, it wasn't helping.

"Look, man, I get it," he said, "this whole thing has got you messed up. Watching someone die like that must have been insane for you. But things are better now, and there's no need to keep making everyone nervous with all this talk. Now, how about we hit the kitchens and set up a nice meal. It'd be the first time you and Fluttershy spoke in days—"

"I'VE BEEN MURDERING AND ENDANGERING MY LIFE FOR WEEKS, AND YOU BRING UP FOOD!?"

I was up on my feet, and my sudden fury and terror pushed Steven back a step, and Fluttershy back two.

"It's all real! Don't you get it?! I've been killing people and animals that had their own feelings, their own lives! Their own families! And I killed them all! And each time it could have been me! I've been using real magic! Real fucking magic! The kind of shit you'd get burned at the stake for! And that's not even scratching the surface! If this Arok guy can turn into a dragon, how are we not all dead yet?! This kind of stuff is unnatural, and yet we're tampering with it like it means nothing! We've murdered people, stolen property, and could have gotten ourselves killed, because we keep treating it like it's some dumb game! I fucked Fluttershy, for God's sake! I thought she was just a program! I treated her like she didn't even exist! I treated the whole thing like it's still a game! But it's real! IT'S FUCKING REAL!"

"DUDE, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Steven screamed back, shaking me by the shoulders. "You're hysterical and you're not thinking straight, you need to calm down and think abo—wait." He released me and backed up. "You did what to Fluttershy?"

I felt my guts plunge at the question. My time with Fluttershy was still fresh in my mind (how could it not be?), but the question of how to break it to everyone—Steven especially—crept beneath the surface like a shark. Now, the creature was biting and pulling me under, and I was totally unprepared.

"Now, now!" Fluttershy chimed in, scrambling to stand beside me and take me by the arm. "Ser 7hund3r, please be reasonable. I know how protective you are of me, but this was just as much my choice as it was Lord Lightning's! I had gone so long without seeing him, and I'd always had feelings for him, and when we came together, it just—well, it just happened! In fact, neither of us would have seen what we saw if it hadn't been for me! After we . . . well, after it happened, he tried to reassure me by showing me some new magic, and that's when we saw Lord Sombra's murder. So if this whole mess was anypony's fault, it ought to be mine! Please, I'll understand if you're angry with me, but please don't be angry with Lord Lightning! He's been through enough already! Please, I implore you, my lord, be merciful!"

Steven didn't seem to be listening. The look on his face was unreadable for a long while. His expression could be any one of many things, but "angry" was most certainly not one of them. He seemed pensive, enlightened. Maybe even amused.

"Wow . . . you finally did it, huh? Didn't think you had it in you . . . ."

Another awkward, though admittedly much less ominous silence filled the room. Of all the reactions I was prepared for, this was not one of them.

"You're . . . you're not mad?"

"Mad?" Steven laughed. "Dude! I was hoping for this! Congrats to you both!" He pulled Fluttershy and me in for a hug. Over his shoulders, I glanced at Fluttershy; she looked as confused as I felt.

When he released us, I tried to articulate said confusion. "I mean . . . I was so sure I'd at least get the whole 'You know what I'll do to you if you ever hurt her' song and dance . . . ."

Steven chuckled and tapped me on the shoulder. "Dude, you should know I respect you too much to know you won't treat Fluttershy like anything less than a princess. Is it too much to ask for enough respect to not see me that way?" He didn't wait for an answer, but instead pulled me in for a hug. A few back-slaps later, and my mind was somehow much more at ease than I was expecting.

Still, the looming feeling of being trapped in another world was too strong to shake off.

"Did you hear that, my lord?" Fluttershy looked at me, beaming. "He approves! Ser 7hund3r is willing to allow us to be together! Isn't that wonderful?" She was the next to hug me, and she leaped onto me, holding me close and caressing my neck. I returned her embrace, taking in her presence, her flowery scent, her warm, supple skin. It was all I could do to resist the urge to slide a hand up her silky dress. She pulled away only long enough to kiss me, long and hard and passionately. She lay a hand delicately on my cheek and I ran my fingers through her luxurious pink hair. And for that moment, we were the only two people in the world.

"Whew!" called Steven, a harsh reminder that we were, in fact, not the only two people in the world. "I mean, you never needed my permission, guys, but jeez! You need me to step outside?"

The kiss ended, and Fluttershy giggled, gazing starry-eyed up at me. Her eyes could be the only thing in the world for me, and for a moment they were. But still, the realization struck me as hard as it had started.

"What is it, my lord?" Fluttershy asked. She must have sensed it. She had such a way with emotions. "Aren't you happy? Don't you want to spend your life with me?"

"I do," I answered without even thinking, "more than anything. It's just . . ." I sighed and sat back down on the bed. "I had a life before all this. On the Outside. I had a home. I had family. It wasn't perfect, and I'd gladly trade it away for you, but . . . what would they all think, knowing I'm never coming back? I could be dead, for all they know. I wish . . . I just wish I had one last moment to let them all know I'm okay. It would be selfish to be here knowing they'd never see me again, and don't even know why. If I could just go back . . . one last time . . . ."

I felt the bed shift, and I turned to see Steven sit next to me. Fluttershy followed, sitting on my other side. "I felt that way, you know," he said, his tone low and morose. "When I first realized we couldn't go back. There was a part of me that wanted to get my affairs in order just for a while. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized . . . my life out there? It kinda sucked."

"Really?" I said. "You and Chris never really talked about the Outside a lot."

"There's a reason. I can't speak for Chris, but me? I have nothing left back there. And even if I did, it is ganked up beyond all recognition. So when I realized this was all real, and there was no going back, I embraced it. For me, it was a new start. A chance to be something I never could be on the Outside."

I could see where he was going with this. "A hero?"

"Nah! A super-powerful badass warrior with a smokin' hot girlfriend and tons of money!" He laughed uproariously and clapped me on the shoulder. I grinned uneasily at his zeal. It seems I only kind of knew where he was going with that.

"Look, dude," he continued, "the point is, things are different now. But that doesn't mean it has to be scary. I don't know what life was like for you on the Outside, but you can't deny that you are everything you could never be back there. I mean, you are 'LightningSword'! You know why?"

"Because I named myself after a Yu-Gi-Oh card I made up for a fanfic?" I deadpanned.

"That too! But it means that you've put a hell of a lot of work into your path as a paladin! You're a sword-swinging hero with mastery of the Quicksilver. You're in possession of the Shining Force, one of the rarest swords out there. And I mean it when I say you're the best damn paladin I ever met. And you won the affections of our own Miss Fluttershy! I'd say that's a huge step-up from where you were before."

I felt Fluttershy's hand on my other shoulder, and I turned to see her smiling face, which was indeed a massive step above the way things were.

""Like I said, man," Steve concluded, "I can't speak for you or Chris, but if you did have a life on the Outside, and you want everyone in it to know you're okay, just live your best life right here with us. They may not know it, but if they suspect the worst, they'll definitely be wrong. So if you want to do something for them, live for them. Fight for them. Just like you fight for us."

I considered Steven's words, and in some way, they made sense. I may not be able to reach my friends and family on the Outside, and they may fear the worst. But if nothing could be done about it, the best—and really, the only—thing to do would be to make sure they have nothing to worry about, even if they don't know it. And he made a few good points. On the Outside, I was a nobody without a voice. But here, I'm a respected warrior with a trove of treasures and weapons I earned (or stole, depending on the circumstances), an encyclopedic knowledge of spells at my disposal, and the most beautiful woman in the land as my mate. It was then that it occurred to me that in panicking over what I had lost, I paid little attention to what I had gained.

"And if you're worried about what you've done in the past, don't be. I know you well enough by now. You wouldn't have killed anyone or anything if you knew you didn't have to. You're the type of person to get depressed picking the wrong dialogue option and getting an NPC mad at you."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm still mourning over having to kill Keira in 'The Witcher 3'."

Steve chuckled too. "See? That's what I'm talking about. Besides, anyone who's been through what you've been through and still makes Fluttershy get that look in her eyes? Can't be all bad, right?"

I glanced back over and saw that look. The starry-eyed look in her sexy teal eyes. Her fingers fiddled with my hand on the bed, and when I glanced down on them, I felt my face flush. She still wanted me even after all this, even after I freaked out, even after I admitted that I thought she was still just coding and graphics. She looked at me in a way no NPC ever could. This was true admiration.

No. This was true love.

"A-HEM!" We were both shaken out of our mutual stare very loudly by Steven. "Again, I can leave if you need me to," he laughed. It was then that something profound occurred to me. Before, I would have felt more self-conscious about my feelings for a game character. But now, there was none of that self-consciousness. No awkwardness, no insecurity, just the way I felt about a beautiful woman and how she felt about me. It was that moment that I knew, without question, that it was all real.

That she was all real.

I turned to Steven, my fingers still fiddling with Fluttershy's. "I think we might just take you up on that, pal."

Steven responded with a smirk, then a shrug as he headed toward the door. "We'll all be downstairs. Be warned, though, Sombra will be weak for the next few days, and we're not sure just how this whole thing has affected him. We'll need your input at some point . . . when you're done 'inputting' elsewhere."

I scoffed at the implication as Steve disappeared through the door. Once we were the only two people in the room again, Fluttershy took me fully by the hand. I looked deep into her sparkly eyes, my own still lined with worry. "Are you sure about this?" I asked her earnestly.

She looked back at me, hard to read at first, until a smile crept across her face. She leaned forward and kissed me again, another long and passionate kiss that was all the answer I think she needed to give. When we parted, we paused to catch our breaths before she answered with words, "I've never been surer of anything in my life. I've made the right decision. I know I have."

"Still . . . there's so much unknown about all this . . . I'm still out there risking my life, and now that we're together, I feel like that's selfish of me. There could come a time when I finally slip up and die, and some random messenger will come to you saying that I'll never come back to you again. I'm more aware than ever now that every time I leave, I might never come back. And for you to know that someday you might never be held in my arms again . . . I couldn't do that to you. It wouldn't be right."

There was another pause in which I turned my gaze downward, perhaps in shame. I sighed, my mind frustratingly stuck in neutral as it tried to come up with a solution. I wanted her, and she wanted me. But this world we were in would keep us apart, no matter what. And with Arok and his goons on the move, the probability of shattering Fluttershy with news of my death just increased.

I felt Fluttershy take my hand again, holding it in both of hers. I looked at her, and her suddenly steely gaze threw me. I'd never seen her look this determined.

"Teach me."

I was hoping I had just been hearing things, but I had seen her speak those words. "What?"

"Train me, my lord. Teach me in the ways of the spellsword. That way, I won't just be sitting here waiting for you to come home. We could quest together! That way, we'll never be apart, and if you need someone, I can protect you!"

"No!" I immediately barked. "I couldn't! I could never endanger your life like that! You mean far too much to me to allow you to risk your life, especially if it's just for me! I'd never live with myself if something happened to you!"

"But that's just it. You'd never let anything happen to me, I know it! So if I fall short of expectations, you would protect me with your life! At least until I'm as strong as you, and then we could protect each other without worry! If this Arok fiend is truly after us, then it would benefit us all to have at least one more sword-wielder ready to slay this dragon when it comes through the portcullis! Think of it, my love, you and Lord Mannaulus and Ser 7hund3r are formidable together, and when Lord Sombra is back to full strength, you'll be even stronger. But how do we know Arok isn't on his way here now? And how long will it take for Lord Sombra to recuperate? You'll need all the help you can get, and I am willing to learn from you all I can." She pressed my hand to her chest. "I am at your humble service. Teach, and I will learn."

I would have protested more, but the more she spoke, the more sense she made. Nothing would stop Arok and his neo-Nazi cult from finding us and taking the fight to our front door. And having Fluttershy here as backup rather than a valuable to be protected. It gave her much more respect as an Equis and as a person. Furthermore, if she was this determined and I turned her down, she would probably ask Steve for training instead. She'd ask anyone if she thought there was even a small chance they would say yes.

"Well . . ." I hesitated, knowing exactly the answer she wanted. Another sigh later, and I relented. "We start your training tomorrow."

Fluttershy gasped excitedly and threw her arms around me, forcing me to lean back. "Thank you, my love!" she squealed. "I'll be a good pupil! I won't let you down, I swear to it!"

I could hardly reply. With her pressed up against me, arms around my neck, eyes shining down on me, breasts pressed firmly against my chest, there was barely any room for a conversation.

In fact, the only thing that seemed to be left was . . . .

"Just so we're clear," I asked, "you do want—"

"Yes," she replied, almost breathlessly, with a nod.

"Yes, well . . . besides the training, I mean did you want to—"

"Yes. Please. Right now."

My eyes widened at her zeal, but I nodded. "Just so we're on the same page."

She then proceeded to tear at the fastenings on my breeches, while I thrust my hands up her dress. Small clothes came down on us both, I raised her skirt, we lay back on the bed, and began an entirely different class of sword training.


	25. Chapter 17: Brother and Sister - Mother

_**The Lord of Ragnarok**_

_**Chapter 17: Brother and Sister - Mother and Father**_

_**Temple of Celestia Sol - Sombra's Chambers - Sombra the Magnificent's P.O.V.**_

When I woke up I was aware of two things. The first was that I was no longer in the Isolation cell. Despite everything I have to admit that Mannulus knows his spells. The barrier in those spells kept everything potentially dangerous from getting out, and certainly kept anything dangerous from getting in. The second thing was that I didn't feel so out of sorts. I wasn't quite sure who I was, though. There were two sets of memories in my head, and both of them seem real. The first set caused my blood to boil. The memory of two invaders that came into my home, took my castle, ruled my people, and I wanted to destroy them. Taking their little whelp and forcing them to bow was the most satisfaction I had ever felt.

The thought of bending that mewling quim to my will, and then breeding her in front of her husband certainly crossed my mind. But then there were the other memories, just as vibrant, just as real, and in them I saw my sister. Slowly the two sets of memories began to change, morph, and they became as one. I was a King, the ruler of the Frozen north, the reason for fear on the would be invaders that dared to threaten my people. I was also a brother, a protector, and soon to be a father.

I felt a body beside me, and I gently wrapped my arm around her. She made the soft squeaking noises I had come to admire when we first joined together. I gently pulled her closer, enjoying the way she felt. A soft kiss made its way to the back of her neck. I nuzzled her, and heard a contented sigh.

"My husband, are you back to yourself?"

I smiled, "Yes, I am myself once again. Timidus, I must apologize for what had happened," I said softly, "Mannulus brought me back, and when he did there were two sides of me that fought against one another."

She turned to face me, "And have they stopped their fighting?"

I nodded, "Yes my love, they have. I am the combination of the two of them. Just as I have always been in truth."

She grinned, and gently she nuzzled my neck, "I'm glad. I was scared, and then that artbook. Did… Did it ever happen?"

I closed my eyes, and strangely I could see more than ever before. I could see other paths that had been taken. Paths where I had joined with Fluttershy, paths where I joined with Pinkie Pie, somewhere I remained the sole king of the Empire I ruled with the Royal sisters as my harem. All of these paths existed, yet for the here and now they were removed. I didn't want to upset her, because in truth I felt that my Timidus was as perfect as a mare that ever existed.

"For me, no. Those pictures are of… Alternate versions of myself. Versions of myself that ended up with different ponies," I kissed her softly, "and I feel pity for them. Because they have missed out on such a wonderful love."

She tried to hide her face, "You flatter me," she giggled.

I gently kissed her again, "And if given the chance I will do more. I believe that it is time I let my fellow guild members know that I am back to myself."

She looked at me, a worried expression on her face, "My love, another member has come back, and from what I heard she is your sister."

I smiled, "She's here?"

She nodded, "Yes, but something terrible has happened. I don't know what it is, but she barely speaks. She… Oh goddess, she acts as if someone has stolen her innocence."

My blood ran cold, I felt my expression turn to one of cold anger, "I see, I will visit with her, and find out if this whelp still lives. If so… Then I believe he should be introduced to a world of pain," I said, and I felt her hug against me. She gently kissed me, her love trying its hardest to hold me in place.

"From my understanding she killed him. But my love, please, do not leave me again. I don't know if I could bear it."

I gently kissed her, "I will do my best, but I do promise you that I will always return to you."

She took my promise and held me tight. My desire for revenge on behalf of my sister was strong, but her love for me was stronger. It beat my desire for revenge into submission, tied it up, and threw it into a corner. We stayed cuddled together for several minutes afterward. WHo knew a hug could temper a nascent rage? Her warmth radiated from her and seeped into me, quelling numerous thoughts of vengeance. We would have stayed that way had it not been for a knock on the door.

"Yo, Dave, you up bro?" Spoke a voice on the other side. If it were my sister, Janie would just waltz in. Her cutie mark allowed her to do that. So this had to be one of the other guild members.

"We are not sure," I replied, "Are we, a pegasus?"

From the other side of the door, I heard a sigh, then, "Yes, we are a pegasus."

"Then we are awake," I answered back, "and in the arms of a gorgeous mare. Come back in fifteen minutes."

"Right, right," came the voice of L0rd0f7hund3r, "go ahead and give your waifu twins. Imma get some coffee. Breakfast is cooking, by the way. Some local variants of canpakes. Might wanna get some before I devour 'em all."

"Oh, damn," I murmured, "Timidus, love, we should really get up. That was my fellow guild member, L0rd0f7hund3r. Make no mistake, he will eat everything that isn't already claimed."

"That will not do," Timidus told me, "I would like some of these 'canpakes,' whatever they are."

"You'll have to forgive L0rd0f7hund3r, My Love," I said, "that Fruedian slip of his comes through every now and then. What he means are pancakes."

"Like flapjacks?" My bride asks me.

"Yes, exactly like those," I answer, "how did you know of those?"

"Camp favorite," Timidus replies, before rising from the bed, "there's was a request cue for those about sixteen pony lengths long."

A few tender kisses were shared, and soon I found my closet. I looked inside and my tastes for clothes seemed to remain the same, but I wished to show that I was royalty. I selected my crown, black onyx, each tip gifted with a single emerald, and in the center a blue sapphire oval. Then there was my light armor. Pulling it on felt like stepping back into a second skin. The armor was designed to look as close to my royal suit as possible, and finally I found my cape. This was my pride. Pulling it on I felt the power from it. The cape itself granted the wearer the ability to become intangible, and I could remember how useful it had been.

Together I walked with Timidus as we neared the dining hall I stood in wonder at it. It was grand, as I remembered, and it certainly put my empire's own Dining Hall, in my castle, to shame. I walked with Timidus toward the long buffet style table, and I could see several of my subjects visiting with the newcomers. Then, I saw her. She sat close to a stallion, one that seemed just as fidgety and flighty as her. I neared her, and I saw her eyes widen. She put her plate down and wrapped me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," she blubbered as I held her.

"Shush, there is no sorry here. You've done nothing wrong."

She looked at me, fear in her eyes, "Sister, this is my bride, Timidus," I introduced the mother of my unborn foal, or foals, to my sister, "Timidus, this is my sister Mistress Marevelous."

I could see her friend looking at me, a look of shame, lust, and fear on his face. I bowed slightly to him, "It would be most improper to not ask if we could join you for the breaking of the fast."

He gave a small smile, "S..sure, I guess."

I took a seat near him, trying not to make him feel uneasy. It was obvious that he and my sister had become close. As close as they were I didn't pick up on any romantic feelings from either of them. Instead it was similar to that of a sister and a brother. They had forged a family in their trauma, and that family was strong. If she considered him a brother, I could do no less.

**Temple of Celestia Sol**

**Dining Hall - Mannulus' P.O.V.**

I watched Sombra, and I realized two things. The first was that he had managed to find himself, and the second was that whoever he had been before had changed. The easy response was that his change was from having died and then been resurrected. But, I didn't believe that. At least I didn't fully. Yes, he had changed, and yes the starting point was his death, but more than that I believed that his soul was new. It was formed from the two halves becoming one whole. Who he roleplayed as was who he was now.

It wasn't just his actions, but his very aura that supported this. I didn't mourn the death of my friend, instead I saw this as him, slightly changed, and hopefully well on his way toward peace. I sat with my brides, and I waited for something special to walk into the dining hall. I saw them, after a moment, and I heard Rainbow's breath come in a gasp. There, a mature pegasus mare and older pegasus stallion walked in. The older stallion had a prismatic mane like Rainbow's, and the mare seemed to be a little weak to stand, but both were getting around well.

"M...Mom, Dad? MOM! DAD!" my bride cried as she jumped up and shot over to them.

I watched as they caught her, hugging her, and she began to cry as she hugged them. I witnessed a part of her light up as she walked over to our table, and then together they took a seat near her. Both of them remembered the battle where they perished, and both remembered the final blow, but neither remembered what happened after that.

"They were ready?" Twilight asked.

I smiled, "More or less. I had resurrected them fully last night. The lab healed their bodies, restoring them completely, and it was just a matter of finding their souls."

She leaned against me, "You constantly display such generosity toward all of us. When I believe that I have seen the depths of your generous nature you show that it runs deeper."

I kissed her, "Twilight, what good is power if we can not use it for the ones we love?"

**Temple of Celestia Dining Hall - Clopmaniac's P.O.V.**

The moment I saw Sombra out and about made me neithers twitch. Not gonna lie, he was a fine specimen, the kind that deserved a good ride, a nice cuddle, and a gentle smack on the arse. But, I ain't the kind ta take another's man. His bride was happy, pregnant, and I'm supposing getting a mighty fine dickin' on the regular. I looked at the platter of pancakes, the bottle of honey, and I silently wished for someone to make me feel like that lass felt.

I heard the sound of Starlight Glimmer entering the hall with Trixieisagoddess, and I looked toward them. Starlight was still dressed like a sex doll. Her high heel boots showing off that pert arse of hers. They were fun, but again, not what I really wanted. Fun was good and ever'thing, but it only made ya feel wanted fer a while. I wanted to feel like that more than a while. I wanted ta always feel wanted.

"This seat taken?"

I looked up ta see 7hund3r. He gave me a smile, and I offered the seat ta him. Taking it he bit inta his own pancakes.

"Good breakfast."

I gave a nod, "Sure, not bad."

He looked at me, "Something wrong?"

I looked at my rapidly sogging pancakes, "Kinda wonderin' if'n there's something wrong with me. Feel like ever'thing is moving toward something good. Fockin' hell, if this was the Fallout Equestria universe I'd wonder if'n I wasn't fockin' Blackjack."

He laughed, "Actually if it was I'm pretty sure you would be fucking Blackjack. And I would wonder which of you would be the sub and which the dom. And how much to watch!"

I laughed, "True, but doubt we'd last, and it'd cost more than ya have you numpty," I lightly punched him, "Still, I wonder, why ain't I found someone?"

He took a bite, "Honestly, I figured that you and Trixieisagoddess were an item."

I looked at him, laughed, and then shook my head, "Naw, she's a right drama queen. Not ta mention I think she likes stickin' it up a mare's arse too much. Ever see how Starlight has ta sit down easy, usually leaning on one side or the other? Yeah, that comes from a hard night of buggerin. Figure that Starlight has been gettin' her arse rammed hard. Still, she seems ta like it, and I ain't gonna tell someone that they can't like a little of the backdoor in and out."

He grinned and swallowed a bite of pancakes, "Damn, guess she's making up for lost time then."

I nodded, "7hund3r, why didn't ya ever make a pass at me?"

I saw him swallow hard, "Ummmm…"

I gestured toward me tits, "I ain't ugly, and ya know I swing both ways, so what was the hold up?"

I saw take a huge chunk of pancakes, wash it down with some fresh milk, then swallow loudly, "Okay, I kinda figured this would come up at some point. Might as well put it out in the open. First off, you fucking scare me. Secondly, All that drinking you do is off putting to me. You do know that my family is straddled on both sides by alcoholics, right? Lastly, I don't really know you from Adam. We haven't met in any place other than in Ragnorak, so I know next to nothing about you. Yeah, you may be hot as fuck, but you're also a hot mess. I've had enough drama in my life thus far to be adding to it. Happy now?"

I glanced at him, "Meetin' me in here is meetin' me. There ain't no truer representation of who we are than who we present in here. We don't have ta pretend ta be anyone else. We're free ta be ourselves, and we ain't gotta pretend. What I've shown you is who I am really am. If'n that ain't ta your likin' sorry, but thanks fer being honest with me."

"Maybe for you, your in-game persona is who you really are," L0rd0f7hund3r said to me, "but not all of us operate like that. Especially now, when everything is more real than ever. Some of us, like myself, used the game as an escape from life. In more ways than one."

L0rd0f7hund3r stood up and left the table. It made me ponder what he said. An escape from life? Well, that is true for most. But for Steve, that phrase sounded like it meant a lot more than the words he spoke. But what could that doozy prat be trying to escape from? What in his life before on The Outside was troublesome that he would delve into the game the way he did? Trouble for another day, methinks.

**Temple of Celestia Sol - Dining Room - Mistress Marevelous' P.O.V.**

Hearing him and seeing him felt surreal. I couldn't believe it. My brother, with a woman, well mare, and married. Although it was odd. He was acting as if he was Sombra. I remembered 7hund3r saying something about how he was basically two souls joined together. But it didn't matter. It didn't because he knew me, and he knew what I was like. His wife was timid, shy, but open, and obviously I could see why he liked her.

She was very easy to like, but for him, specifically, it was most likely because of his desire for Fluttershy. Which I saw her, and Lighting. Both of them sat happily together, giggling like a couple of teenagers. I was glad for Lighting, but at the same time I kept worrying for her. Some part of me screaming to keep her from getting abused. I felt a hand and I looked into my brother's eyes.

"Be still my sister. There is none here that wishes you harm, and none that will desire anything more than your happiness."

I nodded, "I'm a mess, aren't I?"

He visibly relaxed, "No, you are acting as you should," he looked at me, and then past me, "I was not there to stop what happened from happening. In that regard, I have failed you as a brother."

I shook my head, "No, you didn't."

He looked at me, "Yes, I have. I should have been there to protect you. You should never have went through what you did."

I looked down in shame, "Do you know all of it?"

He shook his head, "I do not, and perhaps it is best. Because if I did I would demand that Mannulus raise your captors from their eternal sleep, and then I would slowly teach them the error of their ways. It would take years for them to learn, and when they had finally learned their place I would ensure that their new end would be just as agonizing and terrible."

I studied him, and even that what he said was terrible, it set me at ease. He was still my brother, and he wouldn't let that happen again.

"Thank you," I said.

Suavis seemed to peer past us, "Ummm, who is that mare with the odd bacon colored hair, because she keeps looking at me like I'm the food."

I rolled my eyes, "Her name is Clopmaniac, and trust me, she will do you no harm."

Sombra smiled, "She's just deciding if she wants to attempt to get to know you, and if you would take to it."

He shivered, "N...No thanks. I'm not really into mares."

I smiled, "I know, and believe me whatever your preference, you are welcomed here."

He nodded, "Thanks… It's just…"

I touched his hand, "Suavis, I understand, but you don't have to be afraid here."

He breathed in, let it out slowly, and then focused on his food. I looked at Clop, instantly deciding that I was going to let her know that her mentally undressing and fucking Suavis was making him feel terrible. I was more than certain that she would respect boundaries, although I bet that she would still try to steal looks. It was just part of who she was.

**Sanctus Theocracy - Church like Structure - Surgery room - Anok the Destroyer's P.O.V.**

Pain filled my senses as I felt the failure of my eye being scooped out. Whatever the fucker Sombra the Magnificent had cast at me, it was causing every single replacement eye to die, rot, and have to be scooped out. At first it was fine. It wasn't like we didn't have a bunch of fucktards following our every command that I could choose from for a replacement. But after the hundredth people stop volunteering as often. Not to mention getting your fucking eye ripped out over, and over again sucked!

I growled as the surgeon did her job. She didn't know it, but after she finished I was going to fuck her ass hard. I was going to show her exactly what kind of pain she was putting me through. I would have her begging for me to stop, to leave her alone, and I would ignore it, because the bitch deserved every second of pain I was going to give her. I felt her finish, a quick cleaning, that felt like she was pushing pure brimstone into my eye socket.

She finished, by putting an eye patch on the empty socket. She turned from me.

"We're sorry the eye didn't take my lord."

She turned from me, and I pushed her forward. She gasped and tried to get away. I ripped her robe open, causing her to scream.

"Shut up!"

She screamed again as I forced myself inside of her. She tried to get away only for me to hit her.

"Stay still!"

For once, I was glad for the soundproofing spell.

**Surgery room - an hour later - Surgeon's P.O.V.**

He was gone. I… I don't know what I had done to upset Lord Anok so terribly, but what he did. Goddess Pudicitia, protect me, please, protect my virtue, return it to me, retain my purity, Goddess Pudicitia please…

I wept as I crawled. He had hurt me so badly, I could barely move. There was a slick, and thick wetness forming from where he took me. I couldn't bear this. I can't bear this. I looked at the window, we were up high, several floors, the fall was deadly to those like me. I pulled myself to it. I opened it, hearing the night around me. The cool air whispered promises of freedom from my shame. I began to pull myself out when the door opened.

"Well, Anok really did a number," she said.

I looked back at Mistress TheTuetonicRose. She looked toward me, her face amused. She neared me, pulling me inside from my freedom. I felt her lay me down, her hand glowing. A moment later I felt something push into my mind. I felt a sudden longing for her. She kissed me softly.

"You wanted Anok to do this, didn't you?"

I shook my head, "No, it hurt," I whimpered.

She touched my cheek, "But you like pain, remember?"

I shivered, "I do… Will you hurt me?"

She grabbed my breasts hard, "Of course. Now, you wanted it from Anok, didn't you?"

I nodded, "Yes, he was so rough, it was wonderful," I whispered.

She smiled at me, "Good, now, I want you to describe, in detail, how you enjoyed everything he did to you."

I looked at her and smiled, "He entered my anus, roughly, and I loved how much it burned. I loved how it felt like I was being torn into."

She smiled at me, "Good, now, I'm going to heal you, and then you are going to entertain both of us."

I nodded, feeling my body mending. I stood and she walked behind me. I heard Lord Anok the Destroyer join her.

"Did you do it?"

"Yes, she was easy. Her mind is open now. But for god's sake, don't break this one. I want to feel her ass as well."

I heard him laugh, "I can't promise."

I shivered as we entered his room.

"Strip," he commanded, and I smiled. My robes came off, and I moved toward the bed.

"Are you ready slut?" he asked.

"Yes Lord Anok the Destroyer, Please, make me your woman."

He laughed, pushed me onto the bed, and I saw Mistress TheTuetonicRose climb into the bed next to me. Her beauty was more than my own. She kissed me, pushing me onto my back. I saw my Lord Anok the Destroyer climb between my legs. He pushed them apart, and then pushed into me. I cried out as he took me. Some part of me said this was wrong, but I silenced it. I wanted him to take me once more.


	26. Mini Chapter 9 - Beginner's Luck

_**The Lord of Ragnarok**_

_**Mini Chapter 9 - Beginner's Luck**_

_**Temple of Celestia Sol - Fifth Floor - Improvised Training Area - Lightingsword's P.O.V.**_

"Block. Block. Forward slash. Block. Block. Stab. Block. Upward slash, quick block! Very good!"

With blunted swords and wood armor, I kept up a steady pace in instructing Fluttershy. Already on our third session of the day, and she seemed as though she was picking things up fast. Her reflexes were improving, her blows getting harder, and her face more of a sunbeam each time I praised or complimented her.

She swung her blunted blade in a wide arc, and I parried it effortlessly. I lunged forward, and she answered with her own clumsy parry. She kept the momentum of that parry and slammed the blade down, which I blocked and fended off with no trouble.

"You will still need to work on your attack patterns, Fluttershy," I told her, keeping sternness to a minimum, "you telegraph your attacks too easily. It feels like you're giving me a chance to dodge as much as possible."

Even with my reproach so tame, Fluttershy still looked back at me with hurt eyes. "Well, I . . ." she began, fiddling with the pommel of her sword as her knees touched, "I don't . . . I don't want to hurt you, my lord . . ."

I couldn't help but grin at that. "That's commendable, sweetheart. But I have a lot of experience, and you've only just started. You would never be able to hurt me, but the point is to raise yourself up to be able to hurt me. In a fight, you need to be able to harm your opponent, but only to make it so they don't harm you. You don't have to want to, but there will be times where you have to. That's what self-defense is all about."

Fluttershy let her arms fall to her sides, her sword drooping in her hands. "I'm . . . sorry," she mumbled, crossing her legs as she stood and hanging her head. At this, I sighed and lowered my own blade.

"You know," I offered, "I feel like part of this is my fault, too. I mean, I should be coming at you with everything I've got, and I think I might be holding back. Your . . . choice of armor might be the reason that . . ."

Fluttershy wore a form-fitting and skimpy bunny costume, complete with white leotard, fishnet stockings, long white gloves, a hairband with stiff bunny ears, and a fluffy white tail planted firmly over her round, perky bottom. I offered to lend her a suit of armor (I had many different kinds I had both found and made in my travels and could give her the pick of the lot), but Fluttershy wouldn't hear it. She'd wanted to start from the bottom, like I did.

_I kinda wanna start at the bottom, myself,_ I thought as I glanced at her hips, imagining her tight, enticing backside in that outfit.

"Umm, well . . ." she tried to reply, "it's . . . it's the only real armor I have, my lord . . ." She then blushed vividly, from the top of her forehead all the way down her neck and into the bared cleavage in the center of the leotard's chest hole.

Having tried not to notice it all this time, noticing it now made me pivot hard into not allowing my raging erection to be viewable. "Uhhh . . . you know what?" I said, sheathing my sword and turning to one side. "Let's take a break. I don't want to overwork you."

"Oh, no, my lord!" Fluttershy gasped, holding her sword back up in a two-handed grip. "I may not be very strong now, but I am your ever-eager student, and I'll keep getting better! I think I already am! Watch!" She slashed down with her blade, a confident smile on her face. She swiped the blade in a diagonal arc one-handed, did a perfect spin (allowing me a glimpse of her perfect "bunny tail") with the blade in a perfect horizontal slash in one, two, three rotations.

Then four. Then five. Then she squealed and released her sword, sending it flying directly at me.

I yelped as I ducked, missing the sword by inches, as Fluttershy kept spinning out of control. She squealed in distress and stumbled forward dizzily, finally falling backwards as her back faced me. I stood up, rushed to her and caught her in my arms. Her fragrant pink hair slapped me in the face, and she squeaked as I squeezed her close to me. She looked up at me with wide eyes, and I felt my face heat up when I realized my crotch was pressed a bit too tightly to her.

And she was, of course, still wearing that bunny outfit . . .

I gave a weak chuckle as she looked up at me with her lustrous eyes. "Well . . . I will give you points for enthusiasm. We've got a long way to go, but we can get there, if you're still willing."

"I'll be willing, my lord," Fluttershy replied smile never faltering. "I'll be strong and patient, and soon I'll be able to protect you and everyone in the guild. It's what I was meant for, I know it!"

Her positivity was infectious. "I have faith in you, honey." I ran my fingers through her smooth hair, and she raised her hand and brushed her fingers across my cheek. This combined with the outfit made it incredibly difficult to resist undressing her right then and there. And the temptation would only get stronger.

"Ooh!" Fluttershy cried and jerked forward in my arms, her lips a perfect "o" on her face. "My dear lord," she breathed, "did you just pinch my bunny tail?"

Strong as temptation was, I could not recall having done so. "No," I answered truthfully, feeling my face grow warmer all the while.

"Would you like to?" she murmured coquettishly, her palm now gently caressing my face. She blushed all the way down her neck again, but this time, it was different. This time, she bit her lip and stared at me with half-lidded eyes. Even in this mad romantic rush, it occurred to me how often she only seemed to act like this around me. _Has Steve ever seen her like this?_

_Better not ask._

I would have lowered my face to meet hers for another of our passionate kisses. I wanted to breathe her in, press her body to mine, and take her for another wild, passionate moment right there on the grassy terrain on the fifth floor.

But an explosion of pain in my shoulder kept me from doing so.

I gave a throaty gasp and released Fluttershy, and she stood wobbly on shaky legs. She looked at my shoulder at the same time I did, and saw an iron dagger sticking out of it, dripping with my blood. Fluttershy let out a blood-curdling scream as my attacker flung me to one side, keeping the dagger in my shoulder and keeping me in obscene pain.

"From the Third Reich Guild with love, bitch!"

From what I could see (that my agony allowed me to), my assailant was clad in full stealth garb, the Darkwater Gi if I wasn't mistaken. It was no wonder he'd gotten the drop on me; the Darkwater Gi allowed for movements so silent that even the most advanced paladin magic had trouble detecting them. I tried to stand and reach for my sword, but just moving my arm was unbearable. My hand found my hilt, and I felt the attacker bear down on me, kicking the dagger in my back. I saw stars and made a sound that even I couldn't identify, something between a scream and a gulp.

"You killed my woman," the assailant growled, pulling a short sword out of a sheath and pointing it at Fluttershy, "I kill yours."

I struggled to pull in breath after breath, pushing myself up on my good arm. "What . . . what are you . . . talki—"

"Shut your filthy mouth, half-breed!" he snapped, his eyes flaring above his face mask. "You know who I mean! She would have been mine. I've done nothing but help raise her up to the highest position in our guild, and I would have gotten my deserved reward! Then you and your friends took her away from me! Now you get to come here and have sex with your braindead femoid while I have nothing? Me, The_Supreme_Gentleman_99, deprived of the love I deserve while you, some off-white animal, pervert the world by injecting your seed into your Mongoloid concubine?! I won't have it! You'll feel the pain I felt when you took Rose away from me!"

Even in the crippled, mind-blunting state I was in, I knew who he was referring to. And even in the pain I was in, I couldn't help but choke out a laugh. "TheTeutonicRose was a bully and a monster . . . and you honestly thought . . . you had a chance with her? You're just as . . . much of an airhead as . . . she was . . ."

He responded by kicking me in the face. As I fell back onto my hands and knees, he gripped the dagger still in my back and wrenched, and my shriek was enough to shatter glass.

"Not talking as much anymore, are you, half-breed?" he drawled, pulling the dagger this way and that and sending shock waves of agony through my whole body. "This Spell Inhibitor dagger keeps things level, you see. No spells, no Quicksilver, and definitely," he wrenched again, and I bellowed, "no," another wrench, and I screamed my throat raw, "_healing!_"

After a while I couldn't even scream anymore. It was just too much. I had never been this grievously injured by an enemy before. If my brain wasn't swimming in pain, it would be swimming in panic—and equally helpless.

"Does it hurt, Oreo boy?" he taunted, grip still tight over the dagger. "I hope it does. I hope you suffer. Just like I suffered. Years and years of rejection by evil temptresses, and when I finally find the woman perfect for me, you social justice rejects took her away from me! Now, you'll get the same treatment!"

Through the pain, trying hard to see through the tears and feeling my blood leaving my body by the ounce, I still couldn't help but grin. "G- . . . g-good . . . l-luck . . ."

Before the "Gentleman" could say "What?", he yelped as he was thrown from me by a hard tackle from Fluttershy. He only stumbled back a few steps, but it was all she needed. She pointed her training sword at him, along with a pair of eyes that could have been daggers for the deadly sharpness they bore.

"I don't know who you are or how you came in here," she snarled (as much as Fluttershy could snarl), "but if you don't get away from my Lord Lightning and leave this place right now, I shall have to do something very unpleasant!"

I squinted up at Fluttershy's commanding stance (betrayed only by her outfit), and despite myself (and the hellfire of pain that consumed me inside and out), I had to smile. _That's my girl._

The Gentleman grinned a slimy, arrogant grin. "Hmm . . . you got a real attitude problem, little girl." He whipped his short sword up, it clanged hard against Fluttershy's blunted blade, and it flew out of her hand. The crushed look on her face was almost as painful as the dagger in my back.

"We can fix that," the Gentleman sneered. "I'll just have to beat it out of you."

Fluttershy took a stumbling step back, but she kept her arms up in a clumsy and obvious fighter stance. "D-don't you come closer, ser," she mumbled, her knees buckling and her eyes widening, "o-or you'll be sorry. I-I mean it!"

The Gentleman, seeming to take more and more interest in the hunt, crept forward with every ungainly step back Fluttershy took. "You know," he purred as he spun his sword in his hand, "you have the hugest eyes of any yellow bitch I've ever seen. Not bad to look at, though. The only thing that body's missing is an apron . . . and maybe a couple dozen welts on your ass to improve the mouth."

"No . . . goddamn you . . . leave her alone!" I groaned as I pulled myself up, struggling to get on my feet. The pain was just too much, and my head swam as I got up on my knees. I wavered and fell back onto my hands, almost slipping in the blood-soaked grass. "Get . . . away from her!" I dared not speak any further; just opening my mouth exacerbated the pain. Even thinking made me want to die.

_If he gets any closer to her, I_ will _want to die,_ I sobbed inside my head. _It should be me! I should be dying to protect her, and I can't even do anything!_

_Except . . ._

I glanced down at my swordbelt and saw the blade I had brought for the lesson, hanging in its sheath next to my training sword—the Enemy, a simple blade that could lower the durability of the opponent's currently equipped weapon. Would it still work the same way now that coding and mechanics were no longer a part of it?

_I sure as fuck hope so . . ._

"Fluttershy!"

Using my good arm, I pulled my sword from my swordbelt and threw, and a feeling nearly equivalent to being struck by lightning hit me, and all the fight was out of me from that moment on. All I could do was lay there, bleed, and watch as the love of my life risked her life to protect me.

Fluttershy turned her head as she heard me, caught the sword, pulled it from the sheath, and brought it up in a horizontal block just as the Gentleman lunged into a forward slash. The two blades clanged together, and I felt a wave of pride that was, just for a moment, enough to overcome the pain.

Fluttershy pushed her opponent's blade off, but he kept his momentum, swung the blade around, and went for a horizontal slash, which Fluttershy caught just in time with a vertical block. Another wild swing aimed at her legs, and Fluttershy caught it. With a grunt, the Gentleman lunged forward with a stab, and Fluttershy sidestepped it. Her eyes were like dinner plates and her hands shook, but she fought him off well.

Too well.

Even as I breathlessly tried to reach behind me to pull the dagger from my shoulder, it slowly sank in. Whoever this Gentleman guy is, he was woefully underprepared for this fight. Maybe less so than Fluttershy. He counted on killing me from behind, and he counted on Fluttershy being totally unable to defend herself. Neither of which turned out well for him. Furthermore, he was definitely equipped for a stealth mission, and it seemed his training had revolved solely around that. He'd attacked me from behind successfully, but couldn't seem to harm a novice sword wielder one-on-one, and wielded a short sword with wide, reckless arcs as if it was a longsword. He was passionate, true, but in the end, thoroughly incompetent.

The perfect opponent for a paladin in training.

Fluttershy parried another strike from above, swung her sword quickly across, and caught him in the chest. Stepping back before the middle of the blade could hit him, the Gentleman took a cut that tore into his Gi, and he yelped and gripped his chest in pain. Fluttershy gasped and froze, seemingly appalled by what she had done.

_NO, FLUTTERSHY!_ I screamed inside my head, wishing I could say it aloud. _PRESS THE ATTACK WHILE YOU HAVE HIM! DON'T HESITATE! HIT HIM NOW!_

It was too late. Rushing forward, the Gentleman took his free hand from his chest and backhanded Fluttershy across the face, and she shrieked and stumbled backwards. Pressing the assault, the Gentleman slashed, catching Fluttershy in the arm and causing her to scream in pain.

_You son of a bitch. You monster. You racist incel piece of inhuman filth, when I get my hands on you, I'll make you wish you were never born! _All just thoughts, trapped in my mind as my ever-weakening state kept my mouth shut.

The Gentleman pointed his sword directly at her. "Now you know your place," he growled. "Like any other Stacy out there with even a single brain cell. If you're smart, you'll put the sword down and reward me for my valor with a nice thorough blowjob."

_I swear to God, you will BEG for death when I'm done with you!_ More thoughts that could never leave my head. I kept reaching, choking back gasps and shedding rivers of tears as I tried to find the handle of the dagger.

Fluttershy had tears in her eyes, too. But her sword was still firmly grasped in her hand, even with the other clasping the bloody wound on her arm. She moved her hand from the wound and made for a two-handed grip, only to do a double-take at the wound itself.

Or rather, where it was.

Where there was once a deep gash in her upper arm just below the shoulder, now only a trickle of blood remained. Fluttershy marveled at it, and even the Gentleman was caught by surprise. It didn't slow him down, though, and he lunged again, just barely missing another jab that Fluttershy sidestepped. This time, he was smart and swept the blade, cutting Fluttershy on the thigh and eliciting another yelp of pain. Fluttershy crouched down to dodge a blow that would have taken off her head, she stood back up, and in that time, the cut on her thigh was gone and the fishnet stocking covering it was mended.

"What the fuck?!" the Gentleman spat, starting to shake with rage. "What is this hax bullshit?!" I asked myself the same question, even as I reached and bled.

Even Fluttershy couldn't answer. "I . . . I don't know. But you could have damaged my Aibu no Usagi, and that would have been very rude!"

The name struck my ears, and my jaw hit the floor. The Gentleman seemed to recognize the name, as well, "WHAT!? The Aibu no Usagi?! The armor that grants the wearer instant recovery from non-fatal injuries? An armor so rare and powerful, no player's ever even seen it?! Bitch, how do _you_ have it?!"

Fluttershy seemed confused. "I don't know. Ser 7hund3r came back from a mission once with a random chest of treasures. Even he didn't know what was in it. But when I saw this suit, I thought it was adorable, so he let me keep it. I looked up what it was called in Lord Lightning's books."

_Steve had the Aibu no Usagi all this time? He had one of the rarest and most powerful armors in the game and didn't even know it? And he just up and GAVE it to Fluttershy?!_

I would have to have a serious talk with him somewhere down the line.

"Enough of this bullshit!" the Gentleman roared. "I'm done with both of you! If I can't train you, then I'll just have to kill you! I'll take your pretty little Asian head back to Arok as a trophy! Maybe then he'll let me learn necromancy so we can bring Rose back to life. Then, when we lead the attack, you'll be sorry!"

_Attack?_ I asked myself. _What does he mean?_ The thought was fleeting as another burst of pain seized me up, and I reached back again. _Gotta get this thing out!_

The Gentleman slammed his blade down on Fluttershy, and her blade clashed with his again. The two pushed against each other, the Gentleman with his slimy sneer and Fluttershy with an ever-tightening scowl. Neither gave an inch for a good few seconds, and it seemed as though neither would give up for a good long while. Until something happened that made both combatants blink.

CRACK!

It came from the Gentleman's sword, and was so loud that I heard it from where I was. Fluttershy seized the moment and pushed her opponent back, leaving him vulnerable to another swing. The Gentleman blocked, his sword emitting another loud CRACK as the blades connected. Finally, the Gentleman brought his blade down for a massive downward slash, but Fluttershy blocked horizontally again, and the foe's blade shattered into shards, falling apart off of the hilt and showering Fluttershy in silvery splinters. Some of them left small cuts on Fluttershy's face, but as the Gentleman knelt down and Fluttershy stood tall, the cuts seemed to vanish from her face instantly, leaving only a small trickle of blood and a pair of eyes filled with determined intensity.

That's my girl.

Fluttershy brought a foot up and kicked the unarmed man hard in the face, knocking him to the ground where he lay unmoving. His worthless sword, shattered by the Enemy and reduced to a bladeless hilt, dropped from his limp hand and rolled a few inches away in the grass. Fluttershy herself dropped to her knees and sighed long and hard, her head drooped and her whole body shaking. She seemed as though she would start crying in moments.

_If she doesn't get her little bunny tail over here and start helping me, she'll definitely cry at my funeral!_

She suddenly gasped and perked up her head. "Lord Lightning!" she screamed and stood up straight, racing to me and crouching beside me. By now, I was flat on the ground, missing maybe half the blood in my body. I could barely move. I couldn't even think straight without the pain gripping me like a vice.

"My lord!" Fluttershy cried as her hands hovered helplessly over the wound. "I-I . . . w-what do I do?"

"Get . . . it . . . out . . ."

"B-but . . ." she sniffled, her hands still shaking and hesitating to go forward, "I don't . . . I-I don't want to hurt you—"

"JUST DO IT!" I swear, another ounce of blood could have dropped from my body all at once, and I began to lose consciousness.

"I'M SORRY!" she squealed, now holding back genuine tears. She gently took the handle of the dagger in my back with two hands, felt how rigid it was, then in one smooth motion, gripped hard and pulled. The vice of agony crushed me, but already the dagger's binding magic was uplifted, and I began to feel stronger already.

"I'm sorry, my dear lord!" Fluttershy wailed, dropping the blood-stained dagger. "Please forgive me! I didn't want to do it! I didn't want to hurt you! Please don't be angry with me! I tried to protect you! I really did!"

I pushed myself up onto my knees, still feeling woozy from blood loss, until my eyes were level with hers. I smiled, touched one hand to her cheek, then brought her forward for a kiss on her lips. She stopped shaking the second her lips touched mine, and she sighed, much more relaxed this time. She leaned forward and I held her, and she melted into my arms as we kissed.

We parted only so I could take a breath. "Baby," I grunted, "you're the best."

At this, Fluttershy merely _squeed_.

Focusing my rebuilding energy, I tightened my hand into a fist and felt the power build up. It wasn't much, but it would be more soon, and for now, this was all I needed. I unfurled my fist and stretched my fingers out to the fullest, and they glowed with a dim yellow light as they hovered over my chest, where the dagger pierced through my wooden chestplate. I felt bones, organs, blood vessels and other such things move and reconstruct themselves in my body, a gentle numbing sensation floating through me and dulling the pain. It took about thirty seconds altogether (normally a basic healing spell took a bit over half of that, but this wound was pretty bad and my magic was still slightly stunted), but after an unpleasant feeling of moving and squishing and cracking, the hole was closed and sealed, and the numbing feeling cut off the spread of the pain. I was finally feeling like myself again.

"That's better," I said, taking a breath and trying to stand. I slipped a little on my own blood, and the movement caused my head to swim.

"My lord!" Fluttershy yelped and grabbed me by the good arm. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm good," I replied. "I'll be a little out of it for a day or so until my blood builds up again, but I'm finally free to use magic again. Let me lean on you, honey." She put my arm around her shoulders and took my weight, and I walked with her over to the still form of our assailant.

"Hmm . . ." I pondered as I observed him, "The_Supreme_Gentleman_99, huh? He wasn't so tough, all things considered. Still, he was your first true opponent, and you performed beautifully." I looked back at her with starry-eyed sincerity. "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart."

Despite the praise, Fluttershy looked somewhat mortified at the results of her efforts. "Did . . ." she mumbled, "did I . . . did I kill him?"

"I hope not." I crouched down to get a better look at his face—and the massive bruise on his face in the shape of Fluttershy's heel. "He and I have some things to discuss when he wakes up." _Like how he snuck in, how he heard about Teutonic's death so quickly, and most especially . . ._

_Then, when we lead the attack, you'll be sorry!_

_What he meant by "attack"._

I stood back up (still wavy, but Fluttershy held me steady), and I looked her full in the face for the first time since before this fight started. It might have been the harrowing situation, or delirium from the blood loss, or just her enticing (and, as it turned out, wholly practical) outfit. But somehow, Fluttershy seemed even more astoundingly beautiful than before.

My hands found her hips, my fingers hungering for her perky bottom, and I thrilled at the amorous look in her eyes.

"You know, my sweet," I teased, sliding my fingers back and watching her face flush, "the more I think about it, the more I want to reach out for that tasty little bunny tail."

This made her blush deepen. "Well, my dear lord," she whispered, batting her eyelashes, "I'd quite like to nibble on you for a time."

"And I'm sorely tempted to redden that little bunny tail."

"And I'm quite eager to have your thick, strong carrot."

I reached behind her and took one cheek in each hand, making her gasp and throw her arms around me. She pressed herself against my crotch, rubbing up against my throbbing erection and licking her lips lustily.

I felt it shrivel when I heard a pained groan from the ground. The Gentleman was still here, unconscious but slowly coming to.

Fluttershy and I looked at each other, the passion dissolving in moments.

"We should tie him up."

"Yep."


	27. Chapter 19: Darmok and Jalad at Tengra

_**The Lord of Ragnarok**_

_**Chapter 19: Darmok and Jalad at Tenagra**_

_**Uncia Capital City of Tenagra- L0rd0f7hund3r's P.O.V.**_

After doing the jump with Clopmaniac's teleport, we entered upon a scene of complete chaos. I'm sure Discord would have been at home here, but this wasn't a place I would have him turn up at, if i had any say. Mind you, the sight before me left me awestruck. In a roadway, adorned by small hutches which may have been hunting lodges, were towering creatures of muscle and sinew, easily eighteen feet tall at the shortest, batting away company sized forces of troops like ten pins. An eight year old me was sitting in front of an old RCA television, watching Allison Hayes crushing cars, sporting the biggest erection of my life. I had found Giantess Nirvana!

"Oi, 7hund3r!" Clopmaniac snapped, breaking my stupefaction, "what are ye doin' there, standin' about like one o'clock hal' struck? Don' we have a battle t' fight?!"

"Right, sorry, the view kinda- Nevermind." I stammered, "Aesir, can you direct my friends here to the center of town? A city hall or a justice center building?"

"There is the clan cheiftain's hall," Aesir answered, "I can take you there. I know a few ways around the melee."

"No need," Clompmaniac told her, "jus' tell me where it is an' Ah can have us o'er there in a thrice."

"I was afraid you were going to say that…" Aesir moaned.

"What am I doing, Steve?" Marevelous asked.

"You're running defense from within," I told Janie, "if any of these Theocracy assholes get past the hometown team, you turn back or turn 'em to ash."

"What are you going to do, _Darmok_?" Aesir asked.

"I got to see a couple of dumb fucks and make their immediate lives as miserable as possible," I said, unfurling Serpent's Tongue, "along the way, I hope to thin the herd a little from the exterior. Ain't nothing like a little lightning for some minor pest control."

"Good luck then, boyo," Clop said to me, "drinks 're on me if we survive."

"Good luck to the both of you, too," I told Clop and Marevelous, "don't go hunting for any medals, eh?"

There was a flash of white, and the trio of ladies I was with had vanished. Now it was time to wreck some skulls. From where we teleported in, we were on the eastern slope of the mountain, leading into the city of Tenagra itself. I slid down the embankment that was created here, and as soon as I reached the bottom, I let Serpent's Tongue sing. Two score of Sanctus Theocracy soldiers creamed when the diamond headed tips of the whip struck them; those tips were crafted to slice through dragon scales and the steel armor of these soldiers was rent asunder with ease. Add it in the bleeding effect of Exsanguination, and these boys would be dying for shortly from profuse blood loss.

I kept working my way through the ranks, my whip scoring men, my spells scorching flesh, until I was six columns deep in Theocracy army ranks. They rushed me all at once, but my elemental style of magic kept me out of reach of their swords, battle axes, and maces. Their armor was rent wherever Serpent's Tongue struck, and if I stopped for a moment or two, I could see armored men flying through the air. The giantess catwomen were giving as good as they got, I could tell. I felt it was time to up my game. Unfurling my wings, I rose into the air. Once I got enough altitude, I whipped up a tornado and unleashed it upon the horde below. Watching Theocracy troopers flail about in a merry whirlwind brought a smile to my face.

_**City of Tenagra - Clan Cheiftain's Hall - Mistress Marevelous' P.O.V.**_

We reached the hall as several of the very tall cat ladies strode past, carrying a litter with an even bigger cat lady upon it. I heard Aesir gasp at the sight of the woman; I had to think that she knew her.

"Spirits, preserve us!" Aesir muttered.

"AESIR!" shouted a cat lady flanking the hall's entrance, "YOU HAVE RETURNED. TELL US, DID YOU FIND AID?"

"I did, Mother," Aesir said, to the surprise of myself and Clopmaniac, "I have found others who have quarrel with the men in blue. These two are Clopmaniac and Mistress Marevelous."

The tall cat lady, who was supposed to be Aesir's mother, looked us up, then down and said, "THEY ARE A LITTLE SHORT FOR WARRIORS."

"I can assure ya, missy," Clop spoke, "that whatever you think of our stature ain't nothing compared to th' power we bring to the table."

"THE TINY, FLAMING MARE MAKES A POINT," said another cat lady, "THERE IS ONE LIKE THEM, A STALLION METHINKS, FIGHTING THE FORCES ON THE EASTERN SLOPE. HE FIGHTS LIKE A WOLVERINE IN A RAGE. I HAVE NOT SEEN ONE WIELD A WHIP LIKE HIS BEFORE."

"Yes, he is the one called L0rd0f7hund3r. He is _Darmok._" Aesir replies.

"_DARMOK?_ THE MASTER OF STORMS?" Aesir's mother asks, "THEN WHAT THE SPIRITS SAY IS TRUE. A STORM COMES TO THE MOUNTAIN…"

"Indeed," Aesir confirms, "for now, the one called Mistress Marevelous seeks to aid us here. Lady Clopmaiac has said she plans to deal with forces on the western slope. Is that too so?"

"Aye, 'tis is," Clop said, "a cleansin' fire should to do the job right up."

"THEN YOU BEST ACCOMPANY ME, THEN," said another cat lady, "I AM HEADING THERE NOW. AQUILION HAS BEEN WOUNDED AND SHE MAY NOT REJOIN THE FIGHT. THEY HAVE SIEGE ENGINES THERE AND SHE WAS ONE OF THE FEW US STRONG ENOUGH TO BREAK THEM."

"If they be made o' wood, I can turn 'em ash. Just point me in th' right direction." Clop said.

"OVER YONDER," said the cat lady, "WHERE THE SHADOWS GROW TALLEST. SUNSET IS SOON UPON US."

"Not yet, it ain't," Clop said, "this be where Ah leave ya, Marevelous. Take o' yerslef."

"I'll try," I said to to her before she teleported away.

"THAT ONE HAS SPIRIT. LET US HOPE IT DOES NOT DRIVE HER ASTRAY…"

"Uh, yeah, she can get pretty riled up," I said, "so, uh, where do you need me? I'm pretty handy with punching things."

"CLAN CHIEFTAIN NASSAU HAS SENT HER SECURITY RETINUE TO FACE THE SOLDIERS. SHE IS UNPROTECTED, SAVE FOR US HERE," said Aesir's mother, "YOU MAY JOIN US IN HER DEFENSE."

"Okay, cool," I beamed, then I turned to Aesir and asked, "is this normal for your people?"

"Hardly," Aesir said, "but this is not a normal fight. None have laid siege to our city in millennia. I wonder what could have drawn these soldiers here?"

"The fact that you aren't human, I think," I mused, "they don't seem to like those entities that are humanoid but not actually human."

"I don't understand," Aesir said.

"NEITHER DO I," Aesir's mother spoke.

"Yeah, join the club."

_**City of Tenagra - Eastern Slope - L0rd0f7hund3r's P.O.V.**_

I could hear cheering behind me. The giantesses were in high spirits as large swathes of hostiles were ripped from the ground and thrown into air by gale winds I created. I was sweeping troopers by the hundreds and I hadn't really gotten started yet. I charge up several bolts of lightning and unleash them. Several platoons of Theocracy soldiers get electrocuted where they stand. I lash another quartet of platoons with lightning bolts or fireballs, then come down back to the ground in a clap of thunder.

The resulting shock wave from the crash sends troopers tumbling. I followed that up with a firewall, torching soldiers left and right. When the firewall died down, numerous gangs of Theocracy troops bum rushed me. Serpent's Tongue lashed out, striking those closest to me, inflicting lethal injuries. Another wave charged me, Serpent's Tongue hissed once more, and another score of bodies hit the ground.

Behind me, enemy soldiers were in flight, flung by the giantesses holding the line. They seemed to be having some fun at the expense of enemy soldiers. I couldn't blame them, though; these numbskulls had no skill, no real talent for battle. They felt more like mooks or minor mobs. If this were Borderlands, I would think of these guys as low level bandits with shit tier rolled guns. The ladies were handling any troops that came close enough to the city limits that I had no trouble corralling Theocracy forces towards me.

I blasted another cadre of enemies with a waterspout that sent them tumbling down the mountain. I was certainly thinning the herd but the two I was expecting to show up had made an appearance yet. I was hoping to engage them at some point, but they had not popped up. Oh, well, I could take down quite a few more of these infantry morons. Maybe then, with a large segment of their forces obliterated, maybe then Anok and Rose would turn up. One can only hope.

_**City of Tenagra - Western Slope - Clopmaniac's P.O.V.**_

The sight before me was something that sent a shiver down my spine. I felt a familiar feeling of overwhelming odds against a single member, and then I remembered, I had backup. By the end of the day these fockin' arses were gonna be bleedin'. I smiled at one, a tall drink of water, and snatched his sword from him. He looked surprised ta see the magic gripping his weapon, and then he was even more surprised to see it turned inta his death. I let the sword slash through his neck.

He hadn't been bad lookin, but I didn't have the luxury of simply pickin and choosin. I needed to deal with them. I laughed as I moved forward.

"Come on ya daft bastards! I got enough for all of ya!"

I could hear a commotion further down the line. Something was a happenin' with the army itself. Part of me felt relieved that Mannulus had the decency to send backup. In truth, I was sure that we could'a done it, but honestly, 7hund3r tended ta be a might full of 'imself when tryin' ta do this kinda thing. If what I was a hearin' was accurate then the Sirens were handling themselves well. I felt a slash, thankful that actual armor was on me. Sure, the fact that I modeled my chainmail ta look like security barding from a stable was evidence enough, after all, having blue chainmail with the number ninety-nine in yellow wasn't exactly designed fer hidin, but I wasn't a hidin'.

I looked at the arse that took a swipe. I floated a bottle of wild Pegasus up, "Ya focked yerself, ya know that?"

I took a swig, and I felt the delightful burn. I smiled, time to ask, what would Blackjack do. I know what she'd do, after findin' out that she wasn't gonna get laid. I swiped the sword at the arse, takin' his hand. He screamed, and I moved past 'im.

"This is the only chance ya got, so leave," I then looked at them, and I took another swig before I floated his weapon, still held by his hand up, and both swords began to cut a bloody swath through them.

Who's the one kickin arse and takin names?

Who's the mare who makes ya wanna scream in pain?!

Who's gonna fock ya with yer sword?

Who's gonna sing this damn song cause she's board?!

Clopmaniac that's who!

Eyes fell on me, and I laughed as I continued ta cut 'em down. Suddenly they were less wantin' to crowd me.

"What the hell is she?!" one screamed.

"An abomination! Kill her!"

I watched as he deep throated my sword. The other found his arse and rammed up it. That caused all of 'em near by ta stop.

"Come on twats! I gotta swords fer everybody!"

One of 'em ran toward me, his axe raised, his eyes full of fury, and fer a moment I smiled. He swung down ta find his axe was missin'.

"Nice weapon, thanks!" I slurred as it split his head in two.

The others began to back away, and I couldnae let 'em miss out. The swords and battle axe danced in the air in front of me, cutting swathes through the soldiers, and I heard gasps behind me. After all of this, I better get laid. I looked at the group tryin' ta escape, and I looked at the dozens dead. The blades had been fun, but time to finish up. I focused my magic, sending it out like a wave, and I saw hundreds screamin' as they hit the ground. Their bodies covered in fire, their armor becomin' mini furnaces as they burned alive in 'em.

I looked back at the giantesses behind me, "So, what's a mare gotta do ta get some decent dick?"

_**City of Tenagra - Eastern Slope - L0rd0f7hund3r's P.O.V.**_

I was pretty sure I heard screaming from the other side of the mountain. Sounds like Clop was having fun. I couldn't complain but I was still going to go to do so. None of these warriors were, well, warriors. They came in waves, usually head on, screaming at the top of their lungs. As I immolated, electrocuted, dissolved, or froze my enemies, I kept seeing signs that none of these men were here of their own volition. This had all the classic marking of TheTuetonicRose's brainwashing technique. Time to get serious…

I had been building a serious twister to unleash upon these assholes and now it was time to let it loose. Taking flight once more and turning a small regiment of hostiles to ash, I let the tornado I was holding in off its leash. The train whistle of it's winds tore through the enemy ranks with ease, a carbon fiber knife through butter. I kept on feeding and feeding it, making it grow in size until it was almost immense enough to eclipse the mountain itself. Soldiers were tossed widdershins as the winds carried them and from my lofty high position in the air, I finally saw my targets.

The thing I stated earlier about my eyesight getting better certainly played out here. I could easily make Anok the Destroyer pointing me out; I could read his lips (not so easy given how thin and lifeless they were,) saying, "Loook, it's The Spic!" I was so going to enjoy making this guy cry.

One last burst of magic into my whirlwind and I let die. The battlefield now had more in common with an Arkansas trailer park than the mountain home of a giantess race of wildcats. When I touched down, there wasn't a single Theocracy soldier left standing. Most had been dashed upon the cliffs or boulders that decorated the mountain. I saw Anok and Rose approach me, both wearing slash like grins.

"Well, if it ain't The Spic," Anok the Destroyer exclaimed, "I was wondering when your murderous ass was going to turn up!"

"Anok the Annoying, what a pleasure," I beamed, "sucked any good fascists cock lately? Or does Rose have all the dick you'll ever need."

"You're going to eat those words, Wetback!" TheTuetonicROse spouted, "once I get into your head, you'll be worshipping me as I send you to your death, like all the poor saps you just wasted."

"You know, I was wondering about that," I said, "here I am, laying waste to legions of your soldiers, but not a single decent soldier amongst them. Only your mind fuckery can make a halfway decent warrior into a shit minion, eh, Eva?"

I got a look from both of them that was part startled, part enraged.

"How do you know that name?!" Anok shouted.

"That for me and my data mining skills to know, and you to find out," I crowed, "are we done with all the witty patter? Because I want to get down to brass tacks."

"I'll give you brass tacks alright," Anok roared, "after I roast your spic ass off this planet!"

He tried to roast me with fireballs, but already had a winding windscreen to deflect the attack. He sent icicles my way, and I melted them with homing fireballs. His wind spell was shit and the wall of earth I put up was more than effective enough to block it. All the while I was waiting for TheTuetonicRose to strike. Her mind warping abilities are most effective when her target is otherwise engaged. I was waiting for her to make a play for my mind, which I have to acknowledge is susceptible to psychic attack.

My moment came soon enough when I felt Rose's attack coming. In preparation for her, I had brushed up on the variant of Magic Missile I constructed oh so long ago. Arcane Hunter Seeker Bolts is a custom attack spell. I crafted it after Magic Missile as a way of overcoming some of my nearsighted limitations. In most variations of Dungeons and Dragons, MM is a line of sight attack spell. It does between D6 and D8 damage to a target and has a range of six feet, or roughly two meters. (Or at least that's my understanding. It's been ages since I've played D&D.)

Arcane Hunter-Seeker Bolt takes the Magic Missile concept and improves it's range (18 meters), damage (d12- D20,) and adds certain properties to it. Properties like Piercing, which will easily penetrate light and medium armor, though it does stand a 25% chance of deflecting off of heavy armor. The Hunter-Seeker of the name means just that: the magical bolts will seek out targets to attack and will continuously hunt after them until they hit their range limit. It does tend to be a little over powered, but when Ragnorak was still online, the Bacchnal system duplicated my poor eyesight. If I couldn't see a target in my limited field of view of three feet, I didn't hit it all.

So, with Rose's play in effect, I jumped into the open and launched Hunter-Seeker. All the bolts flew towards Anok- only for them to miss. He grinned like a maniac when they did so.

"HAH!" Anok barked, "YOU MISSED! AND NOW YOU'RE DEAD!"

"I didn't miss," I said, bearing a sneer, "in fact, I hit exactly what I aimed for."

"What the fuck are you-"

"M-Mari- Marian…" gasped TheTuetonicRose.

Anok spun (Really? MARIAN? He ain't no John Wayne!) and looked in despair at his partner. My bolts had found their home: two were buried in Tuetonic's chest (one through her heart and another punctured her lung,) another two had lodged in her gut. She was trying desperately to breath, but the blood pouring out her mouth said she wasn't long for this world. Anok rushed over to her, concerned, warring with despondency. He held her as she lay, gasping around deep wounds that neither he or she could heal. She was dying and I could hear several troops that had been waiting in the wings murmuring, like they were lost. Soon, the sound of boots in retreat could be heard. I had proven my theory right and had taken down one of the Theocracy's best weapons in the field.

"M-marian, marian, I… love-"

That was the last breath that TheTuetonicRose would ever have.

"Y-you, you killed her," Anok breathed, "you killed her! You killed my wife!"

"And you killed one of my guild mates," I retorted, "I say we're about even now."

"No, we aren't even," Anok growled, "now I'm gonna to roast your spic ass to ashes- AUGH!"

One thing I should mention: Arcane Hunter-Seeker Bolts launches seven bolts of arcane damage. Eva had only had four hit her. The other three? I was holding onto those for just this moment. I knew that Anok had that stupid bracelet of his that would turn him into a dragon. And from what I could tell of the item itself, it was listed as light armor. So, there went Anok's battlefield advantage.

"M-my bracelet…" Anok murmured, "you broke my bracelet… you killed my wife…"

"Oh, go suck on Jordan Peterson's cock, you lame ass motherfucker," I said, "you brought this upon yourself, you and your buddies in the Third Reich Guild. And if you think _this_ is _bad, _you wait until I have a full head of steam to work with. **Then you'll be seeing some real fireworks!"**

With his eyes overflowing with tears, and his army gone AWOL, Anok stood, holding his ruined bracelet over his thoroughly ruined wrist and breathed, "I'm going to get you for this."

"Go tell it to someone who gives a fuck, MARIAN," I shout, "now, **begone THOT!"**

I pushed a gale force wind upon Anok and he flew through the air, over the plateau's edge that Tenagra rested on, and out of sight. The battle was now over. Here's hoping Janie did okay on her end. I don't think I need to question how Clop did. Taking to wing again, I flew over to the lovely giantesses that were cheering for me. I think I may have gained a few fans!

**Outside of the City of Tenagra - Adagio's P.O.V.**

Hundreds lay dead, but our slaves bested them. Strange, before they were little better than low level swordsmen. The kind of low level dregs that were brought into a battle just to wear down the enemy. Instead, our slaves seemed to increase their battle abilities. We no longer needed to sing, but they were ours to control. It seemed a waste to simply kill them now. I watched as one came near me. He knelt down, showing the due respect my sisters and I deserved.

"Mistress Adagio, we have defeated the opposing army, and the others have been taken care of by our allies, what are your commands?"

I sighed. It was nice, I had done what Lord Mannulus asked. I looked at the slave, perhaps if permitted I would keep him, and I closed my eyes, "Lord Mannulus, we have been successful. The army has been pushed back, and we have two hundred new soldiers. What is your command for them?"

I waited for a moment, and then I heard Lord Mannulus' voice in my head.

_They are still under your thrall?_

"Yes Lord Mannulus. We no longer need to sing to control them. They are ours, and thus yours. What is your command?"

_We need a presence at the hidden City of Sanerek Nim_. _Adagio_, _I am placing you and your sisters over the hidden city_. _I wish to make it a second home for u_s. _The soldiers are to go with you. Use them to help repair and protect the hidden city_.

"I understand," I looked at my prize, "You are my loyal subject now, aren't you?" I asked.

"With every fiber of my being, my Mistress," he replied.

I smiled at him, "I'm very fond of the name Passive Voice. That is your name now," I looked at him, "Passive, inform our troops that we will be preparing a new home for Lord Mannulus. He has placed my sisters and I in charge until he is ready to claim it."

"Your will be done," he said before he left.

I heard Aria huff, "so what? We're stuck with a bunch of pets?"

I looked toward her, "They're worthy. Plus, I'm interested in seeing what kind of pet Passive turns into."

She rolled her eyes at me, "Fine, but I'm not cleaning up after them. Sonata can do it."

No sooner had the words left her mouth when a portal opened. I looked upon Lord Mannulus as he stepped through. He observed the destruction, his hand stroking his chin.

"Adagio, before I send you to the Hidden City, I wish for you to help bring the materials left here on the battlefield back to the temple. We can always use the raw materials these slain theocracy soldiers give us."

I bowed, "Of course my lord, I believe there to be more further in as well."

He nodded, "We will collect them as well. Some I will convert to a lower level undead. Weaker guards, but easy to replace."

**City of Tenagra - Outside of the Clan Chieftain's Hall - Mistress Marevelous P.O.V.**

I don't know how all those soldiers got into the city, but for as long I could get breath in my lungs, none of them would get past me. I don't know how Clop or Steve are handling things, but these boys are some pretty tough customers. I've been dealing with these idiots for nearly an hour now; I fear they may be Special Forces or Covert Ops troops sent into the city to either subjugate or kill The Clan Chieftain. They don't seem to be under the mind control of TheTuetonicRose. Which leads me to believe these are devotees, honest Neo Nazis, specially trained in ranged and melee combat. And I thought Illinois Nazis were bad…

Like before my armor was enchanted, but unlike before I had used the potions brewed specifically to enhance it further. I did not want another incident like before. I didn't want to give them the chance. I felt the armor change slightly, not becoming heavier, but instead almost feeling like a second layer of skin. I looked at the group coming, and I thought of the phrase I used to say before going on a quest with my brother.

"Lo, I see before me my mother, my grandfather, my grandmother, going all of the way back to the very beginning of my line. They cheer for me, they cry out in a single voice, Sister, daughter, warrior born, come! Join us! Join us in the halls of Valhalla!" I exclaimed before I let out a war cry. I had been fighting these bastards the entire time, and I had been holding alone.

I didn't expect a reprieve. 7hund3r was busy, Clop, I imagined, had her drunken hands full. It was me, and me alone. Or it was until one of the soldiers stopped. He screamed as blood and bone erupted from his chest. I saw the faint outline of a shadowy hand, and I looked beside where I stood to see Mannulus.

"You had to come anyway huh?" I asked.

He laughed, "I said that I would be bringing backup, I didn't say who."

The other soldiers looked at him, ready to attack, knowing that a magic caster changed things, but it didn't end them. I'm sure they realized that if they rushed him all at once he would be done. They didn't get the chance. I looked to see the Sirens, leading a small army, pointing toward the attacking soldiers.

"Passive Voice, bring me their leader's head." Adagio said.

With that one of their army shouted a war cry, and I watched as two hundred enthralled soldiers fought just as hard as the neonazis I was facing. They cut through them, taking down soldier after soldier. I saw Mannulus looking over the battlefield, and I suddenly realized why our guild leader was that. He knew. He knew that one of us would likely need help, and he knew the others may be too busy. He watched the situation unfold, seemingly unaffected by the death occurring on the battlefield. He gave me a small smile.

"I do hope that I was not intruding. It's just that I had seen what was going on, and I decided to redirect our efforts from cleaning the bodies for raw materials to assisting you. At the moment I've asked the maids to clear them for me."

I nodded, "Thanks, I was actually a little worried. But I wasn't afraid of anything happening again."

He nodded, "That's good, but understand that sometimes you need to work through the issues in a more constructive way. Mistress Marevelous, I will not begrudge you wanting to battle, but normally that is just a way to cope. Sometimes you need to actually work toward fixing your problem with talk, understanding, and patience," he said, "The Path from inner turmoil begins with a friendly ear. My ear is open if you choose to use it."

One of the female warriors crept close, "The small one speaks the truth. The only way to know inner peace is to take the power from what haunts you."

I looked at him, "Thanks, Master Splinter," I giggled, "But honestly Mannulus, thank you."

"His name is Mannulus? Why did you call him this Master Splinter?" another asked.

Mannulus looked at them, "He was a great teacher from a long time ago. His teachings are the basis of a long field of study. But he believed in obtaining inner peace."

Another nodded, "Then he would have been respected here."

One of the larger warriors neared both of us. She knelt down, nearly to where she was almost eye level with me.

"Little mare, you have great spirit, graceful, hard like iron when needed, and showed great courage. You are welcomed here," she then looked at Mannulus, "You smell of death, the stench of unnatural magicks roll off of you, we are thankful for your actions, but you are not welcomed here. We do not invite death into our home."

He bowed graciously, "And Death has not come to claim it. He has come merely to help those he calls friends."

She seemed to study him for a moment, "Perhaps, one day, we will become friends with Death, but not today. Please, leave our home."

I could see Adagio getting angry, but Mannulus raised his hand, "Of course, Adagio, gather your sisters, and your soldiers, we need to depart for the hidden city of Sanerek Nim."

With that he opened a portal. I was sad to see him go, knowing that he could have just as easily ignored the battle, but he had shown up regardless. I hoped that their actions toward him wouldn't result in him abstaining from battle next time. It took precious little time for them to leave, and once they were gone I looked at the female.

"Why did you feel the need to send him away?"

She rose to her feet, "Little mare, I do not doubt that he is a good friend, but he is death. He smells of it, and it radiates from him, only a fool would welcome death into their home. Death may be caring, it may show concern, but it does not change the fact that it is death. Death is only welcomed by the dying."

With that she turned from me.

**The Hidden City of Sanerek Nim - Entrance - Mannulus' P.O.V.**

Stepping into Sanerek Nim made me feel more relaxed. I could see the reactions of the Sirens, and after a moment Adagio neared me. I was about to say something when she hugged me tightly. I felt confused, aroused, uncertain, and after a moment she let go. She studied me, and shook her head.

"It was wrong of them to turn you away, but you showed them great mercy by allowing them to live."

I looked at her for a moment, "Mercy is the mark of a great man," I said before I looked at the group of them, "We have much to do here. We need this city's defenses rebuilt, and I would like to see the forges going again. More specifically I would like to see this become a major city in and of itself."

She bowed, "Of course Lord Mannulus, may.. May I speak to you for a moment, Privately?"

I nodded followed her, and she walked into one of the homes I had not checked before. The dead inside of the home itself were not merely the skeletal remains that littered the halls. They were mummified, each and every one of them had ran into this place in an attempt to hide. Either from Virth, or something else that had come to find them. I began to ask her what when she unsnapped the clasp to her chiton.

It fell and I saw her natural form.

"I am not a guardian, I have no place asking to be taken as a bride, but it doesn't matter. You are powerful, merciful, and the greatest of the supreme beings. All I can offer you is myself. I am unspoiled, untouched, and I freely give that to you my Lord, if you desire."

I've been a number of things in my life. Most recently I've been the husband to a herd. One that had four wives, which I believed was fine. As far as I knew Adagio wasn't preprogrammed to be in love with me, but I knew that Trixieisagoddess had made her much like her counterpart. That meant that she was drawn to power, drawn to magic, and suddenly it made sense. One thing I wished that I would have been was stronger against temptation.

"We will be apart, quite often. I did not lie when I said that I wanted you to run this great dwarven city with your sisters," I said, trying to give her a reason to not proceed, "That could cause undo stress."

She went to her knees, looking at me, a soft smile on her face, "Do you not think that you, and should you choose me, my sister wives, would not visit me regularly?"

And she sunk my rebuttal. I hoped against hope that Twilight would open a portal, see what was going on, freak out, and then pull me back to the temple. But she wasn't. I had no rebuttals, I had no reasons. All I had before me was flesh that wished to be joined with me. I shook my head, I couldn't think like that. Perhaps, just perhaps Mannulus, as I played him, really was part of me, and if that was so then I was changing even more than I believed. I was becoming like Mannulus, and that meant that I didn't have a clear cut view of right and wrong anymore.

I neared her, touched her cheek, and raised her to her hooved feet. I opened a portal, and Mentally I called out to my brides. All of them came through, and they all stood by.

"Adagio has asked to join with me, with us, I want your opinions."

Solar Flare neared her, "She could be fun, I would imagine that she would make some delightful noises while she was taken from behind."

Twilight growled, "I don't trust her, but I trust your judgement my love."

Luna studied her, "Her power would serve us regardless, but it is your choice my beloved."

Rainbow looked at her, "I say do it, and then we all fuck her silly to welcome her."

I laughed as I heard Twilight gasp, "RAINBOW!"

I could see Rainbow shrug, "What? I'm digging the way she looks, plus I want to see if I can make her orgasm in two seconds flat."

I held up my hand, "Very well, Adagio Dazzle, by the authority vested in me, by the Temple of Celestia Sol, you are hereby joined with this herd. As such, you will act in accordance with what is best for the temple, and then for the herd, do you understand?"

She nodded, "I do."


	28. Chapter 20: Trust

_**The Lord of Ragnarok**_

_**Chapter 20: Trust**_

_**Temple of Celestia Sol - Fifth Floor - Fluttershy's Cottage - About a month after the battle - Discord's P.O.V.**_

I was enjoying having tea time with a good friend. It was nice, and having her special someone with us is… Well, I would say awkward, but honestly it's a bit of Chaos that I'm rather enjoying. It was obvious that Lord Lightingsword wasn't sure of me, but because of our mutual friend he's being polite. I couldn't fault him. After all, Fluttershy was one of the only beings here that didn't right out fear me. She saw me as a friend, and as such I want to be one to her. I heard a drunken mare, singing, and I sighed. Another being that doesn't fear me is coming.

She stumbled in with the grace of a newborn fawn, her bacon colored mane looking tossed, and she smiled at me.

"Discord! How ya doin' laddy?!

I smiled at her, "Lady Clopmaniac, to what do I owe this honor? Would you like to join us for tea?"

She shook her head, lifted a bottle of whiskey, and pulled a long drink from it, "Nae, I just… Imma in a place full of friends, good fellas, all of 'em, and Imma lonely. Ya ever been lonely? Course ya 've. Dumb question, I just wish that I had somepony ta understand me, ya know? Like a soul mate. I donea even wanna shag, I just wanna have somepony close."

Having seen her like that, I felt odd. Lady Clopmaniac had always been fearless, and while I revel in chaos, I was not enjoying this change. I closed my eyes, focused, and I connected with the thousands of alternate mes stretching throughout the multiverse. I finally settled on the one that has who I believe will fit the bill. The mare in question had seen quite a lot, been through quite a lot, and like Lady Clopmaniac, I believe she was made better for it. I focused on her, at the last instance of her life, and I summoned her here. Of course, I gave her a small gift. She would no longer need that body she had. After all, it would be weighed down scrap here, and instead I gave her the body she had at the beginning of her adventure.

I felt tired, looked at Fluttershy and smiled.

"My friend, I'm afraid that I may have tired myself out just now. I will need to rest. Thank you for the Tea, and tell Pinkie Pie hello for me."

With that I felt Pinkie coming out, and I once again returned to the darkness. I could rest, but I felt proud. I had given my creator a special present.

**Forest between The Barbarus Empire and the hidden City of Sanerek Nim - Unknown Mare's P.O.V.**

I stood, looking around me. Moments ago I had been at the Tokomare, and I had defeated the ancient dead star. So, why wasn't I dead? I looked at my forehooves, and didn't see hooves, I saw hands! Not like the ones that Rover had given me, but actual hands! I shook it off, okay, okay, freaky star magic, that's what it has to be. I looked at my Pipbuck to see that it was replaced by an armband with a green emerald inside of it. I looked at it, and suddenly the interface of the Pipbuck filled my eyes.

The pony was changed, It stood like me, and it looked like it was dressed in old Equestria Royal Guard armor, like Cupcake had worn in that memory orb. It still had an interface with me, and according to it I was fine. I looked on my side to see a strange leather bag. I opened it to see it go deeper, and stretch out way further than the bag should have. I stopped, and tried to figure out what was going on. Did I drink some whisky that was laced with something? Could it have been moondust?

I tried to shake it off when I heard someone screaming, and I heard stallions laughing. Memories of what happened on the Seahorse came back to me, and I felt anger bubble up in the pit of my stomach. I had forgiven them, and that didn't mean that they got to try it again! I rushed out, finding that my automatic pistol, shotgun, and even Folly was gone. All I had was my sword, thankful for that, I thought it was gone forever! I also had a crossbow, and bunch of bolts for it. I loaded one, touched a red ruby on the side, and shot it. The bolt turned into fire, and ignited the first bandit. He screamed and fell. I took my sword, and then I felt something else. My Dragon Claw! I didn't know how I got it back, especially since it was gooified, but I used it on the next one, and I felt kinda a bad afterward. I had nicked his jewels. The third turned and ran.

I looked at the girl to see a weird bunny hybrid thing. It looked at me, pulling what little scraps of clothes it had close to itself.

"It's all right," I lied, "You'll be fine."

She wasn't going to be fine. I knew first hand she wasn't going to be fine. She was going to blame herself for this, she was going to relive it day in and day out until she did something unforgivable to some poor filly who didn't deserve it. I looked at her, gave her a small smile.

"T...Thank you," she stuttered, "I'm Claudia…"

I stretched my arm out to her, glad that I at least had my security barding, and she took my hand. I was going to have to get used to that at some point.

"Glad to meet you, my friends call me Blackjack."

She stood, her loose pieces of cloth now hanging off of her hands. I could see a dark crimson spot on the loose cloth between her thighs. This was a hell of a way to finally get introduced to sex. I hated it for her. Every mare deserved to be treated well. She needed to be introduced by somepony that knew what they were doing, that wasn't rough, that didn't just do this because they wanted to.

"Where were you going? Maybe I can help you get there?"

She looked around, "Ummm… The mountain city of Sanerek Nim. I n… I needed to speak to an adventurer there and let him know that the city was officially his…" she whimpered, "Oh Varfen, I'm… how can I ever…"

I knew where she was. She was facing that mattress. She was facing the point where she broke, and I couldn't let her do it alone. I wished that whatever had brought me here would have seen the sense of bringing P21 with me. He could explain things so much better! I was not a smart pony. I never claimed to be a smart pony. I just did things! I looked at her.

"I know what it's like," I said, "And I know how you feel. But, right now the best thing to do is bury it. Just shove it back into a closet in your mind, and bury it. Bury it under a whole lotta other stuff, close that closet, and don't think about it."

She nodded, sniffling, and then looked at me, "O..Okay, do you really want to go with me?"

I gave her a nod. I had no clue where I was, and besides, I didn't want her to face the same thing again, "Sure, I don't mind."

She walked with me, "So, Security, is that your hero name? It's on your armor, which is weird," she sniffed, "Cause I've never known anyone to wear armor with their names on it before."

I was reminded of something Mom had told me once, about how Marmalade's mom had said she almost felt like she needed to write her name on her security barding because Marmalade would confuse her own with her mom's. Even though the two of them were very much different sizes! Marmalade was at best slender. Her mom, Strawberry Delight, was plump. For an older mare she was pretty good looking, but she wasn't exactly blessed with the best mind for decision making either. Like her daughter, she was a follower.

"Yeah, that's me, Security," I laughed. That name was following me again, "So, where's this city at?"

She sniffed and pointed vaguely toward the south, "Over there."

I gave her a nod, "Okay, sounds like a plan to me. Let's go there."

We got started in the direction she indicated and as I walked I noticed that my barding didn't feel right. It was supposed to be an extra thick Stable-Tec barding, with ballistic weave in it, allowing it to be somewhat bullet proof, mostly manervable, and still breathable. This felt heavier, and it didn't breathe as much. It felt like Leather. Not that there was really anything wrong with leather. I'd worn it, from time to time, but I didn't like to think about it. Plus, Leather armor was shit against bullets. But, from what I could see there were no bullets here. Regardless, I needed to find some better armor in a hurry.

In the distance I could see a lone mountain, tall, with a cave at the top, and I was reminded of Spike's Cave. I wondered, if perhaps, this was another dragon's cave, and if it was I doubted that it was as kind as Spike. Spike, who, as far as I knew, was still pinning for a mare that had been dead for two centuries. Even a not smart pony like me could see how he looked when he talked about Rarity. Somehow, I didn't think that I would have the luck of running into another dragon like him.

But, she said that it belonged to an Adventurer, so maybe it was just a cave.

_**City of Tenagra - near the Chieftain's home A month after the battle - Mistress Marevelous' P.O.V.**_

The sight of the dead simply being gone was a nice first step. Looking at the area I was struck with just how peaceful it was. The Uncia had taken a barren plateau residing on a unforgiving mountain side and turned it into a veritable paradise. After policing the bodies into portals connected to Sakerek Nim (which was odd in and of itself,) the real work began. Building up new defences for Tenagra was a challenge, given that not many could assail the city given its location. Even so, we built up a wall around the city, roughly three meters thick and ten meters high, and arrayed it with crenelations like a medieval castle to allow for archers. Murder holes were also set up at key tactical points for crossbow weilders and pikers.

Steve and Clopmaniac had also done some work in the sewers, to keep vermin and the like from using those tunnels to access the city. From what Aesir told me, the trap that Steve set up is rather ingenious. He took a variety of mold that grows down there and enchanted it to generate elemental affects at any non-allied human that passes through that way. He had Mannulus send over a homunculus from the stock he was working with to test the defenses. The way Aesir told it to me, there has never been a body more electrocuted, burned, or corroded as that homunculus was. The ladies of Tenagra also showed us some of the more mobile denizens of those deeps, including a rather passive Beyonder.

It took roughly two weeks to get that Beyonder to help us out (Steve and Clop said it was akin to a business negotiation,) but in the end, the Beyonder now patrols the sewer system beneath Tenagra, looking for Theocracy grunts. There were also some indigenous carnivore species down there of the non-sophant variety. The Uncia typically used to leave them alone because a swarm of them could devour a Uncia adult in under a minute. The Uncia call them _torvid_, which translates to "blind ingestion." They didn't take to training very well, but the Beyonder down there got them in line and now we have several voracious, meat eating mole rat packs down there at strategic locations within the tunnel networks.

Then came the week long "victory celebration." I got to meet Clan Chieftain Nassua. Which is, wow. The Uncia ladies are hella tall, but Nassua is almost tall enough to bound over the wall we finished making with a few inches to spare! And she's built like a Miss Universe contestant, except she has more fat on her than that contest would allow. She claims to have had six broods so far. I have seen some young Uncia clambered around and atop of her, so I guess that tracks.

(And I did the misfortune of seeing Lady Nassua breastfeeding some of her youngest. The less said about that, the better.)

Still, a week of mead, cheese, meat, and bread was almost too much. Oh, sure, Clopmaniac had her fill and then some of the local brew and Steve ate his fill of the cheeses. I did find myself feasting quite well, and drinking a little too heavily. Thankfully, Aesir and some of her friends amongst the Clan Council kept me from making a fool of myself. I also learned what Aesir's mother's name is! She is called Avalon and she is what the Uncia refer to as a _unzani, _or spear maiden. (Given that the Uncia language has sixteen ways to say spear, you might be wondering why Avalon is called a spear maiden. "Maiden" in the Uncia tongue has numerous connotations and keeping one's virtue is not.)

It was a fun time and I had made some very happy memories there in Tenagra. And I got to know Aesir quite well. I even consider her, and Dicta, Dicta's sister Didact, and Avalon. Oh, one last thing that should be mentioned. I know Clop was asking every other day when the males were coming back. The look on her face when she saw them… Classic! If you could imagine what the result would be if you mated a snow leopard with a _Homo Neandrathalis, _you would get an Uncia male. Short, hairy, heavy set and leagues away from handsome, the Uncia men came back laden with fruits, grains, and fish. Not a single looker in the bunch!

Not that Uncia women are lacking in choice. It seems that tall, swole, and fiercely intelligent are fanciable traits for the men of Lutum! I've seen elves, drow, dwarves, the odd hobbit, even some naga amongst the residents of Tenagra. And from what Avalon told me, Uncia females are able to mate with damn near any species. They haven't met any Equis, so Clop, Steve, and myself are something of an exotic flavor.

So, that brings us to the present. Nassua is handing out rewards for combat duty. It seems to be a thing for the Uncia. Steve and Clop got some really big medals to take home and I'll be coming home with some fond memories, and the biggest wheel of goat cheese on Lutum. Not bad, I guess.

_**Hidden City of Sakerek Nim - One Week Later - New Council Room - Mannulus P.O.V.**_

The council room was what I had hoped for. It was quiet, for the most part, and I enjoyed the stillness of it. It was going to be our first meeting here, and Adagio had gone above and beyond the call of duty making it presentable. I looked up to see my siren bride. She was quietly waiting, although I could see how tired she was. Rainbow had taken the fact she was a quiet lover as a personal challenge. That challenge was of course to get her to make the most delightful noises while we were all being intimate.

So, the last night was spent at our second home, the very place Adagio had claimed for her own. It was quite beautiful, and in truth I felt that it matched her personality. She was one that liked the finer things. The manor had been something astounding at one time, and through the work of the soldiers, and several new tradesmen, which were allowed to move in under the realization that they would be protected, the manor was once again beautiful. The large clam shaped tub was carved from a solid piece of white onyx, the basins were made of gold, and then there was the bed. Like the one in my room in the temple it was a king sized, and it just barely held all of us.

I watched as Adagio yawned, her obviously tired state was something to consider. I watched as she neared me. She took a seat, relaxing, obviously enjoying the moment of peace, and I reached over to her. She leaned against me, and I felt her breathing begin to deepen. After a moment she was out like a light. I stood, used my magic to make her lighter, and began to carry her. I knew she wanted to sit in on this meeting, but to be honest I didn't want her to lose sleep over it. I saw Sombra, who was paying attention to who I was carrying, and I nodded to him. He followed me into the large manor, and we walked to the bedroom. I laid her down, letting her sink into the large bed, and then pulled the sheet over her.

"Your herd size has grown," he said

I nodded, "It has, but that's not a bad thing."

He nodded, and we left her in the bed. As we left she began to snore. If anyone was to ask one of my brides if they snored they would answer no. The truth was that all of them did. Twilight's sounded like a small whistle, with an occasional snort. Solar Flare sounded like a chainsaw pure and simple. Luna had a deep resounding snore that sounded like an engine misfiring, and Rainbow's was undeniably like a pony whinnying. It was both adorable and a stark reminder of what I had become. Adagio's was different. Her snore was a soft note, reverberated, and sounded almost musical.

I watched as she slept for a moment, and then I walked back to the council room with Sombra. The two of us took a seat, and soon we began to have more of our number joining us. Trixieisagoddess walked in with Clopmaniac. The two where laughing, regaling tales of what had been happening since they had last spent some time together, and then I watched as Mistress Marevelous walked into the council room.

She didn't look relaxed, but she didn't seem as upset or worried either. The moment she took a seat I saw her attention go to Clop and Trixie. The two of them smiled at her, and invited her to join in on the discussion they were having. A few moments later Lightingsword and L0rd0f7hund3r walked into the council room. Unlike the Temple the Hidden city of Sanerek Nim was certainly built with Dwarfs in mind, but Adagio and her sisters had done well in making the city reflect Equis and humans.

"What's the meeting for Mannulus?" Sombra asked.

I looked at them, "Trixieisagoddess, what can you tell me about the current state of Coronam?"

She smiled, "The city is mostly crime free. We control Hydra, although Onager Cavum has escaped. We've begun searching for him."

I nodded, "And officially we are allies with the Kingdom of Coronam. At this moment we can officially say that our power is more than adequate to destroy the Sanctus Theocracy. I vote that we finish what we started. We lay waste to the Theocracy."

Any thoughts, or objections, that there might have been were halted as Twilight came into the room in her Moondancer disguise. She looked at me, "Lord Mannulus, there are two individuals requesting entrance into the city. They are wishing to speak to Veneficus the Dark Mage."

I nodded, pulled on the goggles, trench coat, scarf, and wizard's hat. With that I went to greet the visitors as Veneficus. Walking toward them I saw Claudia, Cynthia's sister, and she looked as if she had been attacked. Standing next to her was someone odd. I had never known anyone to actually RP as Blackjack, but here she was, and her leather armor was perfectly modded to resemble her security barding from Stable 99.

"Welcome to the hidden city of Sanerek Nim," I said as I observed them, "I am Veneficus the dark mage."

Claudia nodded, "Ummm, the guild has requested that you officially update your home as the City of Sanerek Nim, and we have an adventure matching your skill set."

I studied her, "Very well, I shall look into the adventure," I said before looking at the mare, "And whom may you be?" I asked.

**Hidden City of Sanerek Nim - Entrance - Blackjack's P.O.V.**

Okay, cute mare in old timey wizard robes, and powerful dark mage in really weird old timey wizard robes. Not suspicious at all, nope, no siree, Celestia, I wish that P21 was here. He was always better at this whole reading other ponies thing. It's okay Blackjack, just give him your best Nightmare Moon may care smile, talk with him, and then see about going with this nice Bunny girl thing and get a feel for the area. _Oh Luna! Scotch Tape! Wait, she's back at Chapel. She should be fine. Please Scotch don't do anything too stupid. Be a smart pony like your Dad, not a not smart pony that runs and shoots things like me_.

He's looking at me, like I'm a crazy mare, Time to be charming!

"Uh, hi! I'm Blackjack, and I was just helping my new friend here to get here, yep, that's what I was doing, because that's the right thing to do."

He studied me for a moment, "Uh huh, Why don't you both come in. I believe you can take a rest in my home, and we can further discuss things."

We followed him into this obviously hollowed out mountain and toward a huge house carved out of rock that the mountain was made of. For Earth Ponies to do this would have taken years, maybe decades. In truth, it reminded me of black Pony mountain. Only, there weren't any bat ponies flying around. Well Stygius had said that wasn't what they liked to be called. I think he said Lunar Pegasi, I hope that he made it out.

Stepping into the mountain home I was rewarded with the sight of a fantastic home. The furniture was ornate, better than Goldenblood's, and there was a weird reverberating note playing in the background. It was sweet, very soft and easy to listen to, but oddly it seemed to close in on itself for a moment before starting again. He brought us a couple of cups, poured some of that boiled weeds water into them, and then offered us some cakes. I sniffed one, smelled the sweet carrot flavor, and bit into it.

"Now, I have to attend to something for a moment, but please, wait here. I'll be back in about twenty minutes."

He got up, and I watched as he left. The sound of that note was calling to me, and I got up. I saw Claudia watching me, but I just shook my head. I walked toward it, and opened the door to see a beautiful nude Earth Pony mare. Her hair was poofy, really poofy, but It was fitting for her. I looked at her goldenrod colored coat, moved toward her, and heard the sound of her melodic snoring as she slept.

Even with her teats being up on her chest, which this was odd. I had teats on my chest, and they were big! Not huge, but bigger than I would have thought! I sighed, it was okay, it's just teats, on my chest. It's better than a penis eye. She had a nice set of hips, something that a mare could really grab onto and just really go to town on what was under her tail.

"Oh, I didn't realize that Veneficus had more than one," Claudia said from behind me.

I did not scream, nor did I jump and startle that pretty Earth Pony mare awake. That is not what happened, at all.


	29. Mini Chapter 10 - Secured in Security

_**The Lord of Ragnarok**_

_**Mini Chapter 10 - Secured in Securit**_**y**

**Hidden City of Sanerek Nim - Adagio's Home - Blackjack's P.O.V.**

After we convinced the wife, or one of the wives, of our host… Okay, so this wasn't like the breeding ques, but one stallion between two or more mares, that's a little close to ninety-nine. Maybe I was reading too much into it. But, after we convinced her that we weren't there for any other reason than because we had been invited in, she calmed down. She then stood up, and I took notice at one of the most beautiful mares I'd ever seen. I wished that Glory was with me… Glory, Oh Celestia no… Glory, she's… Okay, Blackjack, just shove it back into the closet.

I breathed, letting myself have a moment. It was okay, well not really, but I needed to make it okay. I gave her my best smile, waggled my eyebrows, and saw her look at me.

"Married does not mean that I lift my tail for anyone other than my husband, or fellow wives," she replied coldly.

She walked, nude, toward a wardrobe, pulled out a robe, and slipped it onto her shoulders. She then walked with us back to the room we had been in a few minutes before. She took a seat, crossed her legs, and made sure that she didn't show us anything under her tail. The way she sat reminded me of Princess Grace. She acted much like a Society Pony, and I had to try and remember how to behave like one of them. Ugh, this fancy smancy stuff was way easier for Glory and P21. Both of them took all of this high class stuff way easier.

I took my cup of boiled weed water and took a drink. At least it tasted better. There was a drop of honey to it, and I enjoyed the hot sweet flavor as it flowed down my throat. I glanced over at Claudia who was still clutching her ripped clothes.

"Hmmm, I suppose I would be a poor hostess if I didn't offer you something else to wear," she said as she stood up, "You look about the same size as some of our servants, come with me and I'll get you a change of clothes."

Claudia looked at me, "Can… can she come too?"

She looked at me, "Why not," she said.

We walked together toward the back of the manor and we found a large room. She opened up a closet, and pulled out a small suit of clothes. Looking at it, it reminded me of something that I had seen once at the Thunderbolt Tower. The suit of clothes was obviously a flight suit, although it looked heavier. Claudia took it, looked around, sighed, and dropped her clothes. When she did I saw the bloody stain between her thighs.

"Do you mind if she takes a shower first?" I asked.

She looked at me, "I suppose not. The bathroom is this way," she said.

She led us to another large room. In the middle was a huge tub, made of some shiny stone, and it was obviously polished. She walked to it, turned a handle, and waited for a few moments before putting a stopper at the bottom of it. I watched as she took a small glass bottle, dumped something into the water, and then turned the bottle back over, wiped the top, and let the water fill the tub with what looked like bubbles rising up.

It smelled like milk and honey, and it was dumb, but I wanted to drink it. Claudia climbed into the shell shaped tub and sat down. The water stopped, and the mare looked at us.

"You should be able to bathe fairly easily. There's towels over there in that small closet. Change when you're done, and come straight back to the meeting room."

Claudia watched me, and I eyed the tub itself. That water looked really inviting. I sighed, stripped, and climbed into the tub as well. Claudia looked at me like I was silly, and maybe I was, but well, it's a hot bath. I couldn't pass up a hot bath! I leaned against the side of the tub.

"Wow, this is nice," I said as I let out a small moan, "A good hot soak always makes a pony feel better."

Claudia seemed to realize that she was safe, and gave a nod, "I didn't expect to be treated so well."

I began to work the lather up on my fur, "My guess is that this Veneficus fella is a society pony. Well, a high society one anyway, and he likes some of the nicer things."

She cracked a smile, "He's very powerful, so was his other companion, so I guess that he's made quite a bit for himself," she said, "This entire city was given to him and his companion after they defeated a dragon."

I blinked, "Wait, they beat a dragon?"

She nodded, "Yes, we had to make sure, but all evidence of the dragon was gone."

I shook my head, "An honest to Celestia fire breathing dragon?!"

The idea that somepony beat a dragon was insane! I knew that Littlepip had done it. Her friends told the story, but from what they told me that dragon was a young one. It wasn't even as old as Spike, but this Veneficus guy had beaten a full grown dragon! Okay, I didn't know how that happened, but I did realize that it really said something about how powerful he was. Even if it was just him and his companion that did it… I wasn't sure that I wanted to mess around with a pony that faced dragons and won.

Instead I enjoyed my soak, taking in what Claudia said, and I began to wash her back. For being a small thing she was actually pretty cute. Not that I was going to try anything. She went through something horrible, and it was best to let her handle it on her own. The only way to get over it was to find somepony nice, take control, and rut them like there was no tomorrow. That would let her deal with it. That's how I dealt with it, and mostly it turned out fine.

We finished cleaning up, got out of the tub, dried off, and I watched as she squeezed into the flight suit. It wasn't tight, and in truth it was a little loose on her, but it was better than the rags she had. I finished getting dressed, realizing that my barding could use a good cleaning, and I resolved myself to the fact that it wasn't likely to happen for a while. Instead I followed Claudia back to the meeting room, and took a seat.

The very pretty mare was waiting for us, but so was Veneficus. Beside him was another mare, a pegasus, and she looked… It couldn't be…

"Adagio, thank you for taking time to meet with them," Veneficus said before he lead us out of the manor, "Now, I believe you needed to record that the City of Sanerek Nim was my new home, is that correct?"

Claudia nodded as we walked, "Yes, I just needed to make sure of that."

He stopped, "Is there a form that I need to fill out?"

Claudia shook her head, "No, I just had to see it for myself. Ummm… not that it's any of my business, but it's surprising to see a person with more than a single wife."

The mare beside him, the one that looked like **her** laughed, "Oh, you have no idea."

I was about to say something else when I heard a high pitched squee. I turned to see a unicorn mare, running at me, her bacon colored hair waving, and she tackled me with a hug.

"Holy shite! Fockin' Blackjack! How in the fock… Did ya choose 'er on the outside?!"

I slowly dislodged myself from the very huggy unicorn, which a nice set of teats, and studied her, "Outside of where? I was dealing with the Tokomare and then I found myself in a forest helping Claudia here."

She looked at me for a moment, "Ya was… how in the hell… Discord! Fockin' 'ell! He did it! God love that tosser!"

I looked at her like she had went completely mad, "Sorry, but what are you going on about, and Discord, where? He's here?"

She grinned, "Not the version ya met, I'm sure, but ya, he's here, and Goddamn if'n he didn't give me what I asked fer!"

I deadpanned at her, "Okay, you sound really close to how those ponies from Trottingham sounded when they talked to me, and I understood about every fifth word, so mind to slow down?"

She grinned at me, "Sure, but why dunnae ya stay fer a while? Be nice ta get ta know ya."

I looked at Claudia, "Ummm, I promised her that I would help her get to where she needed to go."

She smiled at me, and I knew the signs. Luna's sweet savory snatch, if she would have been throwing these signs at me after I left my stable for the first time I would have followed her into a building, got some flank spank, and felt all nice and buttery afterward. The thing was I wasn't right out of the stable. And I didn't doubt that she was sending the signs because she was honestly interested, but I wasn't going to leave Claudia alone either. I didn't need to be alone after what happened to me, and I wouldn't do that to a friend. Maybe Claudia and I weren't exactly friends yet, but I'd like to think that we were close.

We did bathe together, and that's saying something. She took a look at Claudia, and the smiling and flirting stopped.

"Ya alright lassie?" she asked.

Claudia shook her head, "No… but I will be, eventually," she sniffed, "I'm just not thinking of it. Blackjack said that the best thing to do was wrestle it into a closet in the back of my mind, lock it, and then don't think about it."

She looked at me, rolled her eyes, and then looked back at the girl, "Ya? I ain't the best one ta talk ta about it, but I promise ya, burying it in that closet isn't gonna help. It's gonna make it worse. Want ta take a minute, talk 'bout it?"

I growled at her, "She said she doesn't want to. Why make her deal with it?"

She looked at me, "Yer a daff one ain't ya? If she donnae deal with it, then how long till she goes off by herself, gets some poor foal rightously focked up, and then decides that she cannae sleep cause the memories and dreams is gonna haunt her."

I glared at her, "She doesn't need to deal with it right now! Celestia's tight virgin cunt are you ever a pain in the ass! I mean wow! Pushing somepony to do something they don't want to?! Where the fuck do you get off?!"

She glared right back at me, "I get off tellin' 'er she needs help, cause she does! Yer bein' a fockin' tosser!"

I wanted to rut her into the ground so bad. Not because she wasn't pretty, she was, but I wanted to make that face scream my name, then admit that I was right, then scream it again, and then admit that I was right again, and then shut the Luna damned hell up about it!

"Ummm, I just want to go home now, please?" Claudia asked.

I looked at her and nodded, "Sure, and you don't have to say a word about this."

The still pretty, but very annoying, Unicorn mare looked at us, "The fock she donnae 'ave ta! Imma gonna come with ya, and lassie, ya talk ta me 'bout it. Gonna feel better getting it out."

I shot her my most shootiest look, "Who said that you can come with us?!"

She grinned at me, "I did, now, what ya gonna do 'bout it?" she asked.

I wanted to fuck her, in the butt, hard, and make her cry out my name. I wanted to wipe that smirk off of her face, and I wanted this to drop. I was right, end of story! Celestia, I had never wanted to angrily fuck anyone like this. I breathed out. It was fine. We would get to where we were going, she'd leave, and with any luck we wouldn't deal that much with each other.


	30. Chapter 21: War, War never Changes

_**The Lord of Ragnarok**_

_**Chapter 21: War, War never changes**_

_**City of Flumen Subjicite - Barbarus Empire - Clopmaniac's P.O.V.**_

The last couple of hours weren't how I expected 'em ta go. I'd always thought that Blackjack would just agree with me. She was just as bullheaded as I remember reading. Claudia needed ta talk about what happened. She needed ta get it out, but Blackjack was adamant about her burying it deep in the back of her mind. Gettin' past the part of her being real, and actually being Blackjack, I knew what she was suggestin' was dumb! Burying that kind of trauma was only gonna make the girl lash out.

"Here's the Guild," Claudia said.

We looked at the softly spoken grasswalker, "Seriously, ya need ta talk 'bout it. Holdin' it in is only gonna make it worse," I said.

Blackjack looked at me, "No, don't think about it. Trust me, right now you need to be keep moving, keep breathing, take a step at a time, and go on."

Claudia looked at both of us, "I… I don't know who to talk to," she sniffed, "It feels like a lead weight on my chest, pushing me down, but I don't know who to tell. I can't tell my sister," she began to sob, "Because, how would it look for the guild if the second in command was taken down and...raped by a bunch of measly bandits?"

I looked at her, "Lass, it donnae matter. Trust me, it happens, and often it happens ta everybody. But those bandits, they're gonna always be there, in yer mind, always doin' that ta ya until ya take their power."

I saw Blackjack dig into her pouch, and she handed the girl what looked like a fine bottle of brandy. She gave her a half smile, "I honestly think that shoving it back is best, for now, but I can't say that it's the only best option. You need to do what's best for you. If you decide to talk, here's some Black Pony Mountain brandy. Strong stuff, so don't drink it alone, but it'll make talking about anything easier."

Claudia held onta the bottle like it was a life line. I could see her eyeing it, tryin' ta decide what was best. I cannae lie. Drinkin' that bottle would give her the confidence ta talk, but it'd be a hollow confidence. Still, maybe that'd be a better deal than none at all. She turned from us, walked inta the guild, and I watched as she left. I looked at Blackjack who saw her go on.

"She'll be fine."

I shook my head, "That's a lie and ya know it. She's gonna be a right mess, and gonna be one for a long time."

Blackjack looked ta me, "Maybe, but I've known someone like her before, and she was a lot stronger than most thought she was. Push comes to shove, she's gonna be fine."

I shook my head. She wasn't wrong, but I didnae want ta leave the girl ta it like that. Besides, if that was really black Pony Mountain Brandy then that girl was gonna be drunk off her ass. I was about ta go in after her, but Blackjack stopped me.

"Trust me, this isn't what she needs," she said.

"She's needin' help ya daffy coont!"

She growled at me, "You are annoying as hell, you know it?!"

I looked at her, "So are ya! Fock, I wanna drink! Where's the fockin' whiskey?!"

Blackjack looked at me, a grin stretching across her face, "A warm belly sounds good, and maybe you won't be so damned annoying then."

**Twelve hours later - Hidden City of Sanerek Nim - Home Sat aside for Clopmaniac - Blackjack's P.O.V.**

I looked at the dark room around me, and felt my head thumping in pain with each heartbeat. I remembered finding a bar, trading some of the prewar bits I had for a few bottles of their strongest liquor, and then starting to drink. It tasted like piss, looked like piss, but made me feel like I'd downed three bottles of wild pegasus with some Black Pony Mountain Brandy as a chaser. But afterward things got fuzzy. I didn't remember what happened, where we went, and I couldn't really remember why i was nude in this strange room.

I looked down, and started to freak out. A penis! I'm a mare, no PENIS! That's part of the rules! I reached down and sighed with relief. It wasn't real. I felt leather straps connected with it, which meant that I'd had fun. Okay, fun is fine, feels kinda weird to just have fun and not remember it though. I looked around the room, still trying to figure out where I was.

"Oi, my arse hurts!" that annoying mare from earlier shouted, "Fock! My fockin' head hurts! Fock my arse! Who the fock focked me in my arse?!"

I looked toward the bed, saw her with her ass in the air, and I looked at the fake cock I was wearing. A smile formed on my face. Okay, so fun was had, obviously it had been consensual, and that was a plus. I just wish that I could remember it. Sure, I felt nice and buttery inside, but having fun and not remembering the fun parts was a major let down. I moved toward the bed, and watched as she tried to keep from letting anything touch her butt.

"Had fun?" I asked.

She looked up at me, "Really, ya went and focked me in the arse with a strapon?" she asked.

I looked at the liquor bottles, "Well, I guess we just both needed to loosen up. I'd say you sound like you need to get laid, but hey, we've already been there and done that."

"You daffy coont!" she growled, and then she grabbed her head, "Fock… I swear ta ya, the next time this happens, I'mma gonna ram yer arse so hard that ya gonna be tasting shit covered dildos in the back of yer throat fer a week."

I grinned, blew a kiss, and walked toward what I hoped was the bathroom, "Sure, but buy me some candy and a drink first," I then groaned, "And my head is hurting too."

"Serves ya right…"

I groaned, "Seriously, just stop with that word. I heard it all of the damned time from Deus. Cunt this, cunt that. It gets old," I said as I looked at the door and discovered a room with a bathtub that I desperately wished Glory and P21 were both here to see, "I'm going to take a long hot bath, soak for a while, and then get dressed. I'm guessing this is your place?" I asked not really waiting for an answer.

"Fock if I know, but donnae waste all of the hot water. I wanna soak me arse!"

I laughed, walked into the bathroom, and moved toward the huge stone tub. I found the two turn knobs, and I figured the one shaped like flame was for the hot water. I turned it on, and after a moment the steamy goodness of hot water began to fill the tub. I turned on a little of the cold, to keep it from being hot enough to boil me alive. Once the bath was full I stepped into the tub. The water felt wonderful, warm, and so inviting as it slowly engulfed me.

I felt the more crusty part of my coat loosening up as the water soaked began to soak my body. I let out a low moan as I slipped further into the water. I looked up to see the orange colored mare with the bacon colored hair walking into the bathroom. She walked like her ass was still hurting, and she didn't ask a word as she slipped into the tub.

"Damn, this feels better lassie," she said as she leaned back.

I looked up at her and I began to wonder exactly where I was going to fit in. Was this the price that the Stars demanded? It made sense if it was. I couldn't know for sure, but it felt like this was the kind of messed up thing that the stars would do. Without doubt I wasn't in the Wasteland. I wasn't anywhere in Equestria. That meant that I was taken somewhere else. I figured that out already. What that meant was that with the exception of the ponies i met so far there wasn't likely to be too many more.

I almost felt like laughing. I didn't know where I would go, and I wasn't sure what I could do. Before I had ended up becoming Security, even though I never felt like a hero. I always felt like just a mare who happened upon the title after trying to do the right thing. In the end doing the right thing almost felt like it was going to cost my life, and maybe it did. I looked at the mare across from me. She said Discord was connected to this. Even if it wasn't the same Discord I had to believe they were connected. Maybe.

I wanted to groan, this was one of those things that a smart pony needed to figure out. So, instead I just allowed myself to soak in this tub with a cute, but annoying, mare.

**Sanctus Theocracy Border - Combined armies of Barbarus Empire, Kingdom of Coronam, and the Temple of Celestia Sol - three weeks later - Mannulus' P.O.V.**

The numbers supporting us were far better than I had hoped. The Barbarus Empire had sent two thousand Imperial Soldiers, and fifty Imperial mages. Most of which were barely strong enough to handle a few basic spells. The Kingdom of Coronam, after having met with me, and learned that we had ended Hydra, had matched the Barbarus Empire's own number of soldiers, but they had sent far more well rounded mages.

Of course I had no intention of letting a single one of them have to face battle. I looked beside me, and I saw Virth who looked put out to be here. She was still dressed as a maid, and she huffed silently as I studied the clamering army gathering at the border.

"Virth, I won't free you, because I know what will happen, but I am willing to lengthen the length of your leash. I will grant you a few extra freedoms, some that will include watching over a horde. Would you find this suitable?"

She looked at me, "What kind of freedoms?" she asked.

I smiled at her, "The kind that allows you to explore the temple in full, the kind that allows you to hunt on your own, and the kind that will eventually grant you a cave of your own with a horde to match. These are things I am willing to grant, are you willing to obey without question?"

She deadpanned at me, "I have to obey anyway. I'm a servant dragon now. I'm bound by your will. If you told me to suck your cock I'd have to," she growled.

"But then you would have the option of biting it off. You could wound me, without killing me, and thus keep yourself alive. I'm not asking if you will be magically compelled to do as asked, I'm asking if you will do it willingly so you can obtain your reward."

She studied me for a moment before looking away, "My own cave with my own horde?"

I grinned, "It will be yours to watch over."

She looked at me, "Your word. I want your word that it will be so."

I took her hand, "I give you my word that I will do all in my power to ensure that you have your own cave, and a horde to watch over. I also promise that you will be allowed to visit more of the temple than before, and that you will be treated as a citizen, not as a servant."

A glow covered our hands, and then a symbol formed on them. I knew it very well. The symbol was one from Ragnaro, and it was placed upon two characters when a pact was made. I had made one with Virth, and now my very magic was held to it. If it worked like Ragnarok and I betrayed that pact it would begin stripping me of my magic until I was nothing more than tired old stallion.

"What would you have me do, my master?" she asked.

I touched her cheek, kissed her, once again, and let the magic of our pact flow into her. She leaned back, feeling odd, and then she realized that she could transform once again.

"Be the dragon you are, and lay siege to the Sanctus Theocracy."

With that she fully transformed, and I took a moment to marvel at just how beautiful her dragonic form was. She was easily six hundred feet long, on all four of her legs she stood seventy-five feet off of the ground, and her wing span was huge as well. Her head was easily as big as 7hund3r, Clopmaniac, and myself standing side by side with room to spare. She lifted into the air and let out a joyous roar. With that roar she swooped over the Theocracy, and as I predicted she showed no mercy.

Fire rained down on the Theocracy, the very fire of a dragon, bathed in fury, and unleashed upon the damned. 7hund3r had said that Anok the Destroyer's bracelet was gone. I didn't doubt that it was damaged. After all, even a dragon transformation bracelet could be damaged, but destroyed was a bit much to hope for. If it was damaged the way that 7hund3r had said then Anok was likely going to be less inclined to use it. Most likely because he knew what would happen.

In Ragnarok Dragon Transformation talismans followed the same rule as cursed dragon items in Dungeons and Dragons. You could change back, but it would be difficult. A sorcerer with the right skill level could do it almost effortlessly, but damage it… There would be no changing back. For Anok it would be accepting that he couldn't beat us on his own. He would have to willingly change into another race, permanently, in order to stand a chance, and then he would face living in a skin of a being he hated.

So, the question was simple. Would he desire revenge more than his bigoted pride demanaded that he remain pure? In the end, it wasn't really even a contest. I watched as the black dragon formed. It was nearly as big as Virth, but Anok wasn't a born dragon. He didn't have the same instincts that she had. He had power, but no idea on how to capitalize on it. In essence it was like giving a powerful city destroying spell to a level one wizard and granting them the one time ability to use it. Against lesser enemies, it would wipe the floor with them, but against another enemy just as powerful, it was going to upset them, and cause them to destroy that wizard.

Anok bathed Virth in his fire, slashed at her with his claws, and she promptly put him on his ass. I watched as she slammed her foreclaw down, causing part of him to reveal itself, and then she ripped it away. He howled as his dragonic shaft was torn off, flung, and landed among the dead and dying of his army. She didn't stop. He'd made her angry, and she began to slice through his scales, going between them.

Her connection with me allowed me to see what she was doing, allowed me to feel her pain, and he had hurt her. I had never known before, but dragon roars were a language all unto itself. Her roars were telling him that he was going to be sorry for ever touching her. Her final swipe of her claw hit a strange looking puffy organ. Liquid fire covered him, and he screamed as it began to burn him from the inside out. It wouldn't kill him, after all, even inside dragons were fireproof, but it hurt him. She finally shoved her claw into his chest, and I felt her grasp his heart. She tore it free, and Anok lay motionless.

She flapped her wings, fire erupting from her mouth, and she turned toward the rest of the nation. I felt the question nagging in my mind, and I answered her.

"Yes, burn them all."

Her rich purple scales and red spines lifted into the air as she began to baptize the rest of the country in fire. The death of millions would be on my hands. The complete and total genocide of a nation would fall to me, and I would accept it. I would accept it because no one else needed to. I would accept it because to allow just one, just a single one of those true followers of Anok's to live would be inviting doom. The entire nation needed to burn.

"Mannulus! What the fock ya doin'?!" Clopmaniac shouted.

"What has to be done." I replied.

She ran toward me, her eyes bright with fury, "Nae! It donnae have ta be like this! We've beaten 'em, yer killin' innoc…." she stopped when I glared at her.

"They've lived under his rule, they had a chance to rise up, to stand against him and his kind, they had a choice!" I roared. I turned back, "They had a chance, and they chose to be sheep. Now, they suffer a sheep's fate."

She shook her head, "Something's wrong with ya! Think! Mannulus, yer the best of us, and fer good reason! Think! It ain't right! Ya gotta stop it now!"

I looked at her, her eyes pleading, "Please, as me friend, stop it, let the rest surrender."

I closed my eyes, connecting with Virth, and she obeyed. She flew back, transforming back into her near human form. The capital was burned to the ground. The towns surrounding it was gone, and I was about to say something when something hit the back of my head and I fell like a sack of potatoes.

**Battlefield - Near Mannulus - Clopmaniac's P.O.V.**

I looked at Blackjack. We didn't agree on most things, but I agreed with this. Until we cannae figure out what happened ta Mannulus, we needed to have him out. I saw Twilight, Solar Flare, and Rainbow. Each of 'em was pissed, but I didnae care. He was my friend before he was married ta 'em. I looked ta Blackjack once more.

"Thanks, we need ta get him back. Never knew him ta be like this."

She sighed, "He might stay like it. Something has happened… I wish I was a smart pony, or a smart pony was here. I'm sure that Morning Glory would have half a dozen ideas of what happened."

I looked toward the other guild members. I could see the understanding in their eyes. I didnae like this one bit, but it wasn't like we had a lot of choices. I used my magic to lighten him, and then I turned toward Twilight.

"Something is affecting Mannulus, and ta be honest he won't be out for long. He's the strongest of us, and I know that physical attacks are usually nullified after a few minutes. So, the lot of ya need ta figure out how ta figure out what's happened, and how ta fix it."

Sombra looked at me, "When he revived me he had said I was two souls joined together. It seems likely the same has happened with him. If that is the case then he may be evolving further. Luckily, he was never an overly violent stallion."

I nodded, "True that, but still, we've got ta consider what that means. He's protective, willing ta destroy everything that… Oh Christ, they hurt ya."

He looked at me before nodding, "True, they did, and he retaliated. Add in the bond he has with the dragon and it should explain things. The fact that you are a close friend is likely the only reason he stopped."

Well if that didnae just lift my tail, ram my arse, and make me its bitch. He was acting to his nature. It was how he was, and now it was likely he would continue to act that way. When he woke hopefully he would listen ta reason. In truth I couldnae be sure he wouldn't be able ta mop the battlefield with all of us. We were just as strong, sure, but he was specked different. He could call on everything that was dead, command it ta attack, and we would have our forces split.

When push came ta shove he was the stragistist among us. I did things. That was the kina mare I was. Typically my plans included a pint, a mare or stallion, and getting good an laid. Beyond that was pure dumb luck. 7hund3r was good at the moment planning, but he was shite at the long game. Trixieisagoddess would be take out first. He wouldn't let a pony with the ability to mess with his mind stay active. Christ, would I be killed or spared?

He began to stir, and I saw him look at me, "I know, and I'm sorry, but ya were gettin' all kinds of angry and scary. We didnae need ta kill all of 'em."

He groaned, "Fine, but why did you knock me out?"

"Yeah, that was me, sorry. Seemed like a good idea at the time," Blackjack said.

He looked at her, "Don't do it again," he growled, "Lets gather the prisoners and inform them that a new country will be built here," he turned toward Sombra, "How do you feel about ruling over a new fledging country?"

Sombra smiled, "I feel ready."

With that we lead the armies into the ash laiden fields. I looked at Blackjack as she studied the amount of death and destruction here. I knew that she'd seen athermath like this before. The Megaspells dropping had been similar, but I doubted that she had ever really seen a dragon turn loose before.

**City of New Appleloosa - former city of Ferrum Civitatem - Mannulus' P.O.V.**

I studied the people cowering in fear. I didn't want this to last. Did they need to fear us? Yes, but they also needed to lead their lives. I walked with the armies of our allies behind us, my friends surrounding me, and my brides near us. We made our way toward a large stage. One that I realized was a place where executions must have taken place. The simple feeling of death rolled from it. I strolled to the top of it.

"Men, women, and children of the former Sanctus Theocracy, your leader is defeated, your lands are forfeit, and as such we will be stepping in to rule. I looked over all of them. This is King Sombra the Magnificent," I said as I pointed to Sombra, "As such he will rule over this nation. This city will become its capital."

"What will happen to us?" a woman shouted.

Sombra smiled at them, "Simple, you will live your lives. There will be new laws, all will be welcomed, none will be viewed as inferior, and if a single one of you breaks that rule punishment will be quick and harsh."

The silence that covered the group spoke in volumes. I hoped that Clopmaniac was right. That there were innocent people here, because if there wasn't then every single citizen would be slaughtered. Killing in battle would be far easier, and much more accepted. Killing afterward would make us seem like tyrants.

But then being tyrants would be far better than allowing the poison that was the Theocracy to reform. Being something terrible would be worth the cost at the end of it. If push came to shove I will be the villain needed to ensure the peace that we desired.


	31. Chapter 22: Shaka, When the Walls Fell

_**The Lord of Ragnarok**_

_**Chapter 22: Shaka, When The Walls Fell**_

**Undisclosed Location - Unknown Date - Anok The Destroyer's P.O.V.**

Ah, fuck, that flaming she-dragon bitch roasted me bad. Those social justice warrior assholes… Where in the fuck did they get an elder dragon?! Ah, this hurts so bad… Gotta think, got to think… My Horcruxes! If i can get to them in time- Yeah, they won't know what hit 'em when I return from grave! The First Quarter… I hid it away from Ferrum Civitatem, so I could come back in triumph, like Caesar- Given how those half-breed bastards destroyed our army, it'll be a wonder if anyone survived…

Gentleman had to've made it… He was on a recon mission, at the temple… FUCK, THIS IS SO DAMN PAINFUL! I need to- Need- need to-

Ah, fuck, the light, it hurts!

"Master?"

I know that voice. Snivel, that was what I called him. Eva warped his mind so thoroughly that even with her gone, he'll still follow me. That means- it could only mean-

"I LIVE," I said, my voice coming out as a rasp, "and I am cold."

"I am so sorry, Master," Snivel said, quavering, "I could not find your raiment under the ashes. All I could find were some unburnt hairs and your bracelet, Master."

"You were able to bring me back," I ask, then shake my head, "of course you did, or I wouldn't be speaking to you. What about the rest of the Theocracy? How many survived?"

"Not many, master," Snivel answered, "but Lords Aryan_XY_MasterRace and SSMajorHimmler were able to flee the battle, and they brought Lady 4ry4n'5_D4ugh73r with them."

"So the Triumvirate survived?" I asked.

"It appears so, Master," Snivel replied.

"Good, good," I mused, "then all is not lost. I would like to rest, feast, and maybe reequip myself before meeting them."

"As you wish, Master," Snivel said, "does Master wish to be clothed again?"

"Yes, Snivel," I said, standing up from the plinth my regenerated body had lain on, "and then I would like to assess our situation. I plan on paying back those Celestia Temple motherfuckers and that murdering spic, half-breed pegasus bitch. After I link with the rest of The Sanctus Theocracy."

"Of course, Master," Snivel said, then he shuffled out of the room to return a minute or so later with robes befitting my station, "your new raiment, Master."

"Snivel," I sneered, taking the robes from his twisted, gnarled hands. Putting on the robes restored heat to my body and provided a small boost to my stamina. A welcome, if minute, boon, but given my current state, I don't think I could handle anything stronger. This new body was weak due to my resurrection and would take some time to establish it's perfected constitution. As I clutched the 1981 minted quarter in my right hand, I could feel that frailty leaving me, in incremental bits. It wouldn't be long before I was wielding a sword and shield again.

"Would Master like to feast now?" Snivel inquired, "I have a banquet prepared for you, Master, full of your favorites dishes."

"Very well," I said, steadying myself on my feet, "I shall now feast."

**City of Tenagra - One Month After the Death of the Anok the Destroyer - L0rd0f7hund3r's P.O.V.**

Anok had been removed from the fight, but even so, I felt we hadn't seen the last of him. Some part of me was certain he'd be back, like a beloved X-Men character. Or Wolverine. (Please not like Wolverine, though, I love that guy!) Even so, establishing diplomatic ties with The Uncia was kind of miniature vacation. The food was great, Nassua was very welcoming to the Celestia Sol Temple delegation, and I was learning more and more about these wonderful people.

"So, I have a question for you, Aesir," I ask of my current companion, "I know that Double Em, Clopmaniac, and I have been policing bodies for a short while. That was mostly in helping clean up Tenagra, but I do wonder, what do your people do with your dead? I don't see any graveyards or mortuaries here and I don't think you send them down the mountain or flowing down the river.."

"Ah, yes," Aesir began, "the mountain doesn't offer much to allow us to bury our dead and our traditions won't allow us to intern them in the ground or in sarcophagy. We Uncia perform a ritual for those who have passed on, giving the spirit residing within the chance for peace and an aid in their escape of their shells."

"Shells?"

"We Uncia believe that a spirit resides in all of us, not unlike your souls," Aesir explains, "but the body is not but a container, a shell, in which the spirit controls and upon death, it is trapped within this shell until the body is- I think the common term is called, 'cremated?' We have another term for it, but the warmth of flame is brought upon the shell assists the spirit to leave and join it's brethren in The After.".

"Ah,," I state, not knowing what else to add, then, "wait- if you cremate your dead, what do you do with the bones? No amount of fire will reduce calcium to ash."

"About that," Aesir began, "it is best I show you."

With that, Aesir rose and began walking away. I quickly followed her. She was taking us to her mother's house. I knew the place well, as we had been there many times while I was doing my diplomatic thing. Aesir was a fine counterpart to the Uncia in diplomatic dealings and didn't hurt that she had the most shapely ass of all the giant catwomen that made up the body politic here. Don't get me wrong, Aesir was a woman of both strength and intellect, but damn if she wasn't blessed with a brickhouse of a body, to boot.

When we finally reached Madame Avalon's home, the woman in question was entertaining some of her brood. Even at an age most human women would be getting menopause, Uncia female could still conceive, bear, and raise offspring with ease. The small brood of six, which is small by Uncia standards, were playing around with their mother's tail and she gamely allowed the nearly five feet kittens (most of which were around three to four years of age,) to romp all over her.

"AH, AESIR, MY DAUGHTER, WELCOME BACK," Avalon greeted, "AND YOU BROUGHT ALONG _DARMOK_. EXCELLENT! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF STIRRING SOME OF THOSE NOODLES HE SEEMS TO FAVOR."

"Mother," Aesir said with a bow, "you seem in high spirits."

"WHAT CAN I SAY? THE KITTENS MAKE ME FEEL YOUNG."

Aesir giggled at that, and then asked, "Do we still have Granddam's statuary?"

"AYE, WE DO," Avalon answered, "CHECK THE MANTLE."

"Thank you, Mother," Aesir said with another bow, then to the kittens, "play nice."

The kittens just laughed as they continued bouncing on Mama Avalon's tail. Aesir led me to another room, one I hadn't seen in all my previous visits. The room was very spacious, with a lot of squashy but comfortable arm chairs, a throw rug that was more akin to shag carpet than an actual rug, and a massive fireplace that Paul Bunyon would have found comforting. The mantle of this fireplace was adorned with little statuettes that reminded me a little of bobbleheads. The only difference between them and the chintzy novelty items was the detail in the figures. Also, a decided lack of springs.

"These are beautiful," I say, walking over to a pristine depiction of an austere but beautiful Uncia female, "what are these?"

"We call them _atakle._ They are the crushed and fused bones of our ancestors, the very last of the shell that their spirits leave behind. We crush the skeletons into a fine powder, mix it with a special clay found only on this mountain, and recreate the visage of our Revered. The one you are looking at now is the matriarch to our Clanhold, Aesgard."

I was almost about to touch the figure, because the duplication of the pelt of this figure was just too amazing. I stop after realizing what these statues are made from.

"That- is both beautiful and a little macabre," I say, "but it's not like I'm one to judge. At least your people don't consume your dead."

Aesir looked at me with some concern and asked, "Are there some Equis that do so?"

I shook my head, "None amongst the Equis do so, but- I knew of other tribes and species that would, in times of crisis and some others that did so as tradition. The world I hail from is- very disturbing."

The concern grew on Aesir's face but she chose to not to press further, "In any case, these statues and busts represent generation after generation of matriarchs in our clan's ancestry. One day, my mother will join this esteemed group, as may I. Methinks it will be some time before I join them…"

"But you're concerned that the Theocracy may upset whatever plans you have for a long and happy life?" I ask.

Aesir nodded, then asked, "Is it true, that Celestia Sol and the combined forces of the Barbarus Empire as well as Kingdom Coronam ended that threat?"

"We did," I told her, "I was there and I can confirm. Pending some accident or design beyond what we know or perceive, The Sanctus Theocracy is no more."

Aesir looked out an adjacent casement, a serene bearing upon her face, when she heard this.

"I had hoped for such," she said after a time, "to learn that they are no more… They had been a vexing sort for some time now. At first it was just pillaging that we heard of, here in our mountain home. Then came stories of whole villages being razed. The horrors they inflicted- raping, torture, murder… To think that The Theocracy was felled was easily! But-"

"But what?" I ask, "they're done. Stick a fork in them and call 'em pie. What more could ask of The Guild?"

Aesir said nothing for a while, then, "Nothing. It just- it feels too simple, to call The Sanctus Theocracy thoroughly defeated. I have a feeling that- that this isn't the last we will all hear of The Theocracy."

"And what makes you say that?" I ask.

Aesir sighed and said, "it just looks too easy for the Theocracy to fall like this. The word from travelers says that The Triumvirate is still out and about."

"The what now?"

"The leadership of The Theocracy," Aesir explained, "they were referred to as The Triumvirate. None living know their names but it is said that they operate the whole of The Theocracy."

**Outside of the borders of the City of Tenagra**

**Anok's P.O.V.**

I had waited long enough. There was no Theocracy left. That fucking Necromancer had seen to that. From what Snivel had told me he lit up most of the nation like a bunch of fucking birthday candles. Apparently it was one of his own that managed to stop him. Regardless, my fighting force was gone. I had spells, but a straight up confrontation with the bastard wasn't going to end well. Especially since he had a bitch of a dragon as backup. That meant that I was going to need to attack their allies. The fuckin' Spic needed to be dealt with though. He killed her, and for no other reason his blood would need to run. I would ensure that his death was painful, long lasting, and worthy of the worst kinds of torture I could come up with.

I held up the magical mirror I was using to spy on the city itself. The race of fucking cat girls would be easy enough to destroy. A little fire, a little earthquake, and they would fall in line. At one time they might have made fine slaves, but a message needed to be sent. Something that warned others not to take the side of the bastards that dare to defy me. My magic was mostly restored but I felt the crippling weakness of not having my transformation bracelet. With it my own fire based magic was far more impressive.

Without it I suffered a limitation I hadn't realized was there. The bracelet had allowed me to become so much more, even allowing me to surpass the level limitations. I was above the top level with it on. I could match any top level character and destroy them. But that fuckin' Necromancer pussy had cheated. He brought a real fuckin' dragon. I'd show him, I'd show them all. I studied the city, seeing a building that looked like it was a storage for their food, and decided that would be a good enough place. I focused my magic, called upon the elemental force of fire itself, and then sent the simplistic building to burn.

I could see the way the fireball struck the roof, how it caved in just a bit before it began to burn, and then moments later the fire had spread across the roof, toward the other buildings, and I watched as they began to become engulfed in flames as well. Fire, I realized, was perfect. It cleaned away everything, leaving nothing to remain. This fire would cleanse this world of those filthy abominations.

_**City of Tenagra - Near the Burning Buildings - Aesir's P.O.V.**_

Misfortunate striking again, after the defeat of those who challenged us, who stood to hurt us, and who would have brought us under their boots was not something to be taken lightly. I heard the sounds of shouts, our kittens being removed from their nurseries, and then we watched as the food we had stored for the upcoming months burned to nothing. Something had struck a blow to us, one that was well thought out, but sloppy as well.

Attacking our supply of stored food was indeed intelligent, but the land supplies us with what we need. We could always restore our food supplies, it would not be as easy to replace our numbers. The nursery catching fire was not obviously planned. The fire spread to the building, but if they wanted to hurt us they would have burned the nursery to the ground first. I looked for the sight of the one that would dare attack us like this, that would happily cause such destruction.

The answer came from more fire, and insane laughter.

"Burn! All of you will burn!"

The voice was one I had heard once, when our city was attacked before we received help in stopping the ones attacking. He stood defiantly tall, his anger present on his face, and the hate he carried with him seemed to spill out of every point of his body. There was no denying the fact that we were hated, and I could not begin to understand why. Yet, his call to battle was answered. I assumed that he believed it would be easy.

I assumed that he believed it would be merely standing before us, performing a minor show of his magical strength, and then we would simply roll over for him. I'm certain he didn't expect us to return his action with one of our own. Before the Equis Thunder could do a thing against him we sent notched arrows toward him. The quickness of them landing around and through him. He was obviously surprised, his magic forming fire that would never react fast enough.

He was there a moment, and then he disappeared, as if he had been nothing more than a bad dream. Thunder looked at me, and I sighed, "That is why I said I did not believe they were truly gone."

_**Tenebris Forest - border of the Barbarus Empire**_

_**Cave - Unknown Adventurer's P.O.V.**_

The cave was the last place I had believed to look in was this cave. Cynthia had said this was a low level mission, and to be honest I really needed the coin. Looking around I could smell something off, but I wasn't sure what it was. I stepped forward, touching the battle axe I had brought with me. Behind me was my partner, a dark mage, and she was good at what she did, but both of us were tired. We had been looking for signs of the girl that was reported missing, and the reason for this quest, for the past three days. The last bit of luck we had seen was the small bit of sign leading into the cave.

Stepping forward I strained my eyes, "Are you sure you can't cast a will o'wisp or anything to help illuminate our way?"

I heard a familiar sigh, "Sure, I can, and then it's going to be at least thirty minutes before I can recast anything. I've been running on Pepperup potions for the last six hours. My stamina is at a stand still," she replied.

I looked back at her, the single torch that I was carrying barely lighting up the area so I could see her face. Her youthful look, and crimson locks, betrayed the truth that she was exceptionally skilled. The problem was that I could see how tired she actually was.

"I get it, but with just a single torch we're not really likely to find much."

I stopped as I heard a sound.

"You hear that?" I asked.

She moved up behind me, her hand finding purchase with my waist. Neither of us were lovers, but the intimate moment reminded me of just how much bigger her breasts were compared to my own.

"Something is in here with us," she said.

I looked ahead, unsure of what could be ahead, but I prepared myself. We stepped forward and I felt something grab my ankle. I swung my battle axe and heard the squishing sound of it hitting. Dozens of eyes appeared in the light, and I didn't have time to dodge as an arrow hit my arm. I fell back and over a dozen goblins ran toward me.

"Parvulus! Run!"

I tried to bat the small hands away, but several held my arms. I looked back to see Parvulus, her robes ripped from her body, her arms held out in front of her, and she was kneeling with her ass in the air. I screamed as I felt them flip me over.

"NO! NO!" I screamed as I felt my armor torn off.

"Need babies," a hoarse voice said by my ear.

"NOOOOO!"


	32. Mini Chapter 11 - Adventures in Security

_**The Lord of Ragnarok**_

_**Mini Chapter 11 - Adventures in Security**_

_**Flumen Subjicite - Adverturer's Guild - Clopmanic's P.O.V.**_

Gettin' looked at like I'd done something wasn't high on the list of things to do today. Still, there Blackjack and I stood, Cynthia looking at both of us before leading us upstairs. The whole reason we were here was to check on Claudia. We found her working in the back, jumpy, but doing well enough. She'd ended up coming clean to Cynthia, and her sister wanted to formally thank us for helping her sister. Of course we were invited to join the guild, touched a mirror, and were promptly informed we needed to come upstairs.

Cynthia sighed. "If I hadn't seen this before I would be a bit more freaked out, but the truth is you're not the first level one hundred pluses that I've had in here," she said as she offered us both some tea and biscuits.

I took the offered tea.

"Got any whiskey?" Blackjack asked.

Cynthia brought up a small bottle, "It's designed to replenish magical energy. It's not terribly effective though, so it's fairly cheap."

She poured Blackjack a large tumbler of the liquor, and I watched as she sipped the tumbler until it was done. She leaned back in her chair, looked at us both, and presented two identical contracts. I looked at one, and saw that we would start out as the lowest level of Adventurers there were. Honestly, that was fine with me.

"Are either of you going to have a problem with taking quests from someone who is a lower level than yourselves?"

I shook my head, "I donae see why I would. As long as ya pay me, then Imma golden."

Blackjack smiled, "Same here. I worked for Bottlecap, and I'm pretty sure that I could have kicked her tail if I wanted. I just wanted to get paid, and that's all I really want now."

She gave a nod to us both, "Okay, I need your blood seal on the contracts themselves. Once you do that I'll be able to officially assign you both with adventures. Of course you are welcomed to turn any down if you want to, but you can only get paid upon completing adventures," she said as she handed me a dagger.

I pricked my thumb, pressed it to the page, and I felt it become warm. A moment later i passed the dagger to Blackjack and I watched as she did the same. The contract glowed a brilliant red for a few moments, and then it simply stopped. Once it finished Cynthia lead us both back down to the first floor of the guild. She walked toward the collection of adventures, adn she pulled on. She sighed, looked at us both, and then cleared her throat.

"This was originally a seek and rescue mission. A girl from a wealthy family ran off into the Tenebris Forest. It's filled with monsters, and when we first got the request it was assumed that we would be able to rescue the girl, return her to her family, and that would be it," she sighed, "The problem is that we've had adventurers go missing after going to search for her."

She looked at both of them, "I've wanted to raise this to silver level, but since both of you are as high level as you are I feel that allowing you to take it should be fine. I'm not sure what resides inside of that forest, but whatever it is has caused fifteen different adventurer parties to disappear. I will pay a reward for information on what happened to the parties, and the family will pay their reward for knowledge of what happened to their daughter."

I nodded, and we headed out. Blackjack brought out a map she had bought of the surrounding area, held it for a moment, and then folded it back up. She then looked at the amulet on her wrist.

"Okay, the mapping feature took that map into its memory, and we've got about a day and a half's journey toward the forest itself."

Personally, I felt a little jipped. Discord had basically given her a version of her Pipbuck that would work here. She could map the entire world, gain knowledge of what animal hides were worth, and even keep a running track of her currency. From what she had talked about already I could believe that it would easily keep track of anything and everything she decided ta carry. It was without a doubt one of the most useful magical items I'd seen, and that wasn't even including Eyes Forward Sparkle and the Stable-Tec Arcane Targeting Spell.

Even without traditional firearms S.A.T.S. made her attacks far more deadly. She could shoot her crossbow with amazing accuracy, and I'd seen her use it once. I wanted ta see how Discord had done it. It'd be a handy thing ta have, but then it could become something that I would end up becoming dependent on. I didnae want that. Still, even with all of the possible drawbacks it didnae take away from the fact that she had a leg up on everybody else.

We walked down stairs, and Claudia called us over. She looked at both of us, and slid what looked like a few healing potions, some bread, and a small wedge of cheese toward us.

"Technically we're not allowed to sell more than one potion per adventurer, but both of you helped me, and I wanted to help you. The bread and cheese are enchanted. When you slice off a piece of the loaf it will become whole again after ten minutes, the same for the cheese. But the more you take off the longer it takes to become whole again. And if you eat it all then it's just gone."

I looked at the gifts, "That's right nice, and we'll use 'em, thank ye," I said before we headed out.

**Tenebris Forest - Two days later - Mouth of unknown cave - Blackjack's P.O.V.**

Stepping into the cave sent shivers up my spine. I could feel it already, something off, something wrong, and I didn't know what it was. The last time I felt like this was when I went into the tunnels under Hoofington. There was something wrong and deadly there, and it was the same here. I felt something wrong about this place. The clues we found that indicated that the runaway was in here was too obvious.

I'd never been a tracker. If I needed to find something I looked for the Pipbuck tag, followed it, and found the person that way. It was seldom that I had to actually use my eyes. But even I noticed the torn cloth, the mangled shoe, and then there was bits of armor. Mom had taught me quite a bit about security, and she had taught me about seeding evidence. What I saw was a prime example of seeding evidence. Somepony, or someone rather, was wanting us to go into the cave. The last time something like this had happened I had ended up nearly getting taken apart by the ghost sisters Gem and Mini and their brother Taurus.

Sure, it had been a little different. And granted it hadn't been them specifically that had seeded evidence. In truth, it wasn't so much as seeded as it was just a memory orb left out for me. But it was still close enough to make me feel wary of it. Was I certain that I could get through it? Sure, I could, and I was certain that Clopmaniac could do the same, but it didn't stop me from feeling like there might be something dangerous waiting for us. Still, we stepped forward into the darkness.

Clopmaniac lit up her horn, and I did the same with my compact horn. Our auras glow was enough to really light up the cave. As we moved inside I saw two side caverns that split off to the sides. I pointed them out, and she nodded. I lifted my crossbow, thumbed the red ruby, and I was happy that Eyes Forward Sparkle was activated. I could see the red dots of enemies, and I noticed that one was closer. I faintly saw an outline, and I activated S.A.T.S. I was so glad that it still worked in this world. I let the flaming bolt fly and we were rewarded with a scream. I thumbed the ruby again, let another fly and the scream stopped. The sounds of feet running echoed through the cavern, and we got ready. There were at least a dozen goblins, but they hadn't surrounded us yet.

We slew them, making sure to put them down as quickly as possible. One thing I had learned was that Goblins hated fire, but then most living creatures didn't like dealing with fire. Burning them seemed to take them out the easiest, so my crossbow was firing enchanted fiery darts. A small part of me really wished for a combat shotgun and those special incendiary rounds we found. Moving forward I could hear chanting, and looking ahead I saw a goblin standing, its body covered with a robe, and it held a glowing sphere. It tossed it toward us, and I stopped Clopmaniac from grabbing it with her magic. It wasn't likely a memory orb, but there was that chance, and the last thing that we needed was to have her out of it while she relieved someone's memories.

The sphere bounced harmlessly against the wall, and the robed goblin stomped the ground. It created a ball of fire, but I shot it with a bolt from the crossbow first. I looked around as the room began to change. Apparently the goblin had been a wizard of some kind, and it had changed the room. I saw nearly twenty girls, of various ages, some like Claudia, a few mares, and a few others, but they were all tied down. All of them had vacant looks in their eyes. I neared one of them, and I could see how badly she had been abused. My blood boiled.

I heard a few steps and out stepped a huge goblin. It stood nearly a head taller than either of us. It's mouth opened wide.

"CUNTS!" it cried.

I pulled my dragonclaw and introduced it to the large goblin's reproductive equipment. I didn't stop there. I began slicing it up, taking time to not kill it right away, but instead really take it apart in the most painful way before it could die. It screamed, trying to get back, but I didn't let it. I kept it up, making sure that I didn't give it a chance to attack.

When I was done I looked for more, because I planned on killing every last one of them.


	33. Chapter 23: Mother

_**The Lord of Ragnarok**_

_**Chapter 23: Mother**_

_**Temple of Celestia Sol - Pinkie's floor - Mannulus' P.O.V.**_

Discord looked at me. I had told him about the idea, and he had agreed that the idea wasn't difficult, and even though there were issues I had with Blackjack I would be the first to admit that she had been good for Clopmaniac. Discord rubbed his chin.

"So, you want me to bridge the gap between Blackjack's universe and our own. And on top of that you want to bring her mother back to life. Is that right?"

I nodded, "That's the gist of it. If I can retrieve a part of her, I can call her soul. Then I can put it into a body that I make here.

He sighed, "Well, you're not asking me to do it for you, and that's a relief. Why do you want her here?"

I looked at him, "Blackjack and Clopmaniac need family. They have each other, but they need someone that will be family."

He grinned, "I would have thought that you would ask for her little blue friend."

I gave a smile, "P21 is resting in his eternal place, and eventually Scotch Tape will join him. It'd be wrong to drag him away from there knowing that his daughter would eventually join him," I looked at him, "But in her universe Blackjack was never going to join her mother in the ever after. They would be separated for all of eternity. This way they can be together again."

He reached out, scratched his claws through the air, and I saw a portal open. Looking through it I saw a desolate wasteland. He stepped through with me. I instantly changed. I had been used to standing and walking on two legs, but now I was on four. My robes were gone, but my replaced eye was still there.

"Odd," I replied.

He laughed, "Not so, each universe has its own rules. You simply took the form this universe had for you. Now, let's see…"

The area looked familiar, although I had never seen it, but then I saw six armored ponies carrying bodies out. We waited, moved to where the bodies were taken, and he snapped his claws. The moment he did the ground broke open and a severed head came to the top.

I looked at the decaying head of Gin Rummy as Discord handed it to me. Taking it into my magic I opened myself to the astral plane. I moved through it, searching, and I found her, quietly crying.

"Gin Rummy?"

She looked at me, "Who... Does medical know you're out alone?" Her eyes went wide, "What the fuck did they do to you?!"

She looked pissed, "That's destruction of Stable Tec Property!"

Part of me wanted to point out that I wasn't property, but then again I had to understand the world she came from. Stable 99 was basically a rape factory. It was designed to work off of the misery of those inside of it. The status quo was exactly what was meant to keep it going. Not questioning, not thinking about it, just doing your job until you died. That was the point of her home until the Overmare had opened it up for Deus. I didn't hate her for it, because at the moment she didn't know better. I did understand that she would eventually come to understand, and when that happened she would most likely feel terrible about the things she had done.

I looked at her and then I rolled my eyes, "Do you want to see Go Fish?"

She shook her head, "Fishie? I can't find her... She's just gone."

I smiled, "I know, but if you want to you come with me I can take you to her."

She never nodded, "Please, take me to Fishie."

I pulled her to me, and then I looked at Discord once my eyes were open. Once again he opened the portal, and we stepped through. It closed behind me, and he groaned.

"Will you consider my request?"

I nodded, "You have my word. I will do what I can to give you your own body."

He smiled, and with that he and Pinkie began to change places again. I carried Gin Rummy's head to the lab, and I noticed that it had changed to be more shaped like we were. I placed it in a vat, began the process of forming the new body, and then I combined her soul to it.

It would take several days, I would be weak, but my gift would be ready.

**Temple of Celestia Sol - Flesh Golem Lab - Five Days Later**

**Gin Rummy's P.O.V.**

I sat up, my mind reeling at what had happened. Daisy had jumped me, her angry snarl had been more than enough to que me into the fact that something was wrong. Fishie had led that monster and his goons away. I could only hope that she was alright, but that didn't matter. Something had happened to the Overmare, not that she was still the Overmare. I had seen what she tried to do, and I followed the charter that was written down by the original Overmare and Card Trick. If the Overmare attempted to cause harm to the inhabitants of Stable 99, or if she willingly attempted to destroy the stable, which of course would cause harm to the inhabitants, then it was the duty of the head of Security to subdue the Overmare, take her place until a new Overmare could be birthed, or elected, and keep the stable running.

She had laughed at me, commanded Daisy to attack, and I had tried to keep the large mare from doing anything… Instead she had attacked me, punching and kicking, breaking bones, causing my Pipbuck to sing out its one lone song about how much damage I was taking, and all I could do was try and get Vigilance up to fire at her, but she slammed her Pipbuck down on my horn. I felt her hoof smash down on my throat, her teeth grasping my mane, and that little psychotic bitch coming at me with a carving knife.

"Too bad for you, not replacing me, traitor!" she said.

I had felt the sharp pain of the knife digging in, and then there was nothing afterward.

The fact that I was alive, actually alive, was beyond surprising. I tried to get up only to feel tired. I felt as if my entire body was made of lead. I slowly moved my head, which took time to do, and I could see that the room I was in wasn't medical in the Stable. It looked… Well, the history text books had pictures like this from the palace in Canterlot. Could that be where I was? Was I on the outside of the stable? Did Fishie come back and save me? If she did then I hope that she stopped that little psychopath. Security saves ponies, and sometimes in order to save a pony meant to have to put them down.

It was something that I had hoped Fishie wouldn't ever have to learn, but if I was alive, and she was the one that saved me, then it was obvious that she did learn that lesson. There's so many times that I wish I could have explained things better to her. But the way I was taught was the way my mother had taught her, and that was the way her mother had taught her, going all of the way back to Card Trick. Since I wasn't in the stable I had to wonder if everything I had learned, the way of life I grew up with, if all of that would simply change.

Had it changed for Fishie? Had she adapted to this world, and if she had, did it mean she couldn't go back to the Stable. Did it mean the same for me? Did I even want to? The easy answer was no. I didn't want to return because my daughter was out here. But even that answer wasn't the whole truth. There were good ponies in Stable 99. Rivets wasn't a bad pony. A possible trouble maker to be sure, but not a bad pony. There were ponies worth saving in Stable 99, and while I didn't like the idea of overthrowing the Overmare it was something that needed to be done.

But at the same time, I wasn't sure if things could ever go back to how they were. The Overmare exposed us to a world that was beyond our understanding. On top of that we had learned that the outside wasn't deadly. At least it wasn't if my Fishie had returned to help me. I closed my eyes for a moment. Would she be able to stop the Overmare? Despite the fact that Fishie really never enjoyed working Security I knew that she had the safety of the other ponies in mind. So, when presented with a situation where the Overmare was going to let us be killed, I could see her standing up against her.

I had no doubt that Rivets would help. I believed that our head maintenance mare would be one of the first to stand against the Overmare and her tyranny. But would she want to let things change? If I was having a hard time grasping the idea of change then there was no doubt that Rivets would be far worse. She wouldn't want change. She would want a Stable that was returned to the same status quo. The sole difference being that she would want her maintenance crew to be at the top of the pecking order.

The desire wasn't a bad one. She wanted what she felt was justly deserved. But the charter for Stable 99 stated clearly who needed to take the Overmare's place. It wasn't a job that I wanted. I didn't want to lead Stable 99. It wasn't because I didn't feel like I had the ability, but simply put I knew that we couldn't continue on as we were. The Stable was breaking down more and more each year. Eventually something was going to go, and when it did the entire stable would suffer for it.

I opened my eyes, and slowly I tried to sit up again. It was painstaking, and I felt light headed, but slowly I was sitting up straight. I brought a foreleg up to my face only to see a claw! I'm not too macho of a mare to deny that I screamed. I'm certainly not too full of my own bravado to admit that I nearly lost control of my bladder. I raised my other foreleg and saw more of the same. I screamed again, and the door opened. Standing there was a stallion. One of his eyes had been removed, changed out with a green emerald. There were burn marks all over his neck, on some of his face, and down what I could see of his arms. From what it looked like the burns, which resembled some strange language, covered most, if not all, of his body.

His face looked damaged as well. More than just the eye. Part of his muzzle was sunken in, almost as if something had ripped a portion of his muzzle off. Memories of stories that I heard in school about monsters that used to roam the darker parts of Equestria, Manticores, Timberwolves, and other foul beasts came to mind. As I studied him I wondered who could do this to property.

"I take it that you've discovered that you are not where you were any longer."

I studied him for a moment and then nodded.

"Good, there is quite a bit to tell, but it's not my place to tell everything. Suffice it to say that you have been resurrected," he said.

I looked at him, "F… Go Fish didn't save me?"

He shook his head, "No, she didn't. I'm not sure what happened to you in your stable, but she didn't make it back in time to save you. Instead I ventured to your home, recovered part of you, and brought your soul back. In essence I have returned you to life."

I sat shocked. He was talking about Necromancy as simply as if it was breathing to him. I closed my eyes, "By the laws of Stable-Tec, and the laws of Equestria, I am to inform you that performing Necromancy is a criminal act worthy of banishment. As head security mare of Stable 99 it is my duty to see you captured, bound, and brought before a suitable authority figure. You are welcomed to contact a lawyer if you choose to represent your interests."

He sighed, looked away, and then grinned, "Luna, would you come here for a moment?"

I watched as Princess Luna, in the flesh, walked into the room. Her beauty was far more than the pictures in the text books shown. She gave me a smile, and then looked at him, "Beloved?"

He grinned at her, "Luna, as Princess of Equestria, do you find my use of Necromancy worthy of banishment?"

She balked at his question, and then looked at me. I could see some understanding cross her features and she grinned, "No, as Princess of Equestria, and your bride, I find that your use of Necromancy is in the best interest of every pony, citizen of Equestria or not. Furthermore, I revoke the law stating that Necromancy is punishable by banishment. Although, if you feel the need to be punished, I will gladly tie you up, and ride you long and hard until you feel that your debt is repaid."

I sat there, my mouth hanging open like the pictures of trout that I had seen in the same text books that taught me about biology, and I felt floored. There was simply no way that Princess Luna was married, and not to a dark sorcerer like this. She kissed him, walked into the room, and then looked at me. I felt her gently touch my face, and I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. This was Princess Luna, Princess of the night, and soul leader of Equestria. She gently looked into my eyes.

"This is not the same world you were in before. I do not know what my husband's thoughts are concerning bringing you here, but I know to trust his judgements. My advice is to simply let go of your former biases. Have an open mind, and accept that the world is different than you expected it to be."

With that I watched as she walked away from me. Princess Luna touched me, told me that she forgave this stallion, and she treated him like an equal. The Princess treated this stallion like he wasn't property. There was something so very wrong with this. A stallion's job was simple. Make a mare feel good, give a filly, or a colt if one was needed, and then eat, sleep, and repeat. They were medical equipment. This flew in the face of everything that I knew. I was a huge departure from what I knew was right, but then the stable did end up being woefully unprepared for what the Overmare had done.

Maybe, just maybe, there wasn't a single right answer. If that was true, then it would mean that things that happened in the stable to cause the males to become breeding equipment shouldn't have turned out that way. Maybe it really shouldn't have. Perhaps, a stallion should have become the overmare, or overstallion, although the thought alone was more than enough to make shiver at the huge change that would have been.

He walked toward me, offered a hand, and I took it. I could feel power from him. Not untapped, untrained, and pent up power like some of the males in the que sometimes had, but actual power. He was obviously well trained in the magic he had, and he gave me the faintest smile.

"Things are different here. And this is not the world you knew. It's not your stable, or even Equestria, but instead it is a whole new world, and this world is a place that you can make a decent home," he said as he helped me to stand, "Come, let us get you dressed, and then we will take you to Blackjack."

I studied him for a moment, "Go Fish is here?"

He nodded, "She is, and I am very sure that she is going to be very surprised to see you."

**Temple of Celestia Sol - Cafeteria - Blackjack's P.O.V.**

Saving those girls, killing those goblins, and setting things right felt good. It wasn't like I was really an executioner, but those goblins had gone far past a line, and in truth they weren't much better than monsters I had killed in Hoofington. In the end we had been paid for finding the runaway, the other adventurers, retrieving the armor of the dead male adventurers, and then destroying the horde of goblins.

To be honest the money was a nice bonus, but it wasn't something that I would have charged for regardless. I would have done it for free. I would have done it to make sure that those girls were free, and that they weren't forced to be the broodmares for those things. Never again, I would never allow something like that happen ever again. What was happening there was different, but at the same time very similar to what happened in Stable 99 with the stallions.

But regardless, at the end of the day we had gotten what came out to six hundred Ruples, which was their currency, between the two of us. The coins they had paid us in were a collection of silver, gold, and copper. We had asked Claudia to split it equally, which she did, and I had kept my bag with me. Sure, I didn't mind buying some whiskey, maybe purchase a new weapon, but really there wasn't that much that I really wanted. I took a bite of the apple pie that Pinkie Pie had brought down for us. Which, I was still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that the Ministry Mares were here.

As I took a bite I looked up and my eyes widened. Walking into the cafeteria, wearing her security barding, was mom. I slowly stood, my eyes never leaving her, and then before I could even really grasp what I was doing I hugged her close. I didn't cry like a filly, and anypony that said otherwise was a lying bitch. I felt her arms around me, and together we stood there. A moment later she pushed back from me.

"So, Go Fish, this is where you got off to?" she asked.

I laughed, "Oh Mom, haha, not at the beginning, if you want to come over here I'll tell you all about it. Well, most of it," I said before I looked at Mannulus, "Just a second though."

I walked toward him, "Thanks," I said.

He gave me a nod, "I believe in rewarding those that deserve it. While I do not agree with you and Clopmaniac all of the time I do agree that you were both in the right to stop me from laying waste to all of the Theocracy. For that reason, if no other, you deserve this."

With that he left, and I watched one of the more mysterious stallions I had ever known. I swear, if he was bent more toward males he and P21 would have gotten on like a house on fire. They might have regardless, and I would be fine with them being friends if that was all they could be. I then turned toward mom and I gave her a smile. She walked with me over to the table, and I introduced her to Clopmaniac. She took a seat, and I could see that she was still getting used to this new form. I wasn't sure how Mannulus had done it, but at the moment I didn't care. I had my mom back with me.

"So, Go Fish, what happened to you?"

I sighed, took a drink of the ale that the cooks provided me with, and then I asked for another one. When they brought it out, I handed it to Mom. She took a look at me, and I shook my head.

"Trust me, you're gonna need that."

Then I began telling her what happened from the point that Deuce chased me from the stable onward. I talked about meeting Glory, I filled her in on the conspiracies that had taken place two hundred years before, and then I filled her in everything except for the stable. I wanted to keep from thinking about it. When I came to the Fluttershy medical center, and I let her know what happened, she touched my hand.

"Fishie, what you did was hard, and there wasn't a right answer. I would like to think that there would be a way to help those foals, but from what you just told me it's likely that they were beyond help," she sighed, "To be trapped like that, kept in that moment, and never have any peace, it would be beyond horrible. You gave them peace, and that was better than leaving them to suffer all over again."

I sighed as I drank the last of my ale, "It didn't make it any better, and I still feel that I should have done something more."

I knew that she understood that I wasn't talking about everything. I might have really matured outside of the stable, but she was still my mom, and she obviously knew me well enough. She touched my shoulder, "I'm proud of you Fishie. You've become a fine Security Mare."

I gave her a grin, and then I saw Mom lean toward me, but instead of a hug she gave me a light rap on the head.

"But honestly there was at least seven times in what you've told me that you should have had better sense! What did I teach you about assessing your enemies?" she asked.

"Mom…" I started before she shook her head.

"Lighthooves, honestly, you felt he was no good. What did I say about a gut feeling?"

I looked at the table, "Listen to your gut because it's usually right."

She nodded, "I wish that I would have been there with you. You needed somepony that wasn't swayed by them already to help you look around."

I laughed, it was security lessons all over again. Thankfully she didn't ask about the stable, and I'm glad because I wasn't sure that I really wanted to talk about it. I wasn't sure that I could feel right about talking about it.


	34. Chapter 24: New Class

_**The Lord of Ragnarok**_

_**Chapter 24: New Class**_

_**Hidden City of Sanerek Nim Gin Rummy's P.O.V. three days later**_

This felt better. This place, this city, was functioning like a stable. Perhaps it was wrong of me to like it so well, but just being outside was dizzying. Several times I felt as if I looked up I would end up floating into the great opened blue above me. I was secure in this city. One of the first things Princess Luna told me was that the hidden city had guards, but none of them were effectively trained. I was the head security mare, and training security was simply part of the job. Naturally I made the suggestion, and Mannulus agreed.

It was odd to see a stallion in a position of authority. I kept thinking that he needed to be taken back to medical if he was not servicing the mares. I had always considered myself to be a clever mare. I was quick to learn the spells needed for a security mare, and I even learned a few first aid spells as well. I felt it was well worth learning outside of the scope of what I was required to learn in order to perform my job even better than I had been trained to do. Even though that I considered myself a clever mare it was hard to understand the differences between this place and the stable.

There was no breeding que. If I wanted a roll in the bunk then I had to get to know a pony. If it was a male I had to do more than just tell them to follow me, strip, and lift my tail. It was a world that I wasn't used to, and I suspected that it was one that Go Fish had been living in for some time. She had confirmed that things didn't work the same as the stable, and she told me that I would get used to it. Having some normality return to my life was certainly a step in the right direction.

I looked at the gathered guards. Most of them were called human. In truth they were similar to Earth Ponies. That was fine. I had trained Earth Ponies, and I could train them. With no firearms I was stuck training them on crossbows. Well, I was going to train them on crossbows and batons. The batons that were created for us were similar to the ones that we had in the stable. The heavy feeling of the metal shaft was enough to help balance out the feeling of my barding.

I looked at my Security Barding that one of the Ministry Mare's had made for me. That was still something to get used to. The Ministry Mares were alive, all of them, and they actively were working in the temple for the occupants there. My barding felt close to how it originally was, although Rarity had said that she included a special chainmail woven into the material to give added protection. Walking toward the group of guards I took notice how they seemed to be awaiting orders.

There was enough training that they could act as a unit, that was a benefit, but there was more that needed to be addressed. I looked at them, stood near the containers of the crossbows and batons, and then I motioned toward them.

"Each of you step forward, pick up a crossbow, a baton, and then return to your place in formation."

They did as I instructed, and moments later each was armed. I looked over them, and then I cleared my throat, "Security's place is to protect. We save ponies, people, we save those we are sworn to protect. I'm going to instruct all of you on the safety and security of this city. We are going to learn how to work in teams, and we will become the first second, and last line of defense here."

With each of them armed we began the basics of using the security batons. Most of them had already learned some skill with fencing, but even that was limited. They knew the basics of where to hit in order to destroy, but not where to hit in order to incapacitate. With that I called Go Fish over. She looked at me, obviously she understood what was getting ready to happen. I had sparred against her a few times before, and she had helped me train other mares in Stable 99 before.

Walking forward she pulled her own baton, and she looked more prepared than she had when I had trained her. I could only guess that her time on the outside was what had helped her. Looking at her I held the baton firmly in my right hand.

"The first rule is to observe your opponent. She, or he, will have a side that they favor. There will be other little tales they have as well. Take notice of those, and work with them," I said before I looked at my daughter.

The two of us faced each other. She moved forward, her baton firmly in her magic. I had to admire that she was leaving her hands free. But the two of us had done this several times. She moved fast, her first attack was one I was certainly ready for. The second one was unexpected. She struck out with her right fist. I used the baton to bat her horn. Her field of magic disappeared from her head, and then I used the baton to slam against the back of her left knee. She fell, rolled, and came back up. I was prepared, and the two of us clashed against one another again.

The mare I was fighting had grown as a fighter. My little Fishie had grown into a more mature mare. I attacked her, she me, and neither of us managed to keep an upper hand for several minutes. It wasn't until I was able to flip her onto her back and then used the baton to cut off her air way. She tapped, and I let her up. For the first time in training new members of security I was tired, winded, and sore.

"Now, split apart into teams. Do not attempt to kill, but attempt to subdue your partner. Expect bruises, expect to be winded, do not expect your partner to take it easy on you."

Watching them I was reminded of when I trained Go fish and all of the security mares that were going to be part of security coming up. I looked toward Go Fish as she rubbed her ribs.

"You've finally learned some decent defence," I said.

She grinned, "I had to. To be honest I didn't realize how much of your lessons I had actually picked up. What you taught me saved me again and again," she replied, "But you still hit really hard."

I smiled, "That's because I'm supposed to. Our job is to protect others, and to stop all would be enemies. We attempt to disarm and subdue first, but if that isn't a possibility then we are to remove them," I said as I grinned, "you remember that."

She nodded, "Yeah, and I ended up teaching some ponies that, and they used it the wrong way," she said.

I shook my head, "Fishie, you can't make yourself responsible for what other ponies do. All you can do is take what life brings one step at a time. You make the best life you can, and you help those around you. If you can do that, then you've done a good job."

I felt her hug me, "I wish that you could have been with me out there."

I hugged her back, gently rubbing her back, "I wish that I could have been out there with you too Go Fish."

She sniffed, "Mom, please I go by Blackjack."

**Village of Oppidum - Wainwright the Weary P.O.V.**

News of the destruction of the Sanctus Theocracy had reached the village a few days ago, and there was a call for celebration. It was one that I welcomed whole heartedly. The festival had gone strong for three days, and now everyone was slowly getting back to normal. I found myself slow to rise. Beside me Miia was curled around me. Her tail wrapped around my legs, her breasts were squeezed up against my chest, and she was sleeping peacefully. Before getting stuck here I had practically no game. The only dates I had been on were because either a girl felt pity that I was alone, or it was because she desperately wanted a hot meal.

Not much of that had really changed since coming here. The difference was that Miia loved me for me. We had been intimate for some time, but I've noticed that she had begun nesting. Our new home, which now had a lab much like my old one, was slowly becoming more and more like a comfortable den. I had questions about it, because to my knowledge, which was limited, Lamia's didn't nest unless they were pregnant.

She hugged me tightly as we lay there, her soft features feeling wonderful against me. In truth I felt as if we could spend the entire day resting, laying there, and just enjoying one another's company, but that wasn't meant to be. The sound of knocking made me aware that there was a need for my services. I woke Miia, who seemed less than inclined to get up, and the two of us went to the front door. I looked at Lala, Lord Mannulus' servant, who seemed to be pressed for time.

"Lady Lala, how may we serve?"

"Wainwright, I fear that this is not a social call," she said as she turned and motioned for us to follow her.

We did and soon I found myself looking at a dozen or so wounded. My healing spells were certainly able to handle their injuries, but then as I understood it the temple had an actual doctor on site. There was little need for a Hedge Wizard to use healing spells if that was the case. I looked toward her only to see her shaking her head.

"I've already contacted our medical staff. It's a poisoning, plant based, mixed with dark magic. He was able to stabilize them, but he has no way of preparing an antidote with no knowledge of the plant used," she looked at me, "As a Hedge Wizard you can identify the poison, the plant, and create the antidote. Please do so."

I nodded, walked to one, and instantly I felt a small terror fill my senses. Her eyes had turned puss yellow, she was softly giggling, there were bite marks on her hands, and her arms, and she was chewing her lips. I knew of the plant only because I had stumbled across it once. It was called the Raider Rye. A special form of wheat that someone, who was a brony and a fan of Fallout Equestria: Project Horizons, had coded into Ragnarok.

The plant caused the player, or NPC, that ate it to slowly turn into a frenzied state. They would become cannibalistic, and they would attack anyone that wasn't infected with the wheat. In Ragnarok the plant was a major pain in the ass because it could wipe out an entire guild in a few hours time. It just took one NPC, or player, to eat and then it spread like wildfire. I hadn't thought about it since the game because in Ragnarok it was rare. It only grew in certain locations, and usually those locations had to be very specific.

Unmarked mass graves, locations of massacres, or ground that had been cursed with madness were the only places it could grow. Even then it wasn't a guarantee. Raider's Rye was almost a myth, except for those who had stumbled across it. I'd seen the plant before, and in the places where it could grow, if it did, it wasn't a single plant. It would be an entire pasture. And it was so deadly because it looked like regular wheat. Cooking it didn't cure it. Nothing could. These poor souls had found a batch of it, and obviously they had believed they found food.

My guess was that they had gathered it, ground it into meal, made bread, and then ate it. Afterward it had started affecting them. Lala had come across them, and then she had somehow managed to capture them. Was there a cure for Raider's Rye? Yes, there was. I would need Blood Root, Holy infused wheat, FireWorms, six Eden Apples, and a few drops of blood from a virgin. After the festival, the last one might be a moot point, but that would be a worry for when the rest of the ingredients were gathered.

I helped Lala move them into a house that doubled as a holding cell for the village. Once that was done I looked at her, "It's Raider's Rye poisoning."

Her eyes wided, "Are you certain?"

I nodded, "I am. It's curable, but I would be lying if I said it would be a simple matter. The ingredients themselves range from common to incredibly rare. I've got some of it, thankfully, but I'm going to need to find the rest."

She looked at me and nodded, "What are some of them. I will gladly assist."

"We need Fireworms, at least six of them, I'll need two eden apples, I have four, but the cure requires six. We'll need about half a dozen drops of blood from a willing virgin, and about a pound of blood root."

She gave a nod. "Lady Applejack has the Eden apples, I shall return with the full six, along with two extra for you. I will also get the blood root from her. I believe Lady Fluttershy should have the fireworms. As for the virgin, I believe there are some of the maids that would gladly lend a few drops."

I gave her a nod, "Very well. I'll infuse a bundle of wheat with holy magic and have it ready to go. If everything goes well we may be able to cure them. And then we can ask where they found the Raider's Rye."

She nodded, "Yes, and after they inform us we will destroy it."

**The Temple of Celestia Sol - Applejack's Floor - Lala's P.O.V.**

After conversing with Wainwright the Weary, and learning about the Raider's Rye I had come directly to the Temple. I knew that Lady Applejack would know of the cursed plant, and she had both the blood root and Eden Apples already growing. I neared her as she stood next to her two siblings. Lady Apple Bloom, and Lord Big Macintosh Apple were both helping to load bushels of apples into a wagon. I slithered up to Lady Applejack and gave a quick bow.

"Lady Applejack, there is a need for your assistance," I said.

She stopped, wiped her brow, and then looked at me, "Okay, how can I help?"

"There are several individuals that have consumed Raider's Rye," I stated.

She let out a whistle, "Yeah, that's a problem. Ah'm guessin' that Hedge Wizard fella knows the cure then?"

I gave a nod, "Yes, he is in need of blood root and Eden Apples," I said.

She looked at her siblings, "Bloom, go gather about two pounds of blood root. It ought ta be over there by the hog pens," she turned to her brother, "Big Mac, Ah need ya ta follow me and help me get the Eden Apples."

I followed them deeper into the orchard, and there growing between the trees was a large tree composed of two different trees. Both of them looked, strange, and as we neared them I could see the tree moving slightly. Applejack nickered as she got closer, gently touched it, and I could see the limbs of the tree reaching down to her.

"Ma, Pa, there's folks that's in a heap of trouble. We need some of the Eden Apples. Ah know it hurts ya, and Ah hate it, but these folks got something in 'em that's gonna hurt a whole lot of folks if'n there ain't a cure made," she said before she took out a small dagger and barely pricked the end of her finger. She passed it to Big Macintosh who did the same. The blood dripped onto the tree, and a moment later it disappeared. I watched as two large limbs dropped down, and on them was eight eden apples.

"Thank ya both. Ah love ya, so does Big Mac. Bond of blood, bond of family, roots grow strong, memories remain," she said.

"Family endures, Legacies continue, generations rise, generations fall, but Apples continue through it all," Big Macintosh said.

With that they picked the eight Eden Apples, and we walked back. I had never seen them picked before, and I had only heard about what had happened to Lord Bright Macintosh and Lady Pear Butter. For them to become the Eden Tree, it was a great sacrifice. I had no doubt that they could be restored, but it was obvious that they understood the need for them to remain like that. When we returned to the entrance of her floor Lady Apple Bloom was awaiting us with a bucket full of blood root. She looked dirtier than she had been, and she passed the bucket to Applejack who in turned passed it, and the Eden Apples to me.

"Now, fore ya go and head out there Ah'm a gonna come with ya," she said.

I bowed, "Of course Lady Applejack, although I do need to stop at Lady Fluttershy's floor. I still need to obtain the fireworms."

She nodded, and together we moved to Lady Fluttershy's floor. Walking inside I saw her sitting with Angel. The vorpal bunny glanced toward us, its sharp and intimidating teeth gleemed in the light as it threateningly opened its mouth. Fluttershy quietly told him to behave, stood, and looked at us, "Applejack, Lala, it's good to see both of you," she said.

"Yep, although this ain't a socal call Fluttershy. We need a few fireworms."

She looked at us, a look of confusion on her face, "Of course, by why? The Fireworms are dangerous. They'll behave if I ask them to, but what do you need them for?"

I looked at her, "Lady Fluttershy, over a dozen individuals have eaten Raider's Rye. They're infected with its poison, and they need a cure. Wainwright the Weary has a cure in mind, but it requires fireworms."

She nodded, "Of course. I know the cure he is talking about, and the fireworms should work. I'll help you gather the number you need," she looked at us both, "But afterward I expect all of the unused ones to be brought back. There's no reason to leave them out in the world, and besides it would only be right for them to have the chance to have more babies."

Lady Applejack rolled her eyes, "Flutters, 'em critters are damned dangerous. Ah know that ya got a special place in yer heart fer all critters, but 'em things just ignite like a torch and will burn anything that scares 'em."

Fluttershy sighed, "exactly, whatever scares them. Wouldn't you try to stop whatever was scaring you too?"

With that she lifted into the air, and she led us into the forest. Once inside we neared what looked like a small shrine. Beside it was a flaming pit, and Fluttershy neared it, "Ummm, excuse me, please, but I have to ask a big favor."

The fires died down, and I could see thousands of squirming worms.

"See, there are a few creatures that ate some very bad cursed plants," she paused and nodded, "Yes, they need the magic inside a few of you," she paused again, "Of course you can send the oldest of your group that is near their end," she paused a final time, "I promise that any that are not used will return. Thank you."

With that eighteen worms slowly crawled out. She lifted them, and turned toward us. She gave them to me, and I held them carefully.

"They're very old, so please be careful."

I nodded, "You have my word."

**The Village of Oppidum - Applejack's P.O.V.**

Ah helped carry the materials that Lala had needed. She kept sayin' that Ah didn't need ta, but truth be told Ah felt like it was only right. Ah looked at the village and Ah was amazed at the work the folks here had done. There was a wall surroundin' it, making it look like a proper extension of the temple. The gates opened fer us, and we walked into the village proper. Ah followed Lala, not sure if'n my work clothes were really proper, but Ah ain't like Rarity. Ain't a darned need ta change every fifteen minutes just cause.

"Lady Lala," a human said with a Lamia beside him, "I've got everything except for the few drops of Virgin blood."

Lala looked mighty put out, but I touched her shoulder, "Ain't a problem. Ah can spare a few drops."

She looked at me, "Lady Applejack, are you certain?"

Ah nodded, "Sure as shootin', sides, it gives me a chance ta look over this cure."

We walked together, and the human neared me, "I am Wainwright the Weary," he said.

The Lamia neared her other side, "I'm Miia, his wife," she announced.

I gave a small laugh, "Thanks, Ah'm Applejack, floor guardian of the Temple, and it's a pleasure ta meet ya both."

We entered a small house and walked inta the basement. There he sat upon gettin' that cure ta brewin'. Ah watched as he began ta mix the ingredients, and then he cast a small spell over the fireworms. They grew still, and he took eight of 'em. True ta her word Lala put the rest inta a sack and we watched he finished the mixture into a batter. He then looked at me and Ah poked mah finger again. When I did I squeezed eight drops of blood inta that mixture. He then mixed it once more, and then he put the pan inta the stove. A moment later he took it out and Ah saw an odd lookin' loaf of bread.

"Okay, let's take this too them," he said.

We went inta the building where they were, and each of us took a chunk of the loaf, and gave it ta 'em. They ate, then they all got ta gigglin' more before they passed out. Ah looked at him and he nodded, "I just hope that we were able to save most of them," he said.

Slowly most of them began ta wake up, but Ah noticed that about three were still. Ah touched 'em and felt nothin'. The cure had killed 'em instead of saved 'em. Those that woke up looked horrified, but after some talk, and realizing that what had happened was a curse and not all of 'em jest goin' crazy they seemed to handle it better.

"Where did y'all find that wheat that ya ate befer ya got ta feelin' all crazy?" Ah asked.

The oldest one, a minotaur cow, looked at the ground, "We stumbled upon an entire field of wheat about two days ago. It was a blessing because we were starving. We gathered it, ground it down, and made bread that night. By the next day we were even more hungry, and…" she whimpered, "We came across a caravan with calves, six of them, and Goddess forgive us, we ate them. We were just so hungry, and we couldn't help it. We were just so hungry…"

The fellar that mixed it walked toward them, "It's cured now. The hunger will never return if you never eat the plant, or bread made from it, again."

She sniffed, "It doesn't do anything for those that crossed our paths before, what do we do now?"

Ah looked at her, "Ya go on, knowing every day that ya'll never make up fer it, and ya try anyway. Ya do everything ya can ta make up fer it."


	35. Mini Chapter 12 - PeacefulLethal

_**The Lord of Ragnarok**_

_**Mini Chapter 12 - Peaceful/Lethal Intentions**_

_**Abanonded Village - Anok the Destroyer's P.O.V.**_

Healing my wounds sucked. Damn it, I was powerful, I was meant for greatness, but those fucktards stole it from me. Fuckin' horse fucking, inbred, singing kumbyya in the goddamned mountains dipshits took everything from me! I sat in the hovel that I'd found. There was a small collection of old clay pots, a few crude knives, and a leaky roof over my head. This time a month ago I was having a three way, deflowering virgins, and leading the greatest of world powers. Now, I was… what? A fucking outcast was exactly what I was. I got up, and walked to the door of the hovel I had found.

Outside rain was falling, but it didn't matter. Water was leaking inside of here anyway. I looked at my own provisions. I had about two days worth of holy bread, a small block of cheese, and a couple of sticks of jerky. It wasn't much, and certainly it wasn't enough to raise an army with. I looked out at the rain, and a red plant caught my attention. I looked at it, and then I noticed more of it. An entire field of red was just outside of this village. My eyes widened as I looked at it. Memories of Ragnarok filled my mind, and I felt a sadistic thought rumbling around in there.

That plant was Raider's Rye, I was sure of it. One of those brony fucks had created it, and it made anyone that ate it turn into a fucking diseased psychotic killing machine. Anyone that ate it. That stuck in my head. How many people had been here? A village this size, so secluded from everyone, I'm guessing maybe fifteen families, maybe less, but at least about forty people. Being this far from everyone they most likely either ventured into the badlands and were torn apart by whatever was living out there, or they turned on each other after they began starving to death.

A smile crossed my lips. An entire army of those fuckers, raging across the land, causing everyone to focus on them, and then it would be nothing for someone to sneak in behind enemy lines, slice a few throats, and destroy the power structure. I walked out into the rain, straight to the plant, and I touched it.

"Little plant, you and I have such a fantastic future together," I said before I used my dagger to cut it off from its source.

I saw a mill house here, and it would take time, but I had time. I could mill this down to powder, make some flour, and then spread a little good will. There were hundreds of nomads out there, but if I wanted this to really succeed then I needed to focus on something better. Small villages, especially ones that were at most a one or two days travel from larger towns and cities. I would need to find villages struggling. When I did I could go in, present them with food, but I just couldn't give it away. I needed to trade for something.

Giving away resources would be too much of a tip off. People were far less inclined to think that you were up to something if you asked to be paid. It would need to be something affordable, but of perceived value. A servant would be too much to ask for, but a horse would be a start. It would need to be a village with domestic livestock. A horse might be reaching, but depending on how I presented this it could work.

I took the few strands of Raider's Rye back into the hovel and looked at it. The red wheat like plant was so normal looking. To an unsuspecting eye it was just wheat. A strange strain of it, but wheat all the same. It would spread, I would spread it, and I would watch as the kingdom I did it in tore itself apart. Nothing demoralizes a people like their own government killing off entire villages. And that was exactly what would happen. I wasn't sure which nation I was closest to, but then it didn't matter.

Sew the seeds, watch them grow, and then reap the benefits. The rest of the day was filled with searching the hovel for tools. Much like I suspected this had been a farming community. The hovel I was in belonged to a reaper. There was a scythe, which would make harvesting the Raider's Rye easier, and there were bundle straps. I had never actually worked a farm, but back in Ragnarok, and in the Sanctus Theocracy, I had overseen farming communities. In Ragnarok it was building the communities to feed our guild. In the Theocracy it was the same, but on a larger scale.

That time hadn't been wasted. I personally oversaw the operations of the major communities, seeing what could be improved, and of course giving proper motivation where needed. I did have history to thank for that inspiration. Nazi Germany had done the same. Rewarding those that supplied without question, silencing those that would stand against the views of the nation, and destroying those that would potentially rise up to challenge the true law.

All of that had taught me the basics of what I needed to do. That night I slept like a baby, and then the next morning I grabbed the scythe, the straps, and I headed out. There was a harvest to attend to, flour and bread to make, and lives to destroy.

**Piscantur Village - Village Square - Two weeks Later - Chief Vertex P.O.V.**

The gods and goddesses be praised. I did not know this merchant, yet he had found us. There was flour on his cart, at least a hundred pounds of it. The sacks he had the flour in were old, something meant to last, but not really used much anymore. But it didn't matter. There was food, and for this village that was life. Our stores were empty, our crops depleted, and we had only our livestock left.

I'm sure he knew that we were in no position to bargain. At this point, if he demanded to lie with the unsullied daughters of this town as payment we would consider it. The winter had been so harsh, then there was the blight. It caused over two thirds of our crops to wither and die. We had to save most of what we had left to feed the livestock, and to barely feed ourselves. We had nothing to sell. We had no vegetables for markets in the cities. We had nothing to provide those that would normally visit our village, we were dying.

I walked toward him, putting on a smile, hoping that his request wasn't too outlandish, and knowing that even if it was, we needed what was in that cart. We needed all of it. Bread would sustain us, and we needed it badly.

"Welcome to Piscantur Village," I said with a smile, "I'm Chief Vertex, it is a pleasure to meet you."

He smiled at me, his smile was that of a calculating man, but it didn't matter, "It is a pleasure to be met. I am Nox, a flour merchant by trade. Unfortunately I'm not able to deliever as much flour as I would normally. My horse was gravely wounded. Thus, I am forced to pull my own wagon," he looked at me, "Perhaps we may enter into a trade that would benefit the both of us. I see you have fine animals, and I noticed that your people have stared at my cargo with drooling anticipation. I dare say, your place as chief might very well rest upon your separating me from my wares. More to the point, cementing it might rest upon us making a profitable deal together."

I was right, a calculating man, "What would you need, for the entire cartload?" I asked.

He smiled, "A fine horse is a start; however, I would not turn down the prospect of finding someone worthy of my attentions."

I looked at him, "We have many fine horses, and there are several lovely, and eligible, maidens here."

He nodded, "Then I believe we have an accord. Lets go to your storehouses, and we shall hammer out the details, sound good?"

I nodded. Food, we had food at last.

**Piscantur Village - Village Square - Lepidus' P.O.V.**

I lowered my head as I walked forward. My parents were gone, both had during the winter, and I was left with our home, a small plot of land, and failing crops. The village wasn't kicking me out, but that was because everyone was in the same situation. I was told to come to the meeting, and I finally looked up when a hand touched my chin. I looked at the merchant, and what I saw caused me to suck in a breath.

He was beautiful. His features were rugged, his eyes the bluest I'd ever seen, and his smile was so charming. He appraised me for a moment, and then looked at the other girls.

"I was informed that all of you are the most charming of your village. I am seeking someone who isn't afraid of work, and who would consent to being a merchant's wife. Life will not be easy, but there will always be food, there will be prosperity, and I can promise that you will never see things the same again."

These promises made me want him. I wanted to escape, and I looked at the others. I had one thing none of them had. I had absolutely nothing to lose. I walked forward, went to my knees and looked up at him.

"And what can you do my fine young lady?"

I mustered up my courage, looked into his eyes, and smiled, "I can suck your dick."

He looked amused, "Well, we have a winner. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Lepidus, but in truth it is whatever you wish for it to be," I replied.

He grinned at me, "Very well, from this day forth you will be known as Schön," he said, "Now, let us gather our new horse. There is a small trip back to your new home, and more supplies to trade to other villages," he said before he looked at the chief, "I shall return, and when I do, I will bring more flour to trade to you."

We began to leave, and he had me crawl into the wagon. I felt it rolling forward. He looked back at me, "Now would be the time to change your mind, if you want to."

I studied him, "Why?"

He laughed, "Because, I am not ever stepping foot in there again."

I felt confused, but decided to not question it. My only guess was that he knew there wasn't anything else worth trading for there. I listened to the celebrating happening, and I knew that within a few hours everyone would be eating bread, spreading good cheer, and I was glad for them. I hoped that this gave them the chance to live a little longer, but at the same time I was glad to be gone.

With this new prosperity there would be no room for me. My home, my land, all of it would be taken and I would be sold to some slaver as a toy. At least now I had a merchant husband, and I would become a woman of means. I looked at a single bad of the flour that was left, and I noticed the red tint to it. Odd, I've never seen red flour before.

"No tasting the goods. We have food a plenty waiting on us."

I smiled, "Of course, my husband."

He laughed, "That will take some getting used to."


	36. Chapter 25: Mass Hysteria

_**The Lord of Ragnarok**_

_**Chapter 25: Mass Hysteria!**_

_**Flumen Subjicite - Adventurer's Guild - Mannulus' P.O.V.**_

Despite the fact that I had earned the alliance of both the Barbarus Empire and the Kingdom of Coronam having the chance to act as Veneficus did have benefits. Rainbow stood nearby, her disguise in use, and both of us awaited a new adventure to be awarded. Of course I had spoken to Clopmaniac and Blackjack to remind them that while I was here I was under the guise of Veneficus the Black Mage. Blackjack tried to make sense of having a secret identity. I tried to explain that it was like the comics book that she most likely came across in the wasteland.

Only then I found out that she didn't really read them. Apparently the crusaders collected, and read, them, so when she found them she held onto them until she could trade them to Charity. At which point I had to explain the idea of secret identities with her. At which point she countered that since I was as powerful as I was that it made little sense for me to hide my identity. Regardless, she accepted my request that she keep it to herself.

Rainbow looked at me, a smile crossed her muzzle, she neared me before a woman ran into the guild. The woman was wearing a shredded peasant dress. She neared the front, her eyes wide, panic evident, and she slammed down a small sack of gold. I neared the front as her chest heaved, and she tried to control herself enough to talk.

"Ma'am?" one of the guild maidens asked.

"I… I want to hire the most skilled adventurers you have… They… my entire village is gone! They cut them up and… goddesses they raped and ate them!"

I neared her, hearing the discussion, and looked at the maiden who looked stunned, "I will take your request," I said.

She looked at me, "There's at least a hundred of them, and they're all insane…" she wept, "They're killing, or forcing people to eat each other and some weird red bread."

My eyes widened as I heard that. Insane people, red bread, cannibalism, all of it lead to Raider's Rye. I could see a small group of nomads finding a field of Raider's Rye, but an entire village was different. Not to mention the locations where Raider's Rye grew would often mean that the village would be isolated enough that they would end up killing each other off. Normally Raider's Rye didn't grow close enough to heavily populated areas. After all it only grew where there was mass murder, innocents killed, and other atrocities.

Typically, at least from what I've learned of this world, those places didn't often have villages near them. If there was a village it became a ghost village. The realization of it made sense. For there to be that many, and them doing what they were doing, it meant that someone was behind this. I motioned to Rainbow, and I informed her of what the woman had said while they led her back to the back. She studied me, her eyes taking in my expression, and then she looked toward where the woman had been.

"We need to contact everypony else, right?"

I nodded, "We do. This is too large for the two of us. Raiders aren't hard to kill, but the numbers they're talking about is going to be difficult for the two of us. In truth I don't want them to have the chance to infect either of us."

I didn't want the chance for any of us to become infected, and with the chance of us there being more than the two of us that chance would be lower. There would still be a chance, but I doubted that it would be great enough for it to keep us from helping. In truth, we needed to stop these raiders, and I doubted that we would be able to capture them all. At the end of the day we were going to have to kill, if the woman was correct, hundreds of raiders.

It meant that we would be killing possibly hundreds of originally innocent people. Stopping the Raiders was important, but finding the one behind this was more so. We could stop these raiders, but if there was still someone out there causing this to happen those raiders would be replaced in days. We needed to find them, stop them, and destroy their crop.

Leaving, with a contract, via the guild after the information was relayed, the both of us decided to head directly to Sanerek Nim. We left the guild, and headed toward our rented room. Stepping inside I opened a portal, and the two of us stepped through. Entering the entertainment room of the home that Adagio shared with Rainbow, Twilight, Luna, and Solar. I could see Adagio, looking surprised for a moment before she walked toward me.

"Adagio, please gather the other guild members, your sister wives, and the maids. There is something that needs our attention."

She nodded, but I could see the hint of concern. Adagio wasn't one that allowed her shell to crack often. Most of the time she was very cool about things, but after being together with her I had learned to read her expressions and emotions. She began to leave, but stopped.

"For the other supreme beings to join you… I want to go with you if I may. I want to ensure that you are protected."

I studied her, "Of course, but this is a time your wonderful voice will be woefully underutilized."

She gave me a nod, walked out of the house, and then I looked at Rainbow.

"Do you really think it will be that bad?" she asked.

I nodded, "The poison has the ability to spread through bodily fluids. I don't want the chance that these raiders are able to bite either of us. Not to mention Raiders themselves aren't adversed to raping either male or female. I doubt that either of us would fight against it, and I'm certain that if it's just physical attacks, it wouldn't happen, but Mistress Marevelous has proven that one lucky shot can get anyone."

**Sakerek Nim - Adagio's Home - Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.**

I nodded. Of course I understood, but hearing my husband's warning made sense. Mistress Marevelous was one of the strongest warriors in the Temple. I had learned some of what had happened. And what I had learned was that a bandit had gotten a lucky hit with a spell on her. When it happened they had stripped and raped her. I didn't know how long it lasted, and I didn't know how well Mistress Marevelous was dealing with it, but if any of the raiders had magical abilities it would only take a single lucky hit.

Within a few minutes the house began to become full. Mannulus changed from his Veneficus disguise to his normal robes. I watched as he addressed us all, and I prepared for the order for us to find the raiders. Instead he looked at all of us.

"We've failed."

All of us looked at him in surprise.

"Raider's Rye has been given to entire villages, and those villages have turned raider. We have hundreds of raiders out there, hundreds that are feeding on surrounding villages, merchants, and anyone else that has happened up on them. We did not find the Raider's Rye, we did not destroy it, and for that reason we have failed."

I looked at him feeling the pain in his words, "We are responsible for this, and now we are going to make up for it. We will do what we can for the raiders, but know that we can not heal them all. We will have to choose, but more importantly we must find the one who has spread it, stop them, and destroy all of it."

A ball of flame hovered in place, and I realized that it must have been how Lord 7hund3r was attending this meeting. I could only imagine how the idea of the Raider's Rye was bothering him. I knew that he was making connections, learning about the area and people of the area he was in, and of course I knew that he had to be worried about the Raider's Rye coming there. The expression his face wore inside of that ball of flame was one of someone who felt a true pang of worry and concern.

_**Clopmaniac's P.O.V.**_

Listening to Mannulus I knew he was right. We were the ones responsible for this. It wasn't like we went and gave the Raider's Rye ta anyone, but we hadn't found all of it. The plant was a tool, pure and simple, and someone had used that tool to hurt. We needed ta have found it, destroyed it, and then went on our merry. The fact that others were sufferin' was something that laid at our feet. The blood spilled here was on us. Finally he stopped, looked at all of us, and then gave a nod.

"Our choice is clear. We need to stop the raiders, and we need to find the Raider's Rye. When we do we will most likely find the one behind it. They must be stopped. The raiders were innocent, and in some regard they still are. What they have done has been completely under the influence of the Raider's Rye," he exhaled, "We will have to kill several of them. There is no other way of potentially controlling the spread of this."

I felt Blackjack beside me, "I know what he means. Even if we can cure them, we can't cure that many. And we're going to be drowning in innocent blood."

**Mistress Marevelous P.O.V.**

I felt the beginning of a panic. Raiders. I wasn't the Fallout Equestria fan that Clopmaniac, Trixieisagoddess, Mannulus, or Sombra was, but I knew what Raiders were. I felt the chill run down my spine. Raiders lived for raping and killing, and the raiders that would be made from the Raider's Rye was like the raiders from Hoofington. Clopmaniac had told me about them before. Those raiders were so twisted, so deranged because of a virus. It was one that twisted who they were on the inside, and changed them into psychotic killing machines. They were cannibals, and while I understood that likely we were far stronger than any of them it didn't matter.

If they were actually as insane as Clopmaniac made them out to be then they wouldn't stop. They would just keep coming until there were none of them left. I didn't know how Lala had managed to capture so many, but I could only guess that it was the use of her venom. I wanted to bow out of this. I understood what Mannulus was saying, and I wouldn't disagree with him. This was on us, but I couldn't help feeling scared.

I felt a hand, and I looked at Lulamoon. She gave me a small nod, and I smiled back at her.

"Lady Mistress Marevelous, you will not be alone. The Great Lulamoon will be there with you."

**Mannulus' P.O.V.**

I knew at this point everyone would know where I expected us to stand. I had been made the guild leader because I believed in enforcing our laws. In Ragnarok we stood for the virtues of the show we loved. We attempted to hold onto the very elements that the show gave us. We embodied generosity, loyalty, honesty, kindness, laughter, and magic. It was difficult to do most of the time, but it was something that we attempted to uphold.

Of course, more often than not, our interpretations of those virtues became corrupted. Magic was a goal worthy of upholding, but I had no delusions that I was a pure version of Magic. I was corrupted Magic. I practiced Necromancy, commanded the dead, revived life back to where it had left, and I did so with the same ease, and abandonment, that a child would have with throwing a ball. In many regards I was much closer to Grogar in his Generation one form than I was to any version of Twilight.

Even so, I intended to make sure that this plague didn't take this place. My reasons might be semi selfish, partly because I understood we were stuck here, and as such having cannibalistic, psychotic, and mostly healthy killing machines running around wasn't something I wanted to allow to grow to a point of not being able to control. Had I once considered using Raider's Rye in order to remove some of the more undesirables?

Yes, I had, but that was in Ragnarok. That was when it was a game, and I had considered sneaking it into rival guilds so that they would end up killing each other. Having this virus out now was damaging to the world around me. I didn't want it to end up being destroyed, because what good was a barren wasteland to anyone? We needed to stop this because it was the right thing to do. Not just because it was the generalized right thing to do, but because it was the right thing to do for the guild. We had a starting point. The woman that had hired Rainbow and myself for the quest had told us where her village was at.

We would begin there, and track the raiders. I would need to assign some of us to track the raiders back to their origins. Find the villages where they began, and go from there. The rest of us would need to find the raiders themselves and deal with them. Once they had tracked the raiders origins I had hoped that those of us who had done so would be able to find some kind of trail that indicated where the Raider's Rye had come from. From there it would be a simple matter of finding the one responsible, stopping them, and burning the Raider's Rye into ash.

In theory it was a simple affair. In truth, in theory, it would barely qualify as a quest, but I had long since learned that the truth was far different than theory. The truth was that we were on a world that had similarities to Ragnarok, but it also had similarities to Dungeons and Dragons. Not only that but aspects that some gamers had added to Ragnarok via mods and altering tools had taken root as well.

It meant that some aspects of various fanfictions, and I was certain other games as well, had made their way into this world. The Raider's Rye was simply another reminder that we were in a world that obeyed rules and laws that we might not all have a firm grasp on. It also meant that I was going to need to be even more vigilant than before. I had to find out what other cursed plants, legendary creatures, and dark entities had come over with us. There were bosses that I knew we were going to have to face at some point. These boss monsters were tough, exceptionally so, and if someone could gain control over them it would be a fight we would be pressed to win. As a guild we had faced some of the more dangerous creatures in Ragnarok.

Killgore the Kabob was one of the first boss monsters in Ragnarok, and he was one of the hardest. Most had believed that because he was so early in the game that it meant that he was supposed to be one of the easiest, but that had been wrong. I figured out that the developers had most likely placed him in a temple, in an area with weak monsters, because they wanted early level players to learn to run away from a much harder boss.

We had gone back to where Killgore was at, as a guild, and we had beaten him. I remembered that it took all of us, fighting as one, to work him down and then defeat him. The problem was that Killgore himself was something of a dark mage and a potion master. He would make healing potions quickly, absorb them, and then continue fighting. We had worked for over twelve hours straight to beat him.

From that aspect it was likely he wouldn't be in Ragnarok, but there were dragons we hadn't faced, legendary orcs and ogres, and various black mages that were all NPCs that we hadn't traveled to face because we had become the highest level of the game. It could be that whoever was doing this hadn't thought of it yet, but if they wanted backup finding one, or a few, of those NPCs would be the way to go.

I could face any of the legendary ogres and orcs on my own, and truth be told I could do the same with most of the dark mages, but gather them together, and convince them to fight as a single army, and it would be a rough ride. In order to do it someone would need to be maxed out on charasma, and they would need to be someone that could show that they had the strength to back up their words. There were a few other guilds that had members that could do something like that, and for that reason I needed to fill everyone in on this, but after we dealt with this actual emergency first.

I opened a massive portal, and everyone began to separate out into the other end. The Village the woman had spoken of was one that both Rainbow and I had visited before. When I stepped through I saw the differences right away. Decapitated bodies were hung up, each one lashed to a fence, door, or hanging upside down over a fire. Heads had been driven down on stakes, and I noticed the collection of smaller flayed bones around a fire. I felt the righteous fury awaken inside of me, and I looked at what had been allowed to happen.

The fact that a single woman had managed to escape was beyond amazing. Somehow, despite the incredible odds, she had made it out, and in doing so she had managed to get help. Still, even with the collection of bodies, bones, and heads the numbers didn't add up. This village itself had well over thirty families in it. The number of bodies I saw was around twenty-five or so. That meant that several had taken the choice of joining the raiders. They had joined, which meant that the number of raiders had grown.

I walked further into the village, and I heard a soft giggle. I looked for traps, and I saw none. I slowly opened the door to what looked like a barn, and behind it was a young girl. She couldn't have been over twelve. I watched as she turned toward me. Her lips gone, obviously she had chewed them off, and in her hands was an orb. I had seen something like that before, a conjuring orb, able to bring forth wild and unstable magic. She looked at me, giggling, and then threw the orb.

"Cooked meat!" she screamed as the orb burst against the ground.

Neither she, nor myself, had time to move, and the chain lighting from the orb hit us both. I raised my defenses, as much as I could, and watched as she was burned away to nothing from the power of the magic released. The magic passed, and I stumbled out. I heard talking, but before I could say a word the world turned black.


	37. Chapter 26: Sins of the Father

_**The Lord of Ragnarok**_

_**Chapter 26: Sins of the Father**_

_**Camp Evans - Central Vietnam - Earth - 1968 - Mannulus' P.O.V.**_

Everything felt off. I raised my hand to see the body I had become accustomed to still there, but the runes no longer glowed. Slowly I sat up, and as I looked around I noticed that I was on a military cot of some kind. Images of a war I was never part of, in truth I was born after, came to my head. I didn't know why I was here. I had been hit by the chain lighting from that attack with the girl, but being here was odd. I looked to see several soldiers, all of which seemed to be carrying on as if I was one of them, or more likely as if they couldn't see me.

"Interesting, isn't it?"

I looked to my left and saw a woman sitting there. She smiled at me, her head resting in her hands, which were in fact on her lap. My eyes widened as I studied her.

"Yes, I am a dullahan, a reaper as you most likely call us," she said with a giggle, "And you are here because I am not able to claim you."

I relaxed, and then looked at the soldiers around me, "So, why here?"

She smiled, "Because I like to come here. All of these soldiers are going to die. Each and everyone of them. But, they aren't all going to die right away."

She pointed to a soldier who was shaving, "He's going to die in about twenty years. Cancer from Agent Orange," she then pointed to a soldier holding a bible and reading it, "He's going to die tomorrow, but before he does he will get a radio call out enabling his side to napham the area he's in resulting in saving hundreds of other lives."

I looked at them both, "Why not spare him?"

She laughed, "Oh, I do forget that despite the fact you're more or less immortal you've still got a mind of a mortal," she picked her head up, placed it on her shoulders, and then put on a lacy choker that held it in place, "Think of it like this. While I am able to move through any point of time, where there is death, my purpose isn't to change history. I have to ensure that certain things happen. If he lives then it displaces death. That means that someone else has to take his place. That person might be someone who would come up with the video game that brought you to where you are now. If that happened, then you wouldn't be you anymore."

I shook my head, "Okay, so, you just collect?"

She beamed, "That's right. Although I've already collected, but we had a few minutes, and I wanted to talk to you."

I studied her, "Why me?"

She neared me, "Because you fascinate me. The world you're in, well your body is on, is new. My duties have spread, and I've been forced to recruit more reapers. Of course the old way is to find a fallen warrior, man or woman, offer them the chance to become a dullahan, and then let them take their place. It's still in practice, but it's highly ineffective. That's when I really took notice of your guild. All of you are special, but not cut out for my line of work. Instead I want the chance to have myself, and a few of my trusted associates, to breed with some of the guild members. A new group of reapers, born from this new world, all to travel it and reap as needed."

I studied her for a moment, and a small part of me almost welcomed the idea of having a potential alliance with death itself, but then I stopped that line of thought. I was a necromancer. Death was my playground, I could raise the dead, create zombies, revive those long dead to full life, and it was all in abilities.

"You do realize that I'm a Necromancer, right?" I asked, "I basically control the dead."

She laughed, "Sure, you control dead bodies, and you can even cheat and bring someone back, but you don't control death," she said her eyes hard like steel, "Death is wild, untamed, and uncontrollable," she said as she stood.

The barracks of the military camp disappeared and we now stood inside of a tall marble building. It was polished, the walls and floors almost a seamless black, and occasionally there was a wisp of gray that looked as if it was the only baston of color in an otherwise formless void. She walked toward part of the wall, and it separated to show a long hallway, which at the end of it was a throne. She walked toward it, taking off her clothes as she moved. Her skin was alabaster white, her hair was black as night, and done in a French braid. She appeared at the throne and two armor clad skeletons moved toward her, lifting a long Kimoto to her shoulders. She slipped into it, adjusting it, correctly, and then turned to face me as they tied the ribbon around her waist.

"I wanted to speak to you, as an equal, because much like me you simply were thrust into a world, and a job, that you never asked for," she waved the skeletons away, and I watched as they entered the walls around her, "But make no mistake, I am not controlled by you, or any other Necromancer."

She closed her eyes and suddenly she transformed into an alicorn. She was shaped like myself, but she was even more regal looking than Solar Flare or Luna. She opened her eyes and I saw two perfectly black orbs. I felt small, pathetic, and uncertain in her gaze. She lifted a hand, and I could see a world I had only seen on the shows. I saw Equestria, and then I saw explosions, so numerous that the entire world seemed to be white for a moment before it turned back and I could see the devastation.

"I am Death there," she said, and then she waved her hand, making the image disappear. Another image flashed before me.

This time I saw what looked like my own world, only the technology looked as if it was left over from the 1950's and 60's. Explosions rocked the streets, blowing away buildings, killing millions in seconds, and then she waved it away, "And I am Death there."

She studied me for a moment, "You control what I have changed. You can even snatch a soul from its rest and return it to the living. This is something that you are able to do quite easily, but you are unable to control me. I choose when a being leaves its mortal trappings. I choose when worlds end, and I often attempt to do so kindly."

I looked at her, "Why even ask?"

She laughed, her perfect alabaster coat and black mane looked untouched by the movement. Every single hair remained perfect, and she stood. She was gorgeous, there was no denying that, but I kept my mind from slipping into thoughts and desires that would be unbecoming.

"Because, my dear boy, beings like us are bound to some rules," she walked toward an empty pitcher, her horn flared for a moment, and suddenly the pitcher was filled with wine.

"Look at this wine. If it was purchased, brought forward, and presented then we would know that somewhere out there a group of individuals went through the trouble of picking the grapes. They then crushed them, they added yeast, sugar, water, and placed it into a container that allowed the yeast to breed and create the wine itself. Of course afterward it is strained, bottled, and chilled. While the process has changed, some, it is still very much the same. Great amounts of work for a little payout."

She poured me a glass, "But then what if I simply created it, or you did, or someone summoned up a demon and asked for a bottle?" she smiled, "Then this person is cheating the tax man so to speak. They're removing the delicate balance that should exist."

I watched as she drank her glass, "They become cheats, and the universe despises cheats. It does all it can in order to right the balance of the world. Because I created that pitcher of wine someone will work double as hard to make half as much. That is the rule of the universe."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

She looked at me, "Because payment is due," she said simply.

I studied her, "What does that mean?"

She sighed, and I could tell that she was no longer amused. She touched me, and I felt the power she held. It was easily able to rival my own, it was even possible that it could surpass my own, and I couldn't help but admit that I felt worried.

"Stop being coy. You've brought back several individuals, and the world you've done so in is practically new. There hasn't been time for the payment to be made, and yet you've upset the balance again, and again. So, I've decided to collect my payment. I want to be with child, I have several servants that will be with child, and we will claim your guild, and yourself, as payment."

She neared me, a predatory look in her eyes, and she leaned forward. I felt a kiss on her cheek, and then a light covered me. For a moment nothing happened, and then the light changed. It moved over to her, covering her, and once it was finished there was a slave collar on her neck. She looked surprised at what had happened. She tried to remove it only to find that it was bound to her.

"What did you do?!" she roared at me.

I smiled, "The runes, that cover my body, are more than decoration. There are numerous spells woven into them, and one of them is a reflection of magic. It keeps any spell that is unwanted from touching me. You tried to cast an enslavement charm on me, and now it seems that you are the slave."

My moment of arrogance and assumed victory was over quite quickly. I felt something grasp inside of me, and I fell to the ground.

"Yes, I may be the slave, but then you share in the burden, don't you?"

I felt pain, worse than anything I had ever felt before, surging through me. I looked at her unable to understand what was going on.

"What you feel is death. It is amplified over several billion times, and it will never end. Because of what I am I can endure it, but you, oh, I fear you will lose your mind if we remain like this."

I looked toward her, and I could understand exactly what she meant now. Whatever had caused her to become Death, and I was no longer convinced that she was otherwise, had changed her in such a way that she could handle massive amounts of pain. Whatever it was that transformed me into Mannulus had basically turned me into Mannulus. He was bound to his body. His very soul was bound to his body. I looked at her. I was here, with her, and that meant that I couldn't be in two places at once. I hurt so badly because I was feeling this in my soul, not my body. I closed my eyes, finding the gate that separated both my body and soul.

It was there, opened enough to join the two, but closed enough so that one would not completely bleed into the other. I had created an imperfect souljar, and I had to fix it. I opened the gate, allowing my soul to saturate my body, and I could see her smug expression changing. Soon I stood there, my breathing heavy, and I looked at her.

"Perhaps you underestimated me."

She looked at me, rolled her eyes, and then looked away.

"No, I didn't," she looked back at me, "You cheated, but you took the last step. We are one now."

I looked at her, "Wait, what?"

She neared me, "You've taken a step to grant you the power of a lesser god. In essence that is what you are now," she took my hand, placed it under her kimoto, and I felt the softness of her breast, "And because you have enslaved me, despite that also being a cheat, I accept you as my husband. We are bound."

I shook my head, "Yeah, that's not happening. I am already married to five different mares," I said, "And honestly I don't see the room for another."

She laughed, "You don't understand. It is done. I am bound to your soul, you've bound your soul completely to your body, and thus, you've forced me to become material. I am every bit as real as any of your other wives. I exist just as any of them do," she said.

I almost felt panic, but then I calmed myself, "And because you are enslaved to me it means that I have a say over what plans you wish to carry out?"

She studied me, turned from me, and growled, "Yes, you do."

I felt relief, "Then the idea that you are going to use the guild as breeding stock ends now."

"You can't do that!" she shouted as she turned back around.

I looked at her, seeing the way she was distressed, and her solid black eyes were wide with what appeared to be nearly unbridled fury.

"I will not allow you to force any of my guild members, guardians, or other citizens of the Temple into a physical situation they didn't ask for."

Her expression began to change, "Then perhaps we may have a compromise," she said as she neared me. Her hand stretched out, touching my muzzle, "My servants will not force the matter, but should any member of your guild, or citizen of your temple, willingly agree, they will mate."

I understood her game, but I did have a way to help stack it in my favor, "If they are in a relationship, married, or unable to mentally handle a sexual relationship they are to be left alone."

She sighed, "Very well, I suppose that means you were supposed to be off limits as well?"

I shook my head, "Obviously there's a loophole in that our interaction happened before setting down ground rules," I said as the room we were in turned black. A moment later I found myself on the ground, my robes burned, my chest singed, but alive. The runes had attempted to redirect the wild magic back at the caster, but there was no caster. It was simply an orb thrown, and the magic couldn't go back to someplace that didn't exist anymore.

I heard a gasp, and I looked to see my newest bride standing there. Still in her Kimoto she was back to her near human form. Her head in her hands.

"Holy fockin' hell, what the fock is that?!"

She smiled at Clopmaniac, "So pleased to meet you, all of you, I am Obitus," she saw the confused looks, "I am Death herself."

There was a few steps back, "Mannulus, what the fock happened?"

I looked at Clopmaniac, "Ultimately, I took a tour around the afterlife for a bit," I said as I looked around, "Our business here hasn't changed. We need to locate the Raiders, the area where the Raider's Rye is growing, and the person that is responsible for handing it out."

I felt a hand, and I looked to see Luna, "Beloved, do you not need a moment?"

I shook my head, "I don't have a moment. We have got to do this," I breathed out, "How long was I out?"

She smiled, "A few seconds."

Everything that had happened, all that I had seen and done, and it had transferred over to a few seconds here. It didn't feel right in the slightest. Regardless, it didn't matter. I looked at Obitus who seemed to be admiring her physical form.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the raiders are, would you?"

She looked at me, smiled, and then lifted her head to her shoulders. She then connected it, and put on her choker. She walked toward us, and I watched as she studied me for a moment, "I know where they've been, and where most of them are at the moment. After all, they bring death to where they go, and I am Death."

I gave her a nod, "Okay, where are they?"

She closed her eyes, lifted her finger, and pointed toward the north.

"They are in that direction, not too far, maybe a day, a day and half away. It's a large village, and they're fighting, but they don't stand a chance, do they?"

What she said was true. Normal villagers stood no chance against the raiders. It was possible that the village might have some warriors, but their warriors would tire, become demoralized, and the raiders were so twisted by the Raider's Rye it was likely they would keep going as long as the promise of food was there. They were killing machines, and there was little that could be done about them other than completely destroy them, or attempt to heal them.

The signs pointed to a group so large that they were effectively an army, and we didn't have the resources to heal all of them. It was likely we were going to have to kill more than I had originally believed. I had hoped that we would be able to save at least a third of them, but that number was dwindling fast. At the current rate it was likely we would maybe be able to save about a fourth. Even that was possibly an overestimate.

"Solar, I want you, Sombra, Lala, Mira, Stephine, and Mistress Marevelous to search for the one that is distributing the Raider's Rye. Find them, destroy the Raider's Rye, and capture them. Bring them to the temple and they would be judged accordingly," I looked at everyone else, "We need to find the Raiders and stop them. This isn't to be considered an easily winnable battle. We're dealing with a large group with massive amounts of numbers on their side. Additionally they aren't going to break and run from us, and from what we've seen they have ways of casting powerful magic."

I studied them, "We end this now."

_**Village of Mors Ignea Cretaea - Twenty - Four hours later - Clopmaniac's P.O.V.**_

I used ta love playing Fallout, bloody hell, I loved Ashes of Equestria as well, but neither matched Ragnarok. The only thing I liked more about those two than Ragnarok was the gritty realism. I always thought that was presented better in those games, hell, it was presented better in Fallout Equestria and Project Horizons. Now… Now I felt sick. Before me was an abattoir pure and real. I saw children, most still in single digits, hanging by their intestines, their heads removed.

I could hear shouting, insane giggling, and I felt my blood boil. I rushed forward, Blackjack near me, and Gin Rummy behind both of us. They were in the center of the village, hundreds of them, women and men were strapped down on a makeshift platform, dozens of Raiders gathered around their forms. They didn't notice us, but I heard every single word. I heard it and I knew those focks were gonna fockin' die!

"I'm bringin' the Rape Caravan!" one of them shouted.

"Hold his head still! I want to brain him with axe while you fuck him!"

"MEAT!"

"SO GOOD! MEAT! TASTES SO FUCKING GOOD!"

"MORE! MORE MEAT FOR ME!"

"STRIP THE FLESH! SALT THE WOUND! HEHEHEHEHE!"

I saw a bolt from Blackjack's crossbow fire, and the moment it hit a Raider she caught fire. She screamed, trying to put it out only to have it burn hotter and faster. I hoped that she would bump into more of them. From behind us came more of us. I understood, maybe for the first time, what Mannulus had been trying ta do with the Theocracy. There wasn't anything left here ta save. They needed ta be cut away from the healthy society

**Gin Rummy's P.O.V.**

I looked at hell. This was hell, and it was exactly what I remembered from Stable 99. I wasn't going to give them the chance to hurt anyone else. I would make sure that those they were hurting were saved, and I was going to help put these monsters down! I had found that my shackle spell still worked, and I began using it. I didn't have a ton of material to pull from, but I used the material around me. Iron ore from the ground, bits of metal from the broken weapons, everything and anything I could use for the spell I did.

I watched as dozens were shackled, and then I watched as they broke their own arms to get loose. They didn't seem to care about the pain. They laughed insanely, and I understood. We couldn't take prisoners. That was my mistake in 99. I tried to take prisoners. I tried to do things the right way, and instead now I had to do what needed to be done.

**Obitus P.O.V.**

I'm certain that Mannulus believes that I take some twisted pleasure in this. I don't. These people are being slaughtered needlessly. Granted, all of them are going to die eventually, and regardless if it is Raiders, Bandits, Plague, Floods, or Famine it will happen. But none of them should have died like this. Just being here, in this world, I felt their true ends. Most were meant to live full lives. Several were meant to become grandparents, others were meant to die on quests, but none were meant to be raped, beaten, and eaten to death. As Death I am not supposed to take sides. Death is fair. Often, more often than anything else, it is the only fair thing.

Instead I found myself breaking my own rule. I pulled my scythe, and I began cutting the connections between the reapers and their souls. They dropped, like flies, but the more I cut the more that came to me. I felt their number growing, and I realized that Mannulus had been correct. This was not a simple affair. I had taken well over twenty souls, and easily ten times their number had taken their place.

**Mannulus' P.O.V.**

Fighting against the Raiders I pulled my magic and I felt the connection to the dead. There were dozens of bones, hundreds of mutilated bodies, and I began to reach out to them. I felt the dead and I began to raise them. I didn't connect their souls, because there was no need. I instead directed a well formed hatred toward the Raiders. I sent those bodies toward them, and I watched as the Raiders began to put those bodies down again.

The raiders were exactly what the Raider's Rye made them into. They were vicious, merciless, and psychotic. They saw the risen bodies not as something to be feared, but more victims to be put down. They fought with the kind of psychotic abandonment that was the embodiment of what they were. They acted like a destructive force, and I knew that the bodies I had raised weren't a match for them. They were never meant to be a match for them. They were a distraction while we destroyed their numbers.

The battle wasn't over in an hour, or a few hours, or even a day. It was six days of fighting, six days of keeping the magic going, and six days of rescuing those uninfected. Finally, after all of the death, and all of the violence, we stood victorious. But it was a hollow victory. A village that had been on the cusp of becoming a small city, was reduced down to sixteen people. They had been double that number, but the others began showing signs of infection. I had them bound to return with us. So small a number to be saved, and in truth I felt as if I had failed.

The uninfected villagers were brought with us as well, and I hoped that they would thrive inside of Oppidum Village.


	38. Mini Chapter 13 - Ante up

_**The Lord of Ragnarok**_

_**Mini Chapter 13 - Ante up**_

_**Flumen Subjicite - Adventurer's Guild - Gin Rummy's P.O.V.**_

I wondered if I suffered brain damage. I wondered because here I am, in a strange place, with strange beings, and I am here because I listened to Fishie. It was not that my little girl is mentally challenged. She has proven, on more than one occasion, to be intelligent, but more often than not her choices have been less than stellar. Yet, regardless I found myself here, and I also found myself signing up for Adventure work. In truth I felt that I was getting to be an old mare. An adventure for me was making sure that stable was still standing, maybe getting a decent rut, and then sleeping in a comfortable bed. But even so I couldn't say that I was not curious about the rest of this world.

Being here, in this world, in this place, it has been an eye opening experience. For the longest time I would have been the first to say that a male's place was in the breeding queue, but I've learned that there are males who are far better leaders than several of the last Overmares combined together. It was still hard to wrap my mind around though. Lord Mannulus was one such male. He has proven himself to be intelligent, I have seen him consider what should be done before doing it, and then he has proved that he is willing to put himself in harm's way in order to protect those he considers to be his friends or his servants.

If our last Overmare would have been like him then my little Go Fish would have never needed to leave the stable. But at the same time if she didn't leave the stable then I'm very well convinced that the mare I've been around wouldn't exist. She has put herself through tartarus again, and again, and each time she has proven how resilient she truly is. In truth the mare I've been spending time with would have made an excellent security pony. She has become dedicated, steadfast, and understands that security often comes with sacrifice. In truth I would have no problem with hoofing, or I suppose handing now, over the reigns to the Stable. Because I know that it would be in good hands.

My duty as head security mare has changed only in location. I was no longer in Stable 99, but instead I watched over Sakerek Nim. The hidden city was easily as defendable as any stable. The mouth of the cavern leading into the stable was the only entrance into the city, and while it was a large opening I believed that we could construct a door or gate if needed to make it even more secure. I had mentioned this to Lord Mannulus, and he had stated that he would certainly take it under consideration.

I finally walked toward the front of the guild, Go Fish and her friend standing nearby, and I looked at one of the strange rabbit creatures.

"I would like to join the guild," I said.

She nodded, led me over to a mirror, and asked for me to touch it. I did and she shook her head, "Well, you're not the highest level adventurer we have admitted yet, but you're certainly in the top ten. You're a level eighty easily," she said, "So we just need you to sign off on the contract and then give it a blood seal."

I nodded, signed, and then I pricked my thumb with a dagger. I brought up a small dot of blood, pressed it to the paper, and soon it glowed a soft lavender color for a moment. Afterward I watched as the girl rolled it up, and then looked at me.

"Okay, currently you're starting out at bronze level. There's a few bronze level adventures listed, but for your level I'd say that you're able to start with something a bit more challenging," she said as she brought out an older scrap of paper, "This is something that has been listed for about two years now."

She placed it on the counter, "The mission, if you choose to accept, is fairly straightforward as far as missions go. You would be going to an abandoned village. One of the merchants that's put up the contract wanted to have someone search the village and find the chief's house. Once inside you're to find the city's ledger. He wants it returned. The village, the last time anyone went there, has become a nesting place of giant rats. We will pay one copper for each rat killed, and one gold for any goblins that you slay if there are any."

I nodded, looked at the mission, and then gave a smile, "I'll accept, although am I allowed to take someone with me?"

She nodded, "Of course, although you will be required to split any payment with them."

I grinned, "Oh Fishie, we've got somewhere to go."

I heard my daughter sigh, "Seriously, it's Blackjack, I go by Blackjack!"

Heading out I looked at the information on the papers that the girl had given me. It stated that the village was deeper into the Empire's domain. From what I had learned from Go Fish, and the others, was that for the most part the inner part of the Empire had been left unexplored by those that lived under the shelter of the Temple of Celestia Sol. It would be a chance to see more, to do more, and I found myself okay with that. We left the adventurer's guild, and together we began to travel west. As we traveled the city began to give way to the country. The map included with the adventure showed that it would be a sizable walk, but that in and of itself was expected.

I wasn't exactly sure what I should expect as we traveled, but according to Clopmaniac and Go Fish there would undoubtedly be some action to be seen before we arrived. As we left I felt uncertain. In truth I felt as though I was abandoning my position. Both Clopmaniac and Go Fish had said that it would be a good experience, and they managed to get Lord Mannulus to agree with them. That was something that was still taking time to get used to. A male as a leader still felt all kinds of wrong. I was learning that stallions had just as much to say, and do, when it came to how things ran, and to be honest most of the stallions I'd met seemed to be exceptionally intelligent.

Lord Mannulus himself was a damn sight better than the Overmare. Both her, and her mother, had been uncommonly cruel. Looking back on things I'm sure that the best option would have been to overthrow her. But really what good would it have done? Most of the stable was locked in a permanent belief that the only life was living as things had always gone. There were times I even missed the stable. I missed safety meetings, I missed meeting up with maintenance, and I missed doing what had to be done in order to keep the stable going, and keep it safe.

I had talked to Go Fish about it, and she had said the same. That she missed it sometimes too, but usually when we talk too much about it I can see a sad look in her eye. She didn't know that I knew. I knew what she had to do, and I knew what became of it. I knew that the stable was gone, that everypony I ever knew was dead. I knew that they had got a horrible virus that turned ponies into flesh eating monsters. I knew that in order to save even more ponies outside she had to make an impossible choice.

It was something that I wish I could say that I would have done. I wish that I could say if the choice was gassing my home, of killing everypony I ever knew, and saving thousands of strangers from them that I would have been able to do it. But I'm not sure that I could. I was proud of her, and a little afraid of her. That's terrible, I know that it is, but it's the truth. I was afraid of my little girl because I knew that she could do all that she could in order to do what had to be done. I knew that she would break her own body beyond what healing potions could fix in order to save ponies she had never even known.

I felt out of place with her. I was a security mare, like herself, but my scope had always been to protect the stable. She had pushed beyond that, and I was uncertain if I ever could. Even now, Sakerek Nim was practically a new stable, and I was more concerned with protecting it than I was with going on an adventure. I considered turning around and going back. I wasn't too old, and I liked spending time with Fishie, but this just felt wrong. A security mare protected her stable. She protected the ponies inside of it, and she did it without fail. I wasn't where I needed to be. True, there were guards, several of them, including Bro Hothoof and Windy Whistles. Which it was odd meeting the parents of the mare of the Ministry of Awesome. It was just odd being around the mares of the ministries.

I shook my head, I was on an adventure, with my daughter, and I suppose her marefriend… Or were they friends with benefits? I glanced back at the two of them as we walked out of the town. They were familiar with each other, but they weren't trying to nudge each other, or sneak kisses. I grinned, friends with benefits were exactly what they were. Sure, someday they might be something more, but I had my doubts. She hadn't talked about it, but I had a feeling that my Go Fish had a special somepony already, and I had a feeling that she had lost her.

I understood the feeling all too well. I was open to having a casual relationship with either a stallion or mare, but I wouldn't be able to get close to somepony again. I couldn't after what had happened to Steam. It would feel too much like I would be betraying her memory, even though I understood that was silly. In truth I was certain that Steam, wherever she was, likely would like for me to be happy. In a way I actually was happier here than I had been in a long time.

I was proud of the mare my daughter had become, even though I understood that in order to do it she had to face problems that I could never really relate to. The closest that I could come to understanding was 52 Pick-Up and her experience with the riots in the stable. How close she had come to having everything simply stop existing in those few days of terror and fear, but somehow she had pushed on through and managed to stop the stallions from destroying everything.

Although from what she had learned all 52 Pick-Up had really done was buy time for all of them. It had been difficult to accept. That all of those mares before her, every last one, had done everything that they could to stop the end of the stable from coming, but in the end it hadn't mattered. She looked at her daughter, and she realized that there had been something of a trade. Her old life was gone, although she was still a security mare, and in trade she was able to do what she was bred to do. Not only was there that, but she was able to do it with her daughter.

"Mom, everything okay?"

I nodded, "It is, although I feel like I should be back watching over things."

I heard her laugh, "Mom, I get it, but Bro and Windy both said that they would be watching over it. Not to mention several of the Ministry Mares are there. I don't think that we have that much to worry about."

I looked at her, "Fishie, what was something I taught you really early on?"

She looked confused for a moment, "Ummm, never assume that everything will just be okay?"

I nodded, "Exactly. When you assume you make an ass out of you and me," I saw her friend smile, "And as capable as everypony, and creature, may be at watching over things I hate to leave it behind knowing that I could end up being the deciding factor."

I saw her roll her eyes, "Mom, trust me, sometimes you've just got to let things go. It's hard, I know, but if you don't then it will drive you insane. Trust me, I'm speaking from experience here."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "My, it sounds like my daughter is trying to be deep."

She laughed, "Well, even a not smart pony can learn things from time to time."

Ahead I heard the sound of somepony screaming, yelling some of the most insane sounding things, and I looked at both of them. I hadn't realized it, but we had cleared the city, and we were between it and a smaller village. There was a small farm, on fire, and it looked like all of the livestock, and those that worked the farm were lying dead. I rushed toward it, both of them following me as I heard the sound again.

We arrived to see someone screaming, his eyes were both yellow, there was an insane giggling coming from his mouth, and before I could say a word Fishie shot an arrow from her crossbow hitting him in the head.

**Small Farm outside of Flumen Subjicite**

**Blackjack's P.O.V.**

No, no no no no, I know that Mannulus had said something about this, but damn it I didn't really expect to see this again! Raiders, honest to Celestia raiders, and they were here. This changed things. I agreed with what Mannulus had said before, that it had to be someone like Lighthooves that was setting things into motion. It couldn't be some poor mistake. For it to be happening like this, for this many to be affected, it had to be someone feeding it to them.

I looked back where we had come from, it was closer to the bigger city, and they didn't have the protection that Megamart had. Gun wasn't hovering overhead to make sure that everypony played nice. That meant that things were going to get really bad before they got better. I didn't want to see that happen. Raiders inside of a city, with thousands, was a recipe for disaster. I couldn't let that happen.

"Okay, we've got to check for bread and raider's rye. If it's here then that means that someone's sold it to them. We might be able to track them down."

Sure, we were on an adventure, but who's to say that we had to go straight there, and besides this was far more important. I looked at both Mom and Clopmaniac, "Are you okay with us trying to track down whoever did this?"

Clop nodded, "'Course I am, and I wanna shove a sword up their arse for what they did here."

Mom also nodded, "Tracking them down would protect ponies, and Security protects ponies."

I nodded, and the three of us began searching around. There wasn't much to find. The house was burning, as was the barn, and there wasn't any sign of the rye other than half a loaf of bread. Clop used her magic to destroy it, and without anything to go on all we could do was continue on the adventure. Maybe we'd get lucky, and maybe we'd stumble onto something. For the first time in a long time I could almost hear the shuffle of cards. I didn't see him, I didn't see Eco at all, but I could almost hear his voice, "Ante Up Blackjack, different World, same rules."


	39. Chapter 27: Empty

_**Lord of Ragnarok**_

_**Chapter 27: Empty **_

_**New Appleoosa - King Sombra the Magnificent's P.O.V.**_

The city was rebuilding, and I watched as those I now ruled over moved with purpose. It made sense. At the end of the day the people wanted to have purpose, and they wanted something that made sense to them. Rebuilding a city was the kind of motivator that could do that. The buildings that Virth had torched had ended up being rebuilt, and this time I had used crystal magic to help do it.

I wanted this place to resemble my kingdom, and to their credit the artisans that were left alive had done well in cutting the crystal and using it as building blocks. The buildings weren't organically grown as my Crystal Empire had been, but instead they were built from crystal. There was something industrious about the action, and I approved of it. It was a chance to truly rebuild my empire in my own vision.

I looked over those working, and I did not give them reason to revolt. They were fed, cared for, and they accepted that their lives were now under the protection, and absolute authority of King Sombra the Magnificent. I was uncertain of what Anok had done to them, but they took to the idea of an absolute ruler fairly well. There was no crying out, no call for rebellion, but instead they completely submitted.

In truth a part of me enjoyed this. I loved watching my servants doing as I asked, watching as they toiled endlessly. I felt that this was right. Those that lived here were, as Mannulus had stated, guilty by association. They had stood by and done nothing while their government had attacked those different than themselves. Allowing them to become subjugated seemed to be a worthy tradeoff.

As they worked I looked over the work. Each building had teams working between twelve and sixteen hour days in order to complete the projects before them. It was a daunting task to say the least, and I understood that it would be one that would last several years. The city would be complete, there would be a magnificent representation of the power of the spirit driving the efforts, but it would also likely take a considerable amount of time. Each block was cut, carved, placed, and then the next block received the same treatment. The Crystal itself was formed from the crystal I created through my magic.

In doing so I infused each building to become weapons. Even separated the blocks would hold some of my power. Should a fight breakout here I could draw on that power, allowing myself a temporary recharge. It would be easy enough to simply grow the buildings directly from crystal. If I did it would be a matter of carving out the insides, which again would take time, but I wanted it to be built as it was being built. I wanted them to take the time to cut and place each block. Doing so would instill a sense of purpose, and it would give them a reason to view the city as more than a collection of buildings. It would be a monument to their industrial spirit.

That was my truest goal. Push them forward, have them becoming more industrious, strive for invention, create the drive of creativity, and create a sense of purpose. I understood all too well where this was coming from. Who I was now had changed considerably. I was neither the gamer who played Ragnarok, nor was I King Sombra. I was a new being composed of both, and King Sombra had been a ruler through and through. He was industrious, striving for his empire to grow, to take more land, and to create greater weapons of war.

A good part of that was in me. I felt the same drive, but I focused on the city, the buildings, and I would spread this aesthetic throughout all of my new kingdom. Each town, each village, would become composed of crystal. I understood something else as well. It was something that was revealed to me after Mannulus had brought me back. I was immortal. I wasn't eternal, but I was immortal. Time would have no effect on me. Sickness, disease, all of it would never touch me. It also revealed something else to me as well. As much as I loved her, Timidus would grow old. She would eventually succumb to death, and I would be forced to watch it happen. I felt the stirring of panic, and I realized that this was also something else left over from King Sombra as well. Or perhaps rather it was from one of the alternate versions of him.

There were an infinite number of universes, and the fact that Blackjack, the actual Blackjack, and her mother walked among us proved that each of these universes existed in their own world. It also meant that I was connected to each and every other version of King Sombra that existed. Some of those versions slipped into the darkness not out of a need for power, but rather out of love. Some versions had discovered immortality only to realize that those he cared for would grow old and die. He was forced to watch them slowly wither away, and it began to drive him mad. I felt that madness creeping in at the edges. I felt the need to change Timidus, to change my servants, to alter my foal, and make them all immortal.

The knowledge of how resided in my mind. There was an infinite collection of dark magics that I could call upon to grant them immortality, but all magic came with a price. If I attempted to crystalize them I would trap their essence, their souls, in slivers of crystal. Effectively it would stop their aging, and it would make them immortal, but it would imprison them in a lone cell, trapped away from all sight, sensation, and it would be a hell.

The one true thing I could do would be to take the black book from Mannulus. From its magic I could cut a small sliver of their souls, and then bind that sliver to their bodies. Perhaps I could convince Mannulus of my need for the book, but I doubted that he would part with the book. I knew, on a deep level, the terrible power that came with that book. I understood the temptation it held, and I knew the dark magic that begged to be released. Even here in this world the power of the stars was beyond understanding and control. To believe one's self able to control that power was to flirt with disaster in the most outlandish and dangerous way.

Yet it didn't change the truth of the matter. I didn't erase what I felt was a true need. The black book would be the best option of achieving what I needed. For me to gain access to it I would need to find some way to make Mannulus relieve it, and I was uncertain if there was a direct option to do so. So, I would need to work behind the curtain, within the shadows, and I would need to gain access through alternative means. Mannulus loved all of his brides, and Rainbow Dash, and her parents, were my creations. I knew that she was loyal to her husband, that she would do nothing to harm him, but I also knew that her loyalty spread to me as well. I could work her from behind the scenes, have her gain access to the book, and bring it to me.

There would be no repercussions for her to do so. Mannulus simply loved her too much. Perhaps he might spank her, or have her take him in her ass, but there would be nothing that would do permanent harm to her. It was possible that my actions would do more harm, possibly, in the sense that I would be causing her act in ways she wouldn't normally act. It could be possible that my bringing her loyalty to me into question could damage her psyche, but would it be worth it?

Would gaining the ability to give those I cared about immortality be worth the possible damage I could do to Rainbow? Part of me knew the answer. Nothing would be worth harming any of the guardians. I could potentially harm the temple, our guild, and it would all be for selfish desires. Yet, was it selfish? Was I selfish in that I wanted to protect what was mine? Was I wrong in wanting to keep them safe? No, I didn't think so. I was acting out of love, or I was with Timidus.

I looked at her as we watched the city slowly being rebuilt. There was no other choice here. There was no simple change. In order to do what must be done I would need the book. I would need the power it had, and I would change this kingdom. My original subjects would become immortal, and those that serve me now would earn the chance for it. I would gift it to them as a reward for a life of servitude, and they would live forever. There would be no sickness that would touch them, no mere weapon that would kill them, and instead they would face eternity whole and complete.

Of course I would need to consider how I bound the sliver of their souls. Binding it to their bones would allow their bodies the ability to be harmed. Binding it to their skin would be better. No arrows would pierce them, no swords would take them, they would be indestructible, and they would be mine to control. I would have an unstoppable army, full of immortals, capable of overthrowing any that dared to stand against the temple, and potentially it could only cost a single life. Surely saving so many would be worth a single one. There was absolutely no doubt that Mannulus would see the truth of my argument. He would understand. The one thing I could count on was that he was rational most of the time.

It was settled, I would send word, via one of my own Pegasi, to Rainbow Dash and have her come to me. I would explain what I wanted, and I would question her loyalty if needed. I understood what could happen, but I would accept Mannulus' anger should it be given. This was not the time to withdraw. It was the time to push forward, to face the future, and to embrace the change that was needed. It was time to shape our destinies, and if that meant doing things that would be considered vile and evil, then so be it, I would do so.

Besides, I am King Sombra the Magnificent, and none could question my purpose.

_**The Temple of Celestia Sol**_

_**Mannulus' chambers - Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.**_

I lay in the bed, my entire body tired. I'd asked Lord Mannulus to make love to me, well, to all of us, and he'd done so. A spell that I didn't know he knew was called into play, and we weren't dealing with a single version of our husband, but six of him. It's one thing to have a single husband loving you, it's quite another to have three demanding attention at once. My jaw, pussy, and tailhole are so sore. Not only that but I'm covered in some kind of sextastic glaze that I'm pretty sure is going to stick me to the bed.

I look over at Adagio who seems to be the same boat. Not only that, but so are Solar Flare, Luna, Twilight, and Obitus who all seem tired to the extreme. Obitus slowly sits up, grimacing slightly as she leans on one side of her hip to another. I watched her, and I understood all too well. She had not one, but two different versions of Lord Mannulus in her tailhole at once. He had her begging, like a naughty filly, to please let her cum and let her rest. The six of us slowly relaxed, and it was Twilight who finally breathed out the collective sigh we all felt.

"We need to relax, bathe, bathe again, and burn the sheets in here."

There was a massive agreement of that, and together the six of us went to the huge tub in the master bathroom, and in there we soaked in the hot water. I felt the warmth of the water surround me, and I looked toward Obitus as she sat across from me. The very goddess of death herself seemed to enjoy the quiet soak as we sat together.

"How did you convince our husband to choose you?"

She smiled, something I realized was a wicked and usually sinister looking smile, and looked at the ceiling, "I forced him to finish becoming what he was meant to become, although he did cheat to do it," she said, "Also, I fear that I may have opened something to him that was best left alone."

Solar Flare looked at her, "What did you open?"

She closed her eyes and focused until a black book appeared before all of us. I knew it as the book that our husband had, but it looked a little different. That's when I realized that it wasn't the same copy. She held it, looking disturbed by it, but nonetheless she refused to open it.

"This book was created in an alternate universe, by a powerful zebra alchemist. That zebra unknowingly tapped into the powers of my kindred," she said.

"Your kindred?" I asked.

She nodded, "In their world my kindred are the stars, celestial bodies that light up the night sky, but are far more than just that. They are spirits, ancient spirits, that look toward the world below in wonder. Some are malicious, wishing for total destruction, but there are several who simply wish to watch the insects crawling upon that planet. They find joy in seeing them become more than they were. This book, dared to steal some of the power of a more… malicious star."

She looked at us, "It bound the soul of the zebra to it, causing him to become eternal, in a sense, and at the same time sealed his fate. He would forever be bound to the book, never knowing peace, but always thirsting for power, for knowledge, for revenge, and for the lusts of the flesh," she said as she focused her magic, causing the book to disappear, and in its place a portal open.

They watched the portal as a four legged version of Lady Rarity found the book, and she shook her head, "It raped this version of Rarity's mind, making her becoming dependent upon it. It corrupted her to the point that it changed the direction of her magic, but it didn't count on her friendship and love for her friends to be so powerful. It kept that zebra's soul from taking her completely."

We watched in wonder as the portal closed, "Wait, what happened to her?"

She sighed, "She died. But, at the same time she didn't. She will never know peace because she split her soul into forty-three pieces, and forty-two of those are bound to that earthly plane. She will never see her friends again, she will never know the peace she deserves, and that is her fate. She must always be forced to be separated from her friends, constantly disguised as them in the form of small statues."

I shook my head, "Why doesn't someone free her?"

She smiled, sadly, "It would mean all of the statues must be found, then a powerful necromancer would need to cast the spell to release her soul from them. Doing so would be nearly impossible."

I watched as Twilight looked at her, "How does this affect our husband?"

She smiled sadly, "He tapped into the magic of the book to become a lesser god. In essence, by doing so he has opened the door to that soul to speak to him. It tempts him, even now, and it is only his impressive will power that prevents himself from giving in," she looked at us, "The zebra will take every form it can to trick him, including that of a willing female. It will seduce every potential lust, desire, and greed our husband has until it breaks his willpower, and it will never give in."

"I won't let it!" I growled.

She smiled, "That's good, because that is exactly what we must do. We must give him our love, we must devote ourselves to his desires, and we must show him that he doesn't need to false promises of that soul. We will show him that we have far more to offer than a malicious soul bound to the power of an even more malicious star."

After she explained that the door opened, and Siliva stepped in. Like Obitus she was a Dullahan, but unlike her she wasn't completely bound to her rules. Since she was created here, and since her creator gave her a mind, and abilities, separate from Obitus she doesn't have to reap the souls of the living. It was something she could do, but I knew that she would instead choose to serve the temple. She looked toward us and bowed to me.

"Lady Rainbow Dash, I bring word from King Sombra the Magnificent. He wishes to speak to you, and declares that it must be done quickly."

I nodded, rose from the bath and looked at my sister wives. All of them understood. My loyalty belonged to Lord Mannulus, but I owed loyalty to my creator as well. Ultimately I had long since decided that I would honor my husband beyond my creator, but a request for my presence was something I would honor. I dressed quickly, took to the sky, and flew toward King Sombra the Magnificent's new kingdom. Upon landing I saw him. He smiled at me, walking toward me, and offered to give me a hug. It was something that I gave willingly.

"Rainbow, I have a request," he said.


	40. Chapter 28: Twisted

_**The Lord of Ragnarok**_

_**Chapter 28: Twisted**_

_**New Appleoosa - Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.**_

Standing there, looking at my creator I heard the words, and then I shook my head. My loyalties were to both him and my husband, Lord Mannulus, but what he was asking for made sense. It would be a chance to make sure that every servant here, and his queen, could live forever. But what he said was true as well. Lord Mannulus wasn't going to simply turn over the black book. It was too powerful, and if what Obitus said was even a little true then it would be inviting powers that even my creator wouldn't be able to handle.

"Are you sure?" I asked, "Couldn't we see if there is another way?"

He breathed out, "There are other ways, all of which would destroy their physical bodies," he said softly, "Rainbow, I ask you because you are my creation, because you are loyalty given a body."

He stood from his throne and walked to me, "I ask you because I am one of your fathers, and I know that you understand that it is your place to answer a request, especially one as simple as this."

I looked at him, and it hurt because he was right, but then I thought of what Obitus said, "Obitus said that it contains a twisted Zebra's soul, that it is bound to it, and that the soul wants to correct anything it comes into contact with it. She said that Lord Mannulus is withstanding it only due to his great will power."

He laughed, "Yes, Mannulus' legendary willpower. His will might even be as powerful as Doom's," hes said before he touched my cheek, "but do you doubt that I have less will than Mannulus?"

I shook my head, "No King Sombra the Magnificent," I said, "But what if it attacks you differently?"

He looked up from me, "You're stalling," he said, "And I grow weary of it."

I sighed and looked at the ground, "Please, you're asking me to steal from my husband," I said, "Please, don't make me have to choose which of you to obey."

He growled, "Rainbow, who gave you life?"

I flinched, "Y...You created me," I said, "You made me, but Lord Mannulus has made me more than what I was."

He studied me, "Yes, he has made you a wife, a lover, and a fine addition to his harem," he said, "But what else has he done?" he asked, "Has he given you a new purpose? Do you find yourself full of free will, or are you, as you always were, a mere puppet."

I looked at him, "I am not a puppet," I growled, "And this conversation is over!"

I started to lift into the air before I felt something hit me. I fell to the ground, and I felt an intense pressure inside of my head. I looked at my creator, at King Sombra the Magnificent in horror as he began to invade my mind. I felt him bending me to his will, my every single thought becoming more and more pliable.

"No, please," I begged, "Please…"

I felt something else. A warm tingle from my hand, where my ring was, and a moment later I heard the portal open. I felt the violation end, and I watched as King Sombra the Magnificent backed up. I felt a tender hand on my shoulder, "Rainbow, are you alright?"

I looked into the caring eye of Lord Mannulus and I smiled, "Yes, I am now."

"No!"

I turned my head to see King Sombra the Magnificent's horn glowing, "I will have the book!"

_**Lord Mannulus' P.O.V.**_

A fight between guild members wasn't unheard of, but normally it was held to a sparring match. The two guild members would agree to a basic skills test, and most arguments would be handled that way. This wasn't that kind of match. I could feel the magic pooling up, and I knew what was coming. The problem was that King Sombra the Magnificent had absolutelutely not a fucking chance in the world. I was the head of the guild for a reason, and yes, some of the others out classed me. Sombra had power over Crystals, and storing energy in them, that I didn't. He could create crystal golems, and he could without a doubt beat me if I didn't have a plan. That was his shortcoming. That was his problem. For all of his power Sombra had always been a hothead. His attacks were almost always direct. He was someone that focused on overwhelming his enemy with pure might.

I had my defences, and I had doubled them, switching several over to Rainbow as well. I felt the first bristle of the attack. It hit, and my defences did exactly what I thought that they would. The attack doubled back on itself, and struck Sombra. He flew back, and hit his throne. I looked at him, and somewhere, from the aether a sound began to play. I knew it. It was something that I had programmed into my character to play when I had a duel with an evenly matched player. I used to joke that if it played then it meant their ass.

"You hear it, don't you Sombra?" I asked.

He snarled, but didn't attack, "You know what that song means, you know what Love Rollercoster means at this point, I know you do."

"Give me the book!" he shouted, "I won't lose her, or my subjects!"

I looked at him, "At one time, I might have considered allowing you to use it, or at least teaching you the spells needed to grant them eternal life," I said, "But then you decided to rape my bride's mind. You're going to be lucky if I don't raize this entire place to the ground."

"Please," Timidus begged, "Please do not harm him," she begged as she lowered herself to her knees, "Please, I am his bride, my husband is prideful, and he is just, but he cares for us deeply. He only wished to see us protected."

I looked at her, and the at Sombra, "I will spare his life, but dicipline will be given."

Sombra screamed as he lifted into the air. Black tendrils snaked under his skin, into every orifice, and I knew he felt the very fires of hell itself. I dropped him, "That is from that book. That is what it contains. The pain you just felt is what I feel everyday dealing with it," I snarled at him, "You want that for her, or your subjects?"

He looked at me, "To protect them, yes."

I understood at that moment that there would be no talking to him, no attempt in persuasion, instead this would need to be done the hard way. Rollercoaster of love had never lied before. I waited for his next attack, and I knew that I wouldn't be waiting long. Sombra was always a hothead, and his use of magical force, or just force, was how he tended to handle things. He attacked like an unruly force of nature.

There was some truth that sometimes the job you need for the job was a hammer. That was exactly what Sombra was. He was a hammer. He could pound obstacles in his way into oblivion, but the problem was that I wasn't a mere problem, and I certainly was a nail. His attack was a blast of dark magic, the kind that attacked the mind, and one that had a slim chance of bypassing my eye. Slim, but only if cast by someone who had taken in the kind of energy needed to suddenly climb to the mythical level of one hundred eighty-one.

One hundred eighty-one was a level that was not officially a real level in Ragnarok, but players could become _super players_ by taking in enough stored energy to count toward the huge collection of experience points that would be needed to reach one hundred eighty-one. The effect would last for about two minutes, not long, but certainly long enough to deal with some of the tougher enemies in Ragnarok. I saw the black crystal that lined the rebuilt buildings, the black crystal that was being shaped into shops and homes, the black crystal that Sombra had created and stored his own magic into.

I knew what he was planning. He was using the magic of those crystals to focus into a single spell. It was using a hammer to do a job. If he would have prepared more, perhaps done this before I arrived, I have no doubt that it would have worked. Instead I looked at him, and stretched out my hand. When I did I closed my good eye. I normally cast my spells the older way. I could say them, and they would be cast, but when a player reached level one hundred seventy-nine there was a special ability they could unlock.

It was only available to be unlocked at level one hundred seventy-nine, and if the person didn't unlock it and then got the very last level before hand, it was not accessible. Most players didn't even bother with it. The ability was voiceless magic. To be honest it wasn't the most flashy of abilities, and it certainly wasn't the most useful, except for those few times you didn't want to waste time rattling out a long, and complicated name, for an advanced spell. It did mean closing your natural eyes, luckily I had an artificial so I could keep an eye on him with it, and taking just a moment longer to cast.

As Sombra's magic casted out, so did my own. The spell surged, and suddenly everything froze. I walked, immune to the time freeze, and I walked to Sombra. I looked at him, "You are one of my best friends, we have built something amazing together, and I would have helped you with this, if you would have asked," I said, "But you tried to go about this backhandedly, and you hurt Rainbow. You hurt my wife. I can't forgive you for this Sombra, and so a lesson must be learned here today."

"Soul fire," I said, a soft glowing orb touched him, and then I released the time freeze. His own magic disappeared and suddenly Sombra fell to the ground, screaming, crying, a howling pain that could only be described as the very pits of hell where the damned are tortured for all time passed through him. I stood over him, my eye glowing as the fire dug at his very soul. The pain he felt before was like the sweetest kiss he could have ever experienced. It was a wonderful memory compared to the hell he was experiencing now.

"Please, release him!" Timidus begged, "Please, I will do whatever you ask, I…" she lowered herself, "You can use me, however, bend me to your will, have your way with me as he had his way with your bride's mind, but please spare him."

I looked at her, focused on him, and then extinguished the spell. He writhed in pain for a few moments more, and finally he breathed normally. Timidus, true to her word, disrobed, and she whimpered as she sat nude.

"I will not resist," she said, "You have done as I have asked, and I will not resist my bargain."

I looked at her and shook my head, "The fact that you were willing to do so something for him is enough," I said before I looked to him, "Before returning to the Temple you will create a gift," I said coldly, "That gift will be made only by your magic, and it will contain a single day's worth of life essence from each of your subjects. You will present that gift to Rainbow Dash as an apology, and if you fail to do so then you will face my full wrath, and not even your queen's pleeding will stop me," I said, "Do you understand me, or do I need to instruct you in the ways of pain again?"

"I… I understand Lord Mannulus,' he said.

"Good, Do not ever attempt a thing such as this again," I said before I opened a portal and walked through as I carried Rainbow Dash.

_**Fallen Village - A week's journey from Sakerek Nim**_

_**Unknown Dullahan's P.O.V.**_

"IT'S TIME TO POUND SOME MEAT PUPPETS!" the deranged lunatic shouted.

The raving lunatic swung an improvised axe, only to be cut down by the Uncia woman wielding a scythe. I was there, watching the battle, unseen by all but those that had fallen. I stood watch, as the raider's body quickly went from quick to dead. The slowly growing pool of ichor grew from where the scythe rent his flesh. I was sole witness as his soul rose from his corporeal shell, unaware of the reality that he was not of the living anymore.

"Oooo, my head," moaned the recently deceased lunatic, "what in the seven hells was in that bread?"

"They call it raider rye," I answered, "but that's none of your concern right now."

"What happened?" The Lunatic asked.

"You were killed," I answered, "but really, in the cosmic scheme of things, that was always your fate. Either now or years from now, you were fated to die. The raider rye only revealed the black heart you have hidden from the world for so long."

"Hey, wait a minute," the lunatic protested, "what do you mean I was fated for this?"

"Were, or were you not a highwayman?" I asked, watching as the lunatic nods his head, "then your fate was to be killed. Especially after you hit that caravan of villagers. They shouldn't have died the way they did, but considering the rye they had purchased, they were either going to die soon, or would become like you, a stark raving lunatic. And for that, your life in the hereafter has been decreed."

"Wait, you can't-!" The lunatic began to protest before I plunged her own ethereal scythe into his chest.

"A wise person once said that 'time and tide wait for no man,' Neither does death, for it is the great equalizer. Rich or poor, villainous or pious, death awaits all. Especially a degenerate like you."

"W-what are you?"

I looked away, catching sight of my query, though I may never get the chance to know him in the intimate way Obitus had intended, the tall but pudgy Equitra slinging magic against a torrent of foes. I returned her gaze to him, after she plucked her head from her torso to inspect her catch more closely.

"That is none of your concern, actually. But if you must know, I am a Dullahan, a reaper of souls, even a Grim Reaper and my name is Eimi. Not like that will help where you will be going."

The sound of ripping paper and the screams of the damned filled the air. The lunatic looked towards the sound to see a portal of inky darkness, swirling with crimson highlights; the tortured faces of men and women effused with miasma.

"It is time," I said to the lunatic, "I hope you thoroughly tormented when you get to your 'reward.'"

I then tossed the screaming lunatic toward the void and it closed upon his horrified face. I turned again to the battle. I could just make out my query, a mage of storm and fire. And I wondered what my daughter would be like if I mated with him. I pondered if he liked innocent maidens. Was he an experienced lover, did he have any kinks, was he considerate? Lady Obitus had forbidden the breeding of the Celestia Temple Guild… but I now wondered if maybe I could romance The Lord of Thunder and that he would love me back. Oh, pooh, a chance wasted. Time to reap more souls.

One of my sisters wandered by, a fellow dullahan named Kyoko. The two of us shared a home country, but not in the same time frame. I was made a dullahan sometime in the Meiji Era; Kyoko was more modern, born a dullahan sometime in the 21st Century. Neither of us had much in common, given our disparate time periods, but both of us were maidens in the old sense of the word and both were unrepentant romantics. Kyoko flashed me a smile as the younger dullahan threw another raider until a portal filled with torment.

"Phew!" Kyoko breathed, "I don't think we've ever been so busy. These raiders are really keeping us on our toes!"

"Indeed," I replied, "the last time I've ever reaped this many souls was back in 1945. Iwo Jima that was. I never thought so many _Nipponi_ would die in that, but those devil dogs were as tenacious as any cerberus!"

"I heard about Iwo Jima in school," Kyoko said, "was it as bad as the history books say?"

"No," I answered, "it was probably worse. I don't have a frame of reference for greater destruction. Lho Fang was there for the Siam war; I was elsewhere. And besides, history is often sanitized for mass consumption, often by the hands of the victors."


	41. Mini Chapter 14 - Adventure! Thrilling,

_**The Lord of Ragnarok**_

_**Mini Chapter 14 - Adventure! Thrilling, Chilling, blood Spilling Adventure!**_

_**Village of Degener - Gin Rummy's P.O.V.**_

I breathed hard as I stood there. My new barding was ruined, eaten away by some strange slime like creature. Go Fish had freaked out at seeing it, and swore up and down that she'd faced something like it before. To her credit, fire did destroy it. Our little adventure had taken us into this village, specifically to find out why it had gone quiet, and what we found were raiders. There was more than we expected, but what even the odds for us was the slimes.

The raiders didn't know that the village sat on top of an old ruin, and deep inside of the ruin were a collection of creatures all waiting to get out. All it took was for my Fishie to happen to swing her sword at the wrong place, at the wrong time, and she opened a new world to those monsters. A world full of living slime that sat on devouring every single one of them. The slimes weren't a single being, although they could certainly act as one. Instead they seemed to be multiple beings joined together by their odd boy types.

When they wrapped around a raider it was almost instant. The raider would scream, try to get away, and soon his, or her, flesh would be gone right to the bone. I watched this about eight different times until the monsters focused on us. The other raiders ran toward it, swinging their makeshift weapons, screaming at the top of their lungs to kill them, and apparently how they were going to rape the slimes. I honestly couldn't quite understand the concept of either sticking something that dissolved flesh and bone inside of me, or sticking an appendage into it. But according to my little Fishie raiders aren't the smartest bunch. Their combined attack on the slimes lasted for about six minutes. A hundred and fifty raiders gone, in under six minutes.

That's when it completely focused on us. I've said it before, and I will repeat it now, Unicorn magic is wonderful. I was able to use my telekinesis to keep it at bay. Of course everything else I tried seemed to do nothing other than make it angry. Either angry or hungrier, but I wasn't sure which it was with that thing. It did get a swipe at me, and I had to slip out of my armor. I watched as it dissolved into nothing, and I understood that the next time it would be taking a good chunk of myself as well.

Lady Clopmaniac attempted to use some of her spells, which it appeared that cold did cause it go slower, but it didn't stop it. It wasn't until Blackjack fired a flaming arrow into it that we saw it take real damage. After that the battle changed for us. We were able to defeat them, and we burned the lot of them into nothing more than foul smelling bits of dried mucus. When it was over the three of us gathered what we could to prove that we had been here, to prove that we found out what happened, and of course to inform Lord Mannulus of what had happened as well.

_**Village of Degener - Unknown Individual's P.O.V.**_

It was dark, everything was dark. I couldn't hear a sound, and I couldn't smell or sense anything. All that surrounded me was ample amounts of nothing. I tried to think, and slowly my mind came back to what had happened. I… I was at home, and I'd ordered a pizza. It wasn't the best kind in the world, Domino's, but I had a friend that worked there, and he would do what he could to get me some discounts.

I had been waiting, and I wanted to play a little bit of Ragnarok. I remembered logging in, and then realizing that it was the last day. In fact it wasn't just the last day, but I was about three hours away from the servers going down forever. I remember clearly that I wanted to get to my stuff, store it in a flash drive, and then I felt the first stab of pain. It happened so suddenly I almost imagined that it was just a panic attack, but then it happened again. A terrible pain shooting down my arm, tightness in my chest, and I was stuck in the game.

I tried to move my hands, to log off, but instead I activated the change species menu. I'd been a human in the game, normal, vanilla, and plain as the day is long. I specked into blacksmith, and I had been a tradesman in the game. Actually, I had made enough armor, of high enough quality, that people would buy it off of me for the game. It allowed me to play a game instead of getting a job at a call center, or a thousand other things that I would have rather never do. But that didn't matter. The game never really became unpopular, but the creators wanted to switch to a newer version, and this one was done for.

I tried to log out again, but my selection was confirmed. I was a slime. More to the point I was an impersonator slime. It was a rare breed, only formed from those slimes that were allowed to evolve long enough to take on traits of humans. Of course another benefit was that this character could use the skills and talents of other enemies it absorbed. Which would have been beneficial if I wasn't having a heart attack!

I tried one last time to log out, but I couldn't get my body to operate correctly. My vision blurred, and I wondered if anyone would even know that I was gone. I lived alone, I was a virgin, how pathetic is that, and I made my living off of a video game. I was a hermit in every sense of the word, and I was dying of a heart attack. I felt the pain again, and this time my vision was gone.

"Is there anything after this?" I asked.

There was silence for so long, but then I felt nothing. Well, that wasn't quite right. I could feel some things. I felt something solid around me, and then I felt something beside me. I stretched toward it, and I realized that I had no hands. I wanted to scream, but there was no point. I couldn't talk. I touched whatever it was beside me, and suddenly I could see.

It was a body, half dissolved, and I felt myself cover it. I wanted to argue with myself, but instead I got flashes of violence, and before that I saw strange red bread that was shared. I heard laughter, and soon I could stand. I could see everything now. The night sky, the destroyed buildings, and I walked toward one. I saw a barrel resting beside it, a single torch burning above it, and I looked to see a face that wasn't my own. It wasn't even really human. It was human formed, but it was almost see through.

"I'm… I'm alive and a Slime?"


End file.
